The Hunt
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: "In honour of the Head Girl's first ever Hunt, we challenge you Rose Weasley to commandeer…something Slytherin." Lily said. "Name your treasure then," Rose sighed not believing she actually got talked into doing this. "The common room is full of things What do you want me to get – " "Scorpius Malfoy," Lily said evenly. "What!" "We challenge you to commandeer Scorpius Malfoy."
1. Chapter 1 - Calm before the storm

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters (with the exception of all Original Characters) are the sole property of our Queen JK Rowling._**

* * *

 _Calm before the storm_

* * *

 _Monday morning – The Great Hall_

"Oh god Lily if you could swoon anymore I'm sure you'd fall of your seat." Rose said looking at her cousin in amusement.

Lily sighed dramatically and drew her eyes away from across the hall to look at Rose. "It's not my fault he's so bloody gorgeous." She mumbled. Rose could only roll her eyes at her cousin's antics. "Oh, don't act like you don't agree!" Lily said with a sneaky smile. "Besides it's not like there's much to look at here." She continued motioning to the Gryffindor table. Looking up and down the table she frowned. All the boys in her house were either taken or too intimidated that she was Albus Potter's sister. Yep nothing to see here, she thought, and so her eyes went back to a particular sleepy looking blonde.

"She's right you know," came a soft voice beside her. Lucy flittered down on the bench, "Even you can't deny his gorgeous… they all are." Lucy giggled when Rose shot her a scowl.

Rose groaned and followed Lily's eyes to the Slytherin table to see Demetrius Malfoy sipping leisurely on his coffee as he listened to Charlie Zabini rattle of beside him. He looked up for the briefest of seconds catching their gaze and gave them a sweet smile. Lily blushed and smiled back nervously. He looked to Rose and she saw the briefest of that famous smirk on his face before a tall figure clapped him on the shoulder before sitting down beside him.

Rose inwardly groaned as she watched the second familiar blonde sit beside Demitri. They spoke brief words before she found grey eyes looking back at her with interest. His gaze was confident, unlike Rose who suddenly felt a bit flustered having both Malfoy boys looking at her. She couldn't deny Lucy was right, both Malfoys were gorgeous and it didn't hurt that both had an exceptionally charming personality. It was only when she saw the tiny hint of a smirk on Scorpius' face that she scowled and looked away.

Lucy looked at her triumphantly, knowing she was right. "Don't'," Rose warned her stopping whatever ill – conceived thought crossed her mind, "Just don't."

Lily wasn't about to let up that easily though, "Oh come on Rosie! Admit it."

Sighing in defeat and seeing no other way for her cousins to change the topic, "Fine! They're bloody gorgeous! Happy now?" she grumbled.

Who's gorgeous?" Dominique Weasley asked joining the girls at the Gryffindor table.

"The Malfoys" Lily said with a small smirk.

"Oh, so you've finally admitted to that have you Rosie?" Dominique asked with an equally discomforting smile.

"Stop calling me Rosie and I only said it because they wouldn't shut up about it. Now can we stop talking about this already?" She said ignoring Dominique's comment.

"Fine, let's talk about the Hunt this year," Lucy said with great eagerness.

"No Luce!" Lily quickly objected. "Rose is Head Girl now. She can't know all our secrets." Lily teased.

Lucy looked aghast at the idea of Rose turning against them, "You wouldn't… would you?" she asked sceptically.

"Well technically the Head Girl and Boy have been given permission to stop this ridiculous Hunt you lot are so insistent on." Rose explained. Lucy looked rather upset, "But if I don't know anything then I can't stop it now, can I?" Rose added with a small smile. They all laughed before Rose gathered her things and left the Great Hall. She rounded the corner rather quickly and collided with a solid figure, before her ass hit the floor.

"Ow!" she cried from where she sprawled out on the floor.

"Crap! Rose, sorry I didn't see you!" Albus said reaching down and helping her off the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said dusting her skirt and then looking at her cousin. Albus Potter looked more like his father than James did with the untidy black hair and green eyes. Albus seemed to be scanning the corridor looking for someone. "Who are you looking for?"

"Louis!" he said anxiously, "You haven't seen him, have you?" he asked as an after thought. Rose shook her head. "Dammit! We need to discuss this year's Hunt and I personally think that –"

Rose clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. "I can't know this Albus. Plausible deniability and all that crap." She reminded him.

He looked at her with wide eyes for a moment and then just nodded. Rose took her hand away, "You know having both you and Scor as Head's is rather inconvenient."

She laughed, "I'm so sorry to hear that," She joked. "Try the Great Hall. You know Louis is always late to breakfast." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Rose headed to the Head's dormitory to retrieve her things. Thinking back to The Hunt that seemed to get all her cousins hyped up. It was ridiculous really but she couldn't deny the fun in it. The Hunt was something that Teddy Lupin had started during his time at Hogwarts. Each year a group of students from each house would get together and comprise a list of items. This was then given to the mysterious Gamemaker's who would approve it. Then they would have the list distributed out to all houses, discreetly of course. They would have a week to collect all the treasures and bring them to some location within the castle. It was no easy feat and it seemed over the years, the Hunt had become a very serious matter for most of the students.

The teachers didn't approve naturally. Not when the previous lists hand included things like a toilet seat from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the chandelier from the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat and twelve Cornish pixies. As the years went by the list had gotten more extreme and eventually the Head's were urged to stop it in any manner. But a Hunt had never been stopped and it seemed even more unlikely this year. With Scorpius as Head Boy and Rose as Head Girl and considering that virtually all her cousins were so eager for it, she didn't have the heart to stop it. Scorpius Malfoy seemed more disappointed that he couldn't join in this year.

Once Rose had deposited her unnecessary books in her room, she headed back down for double potions. She opened her book to a rather fascinating potion on aura's when suddenly she collided – again – with something solid. Expecting for the second time that morning to land on her ass, she was very surprised when the fall did not come. Instead strong arms quickly caught her and she was pulled against a firm chest. Looking up she saw grey eyes, and suddenly Rose was feeling a little breathless and it had nothing to do with almost falling.

"Are you okay Red?" he asked softly. Had Rose been of coherent thought she would have scowled at the use of his nickname for her. But she wasn't, all she could manage was a nod.

 _Damnit to hell!_ She thought. What was with this boy and his touch? This was not the first time his touch had left her feeling slightly scrambled. She had thought that by now it wouldn't have affected her so much, but she was wrong. As always when it came to Scorpius Malfoy she never knew what to expect. It had started in third year when Albus had begged that she try and get along with Scorpius. It wasn't too long after that that Rose found Scorpius wasn't such bad company. In fact, he was rather funny and she couldn't figure out why it had taken her so long to realise that. After all he was best friends with Albus Potter.

Their dynamic had changed slightly this year. She had felt it and so had Scorpius. First it had been a mere brush of the hands when they worked together in potions, then the patrols started and Rose found herself craving those few hours with him. As the term eased on, they became more comfortable around each other – reaching far beyond the boundaries of 'friends'. His touches became more frequent and every time Rose was left wanting a little more. It frightened her and she did the only thing she could think of. She distanced herself from Scorpius Malfoy and his alluring charm. It had been going well… up until she ran into him. Literally.

Now she was in the one place she had tried to avoid. In his arms, stuck flat against his chest as his arms were sliding down to hold her even tighter than before. Rose tried to move out but Scorpius was having none of that as he just readjusted her and held her firmly again.

"Have you been avoiding me Red?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Rose scowled, "Don't be ridiculous Blondie," she said avoiding his gaze. "Why would I avoid you?"

"You tell me," he said softly and then brought his hand up to move a piece of her fiery hair away from her face.

"Like I said you're being ridiculous," she muttered unconvincingly.

"And if I don't believe you?" he whispered softly moving so his nose gently brushed hers.

"I would say that sounds like a you problem," she said sounding a little more like herself. Rose felt his chest rumble as Scorpius laughed and instinctively her hand gripped the front of his robes.

He didn't say anything else but simply smiled. Not a smirk but a true and proper smile. The ones she had only ever seen on him when he spoke about his family or when it was just the two of them. He closed what little space was between them and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"See you in potions Red," he said in her ear before letting her go. Rose watched as he climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room.

 _Damnit_! Rose thought trying to calm her frantic heart. This was the very thing she had tried to avoid. But there was something so mysteriously alluring about Scorpius Malfoy that Rose couldn't help but be drawn in. Taking deep breaths, she set her feet in motion and made her way to potions. Rose was going to need all her wits if she was going to survive double potions with Scorpius.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Scorpius Malfoy cursed himself as he shut the door behind him. He had been doing so well. Trying to get Rose Weasley out of his head had proved a truly difficult challenge, and he had done so well. Well almost anyway. Demitri had set it all in motion again this morning. There was no doubt in his mind that Demitri knew exactly what he was doing when he mentioned Rose at breakfast. His little brother was a sneaky devil no doubt about that.

Scorpius wasn't sure how it happened, or when but all at once it was like Rose Weasley was all he could think about. Soon he had craved every prefect meeting, every patrol and every damned potion's lesson. Spending time with her was becoming second nature to him and then it stopped. Two weeks ago, they had almost kissed before she panicked and flew from the room and had been promptly avoiding him ever since.

Until this morning; when he had caught her looking over at the Slytherin table. And if Merlin wasn't cruel enough, Scorpius had found himself in a more torturous position. Rose Weasley in his arms was all he had thought about in the past two weeks. And rather unexpectedly that was exactly where she had landed.

But Scorpius knew that he would have to tread carefully. She was talking to him again, that that was some progress. He grabbed his potions book and headed back down only to see Demitri sitting on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class?" Scorpius asked his little brother.

"Shouldn't you be chasing after Rose Weasley." he shot back with a cheeky smile. Demitri was a sixth year and while having a rather pleasant disposition and being sorted into Slytherin, meddling in his brothers' lives was a favourite past time of his.

Scorpius swatted his brother upside the head, "I think if I chase after her, she's only going to run further." He said after a moment.

"Well you better not wait too long. I head McLaggen is looking for a date to Hogsmeade this weekend." Demitri informed him.

Scorpius scowled for a moment then looked at his brother carefully. "Who told you this?" he asked curiously.

"Well Mia heard Henry McLaggen asking Louis if Rose had a date for this weekend." Demitri said recalling what the Hufflepuff had heard.

"Okay… but how did you find out if it was Mia who heard about it?" Scorpius asked still confused.

"Mia told Roxanne who told Dominique. Georgie overheard them and told Charlie who told me." Demitri sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Scorpius looked slightly horrified at his brother's explanation. "Aren't you the gossiping little witch?" He commented after a moment.

Demitri wasn't bothered in the least bit by his brother's comment. "Aunt Daphne would be proud."

"That's never a good thing." Scorpius groaned. "Come on get out, I actually have a class to get too."

"Double potions with Miss Rose Weasley. Do enjoy dear brother." Demitri teased as he walked out the heads common room after his brother.

Scorpius only smiled. Yes, he was going to enjoy this very much.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

He was late and that was never a good thing. McGonagall was going to kill him. His footsteps echoed in the deserted corridors before he came to a screeching halt as entered the classroom as quietly as he could.

Fuck! It was just his luck that all the seats at the back would be occupied. There was no way he could sneak in now.

"Aah Mr. Malfoy so kind of you to join us at last." Professor McGonagall said causing the entire class to turn and look at Demitri.

"Sorry Professor," he said smiling, picking up his charm.

"Such tardiness won't be tolerated Mr. Malfoy." She said exasperatedly and then pointed to a seat near the front and continued with her lesson.

Demitri released a breath at having escaped at losing house points or a possible detention. He moved quickly to the seat he had been allocated before McGonagall could change her mind, and slid into his seat.

As he looked to the figure sitting beside him, it really shouldn't have surprised him who McGonagall had seated him next too. It really was just his luck. Lily Potter looked up, gave him a small smile and then went back to taking notes. It didn't seem like anything special but for some reason Demitri couldn't focus for the rest of the lesson. Instead his eyes flickered between Lily and the board as he absent-mindedly took down the notes.

Lily, much like her brother Albus, resembled more of her father than her mother. She had long black hair rather than the famous Weasley red, and green eyes like her brother and father. While Demitri was very familiar with Albus, what with him being best friends with Scorpius, Lily Potter was something new to him. It probably had something to do with the fact that Albus was extremely protective of her and even though he was not in Gryffindor, he was doing a fine job of keeping all the boys away from his little sister. In fact, it was probably because he was in Slytherin that made him all that more frightening. Even Demitri had to admit, Scorpius and Albus were a formidable force to be reckoned with. So respectfully Demitri had kept his distance. How much longer he would be able to do that, he wondered.

Eventually the lesson came to close but not before McGonagall assigned them two rolls of parchment on metamorphmagus transformations and its dangers. As the rest of the class tumbled out moaning about the homework, Demitri frowned at the prospect of the essay.

"You alright Malfoy?" a gentle voice called from beside him.

"Hhhm? Came his unintelligible reply until he realised who he was talking too. "Yeah I'm great."

Lily smiled, "You sure? You look a little… frazzled." She said and Demitri heard the tease in her voice.

"You're forgetting I'm a Malfoy. We don't get frazzled." He said shooting her his dazzling smile.

"Well you must be the first then," she shot back, not falling for his charm that easily as she walked ahead of him disappearing into the crowd of students. She might think him gorgeous but it was best he didn't know that…yet.

Demitri stared after her in wonderment. He had a feeling things were going to get very interesting.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Scorpius had arrived shortly after Rose and taken his allocated seat beside Albus. Albus looked to be frantically scribbling something on a piece of parchment, but the minute Scorpius stepped into his sight, he chucked the parchment and quill hastily into his bag.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow intrigued, "Do I even want to know?"

"Oh yes," Albus said with a big smile but then it faltered a moment later, "No... no you really don't want to know."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked now deeply interested.

"Plausible deniability and all that crap as Rose says," Albus said looking slightly guilty.

Scorpius sighed and only nodded. It really was such a shame he wouldn't be able to help with the Hunt this year. The previous years had seen the two Slytherin boys practically rule the Hunt with their sneaky tactics at collecting all the desired items. Of course, they had fun with said items afterwards too. Like setting the Cornish Pixies loose in the Great Hall during lunch and placing a temporary sticking charm to the Sorting Hat before putting it on Filch's infernal cat.

Now all Scorpius could do was watch. Nevertheless, he had to respect his duties as Head Boy. The start of the lesson brought their conversation to an end as Professor Vector started speaking. As his fortune would have it, Professor Vector felt like a change up was necessary and shuffled everyone around before Scorpius found himself paired with none other than Rose. They worked in compatible silence as first, as Scorpius tried to focus on the task at hand rather than the fiery redhead beside him.

"I see Albus is very excited for the Hunt this year," she finally said. Scorpius started a little at the sound of her voice.

"Albus is excited for anything that goes against the rules," Scorpius replied with a smile.

She chuckled slightly, "Yes, I suppose that's what you get when you have an Uncle like George Weasley around."

"Yes, it must be a Weasley thing," he teased finally looking at her.

Rose smiled despite her best efforts not too, "I don't suppose you plan on stopping any of it this year?" she inquired.

It was Scorpius' turn to laugh, "Even if I wanted to, I don't think it would be even remotely possible."

"So, we're just going to ignore it all?" Rose asked with a small smirk. She knew how much Scorpius hated having to sit out of The Hunt this year. It made for a fine opening to tease him just a little. "We're just going to walk around and pretend we don't see the lists and maps and coded messages with the where and when on it?"

Scorpius sighed for a moment but saw the mischievous look in her eyes and immediately knew what game she was playing. He sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to find some way to keep myself busy then."

"And it doesn't bother you that you won't be privy to any of these details?" she questioned feeling more confident in her attempts at baiting him.

"You're right… I won't be able to bear it," he teased back. "I guess because you'll have to find some way to console me."

"Me?" Rose questioned in surprise, "Why me?"

"Because we're the only two students in the entire school that's not allowed to take part this year," he answered, "So if anybody would understand my pain, it would be you Rose Weasley."

"Alright," she said smirking a little more, "what do you suggest?"

Scorpius sighed rather dramatically as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair as if thinking about it seriously, before leaning in close to Rose. So close that she gasped in surprise as his musky scent overwhelmed her senses and his hot breath tickled her ear when he spoke, "Surprise me."

He quickly pulled back before they could attract any wandering eyes from their fellow classmates. Scorpius couldn't conceal the triumphant smirk as he saw a blush to rival her hair set onto Rose's cheeks. Somehow, they had both managed to retain some semblance of rational thinking and complete the potion without blowing up the dungeons. After bottling it and placing the vial on the desk, they were dismissed. Scorpius slung his bag onto his shoulder and walked out the classroom, passing Rose as he went. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and seeing her flare up into another blush, he smirked and threw a small wink her way before joining Albus outside.

The rest of the morning passed by in somewhat of a blur and before he knew it, lunch had rolled itself around. Scorpius whistled as he moved between the thick crowds towards the Great Hall for lunch. It had been a good morning so far. The universe was finally working in his favour. He was not far from the entrance to the Great Hall when he caught sight of something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

His brother was casually leaning against one of the pillars chatting to Lily Potter. Yet there was something about the appearance of the two together that made it seem like anybody who looked their way might be intruding on them. When did those two get so cozy?

"What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular. But someone did answer.

"So Demitri finally made his move," Caius said. Scorpius did a double take at the sudden appearance of his youngest brother.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked intrigued as they moved into the Great Hall. Was it possible Demitri had a thing for Lily Potter?

"Demitri's liked Lily Potter for years." Caius said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"But he never said anything." Scorpius said trying to jog his brain to some point in which Demitri might have told him about taking a fancy to Lily Potter.

"Well I imagine that is because he's only realised it now." Caius supplied, "Or at least he's finally realised he can't hide from it any longer… I wonder what Albus is going to say about this." he said as an after thought.

Scorpius had to wonder the same thing. He looked up to see Lily and Demitri walking into the Great Hall. Demitri said something causing Lily to laugh before he bowed slightly and turned around, walking to the Slytherin table.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked once Demitri was seated beside him.

"What was what dear brother?" Demitri asked innocently.

"That… with Lilly Potter." Scorpius said motioning to the Gryffindor table, where she sat.

"Just making friendly conversation," was all Demitri said. Scorpius gave him a disbelieving look. "She's just helping me with my transfiguration homework. Relax Scor."

Scorpius merely shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brother; in fact if anyone could get Albus to let up on his promise regarding Lily, it would be Demitri. He was just that persuasive. The only thing that concerned Scorpius was that Demitri could be rather indecisive when it came to the girls in his life. He just wanted Demitri to be absolutely sure he knew what he was getting into.

Scorpius turned to his brother to warn him of the very same thing but caught Demitri gazing across the Great Hall with a look of longing on his face. Following his line of sight he saw Lily, seated beside Rose and Dominique, and when she looked up and caught Demitri staring, she blushed, and then gracefully stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to her friends. Demitri seemed unfazed that he no longer had her attention. Realising then that this was something different for his little brother, Scorpius said nothing at all. Instead Scorpius turned back to the Gryffindor table and sought out an interesting sight of his own. Caius looked at his brothers with amusement. _Yes_ , he thought, _this was going to be fun to watch indeed._

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Demitri had spent much of his free period before lunch trying to track down Lily Potter. "She's in the library, obviously," Lucy Weasley had told him. "Why do you want to know?" she asked eying him suspiciously.

But instead of answering, he simply thanked her and headed to the library. It didn't take long for him to spot her, sitting in one of the quieter corners hidden by the book shelves. She didn't seem to hear him approach and for a moment he stopped just to take her in, as she sat their unguarded and blissfully unaware. Her long black hair fell across the book, and was pulled back into a hasty ponytail with a few strands falling into her face. She furrowed her brows as she read something before picking up her quill and jotting down on the parchment before her.

"Lily Potter," Demitri called softly finally making his presence know, as he took a seat beside her.

"Demitri Malfoy," she said arching an eyebrow in curiosity, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" he questioned.

"Well, you're either very stupid or very brave for speaking to Albus Potter's sister for no reason," she said rolling her eyes in annoyance at the thought.

"Your brother and my brother are best friends. Surely that makes me an exception to the wrath of Albus Potter." Demitri said.

Lily laughed, "This is Albus Potter we're talking about. There are no exceptions to the rules."

"That's a little hypocritical considering your brother is practically the king in rule breaking," Demitri frowned.

"Well it's not really his choice I guess. It was the only thing James asked him to do after he left Hogwarts." Lily said with a sigh. Her eyes widened when she realised just how loose her tongue had gotten around Demitri.

"So, it's more James' rule than Albus?" Demitri asked intrigued.

"It's not so much a rule as it is a promise." She said unable to stop herself from speaking.

"To keep you from boys?" Demitri asked scrunching his handsome face in dislike at the thought.

"To keep me safe," she corrected. "It doesn't really make sense, I know, but it comes from a good place in their hearts so I guess I can't really be mad at them." She said. Sure, the promise frustrated her at times, but she had realised a long time ago that it was her brother's way of showing their love for her. She couldn't fault that. She would rather have James and Albus with all their silly rules than have no brothers at all.

"So again I ask you, what do you want Malfoy?" she asked before her tongue could get away from her again.

"Demitri," he said quietly.

"What?"

"That's my name." he said simply.

"I know that," she said frowning at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"There are three Malfoy's at Hogwarts right now," he explained, "Makes this conversation a little difficult to keep track of if you're going to call me Malfoy. Besides Demitri sounds nicer don't you think?" he asked giving her a cheeky grin. There was an unreadable expression in his eyes and Lily fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

She wasn't sure she could call him Demitri. It seemed too personal, like she was crossing some invisible line. The urge to do as he had asked was great but she found the strength to listen to reason instead.

"What do you want?" she repeated softly.

If he was disappointed, he hid it well. Instead he sighed running his hand through his long blonde hair. It was their trademark. The Malfoy boys all had brilliant blonde hair that reached the collars of their shirt. Unlike their father who had worn his slicked back at his time at Hogwarts, Caius, the most meticulous of the boys always had his neat and proper despite the length. Demitri didn't seem to pay it much attention and left his hair to its own devices while Scorpius wore his much longer than the other two boys and even allowed some to fall into his eyes. Lily drew her eyes away from his hair and disregarded the urge to run her fingers through it.

"Well I was thinking we could make this years Hunt a little more memorable for our two heads." He said.

"You know they can't take part," Lily sighed.

"Yes, and you know they're going to be miserable because of it." Demitri argued back.

"What exactly are you planning Malfoy?" Lily asked, not one to beat around the bush.

"Your cousin and my brother like each other. Now I'm rather tired of seeing them play this little game of denying their feelings, aren't you?" he asked simply.

Lily was shocked. It had not been the answer she was expecting, yet it did excite her a little. Yes, she was indeed very tired of seeing Rose deny her feeling for Scorpius Malfoy. And it seemed she had not been the only one.

"So, do you have a plan then?" she asked after a moment.

He slowly broke into a brilliant smile. "We're going to use the Hunt to bring them together."

"That sounds rather ambitious," Lily said sceptically.

"Slytherin," he reminded her. "It will work. Scor loves the Hunt. And we'll just have to tempt Rose into joining."

"How exactly is this going to work?"

"I might know the people in charge of putting the shopping list together for this year. I could get them to make a few changes in our favour and that will be our way of getting Rose and Scor together." Demitri told her.

"This is insane," Lily said looking slightly excited but also nervous. She bit her lip as she tried to think of all the ways it could go wrong.

"Yes, and that is why it will work," Demitri told her confidently.

"What are you going to add to the list? It has to be something that will take her directly to Scorpius… and if you say his underwear I will hex you." she warned.

He held his hands up defensively. "I haven't thought about that yet but it can't be that easy… though it is a good idea." He said smiling appreciatively at her suggestion. She swatted him arm. "Ow!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Malfoy!" she said.

Demitri mumbled something under his breath as he gazed down at the table. Lily followed his gaze to see it littered with her potions, astronomy and transfiguration homework.

"Of course!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I have the perfect item for them!" she said excitedly as she pulled her notes from the table and shoved them before Demitri's face.

He frowned at first not understanding but it only took him a few seconds before he broke out into another brilliant smile, "Lily Potter, you're a genius!" he said.

There was a distinct ringing of a bell signalling the start of lunch. Demitri offered to escort Lily to the Great Hall, not quite ready to leave her company just yet. It seemed she felt the same as her steps got decidedly slower as they neared the Great Hall. Demitri gently pulled her aside, leaning on the pillar so he could speak with her.

"How do I get your brother to change his mind?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"How do I get Albus to change his mind about this promise he made to James," he said simply.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I have my reasons," he shrugged then looked at her indicating she should answer the question.

"I don't think you can." She said smiling slightly. "Albus is far too stubborn and any promise he made to James would not have been made so lightly."

"You underestimate my persuasive capabilities," he smirked.

"I think you're overestimating yourself Malfoy," Lily smiled despite her best efforts.

"I'd like to think of it more as me being… self-assured," he teased. "It's very much a Slytherin thing."

"Oh, that much I can believe," Lily retorted.

Demitri frowned slightly, "There's a little Slytherin in you," he said tilting his head to the side as if seeing her from a different angle would help.

"I highly doubt that," she said. "Do you really think this insane plan of yours is going to work?" she asked sceptically. "What if they find out and it only pushes them further apart?"

He chuckled, "Have a little faith princess." He said and led her into the Great Hall. Before they could go their separate ways, he turned to her, "I'll see you later," he smiled, bowing before her, causing a slight blush to appear.

Demitri quite liked the sight of her blushing. He liked it even more knowing it was because of him. Without another word, he turned and walked towards the Slytherin table, joining his brothers for lunch. Scorpius was saying something, asking questions but Demitri barely paid him any heed as he gazed across the Great Hall. She looked up and saw his grey eyes staring intently at her; she stuck her tongue out, laughed and then turned back to her friends. Demitri realised then something he should have known ages ago… Merlin help him, he liked Lily Potter!

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: This is my new NextGen story I have been working on for a while now. You will be pleased to know that it is a **completed** story so expect updates regularly! And depending on the reviews i might upload sooner! I haven't really read a scavenger hunt based story on FF and thought it would make a great plot! Leave me your thoughts on the matter!

 _ **This story is dedicated to my dear friend Katy. Every ounce of mischief managed is only possible through your love and encouragement! This story is yours and yours alone!**_

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets and Lists

_Secrets and Lists_

* * *

 _Monday Night – Gryffindor Common Room_

Lucy Weasley lay on the floor in the Gryffindor common room, as Lily checked her essay for her. Her feet swung back and forth as she leisurely doodled on the parchment before her.

"So, what was the deal with you and Demitri Malfoy at lunch today?" she asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her cousin in suspicion. "Nothing," she said.

'Didn't look like nothing," Lucy mumbled not looking at Lily.

"He was just asking for some help with his homework." Lily lied.

"So, he asked you?" Lucy questioned not believing her lie. "Why didn't he just ask Zabini? They're best friends, right?"

"Probably because Transfiguration isn't her best subject," Lily said. "It's not a big deal."

"Well that's probably true… but that's not what I was referring to." Lucy said smirking slightly.

"Then what are you referring to?" Lily asked cautiously. The last thing she needed was for her cousins to find out what she and Malfoy had planned for Rose and Scorpius.

"Oh well its nothing really, just the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of you earlier." Lucy said still not looking at her cousin.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Lucy!" Lily scolded.

"It's ridiculously true," Lucy continued, "So, what happened?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing!" Lily said quickly, "Nothing at all happened! Where did you get such a crazy idea?"

"Lily, no boy, especially one like Malfoy, looks at a girl like that for no reason," Lucy informed her looking her straight in the eye.

"Lucy I have no idea what you're talking about!" Lily objected, "I don't even know what 'look' you're referring to.

"That's alright," Lucy said, "You haven't seen him looking at you. I have." She pushed herself off the floor and sat down beside Lily on the couch, "But when you do see it, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about." Lily shifted slightly at the annoying grin on Lucy's face. "And when you realise… well I can't promise I won't say I told you so."

"Lucy you're being completely ri –"

"Lily you've got, uhm a visitor," Annie Williams said interrupting them.

"Who is it?" Lily asked, wishing she hadn't when she noted the very uncomfortable look on Annie's face.

"Demitri Malfoy," she said and then quickly disappeared up the stairs.

Lily could practically feel the smugness radiating off Lucy beside her. "Go on," she egged Lily on, "Go help the Slytherin Prince with, his homework you said?"

Lily scowled and threw a cushion at her before walking out the common room, Lucy's laughter ringing loudly in the background.

Once outside, she was greeted with an empty corridor. Demitri Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. She had taken a few steps further into the corridor when hands shot out from behind her and pulled her into a dark corridor. She made to scream but a hand clamped itself over her mouth. Lily tried to struggle but the figure was much bigger and much stronger than she was. With shocking ease, she was dragged further into the dark corridor and gently pushed up against the wall. It was only when she saw his platinum hair and grey eyes that she quit struggling.

"Malfoy what on earth do you think you're doing!" Lily cried trying to push herself off the wall. Demitri simply placed his hands on either side of her thus effectively trapping her.

"Shhh," he said, "We don't want the whole of the Gryffindor common room knowing I'm here."

"Well it's a little late for that," Lily retorted. "You had Annie Williams play owl, not to mention Lucy overheard. You'll be lucky if the whole school doesn't know by morning," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh… shit." He said softly but made no attempt to move himself away from her.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked after a moment. He looked to be deep in thought and Lily was almost sorry she had to interrupt it before she reminded herself of his manhandling.

"Hmm? Oh, yes it's done. Our additions have been added to the list." He said victoriously. "It will be sent out at midnight tonight, which gives everyone until the end of the week to complete it."

"So, that gives us a week to bring Rose and Scorpius together?" Lily asked with some excitement despite her best efforts.

"Yup," he said though it seemed he wasn't paying full attention to what she was saying.

"Okay well Rose isn't a big fan of the Hunt so convincing her won't be an easy feat." Lily said more to herself than to him.

"Tickle some of that famous Weasley pride of hers… or her anger; either should work," Demitri joked.

Lily nodded her head, "That's a brilliant idea actually."

"It is?" he questioned looking at her puzzled.

"Yeah. Don't you see? Rose is in denial about her feelings for your brother. All I have to do is convince her that taking part and helping us find our special item on the list will be her way of proving me wrong. If there is one thing that Rose loves, it's being right." She said triumphantly.

"Very smart Potter," Demitri praised. "You could be a Slytherin after all." He said looking down at her as he brought his face closer.

"Me? A Slytherin? No, I don't think that your house colours would suit me very much." She said looking back at him unwavering. "Besides, one Potter in Slytherin is more than enough."

"Oh I disagree," Demitri said becoming bolder in his movements towards her, "I think Slytherin green robes would suit you very much," he said smiling. Demitri looked her over and nodded to himself, "Yes you would look rather ravishing in my robes." He whispered, his lips lingering over hers, though his eyes never left hers.

Lily chuckled softly, "Now who said anything about it being your robes?" she teased flicking his green tie with her fingers. He caught her wrist easily and held it gently yet firmly though Lily had no mind of pulling away now. He took a step closer; filling what little space lay between them.

His grey eyes turned molten with lust and something else… something unknown to Lily. Her breath grew heavy as Demitri seemed to drink in her very presence. His eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes, as he contemplated closing the mere inches between them. His hands moved, one to her hip, the other brushing dark curls away from her face. In the dimly lit corridor his platinum hair stood out more than ever though, his swirling grey eyes stole her breath. She felt her hands moving of their own accord up his chest, over the stiff material of his shirt, gripping the collar as he pushed her further against the wall.

Her green eyes never left his face as he seemed to be fighting an inner battle. He brought his face down and their noses brushed against each other as his lips trailed her cheek, but avoided her lips. Lily felt her heart hammering away loudly and she wondered if he could hear it too. She almost growled in annoyance at the games he was playing, eager for him to close the gap. Yet not a moment later he pulled away albeit very reluctantly and drew in a heavy breath, almost as if trying to find some sanity again.

"Midnight… the Black Lake," he barely managed to whisper. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he found the nerve to turn around and disappear, his footsteps echoing as he made his escape in great haste.

Lily clutched at her chest trying to resume normal breathing before she found the sense to move out of the dark corridor. Once out and standing near the Fat Lady's portrait, she tried to push the incidents of what just happened to the back of her mind. It was a weakness she couldn't afford right now. Her cousins preyed on that sort of thing and she was going to have a big enough problem trying to convince Rose to join The Hunt. She didn't need Demitri Malfoy with his devilish charm, alluring looks or his fast witted tongue distracting her now.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Louis!" Albus Potter called as he walked into the Slytherin common room, "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

The boy in question looked up from where he was lounging in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. He grinned as his cousin took a seat next to him. "Heard anything?" he asked in a whisper.

Albus looked around the common room, making sure no one would hear them. "The shopping list is going out tonight." He said excitedly. "Apparently, there's been a change… a 'special' item has been added to the list." Albus said thinking over this information.

Louis frowned, "What sort of special item?"

"I don't bloody well know." Albus frowned.

"Mate what's the point of being the saviour's son if you can't charm a few birds into telling you?" Louis asked rolling his eyes.

"I tried! But she said it 'would be unfair,' and that if we're really as good as we say we won't need help." Albus muttered.

"Stupid witch," Louis commented. "No matter, we really don't need her help. So tonight then?" he asked bringing them back to point.

"Yeah, Quidditch Pitch at midnight." Albus supplied.

"Fantastic!" Louis said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Albus grinned and nodded in agreement. The boys lapsed into an easy silence; one that Louis noted had Albus rather unsettled.

"Thinking about Scor missing The Hunt this year?" he asked knowingly. It was common knowledge that Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were considered rather legends when it came to The Hunt. Albus nodded. "You think he'll stick to what McGonagall said about him not participating?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know. But it won't be the same without him."

"Maybe we can get him involved without actually making him realise it?" Louis offered.

"We're going to need one hell of a plan because in case you forgot, Scorpius is no fool. The only person smarter than him right now is Rose." Albus replied.

Louis groaned in defeat. There was no way they could out think Scorpius _and_ Rose. He looked up and saw Demitri Malfoy retuning to the common room looking rather flushed and out of breath. He seemed to be lost deep in his thoughts as he hurried through the common room. It was not a regular sight, seeing a Malfoy looking so flustered and out of sorts. Louis couldn't resist so he called out to him.

"If you look any redder, we could mistake you for a Weasley," he teased, though only because he was one of the few that didn't have the startling red hair.

Demitri stopped at the sound of his friend's voice, seeing Louis and Albus looking rather amused him. He hesitated for a moment before joining them near the welcoming fire.

"You alright mate?" Albus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Ooh yeah…" Demitri replied as nonchalantly as he could.

Louis studied him carefully for a moment before he broke out into a wide smirk, "What's her name?"

"What?" Albus and Demitri asked at the same time.

"What's her name Demitri?" he asked again. "This girl that has you so… confused and flustered. This is a new look for you." he said with a devious smirk.

"I- I have no idea what you mean." Demitri replied, though Louis and Albus just seemed more intrigued. "You should know better Louis. Malfoy's don't get flustered over girls," he replied as haughtily as possible.

Louis laughed then looked at Albus. "You know I've only ever seen one other Malfoy look this flustered before."

Albus caught his meaning and chuckled, "Yeah, but Rose does love playing mind games on the poor boy." He said sympathetically.

"You know?" Demitri asked surprised.

"My cousin is not the most subtle of people." Albus said. "Besides he asked me for my permission way back in third year."

"But… they never dated." Demitri said slowly.

"No, they never did," Albus said sadly. Demitri looked imploringly at him for more information. He sighed running a hand through his dark hair, a habit he picked up from Scorpius. "I guess he was about to ask her out but then her dad kinda resurfaced for a while and Scor didn't want to, as he put it, 'add any more complications' for her. So, he backed off and stayed a friend to her and that's where she's kept him."

Demitri sat silent as he absorbed all that Albus had told him. He really had no idea that his brother had liked Rose Weasley for so long. A burning question formed in his mind but he knew that he couldn't ask the boy in front of him, so he remained quiet. His thoughts carried him to the plan he had laid out with Lily Potter and suddenly she was all he could think about. Those moments not too long ago in the dark corridor seemed like a lifetime ago. He all but wished he had closed the gap and kissed her. He so desperately wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Lily Potter. He had asked Lily earlier in all seriousness about getting Albus to change his mind. He just had no clue how to do it. He had no reason other than he really wanted a chance with Lily Potter. Demitri didn't think he could wait three years before getting another chance like Scorpius. But he'd have to be careful, if anything went wrong it could jeopardise their plan and Demitri was not about to fail. His brother deserved to get the girl and he was going to make sure it happened. He would have to keep his attraction to Lily to himself until he knew how to change Albus' mind.

Before Louis or Albus could question him again, he said a hasty goodbye and disappeared into his room.

"So, who do you think it is?" Louis asked as they watched him retreat to the dorms.

Albus shrugged, "She must be something special to leave Demitri Malfoy a stuttering mess." he grinned then looked at Louis in all seriousness. "Any plans of how we're going to get to the Quidditch pitch without having to lock Filch in the broom closet…again?"

"I have a few," he said with a smirk of his own as both boys set out to plan their escape for the night.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

It had been a very interesting day for Rose Weasley to say the least. Her encounter with Scorpius Malfoy earlier that morning had left her very scatter-brained for much of the day.

With the fireplace, alive and roaring, a gentle warmth spread itself across the head's common room.

She was seated on the couch, her books spread out around her as she tried to concentrate on her potions essay. But all she felt, all she saw was Scorpius Malfoy.

It was going to be the death of her no doubt. Avoiding him had been no easy task, especially without arising the suspicions of Albus but somehow, she had managed it. She had so badly wanted to kiss Scorpius, but something inside her pulled her back. Anyone who knew Rose could have guessed that it was probably because her father had left them and a fear of committing to anyone had followed her since. She didn't want to give her heart to Scorpius and have him break it. Not that he would, but Rose wasn't brave enough to chance it.

Closing that little gap between them seemed far more challenging that she wanted to admit and now she was left feeling something she never thought possible. Regret.

She truly regretted pushing him away; she regretted avoiding him and completely shutting him out after he had made such wondrous attempts at breaking down her walls. But her fear held her back, and closed her heart again. Though it seemed that Scorpius was not done trying, and a small part of her was grateful for it. The other half just wished he would leave her alone. He brought with him a whole sea of emotions, and while it was amazing, when she shut him out, getting rid of those emotions weren't so easy.

"Such a serious face, and its only Monday," Scorpius said softly as he sat beside her.

Rose smiled, "It's been that kind of a day." She hoped he would accept her answer and leave it at that but this was Scorpius and he was stubborn by nature.

"That's not it though," he said looking at her carefully. Scorpius had taken the time to really understand Rose and as a consequence he knew she was trying to hide something much bigger. It unnerved her that Scorpius knew he so well, not even her cousins could hold a flame to that. Looking at her distressed face, her hands fiddling with the pendant around her neck, he knew immediately what the problem was. "He sent you another letter?"

Rose wasn't surprised that Scorpius had guessed correctly. He was one of the few that knew about her father's attempts to contact her. "Yeah," she said motioning to the unopened letter.

"You didn't read this one either," he sighed.

"I know what he's going to say. The letters never change. _He_ never changes," she whispered looking into the flames.

Scorpius felt his heart clench as she spoke. Her father was a delicate topic for Rose. So, he did the only thing he could remember would comfort her. Scorpius leaned back into the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she tensed only for a second and then sank into his embrace. She laid her head on his chest and thanked Merlin he couldn't see her misty eyes now. They sat in a comfortable silence as he rubbed his hand soothingly down her arms and Rose was comforted by his musky scent.

"Come on," he said after some time, hoping to distract her, "I heard from a rather scrupulous source that the shopping list is being released tonight." He said. Rose looked up at him, and saw that he was holding back on his excitement. She chuckled but nodded and pulled herself off the couch. "Here," he said handing Rose his sweater as they walked out of the heads common room.

"I didn't think you'd be hoping to find the list," she said confused as she pulled the sweater on. She didn't mind the brash cold of the mid-January air as she pulled his sweater close to her.

"It's unlikely we'll find it ourselves. But McGonagall suspects its being released tonight, so I figured we might as well make it seem like we're attempting to stop The Hunt this year." he explained.

"Even though we're not," Rose smiled.

"Exactly." He replied with a smile of his own.

"Alright, so where to?" Rose asked, the unsettling letter drifting further from her mind with each moment she spent with Scorpius.

"Astronomy Tower?" he asked. "Doubt we'll see anybody up there." Scorpius said with an excited grin.

She laughed, "Alright lead the way Scor," Rose said, unaware of how she was addressing him.

His heart soared and for a moment, he froze. Something so simple brought him back to those moments before she shut him out. When she had grown comfortable around him and called him that only in the head's dormitory as he pinned her down to the floor and tickled her mercilessly; or when they sat up late at night, finishing homework and sharing stories of their lives outside of Hogwarts. Rose Weasley was making her way back to him whether she knew it or not. He simply smiled and followed her down the corridor towards the astronomy tower.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Lily walked swiftly out the front door, and made her way to the Black Lake. She kept to the shadows as the cold air assaulted her face. It was close to midnight and the castle was dead… well almost anyway. She was grateful for the long walk to the Black Lake, as it had given her plenty of time to think. Albeit it was mainly Demitri Malfoy that occupied her thoughts, but what was she to do.

She reached the edge of the Lake and waited patiently. The water was deathly still and she could see the moon's reflection clear on its surface. The simplicity of the night's beauty was not lost on her, but soon her loneliness ended. Lily sensed him first before she heard his footsteps towards her.

"Lily," he greeted softly smiling at her, stopping just under the tree before the edge of the lake.

"Demitri," she said before she could stop herself. He smiled at the sound of his name escaping her lips. It didn't sound as strange as Lily thought it would.

"Where is everyone else?" Lily asked.

"Different corners of this castle all waiting for the list." He explained. "They thought it would be safer to distribute the list this way than have everyone all in one room… you never know who's trying to play snitch this year." Demitri said as he leaned against the tree.

"How are they going to give everyone the list at the same time?"

"Magic, of course," he said winking at her. They lapsed into an easy silence before Demitri spoke again as if he had contemplated this very much before speaking, "I was serious earlier… when I asked how I could get your brother to change his mind on his promise."

"And I told you that Albus is just as serious about keeping it." Lily told him. "Besides you never told me why you wanted this from Albus?"

"I have –"

"Your reasons. Yes, so you've said," Lily interrupted, sighing. "That's not good enough Malfoy."

Demitri shifted slightly. He could have given her a half-truth, but in that moment as he looked into her green eyes, Demitri was compelled to be honest. He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards her until they were mere inches apart.

He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were back to their original grey rather than the lustful molten they had been earlier. He held her gaze, leaning in closer as he reached out to push black curls away from her face.

The moonlight seemed to make his platinum blonde hair all that more outstanding, while Lily was bathed in the ethereal glow of the night. She looked ravishing and as much as Demitri tried to listen to the little voice in his head, telling him to pull away; he just couldn't.

He was drawn to her, and she to him. The gentleness of his touch shocked her as his fingers traced around her face delicately. One hand wound around her waist on its own accord and pulled Lily closer. The look in his grey eyes was something so intense she felt the breath knocked out of her. He lowered his head to her and she felt his lips gently touch her cheek. Lily closed her eyes as his soft lips burned her skin in the most pleasant of ways. She gripped at the front of his robes and pulled him closer. Her actions seemed to halt his. She inwardly groaned as she realised his lips were hovering just above hers as hesitancy filled him again.

"Demitri," she barely managed to mumble; "If you pull away again, I'm going to hex you," she threatened.

He let out a breathy laugh before his lips hesitated no more and descended upon hers. She was alive for the first time. This was what it felt like to truly fly. No, she wasn't flying, she was soaring. Her heart thumping a thousand beats a minute as she felt his one hand tug her close and the other held her face firmly before it descended down her neck, sweeping the hair back and coming to rest on the small of her back. His lips moved expertly with hers, and he moaned a little when she pressed herself further into him and gave more of herself to their kiss. Her hands were pulling at the ends of his long hair and thankfully he was holding her rather tightly because as he pulled away, Lily felt her legs almost give out beneath her. She locked her arms fiercely around his neck and kept her eyes closed not daring to look at him and see that maybe he realised he had made a mistake. Because there was no way he had felt all the things she had just felt? It wasn't even possible for one little kiss to do so much damage, right?

In a shocking act of gentleness, Demitri simply rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. When she felt his thumbs across her cheeks again, she opened her eyes to see dark grey looking back at her. Dread and doubt filled her. Lily had kissed her fair share of boys but none had caused such a reaction. She looked to Demitri to see if he would pull away. Instead, he smiled gently and placed a soft kiss to her hair, his lips lingering there for a moment.

Her breath caught in her throat at that simple act, as it brought on more emotions than the kiss. In that moment, Lily realised she didn't need to hear him say anything, because she knew from the small smile he was wearing to the way his hands ran through her hair and more specifically to the way he was holding her; that he didn't regret kissing her.

A flapping distracted both teens though; neither pulled away as they looked up and saw something flying above their heads. It appeared to be an owl. It dropped something at their feet before ascending much higher into the night sky. Lily watched as the bird soared up into the night sky, getting lost in the darkness almost immediately before it burst into a beautiful show of fireworks. As it had done so, she heard several other loud bangs before the sky was decorated with fireworks from all directions.

She gazed at the fireworks in wonder before a startling thought struck her, "We're going to get caught. There's no way McGonagall didn't hear that! Why would the Game-makers do something so incredibly stupid? Besides, I thought it was meant to be a secret. This is no way to keep a secret…"

Surprisingly Demitri laughed, "There are only two rules to The Hunt. Don't tell anyone and don't get caught… they never promised they would make it easy for us. I suppose the fireworks were put in to scare any snitches we might have this year."

"Clever, I suppose."

"It is indeed," he replied looking at her closely. He sighed before letting go, Lily was immediately aware of just how cold the night was. He picked up the envelope and handed it to her.

With eager eyes and excited fingers, she broke the seal, and pulled out the shopping list. She heard a "lumos" from behind her and was acutely aware that he was standing very close to her again, watching as she unfolded the parchment.

 _Dear Mischief Makers,_

 _We welcome you to this year's Hunt. You will have one week in which to collect as many items as you can on the list. The pair/group that collects the most valuable items on the list will be awarded bragging rights for a year plus an additional surprise prize (donated by our wonderful, anonymous benefactors.) All items collected must be brought to the location we will provide you with._

 _We don't need to remind you that mentioning the Hunt to anyone outside of the game jeopardises the Hunt for everyone. So, don't talk about the Hunt to anyone unaware and most importantly DON'T GET CAUGHT!_

 _To verify your participation, you will all be required to sign the bottom of this parchment and drop it off into the rusty cauldron in Professor Slughorn's classroom._

 _Good luck and May the best Huntsman win!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Game – Makers_

Lily giggled and pulled out another sheet of parchment, and read:

 _You will be required to collect as many of the following items as possible (Remember, it's in order of most valuable to least valuable):_

 _1\. A unicorn_

 _2\. The Head Boy_

 _3\. Fluffy (Good luck trying to find him)_

 _4\. The Quidditch trophy_

 _5\. Mrs. Norris_

 _6\. Peeves the poltergeist_

 _7\. Merlin's Book_

 _8\. The Giant Squid_

 _9\. Sir Waldorf the Third's Painting (Headmistress McGonagall's Office)_

 _10\. 2 mermaids_

 _11\. 8 Blast – Ended Skrewt's_

 _12\. All the silver spoons Hogwarts has_

 _13\. The one – eyed witch's statue_

Lily held the list with shocked hands. "They actually put _him_ on the list," she whispered. "Oh no…"

"Wasn't that the whole point?" Demitri asked confused.

"The point was to get them together… Not set half the bloody female population on your brother! It was supposed to be something only Rose would figure out!"

Demitri paled considerably as Lily's words registered. "Oh fuck," he muttered.

"Exactly." Lily said looking utterly dejected. "What happened to the astronomy charts I gave you?"

"They said they would consider it as a suggestion…I'm guessing they liked their idea better," Demitri said scowling at the thought.

"So now what?" Lily asked worriedly.

"This changes nothing," Demitri replied determinedly.

Lily looked outraged. "Of course this changes everything! Are you completely crazy! We're never going to get them together now! Not with half-"

"Shhh!" he said clamping his hand over her mouth, "This changes nothing Lily. In fact… it's rather perfect."

She looked at him and then rolled her eyes before he took his hand away, "How is this perfect?"

"You're going to convince Rose Weasley to commandeer my brother," he said with a triumphant smirk. "Look it's more direct now. There's no way she could argue that it's meant to be something else."

"She's never going to fall for that," Lily said thinking it over.

"Yes, she will. You have to make her believe that by doing this she will be proving you wrong and that she is truly over my brother." He explained, "You said it yourself, Rose loves being right… so just make her believe that by doing this she will be right and all of us wrong."

"But he's the second most valuable thing on the bloody list! Somebody is bound to try and get him first." Lily argued.

"Yes… leave that to me… I'll think of something." Demitri said, trying to sound reassuring. Lily merely raised her eyebrows. "Come on Lily! You know your cousin better than most… if anybody can do this it's you."

She looked at him in surprise, "You really think this is going to work? That I would actually be able to convince Rose to participate in a game that is against the rules. Not to mention… commandeer Scorpius Malfoy?"

He smiled, "Yes I know you can." He said confidently. "Have a little faith Princess." He said repeating his words from earlier. Lily blushed as she tore her gaze away from him.

"This really is a _terrible_ idea." She said but she was smiling despite her best efforts.

Demitri reached out and tucked a curl behind her ears. "Yes. But it will work."

As he spoke he was took the time to look at her properly in the moonlight. Her lips were slightly swollen, a result from being thoroughly snogged. Her hair rivalling her brother's unkempt look as it bore the consequence of Demitri's wandering hands. She looked flushed and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet, so he closed the gap between them and this time with no hesitation claimed her lips all at once.

Lily squeaked in surprise but allowed herself to be pulled into another soul-ending kiss. Oh, this boy was going to be the death of her. She barely had time to think when his lips left hers and trailed a hot trail down her neck. She gasped in surprise and clutched at his hair a little tighter as his lips teased the skin at the base of her neck. There really was no going back after that. She was pretty sure Demitri had left a mark, and it didn't bother her one bit. In fact, it fuelled her excitement and then she was speaking before she could even register thinking the words.

"Talk to him," she whispered. Demitri stopped his ministrations, much to her disappointment.

"What?" he asked huskily.

It took everything she had not to pull him back down for another proper snog instead of answering him. "Albus… if you want him to change his mind you have to talk to him" she replied.

Demitri held her close, "That's it? I just talk to him?" he asked disbelievingly.

Lily chuckled, "I'm not saying that's all you need to do, but it's where you can start." She offered.

He nodded and they fell into an easy silence. "We should head back to the castle now," he said reluctantly. Lily frowned slightly but followed his lead as they headed back up the path.

"He's going to ask you for your reason's you know," she said with a small smile, as she thought about her brother questioning Demitri on his intentions with her.

"I know." he replied.

"What will you say?" she asked truly intrigued.

He looked at her with his most sincere smile and Lily found it was her favourite look on him. "You" he replied easily.

Lily smiled but didn't say anything. Maybe, just maybe Demitri Malfoy had what was needed for Albus Potter to change his mind. And for the first time in a long time, Lily found she had something she didn't think was possible; she had faith. Faith that Demitri's crazy terrible plan might work and that Albus would give them a chance. She had faith in Demitri Malfoy.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

She stood quietly at the edge of the Astronomy tower looking out at the night sky. She had felt an odd sort of calm tonight; despite the day she had had. Being with Scorpius, joking and just talking was something she really missed. They had decided to wait out the distribution of the list on the Astronomy tower, far above all the excitement. She looked over her shoulder and saw Scorpius sitting much further in, away from the cold night air, making silver twirls with his wand.

"How do you do that?" she asked sitting beside him.

"I don't know…" he said scrunching his face in thought, "Just something I've always seen my mum do."

Rose nodded and they sat in silence for a while, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Scorpius didn't enquire as to what she was talking about. He already knew.

"I can't say," he answered honestly.

"I just don't see what good will come from me talking to him again. He's already got a family of his own, why can't he just leave mine alone?" she muttered softly.

Scorpius stopped his movements and just looked at her. Sighing he put his hands into his pocket and pulled out the envelope before setting it on the floor between them.

"Read it; burn it, send it back or feed it to the Giant Squid. Do whatever the hell you want with it but don't let it consume you Rose." He spoke gently but firmly, "If you do, he will have control over you without even meaning to."

Her hands trembled over the envelope that bore her name. She heavily contemplated it for a moment. A part of her was truly curious to see why her father was contacting her… the other part couldn't care less… except that was a lie. She did care. She cared about what the letter brought. She cared what possible replies she might get if she responded. Mostly she cared about the consequences: on her heart, and those around her. It was with her mother and Hugo in mind that Rose raised her wand and set the letter ablaze.

Looking at Scorpius he was watching her with deep interest and all she could offer him was a small, "thank you."

He didn't seem to mind and just smiled. He only drew his eyes away from her when they heard a resounding 'BOOM,' followed by the night sky lighting up in various colours. Rose subconsciously shuffled closer to him but he didn't say anything. They sat watching the fireworks going off at various points across the grounds and when Rose leaned, placing her head on his shoulder he breathed an easy sigh. Yes, Rose was indeed making her way back to him; and he couldn't wait for the day he could close the gap and call her his.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: Hi! Thank you so much for the wonderful response to this story! I did promise regular updates!

I would like to thank all those who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! I can definitely promise, now that the shopping list has been given out we're about to see mischief and mayhem like Hogwarts has never seen before!

It was brought to me attention that Lily's appearance deviates from the cannon description JKR gave us. For me Lily has always been more of a Potter than a Weasley and therefore she should look the part. I think her having black her and green eyes really sets her apart from the masses of Weasley's and that is very important for me as Lily will play a very important role in this story. I felt it rather silly and perhaps a little dangerous to have both my leading girls look so similar! Plus i feel it makes her a little more... exotic and all the more appealing (what do you think?). I'm sorry if it has caused any confusion and I hope you will give my version of Lily Potter a chance.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I really do enjoying reading what you think and I do appreciate the fact that you've taken the time to leave me your thoughts.

Thank you my darling Katy, for being so amazing as always!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	3. Chapter 3 - Not what we expected!

_Not what we expected!_

* * *

 _Tuesday morning – The Great Hall_

Albus Potter was confused, and excited, but mostly confused. The shopping list had been released the previous night and after seeing the second item on the list, he had thought it was a joke. It must be some sort of mistake; because there was no way in hell Scorpius Malfoy was on the bloody list. There just had to be some mistake. Naturally the other items off the list were ingenious. The spoons would definitely have the house elves in a frazzle and the unicorn would take some serious planning to catch… but sweet Merlin… Scorpius – fucking – Malfoy!

He was excited no doubt that there was now a way for his best friend to finally join The Hunt. But who had thought it a brilliant idea to put him on the damned list!

Albus sat at the Slytherin table, coffee in hand waiting for Scorpius when Louis tumbled into the seat beside him.

"It's legit mate," Louis mumbled. "He's really on The List." Albus and Louis had thought it a good idea to verify the truth of the list before they chanced making fools of themselves by hunting invalid items. Apparently, Louis was able to get the answers they needed rather quickly. The Hogwarts grapevine was useful like that.

"Bloody hell," Albus whispered. They couldn't risk being overheard. "Now what are we supposed to do? Half of Hogwarts will be looking for the chance to 'Hunt' Scorpius Malfoy… Oh the women will go mad!"

"I think they already have," Louis commented looking around the Slytherin table to see various groups of girls gathered together and whispering hastily between themselves. Though what was alarming about this was that when Albus looked up at the other three houses, he saw the same thing.

 _Fuck, this was going to be chaos_ , he thought, though that made him smile in delight nonetheless. His smile grew to something wickedly gleeful when he imagined the look on Scor's face when the blonde found out about all this…

The whispering around them seemed to come to halt as everyone looked up to see two distinctly blonde boys walking into the Great Hall. It only took the occupants of the Hall a couple of seconds to realise that it was the wrong Malfoys before turning back to their scheming. Demitri and Caius joined Louis and Albus at the far end of the table.

"What's going on?" Did we miss something?" Demitri asked helping himself to some toast and coffee. There was a slight nervousness in his voice but Albus didn't pay it much attention.

"The List," Albus answered giving them an amused look.

"Oh," Demitri said before a smile grew on his face. Yes, he had imagined the school might react like this in some way.

Demitri had been momentarily worried that Albus might have found out about him kissing Lily under the stars last night. He pushed Lily and her tempting lips to the back of his mind for the moment and focused on what was unfolding before him.

"Do you think he knows?" Louis asked.

"Unlikely." Caius replied. "But I imagine he's about to find out." he said gesturing to the figure of his brother entering the Great Hall. The boys all shared a knowing smirk and watched as the chaos unfolded.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Scorpius Malfoy was about to head down to breakfast when he saw Rose Weasley waiting for him at the bottom of their stairs in the Heads' common room.

"Red," he greeted with a soft smile.

"Thank you for last night," she said softly handing him back his sweater. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into my problems… again."

"It's no problem." He told her but she didn't seem to quite believe him, "Really… I don't mind."

She chuckled looking at him in wonder, "You really are something else Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh?" he asked amused.

"Yes. For reasons I can't seem to understand you're willing to stick around and put up with my crazy. That makes you either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid." She explained looking up at him. He had moved without her even noticing it and now he towered over her, their bodies mere inches apart.

"Well I guess that's because you're my favourite kind of crazy Rose Weasley," he teased softly and then reached out tucking a curl behind her ears.

Her breath hitched as he grazed his knuckles over her cheek ever so lightly. "Come on Red, let's see what chaos The List has unleashed this year." he said guiding her out the common room with his hand on the small of her back.

The corridors were rather quiet meaning that most of the students were probably already at breakfast. It left Rose and Scorpius in a compatible silence. Rose knew she didn't have to say anything more about the previous night. Of everyone in her life, Scorpius knew that her father was a topic she did not like to dwell on.

Having reached the entrance to the Great Hall, they separated with Rose heading to the Gryffindor table and Scorpius making his way towards the Slytherin.

Scorpius felt the heavy stares of the students around him. Surely, they couldn't still be surprised that Rose and he arrived together for breakfast? They were Head Girl and Head Boy respectively; this was not a new sight for everyone. As he walked down towards where his brothers and friends sat, he heard hushed whispers and saw a number of girls give him a once over. Being the Malfoy heir, he was quite used to attention and blatant flattery from the opposite sex… but this was something different.

He took a seat beside Demitri and saw the gleeful smiles from the boys around him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." They all replied at once.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, but he didn't get a chance to say anything more as something hurled itself into his lap.

"FIint… w-what are you doing?" he asked the black-haired girl in deep confusion. Beside him, the boys erupted in loud laughs drawing the attention of those around them.

Scarlett Flint grinned as she tightened her arms around his neck, nearly choking Scorpius in the process. "Oh Scorpy!" she cried causing all the boys to wince at her horrendous term of endearment for the blonde.

"Flint… is there something you need?" he asked attempting to get the girl off his lap.

"How terrible would it be if I said I wanted you?" she said softly batting her eyelashes at him. She might have been attempting to whisper it too him, but they all heard her. Albus fumbled with his knife, while Louis ducked under the table in an attempt to hide his laughter. Demitri choked on his toast looking at the girl in his brother's lap incredulously. The only one to keep his cool was Caius who had taken to whacking Demitri on the back to stop the choking.

Scorpius turned a brilliant red at the forwardness of Scarlett Flint. While he was well aware of her reputation, it was an entirely different thing to be propositioned by her at the breakfast table - in front of the entire school. She ran her finger along his jaw and through his hair in what she thought was rather flirtatious but only caused the blonde further discomfort.

"It would be rather terrible. I can't imagine Vincent would be too pleased about it." Scorpius said. Vincent Goyle was her on-and-off boyfriend for a while now and Scorpius only hoped that by mentioning him, Scarlett would back off.

She gave him a rather saucy smile before her cherry coloured lips were hovering over his ear, "I don't need his permission."

Scorpius gulped as he tried to remove the persistent witch from his lap. Looking over her shoulder he caught sight of Rose looking at him with something akin to disappointment and disgust reflected in her eyes. With his attention on Rose, Scorpius didn't notice Scarlett's hand wondering down his shirt until her fingers grazed suggestively over his shirt as they travelled further down south. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, using her momentary distraction to his advantage; he pushed her out of his lap and into the space between himself and Demitri.

Demitri took one look at the pouting witch beside him, shook his head and then shuffled slightly away from her.

"Oh Scorpy, playing hard to get is so last year," she said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Go play with someone else." Scorpius said firmly before looking across the hall once more. No! He internally screamed as he saw Rose march out of the hall without a second glance his way.

Scarlett Flint giggled unnecessarily. Despite the blatant rejection, she moved to touch his hair but he was having none of that. Taking hold of her wrist once more, he turned towards Albus with a 'help-me-kill-her' look. Albus snorted into his coffee before Scorpius finally gave up and rose from the table quickly making his way out of the Great Hall.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Lily had managed to drag Demitri into an alcove, away from prying eyes. Around them students were making their way to the first lesson of the day.

"Why good morning Princess," Demitri said merrily.

"What the hell was that at breakfast?" Lily demanded cutting his pleasantries out.

"What?"

"Scarlett Flint!" Lily whispered harshly. "Rose saw that deplorable girl practically throw herself all over your brother! Hell, the whole bloody school saw it! You do realise what she has done right?" Lily questioned him in a dangerous tone. When he didn't reply, she groaned, "With the List out she's gone and claimed Scorpius as hers! Any self-respecting girl is going to back down now!"

"Really?" Demitri asked, "The way you women work will always confuse me."

"Yes!" Lily answered ignoring his comment, "But because Hogwarts doesn't have many of those, it is safe to assume that everyone else already took it as a challenge! Everyone but Rose because she doesn't know about The List!" Lily groaned as she thought about what her cousin might be thinking right now. "Demitri you need to fix this now!" she whispered harshly.

"Fuck," Demitri muttered under his breath. "Look everyone knows that Scarlett Flint has beyond questionable morals so its best not to take her seriously," Lily looked to object but Demitri clamped a hand over her mouth, "We're just going to have be extra convincing in trying to get Rose to join the Hunt… and it will probably have to be by the end of today."

Lily rolled her eyes waiting for him to remove his hand. "Okay but what about the other girls that come looking? Girls with better reputations than Scarlett Flint, because that is bound to happen! You know this is going to be complete anarchy!"

"I'm working on that," Demitri said sorting through the plans in his head. "Just get Rose to agree." He urged.

"Fine! Meet me outside the Heads' dorms after lunch," Lily sighed and then moved to exit the alcove.

Demitri grabbed her by the waist, pinning her to the wall, "I'd like a proper hello Princess," he said as his lips crashed down on hers.

Merlin, he had waited all morning to do this! She responded immediately her fingers finding his hair, pulling him closer. His hands were roaming up and down the side of her body as he pressed her more firmly against the wall. He pulled away, looking into her green eyes as he tried to resume normal breathing. His hands wandered up to the collar of her shirt and teased the fabric apart. A smirk that sent shivers down Lily's spine grew on Demitri's face as he saw the mark he had made the night before very evident on her neck. He relished in seeing it there and knowing that she had made no attempts to hide it beyond what her school shirt would offer. His fingers danced over the mark before skimming along the base of her neck and then dipping dangerously down the crevice of her cleavage… or what he could see at least. The damned school uniform was proving to be an annoying shield between the two. His fingers had just reached the top button when Lily caught his wrist firmly in her hand.

"You have to earn that Malfoy," she whispered in his ear.

"How should I do that?" he asked not bothering to remove his hand from her grasp. Instead he placed his other hand on the wall effectively trapping Lily there. He let his lips ghost over the mark and then move further up her neck along her jaw.

"I told you… t-talk to Albus," she breathed trying not to give in to his ministrations. "If… if you're serious that is…" she said trying not to let her doubts show.

But he heard them and stopped his actions to look directly at her. "I am serious Lily," he said unwaveringly.

Lily looked to him to find some trace, some hint of a smirk that might suggest he was fooling around. But there was none. "Then talk to him," she insisted. "Before the Hunt is over." Demitri looked at her a bit perplexed.

"Your brother is not going to agree in a week." He informed her.

"No, he probably won't… but at least he'll know." she said. "Look Demitri I don't want us to end up playing the same game Rose and Scorpius have been playing since their third year!"

"Lily I don't think they meant for it to be that way –"

"No, they probably didn't. But I don't want to take that chance. You say you're serious, fine. Prove it. You have until the end of the week Demitri." Lily said seriously. "I… I'm not as patient as Rose… I know what I want… what I want now." She explained barely above a whisper as she cast her eyes down to their feet. "Do you?"

She had expected Demitri to disagree and change his mind, to tell her that she was being ridiculous… but he didn't.

He placed a finger under her chin and brought her face back up to meet his steely gaze. "And I'm not as patient as Scor… a week is all I need." He said before kissing her once more. It was brief and sweet and filled with a promise of more to come. He pulled back, running a hand though her black curls, "Yes," he said finally answering her question, "I know exactly what I want. I'll see you after lunch." Demitri whispered as he tried to find the strength to move from her embrace. With one last fleeting look and a gentle lingering kiss to her forehead he ducked out of the alcove, leaving Lily clutching her frantic heart.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

The girls have all officially lost their minds, Rose had decided. After spending, much of the morning watching girls fawn and fuss over Scorpius Malfoy, she was about ready to jump into her cauldron. Double potions had been torturous for Rose. She tried to push the torrid images of Scarlett Flint all over Scorpius to the back of her mind. But her mind was rebelling against her and the more she fought it, the more she saw it.

"You're awfully quiet today." Scorpius commented as they worked on their potions.

"Yes, and you're awfully popular today," she retorted. He winced both at her tone and comment. Try as hard as she could, Rose couldn't hide the anger she felt at him. It probably wasn't his fault; Scarlett Flint was a viper after all.

But she couldn't help it, especially since they had left the Great Hall and entered potions; Scorpius had gotten more attention that one could deem healthy. Scorpius was a true gentleman and the girls had taken full advantage of this. Girls had perfectly timed tripping over invisible ropes so they could land in his arms or they had magicked their robes with a sticking charm as they passed him in the corridor. Each time one of them landed in his personal bubble he tried his best to politely decline their advances but in most cases (much like with Scarlett Flint) they ignored his protests until he was forced to take less than kind measures.

His moment's grace came when he was paired once more with Rose Weasley in potions. It was the first time all morning he could breathe easy.

"I have a feeing Albus is behind that," Scorpius said hoping Rose would believe him.

"Hmm," was all she said. Rose had her back to him as she picked out the seeds from the pomegranate in front of her. Her fingers staining red as she worked furiously on the fruit in front of her.

Scorpius sighed deeply. He didn't like her response at all. She was retreating into herself again. It really was unfair, just when he thought he might actually get a chance…

Throwing his knife down onto the table he reached out and gently grabbed her elbow swirling her around so she was facing him.

"Hey!" she objected.

"Rose," he said firmly, "I honestly have no idea what's going on… I didn't do this… I swear." He pleaded.

Rose wanted to believe him. Beyond anything she really wanted to believe him, so she avoided looking into his silver eyes fearing what she might see. Scorpius Malfoy was not an easy person to read, but his eyes always gave him away. Rose had learnt a long time ago just how to read him.

"Rose," he whispered as his pale hands found her red stained ones. She could practically hear the plea in his voice and then the felt the gentle squeeze on her fingers. Looking up into his grey eyes, she knew instantly that he was telling the truth. He really had no idea what was going on.

Scorpius breathed a little easier as he watched her watching him. She didn't pull away and he took that as a good sign. "So, Albus then?" She asked hesitantly after a moment.

"I think so," Scorpius answered.

"Why? What is he going to get out of all this?" Rose questioned frowning. "If anything, I imagine he would want all the… questionably flattering attention on himself."

"Well if it's Albus that's messing with me then he really doesn't need a reason other than he would think it's funny." Scorpius scowled at his friend but then stopped when he noticed Rose had ducked her head down again. "Red?" He asked concerned moving one hand to her chin, ignoring the pinkish stain in his fingers.

Her shoulders were shaking and when she finally looked at him, Scorpius was surprised to see her eyes filled with mirth. Scorpius looked at her with deep confusion. One moment she was angry with him and the next she was laughing at him; this witch was definitely going to drive him insane.

Rose couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "It's kind of funny…" she said in between laughs. "Don't you think, _Scorpy?"_ she teased gleefully as she saw the horrified look on his face. "I particularly enjoyed the little dance with Faye Rockwood… though setting your robes on fire seemed a bit extreme."

He scowled at the memory, "She stuck herself to my robes! And then tried to…" he trailed off looking positively repulsed at whatever it was that Rockwood had tried to do.

Though Rose had an idea on exactly what it was that Faye Rockwood had done. After all, she ran in Scarlett Flint's circle. There was very little those girls weren't willing to do. Seeing Scorpius shiver at the mere thought she found that she quite enjoyed seeing him squirm like this _. Serves him right_ , she thought. He was probably not as arrogant as most expected but he was still a Malfoy, and that called for a certain amount of arrogance.

"Oh come on _Scorpy,_ I'm sure there was _some_ part of you that enjoyed that." She suggested.

"No! No part at all!" he insisted sounding very disgusted at the mere thought. Rose ducked her head once more and laughed silently, her body shaking with glee at his discomfort. Her delight was such in that moment that Rose did not realise she had unintentionally leaned into Scorpius. He shifted ever so slightly so not to frighten her, but just so that he was holding her a little more firmly.

It was only when she caught a hint of his alluring scent that she realised exactly where she was standing. The alluring musky scent mixed subtly with an essence that was just Scorpius overwhelmed her senses.

"I am however enjoying this part," he said angling himself a little more, pressing his body to hers. Rose took a step back, only for Scorpius to take a step forward. She felt her back hit the table and silently cursed as Scorpius placed his hands on either side of her onto the desk.

Quickly she looked around the class and was relieved to see that everyone was currently too preoccupied with their own potions, not to mention that Professor Slughorn had assigned them the desk at the very back of the classroom.

"Is that so Blondie?" she said leaning forward and shocking Scorpius slightly. "Well I'm sorry to burst you bubble but I don't play these kinds of games." Rose said before pushing off the desk thus effectively getting Scorpius to relinquish his hold on her.

"No, you're far too smart for such a simple game. Besides I think a part of you rather enjoys seeing me run endless circles around you." he said giving her a knowing smile.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Well I guess now I'll have to get used to sharing my circle with a few other girls. After all you've got half of Hogwarts throwing themselves at you, however shall you choose just one?"

He walked up beside her, "Oh don't you worry about that Red," he said leaning against her desk, "There's no choice to make. I've known for quite some time exactly what I want… do you?" he asked giving her a confident smile. But Scorpius didn't allow her to answer his question, "This madness changes nothing." He pushed off the desk and returned to his work station. He didn't want to push her too far.

He knew Rose would be thinking about what he had said for a while to come and so long as she was thinking about the possibilities, that was all he would ask for now. He smiled to himself as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, Rose shaking her head in deep thought. He'd be damned if he let this madness ruin the only thing he'd ever wanted.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Lunch had been practically hell. Demitri had made it a point to look over to the Gryffindor table every few minutes, something Lucy had picked up on. Rose looked slightly better than she did at breakfast, though she seemed to scowl whenever a new bint threw themselves at Scorpius. The boys seemed to be enjoying his misery a little too much, only stepping in when Scarlett Flint got a little too familiar with his tie.

Now Lily was marching up to the head's dorm, hoping… no praying that she would in some way still be able to convince Rose to join the Hunt. She came to a stop before the painting and tried to gather some of her Gryffindor courage. When she couldn't find any, she started pacing.

"Are you ready?" a voice called out behind her. She jumped a little and turned to see Demitri leaning casually against the pillar, watching her with keen eyes.

"This isn't exactly easy. I don't want to be on the end of a Rose Weasley hex." She said.

"They can't be that bad," he commented.

"Surely you must have heard about the Liam Flint incident last year?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was her?" Demitri asked shocked, remembering his fellow house mate suffering through some peculiar maladies.

Lily grinned, "Yep, she's that brilliant." Almost as if realising her fate Lily's smile faded. "I can't do this. There is no way she's going to believe me! This sounds all too Slytherin… besides she could barely stand to see Scorpius this morning! Lunch was no better mind you and I highly –"

Demitri quickly pushed himself off the pillar, grabbing her hands in his and effectively diverting her attention. Her tirade stopped as she looked up at him.

"Yes you can. You're smart and know how to get your way… that much I can attest too," he said giving her a cheeky smile. "You've got this princess." He said with a small wink and then pushed her towards the heads' dorm.

When she looked over her shoulders she saw Demitri retreating back to his position against the pillar smiling confidently at her. Yes, she could totally do this. She was Lily-Freaking-Potter after all!

Muttering the password to the painting, it flung open and she entered the dorm. Lily could see why Rose loved it so much. There was some mysterious warmth that immediately soothed all her fears. Demitri had mentioned that Scorpius was busy training the new chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and with this in mind she marched confidently up to Rose's room.

Lily found Rose seated near the window, book in hand. She had to watch her steps as she made her way to Rose. Books, pieces of parchment, quills and ink bottles made for a very interesting obstacle course.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Rose asked looking up from her book.

Lily suppressed a smile and she saw Rose had her wand tucked in her hair, and a quill behind her ear. But before Lily could answer her question, a commotion came from the common room, causing Rose to rise from her seat.

"Who is that?" she asked walking past Lily. "Dom? Lucy? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Rose questioned looking perplexed as her family made themselves at home on the couch.

"Oh never mind that Rosie! We've come with an interesting offer for you." Lucy said smirking at her.

Lily smiled, thankful for her cousins. She had managed to get them on board with Demitri's plan during lunch earlier. It didn't take too much to convince them truthfully. They seemed rather excited actually… worse still they believed Demitri's plan was ingenious.

"What offer?" Rose asked eyeing her cousins suspiciously.

"Well we thought it was rather ridiculous that you have to sit out this year's Hunt," Lily started explaining.

"And the fact that you've never taken part in the previous ones is rather shameful considering you're a Weasley," Lucy included.

"So we thought to honour your final year at Hogwarts… well we're going to include you in this year's Hunt." Dominique added rather dramatically.

Rose stood stunned, "Firstly, I don't want to be a part of this ridiculous game. Secondly, I'm head girl. It's against the rules for me to take part!" Rose reminded them.

Lily knew it was time to turn up their game a little. Giving a rather well placed dramatic sigh she turned to her cousin, "Sweet Merlin! Are you sure you're a Weasley?" she taunted. "Come on Rose, we all know you're not going to snitch on us so why don't you stop being such a coward and accept our challenge."

Rose scowled, "I'm not a coward… just not interested in breaking a few school rules for some stupid game."

"Oh Rose! Are you seriously just going to sit this out? The shopping list this year is by far the best! Here look…" Lily said pulling out the list from her pocket.

"NO!" Rose screamed, "I can't see that!"

"Rose you're being stupid," Dominique said flatly. "What exactly are you going to do while the rest of the school is having fun? You expect me to believe that you and Malfoy are just going to hide away until it's all over?"

Lily saw this as her moment of opportunity and took it. "Unless… that's exactly what you want?" she smirked at her cousin. "Locked away with the dreamy Malfoy heir for an entire week. God, you know what Dom? I don't think that sounds too bad after all!"

Rose spluttered, "No! That's… absolutely not! No…"

Dominique gasped mockingly, "You're absolutely right! Why Rosie you sneaky little devil! That sounds like a perfect plan!"

"It's not a plan!" Rose objected. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" But it was of no use now. Her cousins had an idea… a devilishly tempting one and they were sticking to it.

"No need to get so defensive Rose," Lucy said. "If it was really nothing then being locked away with Scorpius Malfoy for a week should be no problem," she said with a smirk of her own.

But Rose knew otherwise. Of course it was a bloody big problem! She was already tumbling down a very complicated path with Scorpius Malfoy and each time she left his presence she felt more confused about what it was that she wanted. This Hunt was not going to help her make sense of things if, as her cousins so eloquently said, she was going to be locked away with him for nearly a week. But she knew that she couldn't let her cousins know this. As it were they were already wearing those shit-eating grins, she hated so much.

"Come on Rose… prove us wrong." Lily taunted.

"Prove you wrong about what?" she asked nervously. Lily was exceptionally perceptive and if she had caught onto Rose's lingering feelings for Scorpius then she was definitely doomed.

"About being a coward," Lily taunted with a very Slytherin worthy look, "Accept our challenge and prove you're the _only_ Weasley worth remembering." She said driving her point home.

Lucy and Dominique looked at Lily incredulously, not daring to believe Lily would bring _that_ up of all things. Lily however was unwavering in her challenge and looked at Rose with strong eyes.

Rose scowled at her cousins, "Fine! I accept you bloody challenge!" she growled. It seemed rather unfair that Lily would use that as her leverage… when did sweet little Lily get so… deceptive?

"Excellent!" Lily grinned rubbing her hands together. "In honour of the Head Girl's first ever Hunt, we challenge you Rose Weasley to commandeer… something Slytherin." Lily said deliberately slow.

"Name your treasure then," Rose sighed not believing she actually got talked into doing this. "The common room is full of things. What do you want me to get –"

"Scorpius Malfoy," Lily said evenly. "We challenge you to commandeer Scorpius Malfoy."

"What?!" Rose asked aghast. "That can't be part of The Hunt… he's not on your list!" she argued.

"Oh but he is," Lily said passing the parchment to her.

This time Rose didn't object and practically snatched if from her hands. Quickly she unfolded and nearly cried when she saw what was written. There it was. He was actually on the list.

 _2\. The Head Boy_

She read it over and over again. Scowling she looked back at he cousins all wearing gleeful smiles. "Pray tell, how exactly is me commandeering Scorpius Malfoy going to prove I'm not a coward?"

Lily didn't falter for a second, "That is very simple Rose. For the first time in your life, you're going to go after what you want… you're going to do something bold and dramatic and probably a little crazy… something people will talk about for years. By doing this you're going to prove you're the only Weasley worthy of the name… and the treasure too."

Rose blushed ever so slightly before gathering her wits, "What makes you think I want Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Don't insult my intelligence Rose," Lily said. "You've wanted this for a while. I'm merely presenting you with the opportunity." She reasoned. "So what's it going to be Rosie?" Play the coward forever and loose your chance at happiness or be brave and risk having it all?"

"This is an awful idea," Rose commented after a moment.

"But that's why it will work," Lily said as Demitri's voice repeated in her head.

"No it's a brilliant idea! And now that you've accepted it you can't go back!" Lucy said.

"I… wait I never said yes!" Rose objected.

"Technically you did when you touched the parchment," Dominique said with a sneaky glint in her eyes.

"What?" Rose questioned confused.

"Lily had the parchment charmed. The moment you touched it," Lucy explained looking at the parchment still in Rose's hand, "It took that as your way of accepting the challenge. Welcome to The Hunt Rose Weasley."

"Lily!" Rose cried throwing the parchment back at her cousin.

"Sorry Rose… no take backs!" Lily said smirking. Lily knew their work was done. They had gotten Rose to agree, now they had to leave before someone got hexed. "You have until the end of the week to get your treasure. We'll be informed of the drop of location at a later stage," she said walking towards the door, "Oh and Rose… remember, you won't be the only one Hunting for Scorpius Malfoy… so good luck!" she winked and exited quickly before Rose could think to reach for her wand in her hair. She heard Lucy and Dominique tumbling after her.

"Brilliant job!" Lily said turning back to her cousins.

"Well really it's your brilliant plan!" Lucy praised her and then looked over Lily's shoulder. She nudged Dominique beside her and they both shared a nerve racking smile. "You know Lily… this seems awfully devious of you. I wonder who could have flared this uncharacteristically mischievousness you've suddenly acquired."

Seeing _their_ mischievous smiles and the not so discreet looks they were throwing over her shoulder, Lily turned around and her stomach did a butterfly dance of sorts.

Demitri Malfoy was still waiting patiently against the pillar, looking only at her. She held her breath when he started walking towards her. Approaching her in front of her cousins was somewhat of a bold move.

"I take it you were successful?" he asked flashing his most charming smile. His eyes barely registered Dominique and Lucy before they rested on Lily.

"Yes, it was actually pretty easy to get Rose to agree," Lily commented.

"I never doubted you for a moment Princess," he said softly forgetting the company of others were present. He looked at her with such sincerity that she was taken back to the precious night before, by the lake side. The urge to reach out and pull him to her was extremely tempting but somehow she resisted, instead balling her fists into her skirt. A light coughing from behind her brought both teens back to the present.

Demitri looked away and smiled at Lucy and Dominique before bowing ever so slightly in front of Lily and speaking so softly she thought she might be imagining it. "See you around Princess." He didn't say anything more, didn't look at her again, he simply turned and walked down the corridor.

As his footsteps echoed further and further away Lucy spoke up, "Why can't they put _him_ on the list too? I wouldn't mind hunting that all" she teased.

Dominique snickered, "Oh Luce! I think Demitri Malfoy is already spoken for," she smirked looking at Lily. "Is that not so Lily?"

Lily didn't bother looking at her cousins to know they were wearing those shit-eating-smirks. Regardless, she threw her hair over her shoulders, looking at Dominique as she did so. "He might be." She said evenly before walking off down the corridor, leaving her cousins rather amused and completely bewildered.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

It was much later that day when the guilt of what she had done finally hit Lily. As a result she was left with no appetite and a short temper at the Gryffindor table. Finally after almost bringing a first year to tears, she tentatively got up and walked out of the Great hall, leaving the heavy din behind her. Dominique and Lucy threw her a worried glance as they watched her retreating figure but before either could do anything; a familiar head of blonde caught their attention. Sharing a secretive smile, both girls breathed a little knowing Lily was in good hands for the time being.

Lily moved with heavy feet towards the Gryffindor common room. So caught up in the turmoil of her mind she did not notice the figure fast approaching her. "Lily!" the voice called out, but it was only on the third call that she stopped and turned around.

However Demitri had not been expecting that and found he couldn't stop in time. Her green eyes widened in realisation before he collided with her. His arms shot out and grabbed her as they tumbled to the cold floor.

"OW!" Lily cried.

"Fucking hell," Demitri groaned as he made contact with the floor.

Lily looked down and saw Demitri beneath her… how did he get there?

"Oh gods, Demitri are you okay?" she asked frantically. Her panicked movements were restricted by the fact that Demitri still held her firmly. However, before he could answer, her knee made contact with his stomach.

"Merlin's balls woman!" he groaned again and gripped her tighter causing her to stop her frantic movement.

A deep blush set in place as Lily felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

"Oh shit! Demitri I'm so sorry!" Lily said eyes wide in horror.

"You're going to be rather hazardous to my health, aren't you?" Demitri teased as best he could despite the throbbing pain. Lily averted her gaze from his and attempted to remove herself from his hold. He held back for a moment.

"I'll knee you again Malfoy… this time a little further south," she threatened narrowing her eyes at him.

Demitri chuckled, enjoying seeing Lily Potter flushed and embarrassed for a change. "Yes, quite hazardous to my health indeed." He commented before letting go.

Carefully, they detangled themselves off each other and got off the floor. "What's wrong Princess?" he asked after a moment. He saw Lily shuffle from one foot to the other. He had seen the clear distraught look on her face in the Great Hall. Demitri knew something was off.

"Nothing wrong," she said trying to sound casual.

He gave her a sceptical look, "You almost reduced a first year to tears for apparently breathing too loudly… what gives?"

"Malfoy it's nothing really…" Lily replied but she wasn't looking at him. He couldn't know how guilty she felt. He would think she was crazy and a complete idiot no doubt.

"Lily," he said softly reaching out to her. She didn't pull away and a small part of her hated how she nearly crumbled when she felt his familiar touch. "Something is clearly worrying you."

"It's so stupid," she explained still avoiding his now very concerned eyes. "You'll think it's completely crazy! I mean it kind of is… I shouldn't be feeling guilty… only I do and I know what I did to Rose was wrong so now I can't even wipe this away because I know and she knows I know what I did was probably unforgivable… Only I'm sure she agreed because it involves Scorpius but really that doesn't make any of this any better and… oh god I feel absolutely horrible! I'm such a bad cousin. Rose will hate me after this no doubt I mean I hate me for even mentioning her but I had no choice Rose would never have agreed if – "

"Lily!" Demitri called firmly giving her a gentle shake, effectively stopping her rant.

Her words died on her lips as she finally looked up at Demitri. His silver eyes were filled with overwhelming concern and confusion. _He must really think I'm crazy now_ , Lily thought.

"Okay. Let's start again… slowly this time." he said running one hand through his hair.

Lily realised exactly what Demitri was asking and for a moment she froze. "Demitri I don't think you want to know this. Believe me you're better off not knowing." She said trying to walk away.

Instead he just held onto her arm pulling her back, "It's something to do with Rose yes?" he asked and she nodded, "And whatever this is, it's something very serious? Beyond the nonsense with the Hunt?" Again Lily just nodded. Demitri was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "Well I guess you'll have to catch me up on quite a bit then." he said smiling softly at her, "Unless of course… you don't want to?" he questioned hesitantly.

Lily looked at him unsure how to answer. Did she want to tell him everything that had happened these past few years? About the events that shocked her family to its core, and had practically destroyed Rose and her father. Nobody outside the family knew and Lily had never confided in anyone about it. There was no need. Her best friends were part of the family and there had never been a serious boyfriend to trust with this kind of story.

Now however it seemed things were changing for her. The question was did she want to trust Demitri Malfoy and tell him about the crushing guilt she felt at that moment?

Yes. More than anything yes, she wanted to and as she looked at him, seeing his overwhelming concern for her. Lily found her resolve.

"I… I called her a coward," Lily said finally barely above a whisper. "I told her it was time to prove she was the only Weasley worth remembering… I used Lacey Weasley against her Demitri." Lily said now with steady tears running down her face.

Demitri felt all the colour leave him. "Lacey Weasley?" he questioned in surprise.

"I know! I fell terrible!" Lily cried. "I didn't mean to… it just sort of happened!"

Demitri didn't say anything. Instead he just held Lily until she had calmed down. When he was sure she was capable of answering again he asked a burning question.

"Lily?" he called tentatively.

"Hmm?" came her muffled response as she had her face buried in his shirt.

"What happened between Rose and her dad?" He asked looking at her uncertainly.

"It's a really long story Demitri." She said tiredly.

"I'm not going anywhere Princess." He replied honestly. "I've got all the time in the world for you."

Lily looked at him and saw all the seriousness he could muster. He was not joking and it warmed a place in her heart she didn't know existed.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Anything you want to tell me."

She nodded and then looped her hand through his leading him to a more secluded area of the castle. This story was not one she wanted others overhearing.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: Hello! Another update as promised! I do hope you are enjoying this story.

Thank you to all those who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this chapter! I love reading them and they really and truly make me day! I must say I am so thrilled that the Malfoy boys have been received so well. I really have enjoyed writing them. I can promise things are going to only going to get more exciting from here on out. Don't forget to click that review button.

As always, thanks to my dear Katy! What would I do without you love? *dramatic sigh*

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress

P.S. Who's keen for S7 of Game of Thrones?


	4. Chapter 4 - Everyone has a plan!

_Everyone has a plan!_

* * *

 _Tuesday Night – The Black Lake_

Lily had taken them to the lake side, far from prying eyes and ears. Demitri sat down on the grass without a word, before patting the spot beside him. Lily shuffled for a bit, unsure of just how close she wanted Demitri. When she sat down beside him, his hand wound around her and pulled her closer.

They didn't speak for a while, just watching the dark waters. It was only when Demitri was scared he had lost Lily to the silence that he spoke up.

"Lily?" he called tentatively.

She gave him a soft smile, "There's just so much to tell."

"Start from the beginning then," he said.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked now curious, "and don't' say you have your reasons," she warned as an after thought.

Demitri sighed, "I always wished I could have been a better brother to Scorpius. Like he was to me… I feel that if maybe I know just something more than she's Rose Weasley and your cousin – that I might actually be that good brother and help… and maybe this insane plan might actually work." He said honestly though not looking at her but rather cast his eyes down to the floor.

Lily didn't speak, letting Demitri's words sink in. The silence was stifling and Demitri had started to wonder if mentioning Rose's father had been a huge mistake.

"I suppose to understand what happened in third year you have to know what happened ten years before that… though I'm sure it's no big secret to the Wizarding world." she said bitterly.

"Tell me anyway." Demitri urged gently. Naturally Demitri had heard the stories about the disappearance of Ron Weasley but it seemed it would do some good for Lily if she talked about it, so he didn't stop her.

She flashed him a grateful smile, "He left before Hugo was born." She explained softly. "They'd been best friends since Hogwarts you see… and well everyone kinda expected them to get married. So they did. Mum says they were happy for a while…" Lily said softly with a distant look in her green eyes.

"But?" Demitri encouraged gently.

"But something changed for Ron Weasley, and he left. Aunt Mione was obviously still pregnant with Hugo and Rose was only three. I don't think my dad has ever forgiven him for leaving her in such a state."

"Has Rose?" Demitri inquired.

"No, I highly doubt that. Then at the start of Rose's third year, he resurfaced after ten years… with a new wife and daughter to see off to Hogwarts." Lily said angrily. "We were all excited to have Hugo join us at Hogwarts… and there he was sending his daughter off, as if he hadn't abandoned his first family. He even had the audacity to ask why my dad was so upset at seeing him there."

"But… if Lacey Weasley is in seventh with Rose then…" he trailed off doing the math. It had always been a source of hot topic, the family dynamics between the three Weasley children. It was never officially made clear to the public what had happened so naturally people just assumed the worst sort of versions of the truth.

"Yeah," she said sadly. "That's when we realised… when we saw him at King's Cross saying goodbye to his daughter that we realised he hadn't just disappeared on Aunt Mione, he had left her… for someone else. And because he had left without saying why, everyone assumed he had just walked out on his new family… not that he was starting another one. He didn't keep in contact with anyone over the years so you can imagine the surprise we all got when we saw him and darling Lacey," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at the thought of the girl.

Demitri smiled, silently sharing Lily's sentiments on the girl. Lacey Weasley was a vicious harpy, and with her obnoxious disposition it was a mystery how she had ever been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Why did he come back?" Demitri asked.

"Apparently he wanted his daughter to go to Hogwarts like he had. Apparently he missed home." Lily answered. Demitri thought back to their sorting, it had been a particularly strange one. Lacey had been in her fourth year but still had to be sorted… strangely enough into Hufflepuff. It hadn't been easy to forget especially when Rose's magic got slightly out of hand and almost dropped the brilliant chandelier that hung in the Great Hall. It didn't help matters much that it almost fell on Lacey. Rose had been branded the crazy, jealous daughter but she hadn't been concerned by that.

"It almost tore Rose apart when she saw her father with his second family. The family he chose to keep, more specifically the daughter he chose over her." She continued. "Aunt Mione went bat shit crazy and… Rose blew up a few things too on the train ride here." She added.

Demitri remained silent; giving Lily a moment with her thoughts. It seemed to be a rather cathartic process, retelling the story to him. Though his mind played over certain words, "Almost tore her apart…" he muttered more to himself but she heard him.

A soft melancholic smile graced her lips. "If Scorpius hadn't been around, I'm pretty sure Rose would have gone completely mental." He nodded in understanding, a small smile playing at his lips at the thought of his brother's caring nature. "Can you imagine Rose seeing her father all those years after he walked out on them only to find that he'd been cheating on her mother all that time and that he'd chosen that family over her?" Lily asked sadly. "If Scorpius hadn't been there… I don't think she would have made it through the year. He just knew exactly what to say or do, even when the rest of us were so lost."

"Sounds like Scor," he said fondly.

Lily smiled but didn't say anything. They sat in compatible silence as Lily relived Rose's story in her mind while Demitri tried to imagine it as best he could. He understood now why Scorpius had backed off in third year, and why Rose seemed so afraid of any sort of relationship that might develop beyond friendship.

"Thank you," he heard Lily mumble, a little while later. "For listening," she explained. "I've never told this story to anyone outside our family… not that we had to I guess. The Daily Prophet did a good job of keeping the public well misinformed on everything. It feels nice having someone just listening to you."

He tucked a dark curl behind her ears and he cupped her cheek, "I'm glad you felt that you could trust me with this." he said softly. Demitri leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was different to the others they had shared. It wasn't one of hungry lust but rather spoke of the compassion and care Demitri felt for her.

She smiled as he pulled away, "I'm trying this new thing, it's called having faith." She said teasingly.

Demitri laughed as she repeated his words to him; "About bloody time Princess," was all he said before he pulled her close again, shielding her from the cold.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Rose paced the length of the common room anxiously waiting for an idea to pop into her head about her new… challenge. Damn Lily Potter!

Sighing in defeat she grabbed a sweater off the back of the couch and left the common room. Her feet moved of their own accord taking her far away from the chaos of the Great Hall. She made a small stop knowing it was safe to pick up something that Scorpius would definitely appreciate before setting out to look for him. She paused momentarily as she rushed up the stairs outside the Great Hall watching as a clearly distraught Lily ran out with Demitri Malfoy hot on her heels. Curiosity dug deep as she watched the two fumble about on the floor but Rose soon remembered her mission and walked off leaving the unlikely pair to sort out whatever it was.

Rose didn't get very far before she found her path blocked by the last person she wished to see.

Scarlett Flint looked down at Rose with scorn in her eyes. "Weasley," she greeted with little warmth, "I'm looking for Scorpius."

"Flint, get out of my way." Rose said exasperatedly. She tried to move but found that her way up was blocked off by Flint's lackeys. She groaned and looked back at the deplorable girl.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. I'm looking for Scorpius." Scarlett said.

"Oh I heard you… I just didn't think you were that stupid to believe I would actually tell you of all people where he is." Rose snapped back.

Scarlett laughed, "There's no point trying to keep him for yourself. You're just not in his league. After all, the Malfoys are one of the oldest and most noble houses… and you're, well you're just the tag along he got when he befriended Albus Potter."

Rose quirked an eyebrow at Scarlett, "And you think you're in his league?" she asked disbelievingly. Scarlett glared at Rose as if it were the most obvious thing, to which Rose could only laugh, "I don't think you'd make the cut. As you've said, the Malfoys are one of the noblest houses and I highly doubt they're going to accept someone whose morals are as questionable as yours... not to mention your complete lack of dignity."

Scarlett flushed at the blatant insinuation Rose had made, "Where is Scorpius, Weasley?" she asked through gritted teeth. "I know you've taken a liking to him so you must know where he is."

"Probably hiding in some corner of this castle… saving himself the torture of having this conversation with you." Rose said.

"I would be lying if I said I hope it doesn't hurt much when Scorpy chooses me over you." Scarlett said haughtily.

"You're awfully ambitious aren't you Flint?" a voice called from behind Rose.

Rose sucked a breath and groaned as she heard the footsteps drawing nearer.

"Oh I think I have a far better chance than either of you… Weasley," Scarlett said with a smug look.

Rose looked to the girl beside her, though Lacey Weasley didn't spare her a glance.

Instead Lacey chuckled humourlessly, "Your little spectacle at breakfast did nothing. You have no claim on Scorpius Malfoy and if you knew what was good for you, you'd back off."

"Like I told your dear _sister_ here," Scarlett said stressing the word with some cruelty, "You Weasley's aren't in his league. So don't bother trying."

Lacey frowned in disgust while Rose glared at the girls in front of her, "Well that may be true for Rose. She's definitely not worth any of the Malfoys. I, however, am not that _kind_ of Weasley."

"What are you saying Weasley?" Rose asked narrowing her eyes at the haughty girl in front of her.

"Oh nothing really, just that I have a taste for the finer and _purer_ things in life… something I am sure Mrs. Malfoy would appreciate." She answered. Lacey laughed at the shocked look on Rose's face. "Do you really think Mrs. Malfoy is going to allow her son to be with a half- blood? It's as Flint said, the Malfoys are one of the most noble houses around and only the best will do for them."

"How stupid are you?" Rose questioned disbelievingly. "Do you really think the Malfoys care about that bloody purity shit? Especially as the heir to their family and the saviour's son are best friends?"

Lacey glared at Rose as her words sunk in, "Whatever," she said dismissively. "Look let's be honest here. If he's going to chose anyone its definitely not going to be the castle whore," Lacey said looking at Scarlett, "Nor is it going to be the little red head whose own father didn't want her." she finished cruelly looking at Rose.

Rose gasped in shock as pain and anger washed over her. Lacey looked over at Scarlett and Rose smugly. "You better watch that mouth of yours Little Weasley," Scarlett threatened, moving towards Lacey with her cronies following.

Lacey whipped out her wand and pointed it at the black haired witch. Scarlett was quick to follow and suddenly Rose was snapped from her thoughts as she realised she was about to get caught in the middle of what was likely to be a very nasty duel.

Pulling out her own wand she stepped between the two girls, "Enough! I suggest the both of you make a move back to your common rooms before you start losing house points! Or perhaps you're in the mood for a nice detention session down in the dungeons scrubbing cauldrons?" Rose said looking at both girls sternly.

Lacey replaced her wand in her robes and looked haughtily over at them, "You're not worth my time anyway. See you around _Rosie_ ," she taunted, "And good luck with the Hunt Flint. You're definitely going to need it." With that she flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders and sauntered away.

"If you know what's good for you Weasley, you'll stay out of my way." Scarlett said tucking her wand away, "And warn your sister that I'm not someone she wants to mess with."

"She's not my sister!" Rose almost yelled but it was too late as Scarlett was already walking away.

Left alone in the quiet of the corridor Rose let out a shaky breath before sitting down on the cold steps. Merlin she despised Lacey Weasley! The girl knew all the right spots in which to make Rose hurt. _Rosie_ had been something her father had called her in his letter… and only in his letters. It didn't take long for Rose to realise that Lacey had been privy to all the letters that had been exchanged between Rose and their father. Whether he had voluntarily shown it to her or she had snuck a peak, Rose could not say. But it was one of the reasons she had stopped writing… stopped reading them too. It didn't feel sincere anymore. Truthfully they never had.

"Rose?" a tentative voice called out.

She looked up as she saw Lily standing at the foot of the stairs looking at her with concern, and behind her stood Demitri Malfoy with a similar look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Rose opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out instead she just nodded.

"Oh Rose! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have known Lacey would use this against you!" Lily cried rushing to her side.

"Lily! It's okay!" Rose said finally finding her voice. "You don't ever apologise for Lacey. It's not your fault the girl is…"

"A deucedly ignorant sycophant and a repugnant blood-freezing plague upon humanity." Demitri finished for her shocking both girls. There was a tense moment of silence. "What?" he questioned shifting slightly.

Rose and Lily looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "I was going to go for something like vile… but yours works too." Rose said smiling at the pair of them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lily asked. Rose thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "I really am sorry… for using Lacey against you so that you would accept the challenge." She said looking down.

"Its okay Lily." Rose said reassuringly. "You knew about this then?" she asked Demitri. He flushed slightly but didn't deny it. "And you're not upset that I'm going to be… commandeering your brother?"

Lily laughed before Demitri could answer. "I highly doubt Demitri would have a problem with it… considering it was his idea."

"Was it now?" Rose questioned highly amused. "And Albus knew nothing of this?"

"No." Demitri answered. "We thought the fewer people who knew, the better."

"Well I'll admit it's a very… different plan." Rose said, "Though I don't think it will work."

"You underestimate just how much my brother likes you." Demitri replied. "Speaking of which, I do believe you were on your way to see him?"

Rose narrowed her eyes, "How do you know that?"

"Because you're much smarter that any of us and you know that time is running out. If you're not looking for Scorpius, you better start soon. As you saw, you're not the only one hunting my dear brother." Demitri said with a gleeful smile.

Rose shook her head in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure you're going to hell for this."

"Only if you don't succeed." he answered. He gave a little bow before turning to walk away, "Goodnight ladies." He said with a smile and then disappeared into the Great Hall once more.

Rose looked to her side where Lily sat gazing after him. "Why Lily I do believe you have a crush." Rose taunted. When Lily didn't say anything Rose took a closer look at her cousin. "Oh Merlin! It's not just a crush is it?" she asked in deep surprise.

"I… I don't know Rose." She answered honestly. "I really don't know."

"What does Albus say?" Rose asked intrigued. Lily mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry what was that?"

"He doesn't know!" Lily said much louder this time. "But we're getting there."

"Oh Lily," was all Rose could say.

"Never mind that now," Lily said brushing it aside, "Go find Scorpius!"

"Maybe it's better if I don't" Rose said hesitantly. Lily rolled he eyes but didn't say anything, "No really Lily, he's hiding away somewhere in this castle for a reason. He wants to be alone and I should respect that." Rose explained.

"Look I get that. I really do Rose. But I don't think you count as just anyone to him so stop worrying and go!" Lily urged her.

"Fine," Rose grumbled, "You sure you don't want to talk about this little pinch you have found yourself in?

"No, I'll be okay for now." Lily assured her before getting off the floor and helping Rose up. Once the girls had said their goodbyes, they split ways with Lily making her way further up to the Gryffindor common room.

Rose, however, had a different destination in mind. If she knew Scorpius as well as she thought she did then there was one place he would most definitely be right now. She made a quick pit stop to pick up something before she headed to the only place she knew he would be.

Smiling Rose reached up and tickled the pear before it swung open and she stepped through.

She moved through the elves as they bustled and mumbled amongst themselves. She noticed him sitting in the corner and quietly made her way over.

Scorpius had taken to hiding out in the kitchens for much of the day. Quidditch practice had been a near disaster and he did not want a repeat of the Scarlett Flint incident at breakfast. The fire was blazing and the elves had been kind enough to fix him a plate of food, though his appetite had left him. At first it had all been rather amusing, he could not deny that… but now it was downright frustrating. He played with the pages of the book in front of him as he wondered what had brought it all on.

It only took him a moment to feel her presence behind him. Turning around, he saw Rose leaning casually against the wall, with a few books and some parchment in her hand.

"Your groupies are out looking for you," she teased taking a seat opposite him.

He scowled at that, "What is up with all the girls today? It's like they've all gone completely mad… I mean I understand the Malfoy charm is rather difficult to resist… but this is insanity!" he groaned.

Rose laughed, "Oh I think it's got less to do with this so called Malfoy charm and more to do with a certain list." She mumbled the last bit.

"What?" he asked confused.

Rose debated telling him the truth or not. It might be easier for her to prove to Lily that she did have the courage of a Weasley if Scorpius was on board with her… but that in itself wouldn't be the expected Weasley way of doing things.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Just making a bad joke."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes in disbelief at her, "You're a terrible liar Rose Weasley." he said.

She laughed, "Yes but I have other devious traits," she joked.

Scorpius froze for a second wondering if he was imaging this part of Rose. It had been a while since he had seen her this playful.

"Really? And when do I get to see some of this deviousness?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"All in good time Malfoy," she laughed. "Here." She said placing a piece of parchment on the small table beside them. "I figured you might want to use the map to get back to the dorm without running into anyone."

"And here I thought you were offering to be my bodyguard," he joked.

She smirked, "Need a lady to protect you Malfoy?"

"Only if it's you watching my lovely posterior," he answered.

"Who said anything about it being lovely?" Rose asked trying to hide her blush because she had seen just how lovely it really was. "Anyway as tempting as that sounds, I do have better things to do."

Scorpius laughed before picking up the parchment of the table. "Where did you get this from anyway?"

"Snitched it from Albus," Rose said nonchalantly as she stole a cupcake off a tray from a passing house elf.

Scorpius looked at her disbelievingly as she broke a small piece of the cupcake with her fingers before popping it into her mouth. "Snitched it from Albus?" he repeated. "More like you broke into the Slytherin dorms, more specifically the boy's dormitory and stole the map from the third sock drawer from the bottom where he hides it?" he asked eyeing her with mirth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said though she didn't immediately look at him. "Firstly I'm Head Girl so technically I wouldn't be breaking in _if_ I did go into the Slytherin dorms. Secondly I didn't steal it, I merely… borrowed it," she said noticing that Scorpius was trying desperately not to laugh, "And thirdly… the third sock drawer from the bottom? How unoriginal is Albus? If he didn't want me to find it he really needs to find a better hiding place." She said rolling her eyes.

'My my Red, I didn't know you had it in you." Scorpius commented.

"Well if you're going to be fussy about my methods of retrieval then I'll just take it back and you can deal with the damned harpies all by yourself." She said reaching for the parchment.

"No!" Scorpius cried catching her wrist with his free hand. "I… I mean I have no issues with your methods. I'm merely shocked at your deviousness is all."

She smirked a Slytherin worthy smirk, "I told you all in good time."

"It's a good look on you Red," he finally said not letting her hand go.

She smiled at him and he was relieved when she didn't pull her hand away instead relaxing it in his hold. "What can I say; you Malfoy boys seem to be inspiring a sense of deviousness in a lot of us lately." Rose said thinking about Lily and Demitri. Scorpius gave her a questioning look, "Sorry, but that's not my story to tell." She said not knowing just how she was going to explain Lily's deviousness without giving herself away.

They fell into an easy silence as Rose picked at another cupcake of the tray the house elves had left for them, before Scorpius groaned.

"You're eating that all wrong," he said scrunching his face in distaste.

"Are you really going to tell me how to eat a cupcake Malfoy?" She asked rolling her eyes though she didn't look at him but rather focused on picking at her at her cupcake.

"No." he said leaning forward and taking it from her hands

"Hey!" she objected.

"I'm going to _teach_ you how to eat a cupcake Red," he said placing a new one in her hand. She fell silent as she realised just how close he was now.

"I'm listening," she said with a small smile.

Scorpius reached forward and picked up a cupcake for himself before turning his attention back to Rose.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

The Gryffindor common room had been the place she chose to retreat to after her time with Scorpius in the kitchen. It was probably not the wisest choice, as she knew her cousins would no doubt hound her about The Hunt again. But she also knew that _he_ wouldn't be coming up to the Gryffindor tower anytime soon.

There was a soft clink as something hit the table space in front of her. "What is this?" Rose asked picking up the delicate silver chain.

"Stardust," Lily said sitting down beside her.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"You'll need that when you're commandeering Malfoy. It's to make sure no one else steals your treasure." She explained giving her a cheeky smile before turning her attention to her bag beside her.

"A chain?" Rose asked sceptically.

"An enchanted chain," Lily corrected, "That can only be removed by the one that put it there."

Rose picked up the chain and inspected it closer. It was silver and delicate, so thin it flowed like water through her fingers. Surprisingly it wasn't very long.

"It's rather short," she commented.

"It's a magic chain, it will expand don't worry." Lily said fishing out some parchment from her bag and then throwing it aside hastily.

"Where did you get it?" Rose asked, though she wasn't quite sure Lily heard her. "Lily?"

"Hm?" she responded resurfacing from the depths of her bag. "Crap! Where did I leave it?"

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes … well no. I lost my plan!" Lily said frustrated with herself.

"Your plan?"

"Yes, you know for The Hunt." Lily said as if it were the most obvious thing. "I swear I put it in my bag."

"You have a plan?" Rose asked slightly disturbed at how serious Lily was taking The Hunt this year.

"Of course! You weren't planning on winging it were you?" Lily asked horrified.

Lucky for Rose she was spared the trouble of answering as their cousins joined them at the table. The Gryffindor common room was rather quiet tonight, though as Rose took a moment to look around she noticed something she hadn't before.

Small groups had been formed all over the common room, speaking in hushed voices. There was frantic scribbling over bits of parchment and occasionally what looked like a small disagreement between the mischief makers but it was quickly shushed and they went back to speaking in hushed voices again.

"They're all planning?" Rose asked amused.

"Yes. And you should be too!" Dominique said.

"I don't think Rose needs any kind of planning" Lucy said with a smirk, "She's got Scorpius wrapped beautifully around her little finger."

"That's not true," Rose said though some part of her told her it was.

"Yes it is." Lucy said not buying her bullshit, "He knows it, we know it and it's about time you realise it."

Rose stayed quiet as she thought back to what Scorpius had told her in potions earlier.

" _I think a part of you rather enjoys seeing me run endless circles around you." he had said. Was he right?_

Rose smiled to herself… maybe just a little. Pushing those thoughts away for the moment she turned back to the silvery chain in her hand.

"You didn't say where you got this from Lily," Rose reminded her cousin.

"An anonymous benefactor," Lily said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Just think of it as a gift from someone who really wants to see you win," Lily said with a knowing smile.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's enthusiasm. "Well I've got rounds so I'll see you lot later." She said gathering her stuff off the table. "Oh and do try and behave…" she said but then seeing the already guilty looks on their faces she sighed, "Never-mind, just don't get caught."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Lily called after her as she left the common room.

Weaving stardust through her fingers Rose walked towards the Head Dormitory, knowing that Scorpius was waiting for her so they could start their patrols together. Excitement shot through her as she thought over his words from earlier. Smiling like a fool she picked up her pace and finally allowed herself to feel excited about The Hunt.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Dusk had fallen and with the harsh winds beating against the stone walls, the castle now stood tall and imposing in the dark. It would have been a frightful enough sight to keep anyone safely tucked away in the warmth of their beds.

But it wasn't enough to deter the mischief makers as they silently wandered through the castle, attempting to claim items off their list that much Lily was sure of. Even with curfew drawing nearer, students were completely determined to claim as much as they could.

Lily stood behind a large statue watching as group of fifth year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls stood debating how to catch Peeves.

"Fools," Lily laughed. She knew there was no point in trying to catch Peeves now that had to be done much closer to the end of the game. Peeves was incredibly unpredictable and to keep him contained for a whole week would be anyone's nightmare.

She meandered her way from behind the statue and snuck past the arguing witches making her way to the entrance of the castle. Trying her best, Lily kept to the shadows as she reached the heavy doors. Looking around she gave it a mighty push and with a squeak that sounded far too loud in the silence of the night, the door opened giving way to the castle grounds.

She sped across the grounds until she came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Being a rather smart witch she knew that going in alone was pure madness, but a bold daringness took hold of Lily and pushed all reason aside before stepping onto the wet earth of the forest.

"Lumos," she whispered not wanting to disturb the silence of the forest.

The leaves crunched delicately under her foot as she weaved her way through the thick forest. A rustle of leaves here and a gust of wind there had Lily freeze in her tracks a few times. She had been walking for a while before the forest thinned out a bit. She walked further towards what looked like a clearing. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, her senses heightened as she felt someone's watch on her. Looking around frantically she could see nothing but the dense shape of trees in the darkness.

She walked into the clearing, noticing the moonlight streaming through. There was a heavy rustle of leaves as something fought to escape the bush. Lily panicked and walked backwards away from the noise only for her foot to get caught in the web of roots hidden beneath all the fallen leaves.

She let out a small cry as her body made contact with the ground. Thankfully the leaves softened the blow, but still she groaned as she felt the dried twigs and leaves bury themselves in her hair.

"You know you're never going to catch a unicorn if you make such a racket," a soft voice said and a figure kneeled in front of her.

Her heart raced before she realised who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked holding her frantically beating chest.

"Making sure you don't kill yourself trying to catch a unicorn," Demitri said extending a hand towards her. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Ow!" she cried felt pain shoot through her ankle.

"Okay, I got you." Demitri reassured her as he readjusted them so Lily was using him for support. "Can you walk?"

She tried placing her foot down testing to see if she could stand. "Not really." Lily said wincing at the pain, "Do you know any healing spells?" she asked.

"No that would be Caius," Demitri said looking at her with concern. "He's the healer in the family."

"Brilliant" she muttered. "You know this is entirely your fault!"

"My fault?" Demitri asked incredulously. "What the hell did I do?"

"If you hadn't been skulking around in the dark I wouldn't have gotten distracted and missed my footing!" Lily explained angrily. "How did you even know to find me here?"

"I wasn't skulking around and you really should be more careful what sort of parchments you leave lying around Princess." He said smugly. Lily narrowed her eyes at him before punching him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I didn't leave it lying around, you stole it!" she said.

"I did no such thing… really is this anyway to treat your saviour?" he asked dramatically.

"Saviour my ass," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Come on we need to go back to the castle. It's not safe," Demitri said after a moment as he looked around hesitantly.

"No not without the unicorn," Lily said adamantly.

"Don't be stupid. You're not going to do anything but attract unwanted attention like this. You can barely walk as it is," Demitri retorted, "Do you even know how to catch a unicorn?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer but there a fierce howling that sounded too close for comfort.

"All right, time to go," Demitri said and not waiting for Lily to agree, he picked her up bridal style, as if she weighed nothing at all and marched out of the clearing.

"Put me down! Malfoy! Put me down now!" she cried.

"Quiet!" he said firmly. His tone shocked her so much that she complied immediately. "We can't have the entire forest after us now can we?" he said this time much softer.

Lily scowled slightly, "Since when are you the expert in catching unicorns?" she asked sceptically.

He chuckled a little, "I'm not an expert. I just happen to be listening in Care of Magical Creatures."

They had walked well out of the clearing by now and back into the thickness of the forest.

"Why did you come here Demitri?" she asked this time barely above a whisper. "Demitri?" she whispered begging him to answer.

Sighing he looked straight ahead, "I saw your plan and knew it was a fool's errand. I couldn't let you come here alone." He answered, "I just couldn't. You might be a brilliant witch Lily Potter but you also have your father's hero-complex."

"My father does not have hero-complex. And neither do I," she argued swatting him on the shoulder.

Demitri arched an eyebrow, "I'm inclined to disagree. It's a condition all you Potters share."

"That's not true," but she knew he was somewhat right, at least where her brothers were concerned. They walked through the thick forest for a while in silence, before Lily thought of something else.

"Do you really think I'm brilliant?" she asked quietly.

Demitri looked down at her and Lily couldn't find it in her to meet his eyes. She felt his chest rumble slightly as he chuckled softly. He didn't answer but gave her a small smile instead and they marched on towards the edge of the forest. It was only when Lily saw part of the castle did she stop him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came to a stop.

"You can't carry me back to the castle." She told him. "P-people will see."

"Lily you can barely walk," he said hesitantly, "Look let me just take you back to the castle."

"I'll be fine Demitri." She promised. "Really."

Hesitantly, he carefully lowered her back onto the ground. A sharp pain shot through her ankle and she knew that she would never make it back by herself. Demitri held her steady as she wobbled.

"See," he said looking at her with an _I-told-you-so-look_. "Come on princess," he said picking her up again. "I promise no one will see us."

"Thank you," she mumbled not daring to look at him.

Demitri chuckled as he placed a lingering kiss to her forehead before stepping out from the edges of the Forbidden Forest. He walked quickly towards the entrance of the castle completely unaware that another pair of green eyes was watching them very intently.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"This is crazy!" Georgina Nott whispered to the girl next to her.

"Well it's the only plan I've got! Besides Finnigan tried to catch the blasted thing earlier and he was about two claw marks away from being torn a new face." Charlotte Zabini whispered back. Both girls glanced around the statue into the dark corridor they were stalking.

"Really it shouldn't be that difficult! And you should have plenty of experience, you do have a cat after all," Charlotte said trying to rationalise the situation to her best friend.

"That is no cat!" Georgina argued back pointing out to the infernal cat that was currently strolling the corridor beside Filch.

"Georgie! We don't have time for this," Charlotte said looking back around the statue to see Filch moving further down the corridor. "Look the boys are working on getting the Quidditch trophy, the least we can do is catch a damn cat."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one risking Mrs. Norris' wrath," Georgina cried.

"If all goes according to the plan she won't even see you!" Charlotte said.

"Merlin Charlie I hope you're right because that bloody cat holds grudges and the last thing I need is to have a cat ruining my rendezvous with Rhys." Georgina said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure you and Pucey will manage regardless of the situation. Now go before we lose our opportunity!" Charlotte urged before pushing Georgina forward and then disappearing around another corner.

Georgina took a calming breathe before slipping into an open classroom and pulled it slightly ajar, just enough that she was still well hidden in the dark. Casting a bubble- head charm on herself she waited with baited breath for Charlotte to set of the distraction.

She only had to wait a few moments before she saw it. A thick fog was crawling its way through the quiet corridor. Filch didn't notice as he had his back to them but he did smell the hints of its sweet trail. The scent filled the air quickly and Georgina had to check that her bubble-charm was still in place.

"Do you smell that my sweet?!" he asked Mrs. Norris taking a big whiff of the now heavily scented air. "Oh! She's here! Finally! Wait for me!" he cried and Georgina heard his heavy footsteps rush past the door. Only Mrs. Norris did not follow but Filch didn't seem to notice as he set off towards the other end of the corridor.

Georgina quickly dashed from the classrooms and quietly stalked towards the stationary cat. As she got closer Mrs. Norris looked more alert though Georgina knew she couldn't be seen thanks to the fog.

"Damned infernal cat," she muttered under her breath before pulling out her wand once more and pointing it at Mrs. Norris. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ she whispered and the cat went rigid. Very hesitantly she picked up the cat and attached the silver chain onto her collar.

"Georgie come on!" Charlotte urged from the other end of the corridor. She nodded and rushed to meet her friend. "The fog worked! Filch is doing the waltz with one of the statues on the fourth floor." She giggled. The fog was another wonderful invention from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was a daydreaming fog, giving the person who inhaled any of it the sweetest daydreams.

"Brilliant!" Georgina said laughing. "I wonder what she's daydreaming about?" Georgina asked looking down at the cat.

"Ugh I don't even want to know."

"Right, now what do we do with her?" Georgina asked holding the cat gingerly.

"We take her to greenhouse 2." Charlotte told her as they walked down the stairs quickly.

"Charlie, anyone could find her there." Georgina said worriedly.

"No don't worry. It hadn't been used all year and I checked with Professor Longbottom and he said that it's unlikely anyone will be using it until they can find out how to remove those plant fairies Albus and Scorpius let in last year."

"They're still there?" Georgina asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah apparently they've started breeding now." Charlotte laughed. They walked past the Great Hall towards the entrance of the castle. Now it was just a matter of making it to the greenhouses without being seen.

"Oh great. Plant fairies and a demonic cat," Georgina said sarcastically. "This is just smashin – oomph!" Her words were cut off as Charlotte clapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows. She looked at her friend outraged but seeing the excitement in her eyes she stood still waiting for her friend to explain.

Charlotte raised a finger to her lips motioning for Georgina to be quiet before pointing to the entrance where the Head boy and Head girl stood watching as Demitri Malfoy carried Lily Potter into the castle. Both girls looked at each other in shock before moving closer silently knowing that what they were about to overhear would be the most interesting piece of news they would get all year.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

It had been a rather eventful patrol with Rose and Scorpius catching no less than fifteen students out past curfew.

"This is madness," Rose said as they watched the latest to get caught making their way back to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Both Heads had taken away points but completely ignored the fifty spoons both boys were holding.

Scorpius laughed, "This is what The Hunt is all about."

Rose knew that he really missed being part of The Hunt this year. _If only he knew,_ she thought. They hadn't gotten very far when they heard the castle doors being pushed apart and what they saw made they both stop short.

Demitri held Lily securely as they walked into the warm castle and was about to put her down when he saw his brother and Rose Weasley looking at him in surprise, the former of the pair more so. Upon seeing the colour drain from his face Lily looked up to see it was that had him so worried. When she saw her cousin and his brother in front of them she all but jumped from his arms and landed rather painfully on her ankle, swearing as she felt the sharp pain shooting through her leg.

"Merlin Lily!" Demitri said as he reached to hold her steady. She fell against him and he was able to support her better.

"Where have you been? No wait what happened to your foot?" Scorpius asked completely bewildered.

"I went… um hunting and tripped. I don't think it's anything too serious." Lily explained.

"And I was helping her back to the castle." Demitri supplied, hoping his brother wouldn't ask too many questions. He noticed that Rose hadn't said anything, rather she looked more amused by all that was happening.

"Are you sure Lily?" Rose asked her cousin. Lily nodded but couldn't hold back the wince as she tried to adjust her footing. Rose pulled out her wand and whispered an incantation. "There, it's not totally healed, but it should be okay to walk on. No doubt Madam Pomfrey will do a better job."

"Right," Scorpius said giving his younger brother a look that clearly said he knew something was definitely going on between them. "Best get Lily to the infirmary then Demitri." Scorpius said giving them both a small smug smile.

Demitri nodded and began guiding Lily away very slowly. As they walked away, Scorpius gave Rose a cheeky smile and she knew he was up to no good.

"Lily," he called. She hobbled and turned to face him with Demitri still holding onto her firmly, "Does your brother know about you two?"

Lily felt her knees shake just a little, "What do you mean?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"Lily Potter you're just as terrible a liar as Rose is." Scorpius said laughing.

"Hey!" Rose objected swatting Scorpius across the arm. "Other devious traits remember?"

Scorpius laughed, "No need to get violent Red. And yes I remember, maybe you should teach Lily some of these traits."

"You won't tell him will you?" Lily asked worried.

"You don't want to tell him?" Rose asked.

"No I do. It's just I would prefer if he found out from me." Lily explained. "Or from Demitri, but you understand what I mean right?"

"I understand." Scorpius said solemnly. "However…" he started and Rose knew he was not done toying with them. "If he should ask, whatever do I say? I would hate to lie to Albus."

"Just say you know nothing about it because that's not really a lie. I haven't directly admitted to anything and you haven't seen anything apart from Demitri helping me because I'm injured so really you can't know much and –"

"Lily!" Rose said stopping her cousin. "Don't mind Scorpius. He's just… bored because he's missing out on The Hunt this year."

"So you won't say anything?" Lily asked nervously.

"Define anything?" Scorpius asked earning another swat from Rose. Only this time he caught her hand afterwards and held onto it. "Again with the violence." He sighed dramatically.

"No he won't say anything." Rose said looking at her cousin. "You won't right Scor?"

He looked at her as she knew that addressing him so would make him more perceptible to anything she suggested. _Devious indeed, he thought._

"Fine, I won't say anything." He conceded. "Just tell him soon okay." He offered more serious this time.

Demitri nodded and then turned his attention back to Lily. Once they had almost disappeared around the corner and Rose knew they couldn't hear, she turned to Scorpius with a burning question.

"Do you think Albus will agree?" she asked.

"I don't know." Scorpius answered honestly, "But I do know if anyone can change his mind it's Demitri." He said confidently.

"I hope so." Rose said softly. "How did you know about them anyway?"

"Caius told me," Scorpius said smiling.

"Caius knows?"

"Yeah, apparently Demitri's liked Lily for a while and he's only just realised… or something to that effect." Scorpius explained. "I don't really know how, but that kid knows everything."

Rose only smiled but didn't say anything further. She realised that Scorpius was still holding onto her arm, only now his hand had slipped into hers. "Do I get my hand back?"

"No. Not yet," he said and then pulled her a little closer to him, "Come on Red, patrols are almost over." Scorpius said as he guided them back to their dorms, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She smiled and allowed herself to lean into him ever so slightly as they slowly walked through the silent corridor.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN:Hi Dearies!

I thought I'd give you a treat for all the amazing reviews with an early update! I do so very much appreciate it! Thank you to all those who have favourited and followed this story. Please do keep the reviews coming in and who knows...maybe I'll update sooner ...again.

It's so exciting that everyone is loving the Malfoy boys. Who is your favourite? (Is it even possible to pick?)

I just want to take a moment to apologise to all the Ron fans out there. Please don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Ron (book & movie verse) but I just don't think he suits Hermione. I'm a die hard Dramione fan and therefore I find I can't write Romione. But it gets a bit complicated because I love the Scorose pairing as well... so I guess you could say I've found a loophole around all this madness. I hope you've enjoyed this and like one of the kind reviewers said, this story is very different. There isn't a NextGEn fic out there with this sort of plot (I've checked) and so relationships are going to work a little differently too.

I hope you've enjoyed this. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about all this mayhem!

Thanks you Katy, for well...everything! I love you!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	5. Chapter 5 - All That Bravery

_All That Bravery_

* * *

 _An ungodly hour - Wednesday Morning – Head's Dormitory_

There was banging. A loud annoying banging… on his bedroom door. Scorpius groaned and pulled the covers over his head trying to ignore the incessant noise. It went on for a few more torturous seconds and then it stopped. Sighing contently Scorpius allowed himself to be lulled back to sleep before he felt the covers being ripped from him and the pillow being pulled out from under his head.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed angrily as he saw his best friend standing over his bed. "Albus it's too early for this." Scorpius groaned running a hand over his face.

"We need to talk." Albus said seriously.

"Can't this wait till a normal hour, or at least till I've had some coffee… or both?" Scorpius said yawning and slumping back onto his bed.

"No. It cannot wait. Get your arse downstairs now." Albus said and then walked out the room. "Now Scor!" he yelled from the stairs.

"Fucking hell," Scorpius groaned before he got up and followed Albus out the room. He found Albus pacing before the fireplace.

"Easy Albus you're going to wear a hole right through the carpet." Scorpius said taking a seat on one of the couches. "Now what the hell is so important it couldn't wait?"

"Your brother and my sister," he said flatly.

Scorpius froze, "What about them?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't play games Scor!" Albus yelled. "I know what I saw!"

"What did you see?" Scorpius asked eager to know what it was that Albus knew before he possibly revealed anything too serious.

"Well… last night I saw them leaving the Forbidden Forest." Albus told him, "And he was carrying Lily!"

Scorpius sighed a little with relief. So it was possible that Albus knew nothing.

"Yes, well Lily was injured and he was helping her out," Scorpius said. "Unless you rather he left her in the forest?"

"It's more than that okay. I know what I saw." Albus insisted.

"Oh for heaven's sake! That's what you woke us up for!" Rose admonished from the stairs.

"I woke Scor up not you." Albus argued.

"Yes but with you yelling like that who's going to get any sleep?" Rose shot back, before joining Scorpius on the couch. "Albus, sit down before I bind your legs." Rose ordered as she watched her cousin pacing.

Albus quietly obeyed and seated himself in an armchair. "Look I just want to know what's going on." He said quietly.

"And Scorpius already told you." Rose pointed out.

"But it's Lily!" Albus whined.

"So?" Rose questioned. "Did you really think Lily would get through seven years at Hogwarts without any boy drama?" Seeing the guilty look on Albus' face, Rose couldn't hold back her laughter. "Sweet Merlin! You really did?"

Albus groaned, "James is going to kill me."

"Maybe," Rose said gleeful. "But you two were really idiots for thinking you could stop her."

Albus shot his cousin a glare. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Would it be so bad if Demitri did like Lily?" Scorpius asked quietly breaking the glaring game Albus and Rose had been playing.

They lapsed into silence as Albus thought it over. "No," he finally said, "I had always thought it might be him. I just figured he lost interest." Albus said.

"What?" Scorpius asked confused. "You knew Demitri liked Lily?"

"Well yeah, but like I said I didn't know how serious he was and when he did nothing I figured he had just lost interest." Albus explained. "I figured he might have told you something considering you're his big brother and he practically worships the ground you walk on."

"No, he didn't mention anything to me." Scorpius said.

"But… how did you find out?" Rose asked.

"Caius," he said simply. "The kid is like the freaking All Seeing Eye."

Rose took one look at the bewildered expression on Scorpius' face and burst out laughing.

"So you're okay with this then?" Scorpius asked.

"Depends. How serious is Demitri about my sister?" Albus asked.

"Very. Bloody hell I haven't seen Demitri like this over any other girl." Scorpius said and Albus nodded knowing that much to be true. "Besides, you know Demitri's a good kid. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Lily." Scorpius said.

"Yeah I do. I just wish they would have told me." Albus said running his fingers through his hair.

"They'll come to you when they're ready Al." Rose answered sleepily.

"Suppose you're right," Albus conceded. "James is going to kill me though."

"Are you going to tell them you know?" Scorpius asked.

Albus smiled mischievously, "No I think I'm going to have some fun with this," he said. "You in?"

Scorpius laughed "Oh definitely."

"Scorpius!" Rose objected. "He's your brother!"

"And I love him dearly but I'm not above pulling a few pranks on him. Besides I have to sit out The Hunt this year so this is all the fun I'm going to have." Scorpius said.

Albus had to cover the smile on his face ever so subtly with his hand and when he looked over to Rose, he saw she had a strange look on her face.

"That's really no excuse," she said.

"It's all I've got." He said.

"Right well I'll be off then." Albus said rising from his seat. "See you two at breakfast."

Scorpius waved him off as portrait swung shut behind him. "Well that's one awakening I don't wish to repeat." He said draping his hand over the back of the couch and his fingers coming to play with her hair.

"So much for not saying anything." She said softly enjoying what Scorpius was doing.

"Caius. Honestly that kid is dangerous and he doesn't even know it." Scorpius said sighing.

Rose smiled and shuffled further into the couch, summoning the blanket from across the room to cover her and Scorpius. He gave her a questioning look.

"I figured we still have some time before we actually have to be up." She said looking at him worried that he might not want to stay.

Instead, he pulled her closer to him, looking at her with utter adoration, "I like how you think Red," he whispered into her ear.

She blushed and focused on adjusting the blanket as his arm came to wrap around her. Rose contemplated it for a second before laying her head on his chest and allowing sleep to take them both peacefully.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Breakfast – Wednesday morning The Great Hall_

"My cat has been taken! I want to see some justice done!" Argus Filch cried as he followed the headmaster into the Great Hall. A few students stopped to listen.

"Do you have any proof of this Argus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I am sure Mrs. Norris is somewhere in the castle."

"Yes one of these little dev –"

"Argus," McGonagall warned.

"They have her. I'm sure of it!" He argued. "It's that stupid game they play every year!"

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Very well Argus. I shall ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to keep a look out for her. They are, after all not allowed to participate in this madness. But I'm afraid there is not much I can do." She explained.

Argus Filch grumbled under his breath but accepted it nonetheless. He turned and hobbled out of the Great Hall, giving the students deathly glares as he went. McGonagall turned and made her way up to the teachers' table.

"So that means Mrs. Norris is off the list." Louis said to Caius.

"It means the girls were successful." I said. "I wonder where they stashed the cat though."

"Charlie didn't say, only that she got it on good authority that it was the perfect place for Mrs. Norris." Louis replied.

"So were you and Demitri successful last night?" Caius asked.

"Almost. The trophy is glued to the bloody stand." Louis said rolling his eyes in exasperation. "We tried every spell we know to try and remove it but nothing worked. And then Hugo knocked over the cheerleader's cup and we couldn't get it to shut up and then Professor Longbottom was doing his patrols so we had to leave. Couldn't risk going back either." Louis explained.

Caius laughed. "You better hurry mate, I heard that McLaggen is planning to try for the trophy."

"Really?" Louis asked as he poured more coffee. Caius nodded. "Shit. Well how about you join us tonight. We could use your smarts." Louis offered.

Caius thought it over for a moment. "Alright." He agreed.

"Brilliant!" Louis said enthusiastically. "So who do you think will be trying for Scorpius today?"

Caius smirked, "Five galleons says it's Flint again."

"Oh definitely," Louis said, "Though from what I saw yesterday I'm inclined to wager that Rockwood will make the first move of the day." He said looking down the table where the said girl was watching the door intently.

"Well that sounds like an interesting bet but I don't think she'll be the first," Demitri said taking a seat beside them.

"Oh. So who do you think it will be?" Louis challenged.

"Lacey Weasley," Demitri answered shocking both Louis and I. "Ten galleons its Lacey Weasley first."

"Oh Scor is in for one helluva of a day," Louis said.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll keep Rose Weasley close." Caius said knowingly.

"What? Why would he do that?" Louis asked confused.

Caius and Demitri looked at each other a little hesitantly before I answered. "Well you know how close he and Rose are," he said attempting nonchalance but failing rather miserably.

Louis looked straight at Demitri unblinking. "Malfoy what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, really. I know nothing." Demitri answered hastily.

"Tell me or I'll tell I about you and Lily," Louis threatened.

"W-what… I have no idea what you're tal-"

"Don't bother. Caius told me." Louis said with a smirk.

"Caius!" Demitri scolded smacking his brother upside the head.

"Hey! He asked!" Caius defended rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Well he kind of asked. Anyway it's not like you plan on keeping it a secret right?"

"Of course not! But I could do without you telling everyone before I get a chance to tell Albus." Demitri groaned.

"Demitri what do you know?" Louis asked bringing their attention back to the topic.

"Well let's just say that I know how Scor ended up on the shopping list… and why." Demitri said with a sneaky smile.

"Go on," Louis prompted and even Caius looked curious now.

"Lily and I may have appealed to the Game-Makers to put Scor on the list in the hopes that Rose would end up hunting him and they would finally admit their feelings for each other." He rushed out.

"That… is the most insane idea I have possibly ever heard… and that's saying something considering I grew up with Albus." Louis said shocked. "But wait, there's no absolute way to ensure that Rose takes part. She hates The Hunt!"

"Lily actually managed to convince her to join and she already touched the enchanted paper so technically she's in," Demitri said with a shrug.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm dead serious." Demitri said looking at his brother and then at Louis. "As of yesterday Rose Weasley has been an official participant of this year's Hunt."

"Merlin's balls! This is bloody brilliant!" Louis applauded. "…well if it works that is."

"It will!" Demitri insisted.

"But Scor's got half the girls in this castle chasing after him."

"Yes and all the more reason to keep Rose close. He knows she'll help to keep the crazy at bay." Demitri said wisely. "Between Flint and Rockwood my brother would be insane to go anywhere without Rose."

"Well, let the games begin," Louis said pointing to the door and they all turned to see Rose and Scorpius entering. Rose was laughing and when they parted, Scorpius gave her one of his rare smiles. He walked down to where his brothers sat, either oblivious to or ignoring the stares he was receiving and the glares Rose got.

"This is going to be interesting," Louis muttered as Scorpius made his way over to them.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Rose had practically danced out of the Great Hall after breakfast. This Hunt was indeed turning out to be rather entertaining. Making her way back to the Head's Dormitory before the first lesson, she allowed herself to think back to the most wonderful morning she had had in a long while.

Scorpius had felt warm and perfect beside her, almost like that was exactly where he was always meant to be. Rose would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't just a teeny bit disappointed that Scorpius hadn't kissed her. Instead, he had pushed a few stray curls behind her ear, and then brought his lips tantalisingly close to her, only to hover over her ear, whispering her name gently till she woke.

They had walked down to breakfast together and it was only when they had to part ways that Rose had realised just how much she didn't want to leave his presence. Nevertheless, he shot her a sweet smile and made his way to the Slytherin table to join his housemates.

Rose had barely taken her seat at the Gryffindor table when she saw something that made her scowl. Scarlett Flint had once again placed herself in Scorpius' lap. Looking to the blonde Rose saw that he wore a look of utter discomfort. Pulling her wand out she placed it under the table before muttering the spell under her breath. No sooner had she completed it, did Flint go flying off his lap and onto the floor. With everyone preoccupied on the disgruntled girl on the floor, Rose took the opportunity to place a repellent charm on Scorpius. Breakfast after that seemed to pass with little incident.

Rose had been fairly occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed another student following her. It was only until she had managed to climb the stairs to the second floor that she sensed the second presence behind her.

Turning around slowly, her face fell when she saw just who it was that had followed.

"What do you want?" Rose asked with little patience.

"You should know that despite your little tricks, you're still going to lose." Lacey told her.

"Is that so?" Rose questioned folding her arms.

"Yes. I told you yesterday, you're wasting your time Rosie." Lacey said with a smirk.

Rose gritted her teeth. "If that's what you really believe then I guess you have nothing to worry about."

"Well yes," Lacey said twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "But you see despite that, I can't have you putting ideas in Scor's head now can I?"

Rose winced at her use of the nickname. Lacey Weasley had certainly fooled herself into believing she was one of the few that could get away with calling any of the Malfoy's by a nickname. That privilege was reserved solely for those closest to them. It left a bad taste in her mouth that Lacey thought she was now part of that.

Rose frowned, it was bad enough that Lacey flaunted her status, money and even their father in front of Rose, for the whole world to see. She was not about to let her take Scorpius away from her too.

"Scorpius doesn't need me to tell him that you are every bad decision his mother warned him about," Rose said gathering her Gryffindor courage.

"And you're supposed to be every good thing she's imagined for her son?" Lacey spat out. "Don't fool yourself Rosie dear. You may carry the Weasley name but that doesn't make you one… not really. And given our… circumstances I highly doubt Mrs. Malfoy is going to be all that pleased to welcome the likes of you into her family."

"Oh do shut up about my blood status you incredibly annoying brat!" Rose burst out in annoyance. "You're far more stupid than I thought if that's what you think the Malfoys value." Lacey faltered for a moment at Rose's words, "Welcome to the new world Lacey Weasley. Your parentage may make you a pureblood but remember, I'm the daughter of two thirds of the golden trio. Although they're not together- mostly because our father is nothing more than a cheater- there is no changing that fact. You're just the little secret our father kept hidden away." she spat.

"Why would he want you?" Lacey spat venomously. "Use that big brain of yours Rosie, if your own father saw nothing special about you that he left so easily… why would Malfoy want you?" she asked cruelly.

Rose stayed quiet as the harsh words washed over her. As much as she hated to admit it, Lacey did have a point, if her own father left her so easily then what could Scorpius possibly see that would make him want her?

"You're nothing special Rose Weasley," Lacey said victoriously, "Our father saw that and soon Malfoy will too." Lacey stopped for a moment and Rose thought her cruelty had ended but that was not the case, "You're not really worth his time or mine." She said and was about to turn and walk away when Rose spoke out.

"What Scorpius sees in me is really none of your business." Rose said as calmly as she could, "And besides if you're holding this to what our father saw in me then really there is no standard for that." Rose said stepping closer, "After all what does it say about a man who would leave his pregnant wife for another woman – a woman he had an affair with which produced a bastard and then went on to keep said child a secret for thirteen years?"

Rose stood to her full height and looked Lacey straight in the eye. "So tell me again how I am not fit to be called a Weasley?" Lacey scowled at her but did not answer. "The only thing that makes you special is that our father- our lying cheating father chose you- and to be perfectly honest, I'm glad he did. I don't need him or his approval. My family, my friends know my worth," Rose said firmly thinking about her mother, her brother and Scorpius. The people that believed in her so passionately that she couldn't argue with them even if she tried.

Lacey didn't seem to like her answer, "Well we'll see after the Hunt won't we?" she said with high confidence.

"You know what I find rather odd Lacey?" Rose asked looking at her half-sister curiously, "Despite all your flaws you're rather intelligent. So I can't understand how you've managed to convince yourself you have a shot with Scorpius when you and I both know you don't."

"Don't worry yourself over the finer details Rosie," Lacey said with an annoying grin, "Scorpius will come to see reason soon enough… and if I have my way it will be before the Hunt is over."

This got Rose very worried, "What are you planning?" she asked getting more uncomfortable at the growing smile on Lacey's face.

Lacey merely raised an eyebrow showing Rose her disbelief in thinking that she would reveal her plans to the one person that could stop it."

"Don't try anything stupid," Rose warned.

"What I plan to do is really none of your concern." Lacey retorted.

"Fine," Rose said rolling her eyes. "I'm done with this conversation so if you don't mind…" she trailed off trying to walk around Lacey.

"You better get serious about this Hunt if you want to win dear sister," Lacey taunted as she watched Rose walk away.

It took everything Rose had to not pull out her wand and aim a perfect bat-bogey hex at the little devil. As she climbed through the portal to the Head's Dormitory, Rose came to a disturbing realisation.

Lacey Weasley was right. If she had any intention of actually winning the Hunt and more importantly if she wanted Scorpius to know how she really felt then it was most certainly time she got serious.

From the moment Lacey had entered Rose's life, she had done everything to make it hell. There was no way Rose was going to allow Lacey to take Scorpius away from her, not when things were changing so wonderfully between them. And there was no way in hell that Rose would ever leave Scorpius in the clutches of that deplorable girl.

Picking up her books off the table, she marched back out the dormitory, a plan slowly formulating in her mind. _Damn, Lily was right,_ she thought, if she was going to win this then she need a plan. Time to get serious indeed.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Lunch …finally ! – The Great Hall_

It had been an interesting morning for all occupants within the castle. But none more so than to Scorpius. It was to his absolute shock and delight that he saw Scarlett Flint flying off his lap only to land in a pile of crumpled robes at the entrance of the Great Hall. It certainly was the highlight of his breakfast.

It didn't take him much to figure out who the master mind behind that neat little trick was. Looking across the hall he had muttered a small 'thank you' in her direction before allowing himself to be distracted by his fellow housemates.

He had found it nearly impossible to concentrate all morning not when all he could smell was the enchanting scent of her shampoo, and the feel of her skin still hot on his fingers. Waking up with Rose still dosing next to him had been the best wake-up call he could have asked for. He had been tempted to lean over and kiss her senseless but figured that would probably freak her out and send her running… again.

So he didn't. But now, she was all he thought about. It had been fates cruel design that they had no morning classes together. Scorpius briefly wondered if he should run away… again to the kitchens but he quickly pushed that aside. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't run from anyone, not even Scarlett Flint.

He walked into the Great Hall and took a seat beside Louis who looked a bit too cheery for Scorpius' liking.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Louis said shrugging.

"You sure? You're looking very… happy." Scorpius noted.

"Yes well Zabini may have hit me with a cheery charm." Louis said.

"Oberon?" Scorpius asked deeply confused.

"No. Charlotte. Mate don't ask," Louis warned sensing Scorpius' next question.

"Right," Scorpius agreed before focusing back on his lunch. He dug around in his bag for some notes and pulled them out to read. It wasn't long till he noticed the mumbling and whispering between his friends that he looked up.

There she was marching down towards where he sat. After drowning in visions of her all morning, seeing her really was like breathing easily for the first time.

"Hi," she said softly before climbing into the seat beside him.

"Hey," he said a little confused. "What are you doing Red?" he asked slowly.

"Well Flint seems annoyingly undeterred today and she's managed to undo my repelling charm and seeing as I haven't seen you all morning I couldn't very well re-do it." Rose explained as she added food to her plate.

"So you're sitting at the Slytherin table because you need to re-do a charm?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well that and I know how much it would annoy her… and others," she said thinking of Lacey Weasley and more specifically her plan. "I couldn't deny myself this opportunity." Rose said with a smirk. "Besides what happened to house unity and all that nonsense?" she asked innocently.

"Really?" Scorpius asked looking at her closely disbelievingly. "House unity?" They had momentarily forgotten about the rest of the occupants in the hall.

"Yes," she said smiling at him. "But if it makes you uncomfortable I can leave?" Rose suggested before reaching to get her bag.

Scorpius quickly grabbed onto her hand holding her in place beside him. "That won't be necessary Red," he told her. Scorpius looked around to see many displeased faces glaring back at them. It was almost comical… almost. "You're the only charm I'll be needing today." He told her looking directly at her once more.

Despite her best efforts, Rose couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face. Damn Scorpius Malfoy and his smooth comebacks!

Their conversation had been so quiet, that only they could hear the other speak. It certainly would give everyone something to talk about for the rest of the day.

"I'm beginning to enjoy this devious side of you Red. It suits you very well," Scorpius commented with a small laugh.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," she promised before turning back to her lunch. A moment later she called, "Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let go of my hand now." She said not looking up.

"Oh but see the thing is… I really don't want to." He answered with a devious grin.

She playfully glared at him before attempting to pull her hand away. But Scorpius had an iron grip on it and eventually Rose had to concede defeat.

She looked up at him and glared though it only made him laugh a little more. Rose made the mistake of looking down the Slytherin table and saw Flint and Rockwood glaring at her. She turned back to Scorpius to see that he had been watching her, watching them.

"If we're going to make her angry, best do it right Red." He said grinning and then slowly brought her hand to his lips.

"Now you're definitely asking for trouble." Rose said but found herself catching his infectious grin. She looked up and saw the murderous look on Lacey Weasley's face. She smiled and turned her attention back to Scorpius.

"Oh Red," he laughed, "You are trouble."

"But so worth it," she teased.

"Hmm undeniably worth it," he murmured his silver eyes serious for a moment and then brought her hand to his lips once more.

Rose was suddenly aware that a hush had fallen over the Great Hall. Looking up she saw that most of the students were studying them with great interest. Rose looked back at Scorpius and saw an odd look in his eyes. A slightly mischievous look that had her tickled with anticipation.

But Scorpius didn't do anything more instead he held her hand firmly and reach out for his notes once more, propping it up against the pumpkin juice. He went back to his reading paying no attention to the rest of the students still starring at them and leaving Rose feeling slightly baffled.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Almost midnight – Wednesday Night – The Black Lake_

"You go in!" Albus said nudging Louis, who stood beside him looking utterly displeased.

"Me?" Louis questioned outraged, "Why me? If anybody should go in there it should be you! After all it was your crazy ass idea."

"Oh come on Louis!" Albus encouraged, "If anybody can do this without batting an eye its you! Besides you're half Veela, all you really need to do is smile and look pretty and voila! We'll have what we need," Albus reasoned.

"It's the fucking Giant Squid Albus!" Louis objected, "I don't think he's going to find my Veela charms all that appealing."

"He's harmless! All he really does is just float there," Albus said casually.

"Pray tell, where do you plan on keeping the squid?" Hugo asked from where he stood behind the arguing pair.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Albus said reassuringly. Louis and Hugo shared a look. "I do!" he insisted. "And it will work if this idiot would just get into the lake."

"I already told you I'm not going in there!" Louis said firmly. "Besides why are we hunting the squid and not the trophy?"

"With Mrs. Norris being taken, Filch is an absolute nightmare. Hunting anything in the castle tonight will be nearly impossible. And with Professor Longbottom almost catching us last night, they've gone and added extra wards around the trophy. Demitri and Caius are working on that right now." Albus informed them. "This leaves us with the squid, and seeing as I went after Fluffy last night it's only fair that you go in there and get the bloody squid."

"You didn't actually get Fluffy!" Louis argued. "Go on be a brave Gryffindor and jump head first into the Black Lake."

"I'm a Slytherin you twat!" Albus said hitting him upside the head.

"So am I!" Louis shot back. "But I don't have a hero complex! But seeing as you hail from a family with all the head strong Gryffindor's, I reckon that the bravery gene is more prominent in you than me so I vote you jump in." Louis argued.

"We come from the same family and might I remind you that your father was a Gryffindor?" Albus said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but your father is practically the poster child for that famous Gryffindor bravery," Louis reasoned.

Albus opened his mouth to argue but a moment later realised that Louis was right. "Oh fuck," he groaned knowing not only had he lost his argument to Louis but now he would no doubt be swimming in the Black Lake. He heard Hugo laughing behind him and suddenly he was saved from swimming in the cold Black Lake as a new plan formed in his mind.

"Well how about we get an actual Gryffindor with that famous bravery to retrieve the squid?" Albus asked looking at Hugo with a smirk.

Louis caught on quickly and turned to their cousin with a devious smirk of his own. "That is the smartest thing you've said all night Albus."

"You mean… me?" Hugo questioned looking slightly nervous.

"Think of it as a way to make up for dropping the trophy last night." Louis said giving him a pointed look.

"That's not fair," Hugo whined. "I don't want to go in there it's really cold." But looking at his cousins he knew he had no choice.

"Now that that is settled, I don't suppose you want to tell me exactly how you plan on catching the Giant Squid?" Louis asked Albus.

Albus smirked and then walked over to his bag. He dug around for a bit before he pulled out a clear and small deep bowl. Louis looked at him with a deadpan expression. "We're going to keep it simple."

"You…simple?" Louis questioned looking close to tears, "Since when?"

"Since I don't necessarily have a gigantic tank in which I can store the bloody fish in not to mention someone just might notice if we kept it lying around the dormitory." After seeing the looks on both Hugo and Louis' faces, he sighed dramatically, "I'm going to transfigure the squid and put him in here," Albus explained waving the clear bowl in front of them. "He'll be safe in here till Sunday."

"Albus are you sure you can do that? The squid is pretty fucking huge," Hugo reminded them.

"I know but it's worth a try," he said sounding excited.

"Alright mate, best of luck," Louis said pushing Hugo to the waters edge.

"I really hate you two right now," Hugo grumbled.

"We know," Albus and Louis said with evil smirks on their faces. They watched as Hugo pulled of his cloak, shirt and shoes before walking into the water. The cold water lashed at his knees before Albus remembered something. "Oh wait," Albus said stopping him from going any deeper. "You'll need this," he said pulling out his wand and performing a bubble head-charm on Hugo. "Now you'll be able to breathe under water. It only lasts for an hour so be quick about it!" he told his little cousin and then watched as Hugo dove into the lake.

Albus and Louis stood in the silence waiting for him to return. "So, you'll never guess what I heard today," Louis told him.

Albus gave his cousin a sly smile, "Do I want to know what you heard today?"

"Oh yes. You really want to know this." Louis told him eagerly.

"Do share dear cousin!"

"It seems a certain cousin of ours is hunting Scorpius," Louis said with a smirk.

Albus looked at his in complete shock. "Rose… Rose is hunting Scorpius?" he asked. "But how… she can't… she's head girl. No way would Rose ever do that. She hates The Hunt anyway." Albus spluttered out.

"Well I know from a good source that our Head Girl is hunting the Head Boy and knowing Rose, she's going to give all these girls a good run for their galleons." Louis said thinking back to the wonderful spectacle the two Head's had put on at lunch earlier. It was such a shame Albus had missed all the fun.

Albus laughed, "Well I doubt she'll have to do much what with Scorpius already so bloody in love with her. It amazes me she hasn't seen it yet."

"You really think he's in love with her?" Louis asked. He knew Scorpius liked Rose… but love might be pushing it slightly.

"No I know he is." Albus said rather seriously. "I've known Scor for seven years. He's my best mate and let me tell you I've never seen a girl turn his head like our dear little cousin did. He's so in love with Rose, he just doesn't realise it yet."

"Bloody hell," Louis muttered. "This just got a lot more interesting." It was the second bit of news that left Louis feeling very unsettled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I also heard that the uh other Weasley is trying to make a move on him," Louis told Albus scratching his neck in discomfort. "A move that is far more serious than any game The Hunt would play."

"What?" Albus questioned appalled. "Why would she do that? In fact what makes her think she even has a chance?"

"She knows all the right buttons to press to hurt Rose in all the worst ways possible. She doesn't need anymore of a reason than that."

"How did you find out that Lacey intends to Hunt Scor?" Albus asked curiously.

"I uhm… overheard her." Louis said simply.

"You overheard her saying she's going to Hunt Scor?" Albus questioned.

"Yeah, she was… bragging to Rose about some plan she had to help Scorpius see that they're meant to be." Louis said showing his disgust at the thought.

"What?" Albus asked in total disbelief, "That is completely mental."

"Rose didn't take to kindly to her – what is he? Her boyfriend, friend… beau? Or – "

"Who gives a damn!" Albus scolded eager to hear more of the story.

"Right well, Rose didn't take too kindly to Lacey threatening to take Scorpius away." Louis informed him. "From the looks of it, Lacey is pretty serious about hurting Rose… in the worst way possible."

"But Scorpius would never fall for any of Lacey's tricks." Albus argued.

"Yes, but only if Lacey played fair," Louis reminded him, "And that is not something she knows how to do."

Both cousins looked at each other solemnly. "What are you thinking?" Louis asked when the silence had stretched on for too long.

"I'm thinking that I really want to see Rose happy. And that it's about time my best mate got his girl," Albus told him.

"So you do have a plan," Louis said smirking slightly.

"Of course," Albus said with a mischievous smirk of his own. He looked back to lake, "Oh hells do you know if Hugo could swim?" he asked Louis nonchalantly.

"Dunno, guess we'll find out soon enough," Louis answered leaning against the tree.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Trophy Room – Wednesday Night_

"No! No! Don't touch it!" Caius warned his brother. "You'll set of the alarm."

Demitri sighed. "Right, so what's your plan?"

Caius was quiet for a moment as he inspected the stand with the trophy on it.

"Damn, Professor Longbottom did a good job with these protection spells." Caius said quietly.

"Can you undo them?" Demitri asked nervously.

"Obviously," Caius replied smirking.

"No one likes a know-it-all Caius." Demitri told his brother to which Caius snorted. "What?" Demitri demanded.

"Nothing… it's just …" Caius waivered.

"Merlin just spit it out. I've never known you to mince your words little brother." Demitri said leaning against another trophy cabinet.

"Well it's just a little rich coming from you… given well everything." Caius said smirking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Demitri asked frowning.

Caius grinned and that only made Demitri more curious. "Caius!" he growled.

"Okay! It's just… as I recall you seem to have a very deep interest for a certain Gryffindor know-it-all."

"Lily is not a know-it-all…" but he trailed off realising Caius was right.

"This seems to be a trait you share with our dear older brother." Caius went on, "Though his love for Rose is something even I can't seem to fully understand."

Demitri had to agree there. The way Scorpius felt about Rose was something that neither Demitri nor Caius had ever seen before. _Well… that wasn't exactly true,_ Demitri thought.

"Do you realise he looks at her the way dad looks at mum?" Demitri said voicing his thoughts to his brother.

Caius stilled his movements, "Bloody hell, how did I miss that?"

Demitri snickered. "Even you my dear know-it-all little brother are bound to miss a thing or two here and there."

Caius looked at his brother with all the seriousness he had in that moment, "I really hope this ridiculous plan of yours works."

"It will," Demitri insisted.

"Do you realise that Faye Rockwood tried to slip him a love potion during lunch?" Caius asked. "If Rose hadn't arrived I'm sure she would have succeeded."

Demitri didn't seem to be bothered by this information. "But you see Rose chose to sit with Scor at the Slytherin table," he said enthusiastically. "Look trust me! Putting Scor on the shopping list was the best damned idea I've had all year!"

"Yes cause Merlin knows you don't use your brain enough," Caius remarked.

"Pratt!" Demitri shot back smacking his brother on the head. "It's going to work! With Rose hunting Scorpius, and everyone wanting the second most valid item on the list, she's not going to waste time. They'll be confessing their feelings for each other before the week is up!"

Caius groaned. "Your stupid plan had Faye Rockwood, Scarlett Flint and Lacey Weasley hunting our dear brother!"

Demitri winced, "Yes… and Rose hates losing… especially if it's to the other Weasley." Demitri reminded him. Seeing that Caius was still a little sceptical, he sighed. "Rose needs a push and so does Scor, and I know what I did was wrong and it's worse now that Lacey Weasley had claimed her stake but I trust Scor's feelings for Rose. I'm just tired of seeing them do this little dance." Demitri explained hoping Caius would understand.

"Merlin this is insane," Caius said conceding to the plan.

"A little, yes… but it will work," Demitri promised. "Now hurry up before someone comes!" He said motioning towards the trophy.

Caius nodded and pulled out his wand to start taking down the protection spells.

Neither Malfoy had been aware that a third person had overheard much of their conversation. Scorpius leaned against the wall of the trophy room, reeling in the information his brothers had unknowingly given him. He had only caught the end bit of their conversation but it was more than enough for him.

Demitri, that sneaky little bastard had put him on the shopping list! This explained all the madness he had been enduring as of late! As it was, he had been trying to escape the clutches of one very clingy Faye Rockwood when he stumbled upon his brothers.

Strangely though, he was not upset. Impressed, and a little proud, most definitely by Demitri's plan… but not upset as he would have expected. If playing this game meant that it gave Rose the courage to seek out something more than friendship with him, then he was all for it.

 _Well this changes everything,_ he thought to himself as he pushed off the wall and made his way back to the head's dormitory. Oh he was going to have fun with this, he smirked as he thought about Rose and her attempts at hunting him. He was _really_ going to enjoy this.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Headmistress Office – Wednesday Night_

Headmistress McGonagall sat perfectly calm in her chair as Argus Filch and Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Sprout… and Professor Vector all kicked up a fuss before her.

Every year they had this same tireless debate. The Hunt. It was the bane of every teachers' existence. Nothing and no one was safe. Over the years, they had all been in some manner or the other become unwilling participants in the game.

Still Headmistress McGonagall did nothing. Now it seemed the stakes had been raised… to something quite alarming.

"They've completely lost it!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "A student! On the list!"

"We've let this go one for too long," Professor Sprout said. "It must stop… before someone gets hurt!" Poppy nodded furiously beside her.

"Headmistress, I am afraid I must agree with Professor Sprout and Madam Promfrey." Professor Vector said. "It was amusing before but if the rumours are true and it is the student I have heard to be on the list then we have a serious problem."

Headmistress McGonagall rose from behind her desk, "I understand your worries." She started attempting to placate them as best she could, "But really there is nothing to worry about."

Professor Vector spluttered rather ungraciously as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Minerva! You can't mean to tell me that you intend to let this madness continue." Poppy cried.

"Oh but Poppy you just don't see it!" Minerva insisted. A silence filled her office as the others waited on her explanation. "This isn't just some game. It means much more than that."

"I don't understand. What could this game possibly mean?" Professor Vector asked.

"Unity." Minerva said simply. "We fought two wars too see that our world live as one. This game… this foolish madness, it's everything we've been trying to rebuild. It gives them the chance to create new alliances with people outside of their houses. How long have we been trying to promote house unity?" she asked her fellow colleagues. "Today I saw it. House unity. We had Hufflepuffs joining the Ravenclaws and never in a million years would I have thought it possible to see Slytherin and Gryffindor working together… but they are. So I won't stop it, and even if I tried I don't think it would make much of a difference to them."

"That's it then?" Filch asked harshly. "We just let them run wild?"

"It's only till the end of the week. You know it never lasts more than that." Minerva argued.

"My cat has been taken! I demand justice!" Filch cried vehemently.

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I am sure Mrs. Norris is somewhere safely within the castle walls. Unfortunately, our Head Boy and Girl have not managed to find her yet."

"They took her!" he cried, "Those nasty little devils!"

"Argus, I am quite positive that if they did take Mrs. Norris, that she is perfectly safe and they are treating her with care. In any case if she was taken for the purpose of the game, she will most likely be returned to you by Monday." Minerva said taking a seat back at her desk.

Filch grumbled but didn't say anything further.

"Do we just go on as if we don't know the game is on?" Professor Vector asked.

"Yes." Minerva answered. "Best just let the students get on with it without our interference."

"And this student… the one that is supposedly on the list?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I have taken all the necessary precautions. He should be in no immediate danger." Minerva said with full confidence.

"Very well then." Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva dismissed them all and they left her office in a contemplative silence.

Once alone Minerva sighed deeply before looking back at the painting that hung behind her chair.

"I do hope you're right about this Albus." She said softly.

"Oh my dear Minerva, you forget that I'm hardly ever wrong." He told her with a mischievous grin as his eyes twinkled behind the half-moon specs.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: Hello! I am so sorry this update is late! I had a bit of issue with the site.

Thank you to all those wonderful readers who have followed, favourited and reviewed the story this far!

So things are going to get really exciting now as Scorpius knows he's on the list...wonder what sort of mayhem he's going to cause? I just want to add that I know I've made Lacey a bit of a mega bitch... but I swear it is for the good of the story ...and Rose! Remember they are teenagers who are prone to bouts of being over emotional and dramatic! ...Oh! And any guesses on who the mysterious Game - Makers might be?

Please don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys think...and who knows maybe I'll be persuaded to another early update!

Thank you my wonderful Katy!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	6. Chapter 6 - Devious Traits

_Devious Traits_

* * *

 _Thursday Morning – Head's Dormitory_

Rose was running out of time. She knew that. It was all she could think about during her patrol last night. As much as it haunted her, she was still without a plan. The Hunt would be over in three days and so would her chance with Scorpius.

It was a little harder than she thought. Making her move on Scorpius, that is. Walking into the unknown territory and leaving the label of 'friends' behind. She didn't want to lose him from her life but a larger part of her wanted more than just friendship now. She'd wasted far too much time, especially with Lacey Weasley and Scarlett Flint in the mix too. There was no way those two planned on playing it fair so unless Rose came up with a bloody brilliant plan… and fast, she was royally screwed. It was time to pluck up some of her mighty Gryffindor courage and get serious.

She made her way down to the common room not at all surprised to see that Scorpius was still in his room. He hated early mornings almost as much as she did. Rose set about collecting her books and bits of parchment, reading something she had written on one of the pieces. It was only fifteen minutes later that saw Scorpius drag himself down the stairs.

"Late night Malfoy?" Rose asked though her back was to him.

"Damned Hunt." He cursed. "All these people running around after curfew means I actually have to do patrols."

Rose laughed but didn't turn to him just yet. "Well that is a shame," she teased.

"You're awfully chipper this morning Red." He commented walking towards her.

"Hmm… can't I be happy in the morning?" she asked. He stood behind her now, and Rose could practically feel the heat radiate off him.

"No," he answered softly leaning in to her, his musky scent delicately wrapping itself around Rose. "Any… particular reason?" he asked cautiously.

Rose turned to face him slowly, with a Slytherin worthy smirk on her face. Scorpius took her in and felt the air knocked right out of him. She had unbuttoned the top few buttons of her school blouse which he was sure she had altered to fit her tighter… because there was no way it had been that tight yesterday. She had left her hair down so it framed her face and fell wonderfully around her skilfully exposed cleavage. The winner however, was seeing a green Slytherin tie knotted loosely around her neck. _His_ tie to be more specific.

"No reason in particular. Just happy." She answered smiling innocently.

Scorpius drank her in unable to get enough and suddenly the need to touch her was all he could think about. He grabbed her and walked her back until her legs hit the back of the couch. His arm wrapped around her waist, while the other embedded in her hair.

"Is this another one of your devious traits?" he asked, his lips a breath's kiss away from hers.

"Maybe," Rose murmured. She bit on her bottom lip as his thumb grazed her flushed cheeks. He pulled her closer, as close as he could get her, squeezed tightly between the couch and his firm chest.

The biting of her lip drew his gaze towards her mouth. All he had to do was lean in and kiss her till kingdom come. Slowly his thumb tugged on her lip, so she would stop the biting. He was so close, he could count the little freckles on her nose. He could see that her beautifully chocolate eyes were dilated and he noticed how pink her cheeks had gotten. All Scorpius smelt was vanilla and a hint of cinnamon, and all he knew in that moment was Rose Weasley was going to be the death of him.

But remembering the conversation he heard the previous night, Scorpius decided to wait before he gave in. He waited this long, surely a few more days wouldn't kill him… hopefully. He'd make Rose go crazy before he ravished her. His lips hovered over hers, and it took everything he had not to lean in all the way. _A little longer,_ he told himself, _Just a little longer._

"You look good in Slytherin colours," he said.

"I know," she whispered smirking ever so slightly.

"But I really will be needing that back," he told her pulling lightly at his tie.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her softly before abruptly pulling back and gently pulling the tie over her head. "Thanks Red," he said as he slipped the tie around his own neck. "See you in potions," Scorpius said. This time it was Scorpius who was smirking as he walked out the common room, leaving a very stunned and very frustrated Rose behind.

Well damn that had not gone as she planned. Grumbling Rose grabbed her bag and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It annoyed her a little more to see that neither Lily, Dominique or even Lucy were at the table. At this rate they were sure to miss breakfast, and then they would all be stuck with a cranky Lily.

She managed to get a glimpse of Scorpius from across the hall, looking the epitome of a smug idiot. Apparently she was going to have to majorly up her game if she planned to win. But Rose knew this was more than just about the Hunt. It just frustrated her! The idiot walked away without kissing her! Two weeks ago, they had found themselves in a very similar situation and she had fled… but this time she had thought she had made it pretty clear that him kissing her was exactly what she wanted. She had been wearing his bloody tie for Merlin's sake! He seemed to enjoy torturing her with his lingering touches and heated gazes… uugh this was harder than she thought.

Rose had poured her second cup of coffee when Lily sat down next to her. She looked exactly how Rose felt. Lily looked at Rose and a moment of understanding passed between the two girls.

"Who pissed in your coffee?" Lily asked.

"Malfoy," Rose grumbled. "You?" she asked looking at Lily.

"Malfoy," Lily answered scowling. Both girls turned to the Slytherin table to see the Malfoy boys leisurely enjoying breakfast. "Morons," Lily muttered.

"Absolute morons," Rose agreed. "Hang on… why are you upset with Demitri?"

Lily sighed, "He hasn't spoken to Albus yet."

"Oh," Rose said. She was tempted to say that Albus knew but it really wasn't her place… was it? Instead she opted to ask, "He hasn't said anything at all?"

"No! Not a bloody thing!" Lily cried. "He keeps saying that he will… but I don't know… it just feels like he's avoiding it."

"Maybe he's just worried about how Albus will react?" Rose offered.

"But wouldn't it be easier if he did it now rather than waiting? It will only make Albus more upset the longer we keep quiet." Lily said. Rose couldn't argue with her logic there. It was then that Rose noticed how truly upset Lily was.

"What's really worrying you Lily?" she asked. "And don't say nothing. I've known you your entire life, you really can't lie to me." Rose reminded her.

"I don't want to sneak around anymore," Lily confessed. "I'm tired of seeing girls throwing themselves at him and I hate that I can't do anything about it! I hate that I can't even show that it upsets me when I see other girls flirting with him because they think he's available. But mostly I hate that in a way, he is available because really, if our meeting in dark corners of this castle meant anything to him he would have plucked up the courage to talk to Albus already!" Lily said in a moment's breath. "What's the point of continuing?" she asked now nearly close to tears.

"Oh Lily," Rose said softly, putting an arm around her. "I don't think it's like that at all."

"Yes of course it is!" she argued. "Rose, we're not like you and Scorpius."

"What does that mean?" Rose inquired giving her cousin a confused look.

"Doesn't matter," Lily sighed. "It doesn't matter now."

Rose was going to argue but seeing the absolutely dejected look on Lily's face, she stopped. Lily was looking across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. It had filled up a little more now. Along with the three Malfoy boys, Albus and Louis had joined them. Rose also happened to spy Lacey Weasley staring a little too much at Scorpius.

Before Rose could even blink, Lacey got up and walked to the Slytherin table. She threw a smirk towards Rose as she forced herself in a seat beside Scorpius. Louis looked a little nervous to find himself seated next to the other Weasley. With no effort at all she started talking to Scorpius, and Rose was a little surprised to see that he did not chase her away. Apparently he was just as clueless as Demitri today. This only irritated her more because was she really going to lose to Lacey Weasley? Rose wanted to be mad at him but technically all he was doing was talking… and he was being an oblivious idiot today, so he was excused… for now.

Lily looked at her with wide eyes. NO, she was a bloody Gryffindor and it was time she started acting like one. She wasn't going to lose, to Lacey Weasley of all people.

"No, it doesn't end like this." Rose told herself.

"What?" Lily asked confused. Rose looked at her cousin and suddenly all the pieces fell into place.

"Albus knows." Rose said quickly. Watching Lily closely she explained further. "Albus knows about you and Demitri."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "How…? He didn't say anything…"

"He saw Demitri carry you out of the Forbidden Forest and then asked Caius… or Scorpius or…honestly I can't remember how he found out. It was early and he was yelling. The point is he knows and he's okay with it. He's just waiting for Demitri to tell him."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Lily asked getting up.

"No Lily wait!" Rose said, pulling her back down into her seat.

"Rose!" Lily objected.

"Shut up and listen!" Rose said firmly. Lily stopped fighting and turned to her cousin with curiosity brimming in her green eyes. Obviously Rose had something planned.

"You said that you didn't like seeing girls throwing themselves at Demitri… well show him what that feels like." Rose said feeling somewhat excited about her plan.

"What?" Lily questioned completely lost.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Make him jealous Lily!" Rose said excitedly. "He's a Malfoy. And if there's one thing they hate, it's other people taking what belongs to them. Make him so bloody jealous that he will have to stand up and claim you as his not just to Albus but to the whole school! Make it clear that he's yours and only yours!"

"Rose… that's bloody brilliant!" Lily gushed. "But how?" she asked thinking about all the possibilities.

"Easy. You find a suitable number two." Rose said looking across the hall towards the Ravenclaw table. She smirked back at Lily. They both sat there staring at the boy with his beautiful black hair and grey eyes. It really was a perfect plan. No Malfoy would stand to lose anything to a Ravenclaw, not in any way… especially not a girl.

"Make him realise that you're not just going to wait around for him to make a move." Rose encouraged.

"You're a freaking genius Rose," Lily said grinning. "But wait, what are you going to do about _her?"_ she asked motioning towards the other Weasley… and Scarlett Flint who had just joined the party.

"Oh she hasn't won anything yet. This isn't over. She's forgotten that I'm the smartest witch here." Rose said. She thought back to the day after the list had been released, Scarlett Flint had made a big show about publically claiming Scorpius by throwing herself into his lap. It was time Rose laid her claim, but she had another method in mind. "I think it's time people know that only I'm allowed to be hunting Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said smirking before rising from the table. "Wish me luck!" she said to Lily as she grabbed her bag of the bench.

"You don't need it!" Lily called.

"Oh wait! Take this." Rose said quickly pulling her tie off and handing it to Lily.

"I'm already wearing mine," Lily said. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Just keep it!" Rose insisted.

All too quickly she was marching across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table. Louis had seen her coming and not so discreetly hit Scorpius on the arm. He looked up a little too late. Rose was already standing over them, with a most mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh hi Rosie!" Lacey said her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Lacey," Rose greeted with a little less warmth. She was going to teach Lacey a lesson but she wasn't going to play by her rules. Time to change the game. Lacey was expecting her to play fair and Rose would use that naivety against her.

Not thinking twice about it, Rose sat down on the bench, inevitably pushing Lacey further towards Louis much to his disgust. She straddled the bench, creating a barrier between Lacey and Scorpius. She smiled and looked only at him, ignoring the angry harpy behind her.

"Hi," she greeted innocently.

"What troubles have you come to cause now Red?" Scorpius asked smirking slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blondie." Rose said shrugging.

"I've told you before, you're not a very good liar Rose Weasley." Scorpius said laughing.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Rose questioned. "And anyway what troubles could I possibly bring you?"

Scorpius really had to hold back his laugh there. It really was because of Rose that he was being Hunted this year… but she didn't need to know that he knew that.

"Oh plenty I imagine." Scorpius chose to reply. "If I recall you seem to have a number of devious traits."

"That I do," she agreed smirking a little as they both thought back to their moment in the common room earlier that morning.

"Oh and what exactly would these devious traits be Rosie?" Lacey asked from behind her. Rose had almost forgotten she was there. "You know returning a book late to the library doesn't count right."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that is any of your concern Lacey."

"Am I going to see more of this deviousness now?" Scorpius asked attempting to get Rose's attention again.

"Right now? No." Rose answered laughing. "Later… maybe" she added thinking about it. "But right now I need a favour."

"What do you need?" He asked smiling as he played along with her little game.

"Do you have an extra tie? I seem to have left mine back in the dorms." She asked.

Scorpius appeared to be thinking for a moment. "Well that's very unlike you, to forget something so important." He said teasing her a little. "Something happened that perhaps made you forget?"

"Well I got distracted this morning," she said going along with his joke.

"Must have been one hell of a distraction," he said laughing as he gave a look that brought a small blush to her cheeks.

"You would think but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" he asked frowning.

Rose suppressed a smile. "Well do you?" she asked bring their attention back to the question at hand.

"Do I what?" Scorpius asked.

"Do you have a tie for me?" Rose asked fluttering her eyes just a bit.

He really had to fight the urge to pull her into his lap and snog her senseless right there in the Great Hall. He managed to look at her again, regaining some of his senses. He saw the hints of a smirk. She was playing dirty with him. But before he could respond another voice spoke up.

"Can't remember something as simple as a tie? How ever did you become Head Girl? Was it on mummy's merit?" Lacey asked nastily.

Rose scowled at Lacey mentioning her mother. It fuelled a fire within her and the words were tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Oh you shouldn't worry your pretty empty little head off about those things." Rose said calmly, turning ever so slightly so she could see Lacey over her shoulder.

"It's you who should be worried Rosie dear," Lacey snapped, not liking how gleeful Albus and Louis looked.

"Oh?" Rose asked looking at her half-sister with interest.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about the wonderful conversation we had yesterday?" Lacey asked innocently.

"I try to make all our encounters as least memorable as possible." Rose, told her.

Lacey scowled but moved forward as she spoke, "It's best if you give up before you get hurt dear sister."

"How would Rose get hurt?" Scorpius asked. Everyone froze. They couldn't very well explain this to Scorpius… not without exposing the Hunt.

"Oh it's just some sisterly advice," Lacey said quickly attempting to cover up her mistake.

Rose scowled. "I don't need anything sisterly from you thanks."

"Oh Rosie don't be like that," Lacey said laughing airily. "Can't I be concerned?" Lacey asked sensing that maybe she was getting under Rose's skin. "We're family after all."

Scorpius looked at Rose with a little concern. He knew that Lacey was always a sore spot for her. Despite wanting to have some fun with Rose through this Hunt, he didn't want her to get hurt in the process either.

But apparently he had nothing to worry about. "We're not sisters and stop calling me Rosie," Rose said firmly.

"Ouch Rosie! That hurt!" Lacey said dramatically holding a hand to her heart. "You know I'm just trying to be nice and help."

Albus choked on his eggs hearing this and Rose sighed. She saw Scorpius looking at her with concern and knowing him as well as she did, he no doubt would be jumping in to save her anytime now. But as she sat there with her annoying half-sister blabbering behind her and Scorpius paying full attention to her, Rose realised that maybe it was time she saved herself.

"I highly doubt you know how to be nice." Rose said looking back at her. "So please quit it with the fake concern. Honestly Lacey, if you're going to be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty."

Louis and Albus made no attempts to hide their laughter this time, while Demitri snorted into his coffee.

"Well Scor?" Rose asked turning her attention back to Scorpius. "Do you have a tie for me?"

"Sorry Rose," Scorpius answered looking at her. "Only the one I'm wearing." Scorpius said motioning to the green tie around his neck.

"Oh damn," she said quietly. Lacey looked smug at seeing Rose's plan fail.

For a moment Scorpius thought she had given up but apparently it was a morning full of surprises.

"Well I'm sure I can make do." Rose said smirking as she leaned forward on the bench.

Scorpius watched her with curiosity and then swore under his breath and thought how cruel Merlin was for testing him in such a manner. Her shirt had been done up with just a little showing to tempt him.

She loosened the tie form around his neck, and as she pulled it up, she spoke so that only he could hear, "You did say Slytherin colours look good on me." Rose pulled back quickly and she now held the tie in her hand. Placing it around her neck, she shot him another smirk. Gods, even his bloody tie smelt like him!

"You can't wear that! You're not in Slytherin!" Lacey objected loudly.

"Colour blind much Rosie?" Scarlett remarked.

Rose merely smiled at the girls. "Oh I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind."

"You're not that special Rose. What makes you think you can get away with breaking the rules?" Scarlett asked.

"Well technically I'm not breaking the rules, just promoting house unity." Rose answered with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"See you lot in class then," Rose said looking around the table. "Oh and thanks," she told Scorpius as she fitted his tie around her neck more comfortably.

Then, much to his disappointment, she got up and walked her way out of the Great Hall with almost everyone watching her.

All Scorpius could think was that once again she was wearing _his_ tie… and Merlin Rose Weasley was going to be the death of him!

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

Rose managed to keep a calm face as she walked out of the Great Hall well aware that everyone was staring at her. It was only when she was outside that she leaned against the nearest pillar and allowed herself to smile whilst taking deep breaths.

She still couldn't believe that she had done that! Her fingers unconsciously started playing with Scorpius' tie around her neck. After years of putting up with Lacey Weasley's undesirable attitude, it felt good to fight back a little. No scratch that, it felt better than good being her own saviour for once. To have Scorpius and Albus seeing that really was just the icing on the cake.

Now it was just a matter of getting Scorpius to kiss her! One would think after all the dancing around the two of them had been doing in the past, he would be waste no time in closing the deal so to speak… but for reasons Merlin probably wouldn't even understand he had deliberately decided not to.

Noticing that many of the students were now leaving the Great Hall for the first lesson, she pushed off and casually made her way to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

She didn't get very far before she was being pulled aside by her cousins. Dominque and Lucy looked at her unbelievingly while Lily looked rather gleeful.

"That was freaking brilliant!" Lily gushed. "God Rose you should have seen his face when you left! Hell you should have seen _her_ face."

Rose giggled. "Thanks Lily. You think people got the message?" she asked as she fiddled with the tie around her neck.

"That Scorpius Malfoy is yours and only yours?" Dominique clarified looking somewhat impressed. "Yeah you didn't really leave room for any misinterpretation there." She said picking at Scorpius Malfoy's tie around her neck.

It was a well-known fact among the students of Hogwarts that the best way to publically claim a relationship was through the trading of sacred clothing. Quidditch jerseys, house shirts, scarves and ties made for an excellent display of public proclamation.

Rose blushed. "I had a point to make." She argued pulling the tie away from Dominique's fingers.

"Point very well made." Lucy said. "But…"

"But what?" Rose asked.

"Well I think that Flint and the other Weasley may have taken it more as a challenge than a warning." Lucy explained.

Rose merely shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to keep Scorpius extra close then," she said smirking slightly.

Her cousins regarded her in astonishment. Rose laughed before pulling away from them. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you later." She called before walking away from them, still smiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy asked completely bewildered.

"Rose Weasley is finally playing the game." Lily said, "And Merlin help the girls stupid enough to go against her."

"You think she's serious now?" Dominique asked.

"Yes I think she's very serious. There's no way Rose is losing. Not this time." Lily replied confidently. "And neither am I." she said softly watching the crowd exiting the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked. "Divination is this way." She said pointing to the stairs.

"Go on ahead. I have some hunting to do." Lily said smiling mischievously before following a dark haired wizard through the crowd.

"Does she know that Demitri went the other way?" Lucy asked Dominique.

"Hold onto your bra straps Luce, I have a feeling things are about to get very interesting." Dominique said looking at her cousin grinning with excitement.

"Best Hunt ever." Lucy said gleefully as they joined the crowd heading to their classes.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

 _The annoying hour before lunch - Transfiguration_

Demitri sat watching in horror at the scene before him. What the hell was going on? He fought the urge to get up, and drag Lily out of the bloody classroom and shake her back into her right mind. But that would only lead to people asking all kinds of questions.

No one could argue that it had been the strangest morning many inhabitants of the castle had seen in a while, what with Rose publically staking her claim on his brother and her wonderful dismissal of the other Weasley. He had hoped it would end there… but alas his fate would not see it that way.

He was now forced to glare at Dunstan Grey from across the classroom as the tool flirted with _his_ witch. Lily didn't seem to notice that Demitri was upset… or that he was sitting elsewhere for that matter. She seemed as taken by Grey's presence as he did hers. This left Demitri feeling truly unsettled.

But he didn't want to do anything hasty… and he most certainly didn't want Lily to think he was jealous. And that too, over Dunstan Grey of all people. Instead he tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying but he found that despite his best efforts it was of no use.

He couldn't concentrate on anything else. No when he could see in his periphery the little touches that Grey kept making towards Lily and that as the lesson went on, his chair crept closer and closer to hers. He definitely couldn't ignore that blush that sprung up so vibrantly as Grey whispered something in her ear.

"You okay there Demitri?" Charlotte Zabini asked.

"Yeah why?" Demitri answered distractedly.

"Oh well it's just that your sleeves are swimming in ink." She said glancing down at the table. He had indeed created quite the mess.

"Ah Fuck!" Demitri swore a little too loudly.

"Language Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "Five points from Slytherin."

Demitri resisted the urge to roll his eyes but focused rather on cleaning up the mess on his desk. He wasn't very successful as his attention was still on Lily and the tool. Dunstan Grey reached forward and whispered once more into Lily's ears. This time not only did she blush but gave him a very enthusiastic nod. _What had she agreed to? What if it was something dangerous …or stupid…or both?_ Demitri wondered. As thoughts of all kinds swirled around in his head, he subconsciously found himself staring at her with more intensity. Almost willing her to turn around and look at him.

Charlie looked at Demitri, shaking her head as she fitted the pieces together. Honestly her best friend could be an idiot.

"If you stare any harder at her she's going to combust." She told him.

"What?" he asked looking away.

"Oh honestly Demitri!" she scolded quietly. "You're making it so bloody obvious."

"Making what obvious?" Demitri asked hesitantly.

"Your crush on Lily Potter!" Charlie said with amusement in her eyes.

"What! That's ridiculous!" Demitri defended. "Where the hell did you get such an idea from?"

Charlie was about to spill what she had seen some nights ago but figured it was best to avoid having to explain that to Demitri right now. Clearly he had bigger problems.

Instead she simply relied, "Who can't see it? You make it so bloody obvious, especially since you've staring at her and that poor sap from Ravenclaw for the past twenty minutes."

"That's not true…" he said slowly.

Charlie merely raised a brow at him. "So how bad have you got it?" she asked smirking.

Demitri looked back at Lily and this time couldn't help the glare that came across his face when he saw Grey twirling a piece of her dark hair around his fingers.

"Holy Merlin! That bad!" Charlie gushed as she watched her best friend.

"No!" Demitri whispered.

"Yes!" Charlie said gleefully. "Oh Demitri… of all the girls you had to choose Albus Freaking Potter's little sister to fall for!"

"I didn't choose this!" Demitri insisted. Charlie only looked mildly surprised that he didn't deny it any longer.

"What is it with you Malfoy boys and the girls from that family?" Charlie asked more to herself than to him.

"Charlie," Demitri grumbled.

"Have you told Potter yet?" she asked "Of course not… you'd be swimming with the Giant Squid if you did." She answered not even a second later.

"I've been meaning to." Demitri explained. "It's just a little hard figuring out what I'm going to say exactly."

"Well how about 'hey Albus I kinda very much like your sister and if it's not too much I would really love it if we could date." Charlie offered.

"Yeah… no." Demitri mumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why are you so scared anyway?" Charlie asked curiously. "You're Demitrius Malfoy. You could have any girl in this castle if you so pleased… and I'm pretty sure that includes Lily Potter. Plus your brother is best friends with her brother, so it's not like they don't know you but I guess you do have to consider that if things go badly it might affect your brother's friendship with Potter…" Charlie trailed off looking at him.

"What if he says no?" Demitri asked. "What if Albus says no when I ask him?

Charlie thought about that for a moment. It hadn't crossed her mind that Albus Potter would say no to Demitri. "Why would he?" she asked voicing her thoughts.

"Maybe he thinks I'm no good for her… or that it might, like you say, affect his friendship with Scor. And Merlin knows I don't want that." Demitri answered looking at her.

"Well then you better find a way to convince him that he has nothing to worry about." Charlie told him easily.

"Thanks for the pep talk Charlie." Demitri said smiling at her.

"Don't mention it." Charlie said casually, then looking rather sternly at him she added, "Just don't fuck it up."

"Right, no pressure." Demitri said under his breath.

Thankfully Charlie didn't ask any more questions and left Demitri to brood in his misery. He hated seeing that someone else could make her blush in that adorable way that made her ears red.

The bell rang out loudly signalling the end of the lesson and the end of Demitri's torture. He watched as Lily said her sweet goodbyes to Grey before he followed her out.

He kept a steady pace as they walked towards the Great Hall with everyone else. Demitri took a seat at the Slytherin table though he watched the Gryffindor table rather closely.

Lily looked up and smiled which brought one to his own face until he saw that she was smiling at the twat seated at the Ravenclaw table. All too quickly his smile turned into a full blown scowl.

"You keep that face up any longer and you'll be stuck looking like that." Scorpius said sitting down beside Demitri.

"I can't help it. Look at her!" he said angrily.

"Have you spoken to Albus yet?" Scorpius asked. Demitri groaned. He was rather tired of people asking this question of him. "Well, have you?"

"No," he told his brother begrudgingly.

"Then you really have no reason to be upset." Scorpius said.

"What if I screw it up?" Demitri asked his brother. "This is your best friend's sister after all."

"Hmm you're right." Scorpius said appearing thoughtful. "Maybe I should let it slip then."

"What? No! Don't do that!" Demitri said quickly.

"Why not?" Scorpius pressed. "Maybe he would like to hear it better from me. We're not best friends for nothing."

"No you can't. I promised Lily I would be the one to talk to her brother." Demitri explained. "I don't think she'd appreciate it much if you did all the work."

"But she won't know." Scorpius reasoned.

"Yes she would." Demitri told him.

"What if we sent him an owl explaining everything?" Scorpius offered.

"And receive a Howler back?" Demitri shot back. "No thanks!"

"You could just tell him…"

"If it were that simple I would have done it already." Demitri replied.

"You better find a way to uncomplicate it very soon little brother," Scorpius said motioning over to Lily. She waved at Dunstan Grey and then picked up her bags and headed out the Great Hall. "Merlin's balls! Go after her you idiot!" Scorpius scolded pushing his brother off the bench. "Now!"

"Right." Demitri said straightening his robes and then turning to follow Lily out the Great Hall.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Lunch – The Great Hall_

"Sweet Merlin Lily, it looks like his head is about to explode!" Rose said laughing as she snuck at glance towards the Slytherin table.

"Good" Lily replied though she was looking at the Ravenclaw table. Dunstan Grey caught her glance and returned her smile. "I see you're still wearing his tie." Lily commented noticing the green tie around her cousin's neck. "Suit's you."

Rose merely gave her a sly smirk. "How much longer do you plan on torturing the poor boy?" Rose asked redirecting their attention.

"Why my dear Rose, I'm just getting started." Lily said with a mischievous smile.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Rose asked curiously.

Lily leaned forward, "I'm doing exactly what you told me to do. I'm going to make jealous. So jealous it's going to drive him crazy."

"Yes, that much I've gathered. But _how_ exactly do you plan to do that?" Rose questioned.

"Demitri Malfoy needs to see for himself that I'm not his… not yet at least." Lily told her as she snuck a glance at the Slytherin table. Demitri was arguing with his brother about something. "I'm going to be the only thing a girl can be in my position." She said smiling.

"And what exactly is that?" Rose asked knowing she might very well regret asking.

"A freakin-hot-mess!" Lily said laughing. "Enough to driven even Merlin crazy!"

Rose could only laugh at her cousin's answer. "Look I have to go I have… um some hunting to do. Wish me luck!" Lily said gathering her things.

"You don't need it!" Rose said echoing her words from earlier. "And be careful!"

Lily smiled at her cousin before grabbing her bag and walking out of the Great Hall. She was far too focused on her task at hand to be concerned with the figure following her.

Lily walked down another corridor carrying her away from the din of the Hall. She only stopped when she reached the gargoyle that led to the headmistress's office. Lily began pacing as she went through her plan again. Now seemed like a good a time as ever to break into the Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her.

Lily jumped at the sound of his voice. "Jeez! Demitri! Don't do that!" she scolded holding a hand over her heart.

"What are you doing?" he repeated his question.

"Nothing that concerns you." Lily said turning away from him. "Now go away before you get us both caught."

Demitri scoffed, "If anyone is going to get us caught, it's going to be you princess. Breaking into the Headmistress's office in broad daylight… does your family hero complex have no bounds?"

"I do not have a hero complex!" Lily argued. "Now go away before you ruin another treasure for me Malfoy!"

"So it's Malfoy now?" he asked ignoring her question.

Lily sighed dramatically, "Yes it is." She simply said still not looking at him.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "But at least tell me what the hell is going on with you and Grey."

Lily was grateful that Demitri couldn't see her smug smile. "It's nothing that concerns you." She said again.

Demitri groaned. "Lily!"

"Well it shouldn't really be a concern for you… that is if you've told my brother about us?" She asked turning to face him. She gave him a pointed look as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I haven't." he replied quietly. "You know I haven't." Demitri said with some anger flashing in his grey eyes.

"Well then maybe you should be concerned." Lily said. "Now go away." She said abruptly ending their conversation. For good measure, she turned back to face the gargoyle ignoring Demitri.

She heard a very frustrated groan from Demitri before the sound of his footsteps become more distant. Lily smirked, driving Demitri crazy was going to be more fun than she could ever expect. Now all she had to do was break into the Headmistress's office…

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

 _The Heads Dormitory – Late Thursday evening_

"The women have all gone mad!" Scorpius announced stepping into the Head's common room.

"What?" Rose asked amused from the sofa on which she was seated.

"I just saw Lily and Dustan Grey… they looked awfully close." He said scowling as the image passed through his mind.

"So, they're friends?" Rose stated quirking an eyebrow.

"Friends don't behave like that… she all but kissed him" Scorpius said sitting down beside her.

"She kissed him?" Rose squealed.

Scorpius looked at her curiously for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"Since when does this sort of thing excite you?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "It doesn't. But Lily is my cousin." She explained. "I highly doubt that Lily kissing Grey means we've lost all sense." She said bringing them back to the point.

"Almost kissed him," he corrected. "But it's more than just Lily." Scorpius said and when Rose looked at him expectantly, he continued. "Well Rockwood tried to lock herself and me… in the broom closet. And Caius gave me the heads up that Flint is trying to break into our dormitory… and err… I'm pretty sure I heard Lacey Weasley muttering something about needing Ashwinder Eggs and Pearl Dust to get it to work."

Rose scowled at this. Those bloody harpies. It seems her victory at breakfast would be a short lived one. "Wait, you need those for a love potion." Rose said a moment later.

Scorpius nodded grimacing at the truth. "Any idea what brought this on?" Scorpius asked her.

"No… no idea." She replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Really?" he pressed trying his best to hide his smile.

"Yeah… like you said, they've all gone mad." Rose said waving it off hoping he would believe it. She needed to distract him before he gave it much thought. "So Lily kissed Grey?" she asked.

Scorpius groaned. "Almost kissed him," he corrected again, "And I thought she liked my brother?"

"She does." Rose told him.

"Then what the hell is she doing with Grey?" Scorpius questioned. "Can you imagine what Albus is going to say if he finds out about this?"

"Do you think he will?"

"Considering she all but accosted him in the middle of the hallway, yeah I think he's going to find out pretty soon."

"Oh," Rose said deep in thought. She hadn't thought about what Albus might do.

Scorpius studied her for a moment. "Tell me what you know." He said a moment later.

"About what exactly?" she asked feigning ignorance.

He wriggled deeper into the couch cushions, settling closer to her. "I have a feeling this has Rose Weasley written all over it."

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Other devious traits remember?" he told her.

"So?" she asked confused.

"Well you're not a very good liar Rose –"

"Yes you've mentioned." She said rolling her eyes.

"But you're smart. The smartest witch in this school right now," Scorpius explained. "And something tells me you used that smart in a most devious way."

"Oh? Like?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know. You tell me." He said smiling at her. It was one of his most charming smiles. Rose sighed and bumped her shoulder against his.

"There's nothing to tell really." Rose attempted to play it off.

"Ignorance was never a good look on you Red." Scorpius said scoffing slightly.

"Then what does look good on me?" Rose asked taking the opportunity to change the subject.

Scorpius turned to look at her, and suddenly Rose felt the air being knocked right from her. He moved closer so that his lips hovered over hers as he spoke.

"I happen to think Slytherin green looks good on you… did I mention that?" he asked teasing her. His hand grazed the skin just below her shirt.

"You might have," Rose whispered. Her skin felt hot and her heart thundered within her chest.

"And I quite like this deviousness you've been wearing lately." He continued.

"Hmm well maybe you'll get to see more of it…" Rose replied with baited breath as his lips moved to the base of her neck, hovering and barely touching.

"I hope so," Scorpius murmured. "You did promise."

"I did no such thing." Rose argued though with little conviction.

"Of course you did. Why do you think I let you take my tie?" he teased, laughing as she scowled at him.

Rose considered it only for a second before she reached up and put her arms around his neck pulling him close. "I think you were a little distracted this morning so perhaps you forgot any promises that I may or may not have made." Rose said.

"That is only slightly true Red." Scorpius said looking into her chocolate eyes.

"How so?"

"I won't deny I was distracted this morning, but I think I have a fairly good enough reason." Scorpius explained as he twirled a strand of her red hair around his fingers. "But there is nothing I would forget about you Rose." He said sincerely. "You're rather memorable." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek ever so gently, almost afraid that she would run again.

But she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes, loving every moment that he was this close to her. When he started to pull back, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

His silver orbs flickered to her face, expecting to see fear or doubt. But Scorpius knew Rose better than anybody else and it only took him a few seconds to see that she had no fear or doubts in her this time.

His one hand went to her face, cupping her cheek while the other one drew circles on the exposed part of her skin beneath her shirt. Pulling her closer if possible he rested his forehead against hers as she spoke.

"Really?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Yes." He told her confidently. "There is not a god damned thing I would forget about you Rose Weasley." Scorpius told her.

Rose smiled at his words and then leaned forward to meet him halfway. Their lips met delicately at first, and suddenly Rose remembered what if felt like to breath freely again. Scorpius was patient with her at first and when she didn't pull away, he pressed his lips more firmly to hers, devouring every feeling it brought. His lips moved passionately over hers and his hands held her tightly to his body. Rose let her hands slip into his blonde hair tugging at it, as he deepened the kiss. Thank Merlin they were sitting down because Rose was sure her legs would have given way by now. There was a pulling in her stomach and she could barely contain the moan as his lips did such wonderfully wicked things against hers.

It was only when the need for air became necessary that they hesitantly pulled apart. Though Rose slipped her hands from his hair and held his face close to hers. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to regulate her breathing back to normal. Rose was momentarily worried that if she opened her eyes she might see that perhaps Scorpius had not felt the same about the kiss as she did. But she had nothing to worry about. While Rose fought through her jumbled thoughts, Scorpius leaned forward and placed a kiss behind her ear, and another a little further down her neck, smirking slightly when Rose shivered as his lips made contact with her delicate skin there. Finally, he moved up and placed a small kiss on her lips. This time Rose did open her eyes, and found him staring back at her.

"Not a god-damned thing," he repeated softly.

Rose giggle softly. "I'm glad." She told him as his thumb grazed her flushed cheeks.

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Thursday Night – Almost Midnight – Astronomy Tower_

They had walked up to the tower for the rounds, quietly and peacefully together. They had been hoping to avoid those still hunting and considering that Rose had seen the list she knew that the astronomy tower was the safest option. No one would be coming up those stairs anytime soon.

They still hadn't talked about what occurred in the Head's dormitory but Rose wasn't too concerned with that right now. Those thoughts were far from her mind now, especially with Scorpius sitting beside her on the edge of the tower, his fingers absently playing with hers.

"So I might have given Lily the whole Dunstan Grey idea." Rose told Scorpius breaking the silence.

Scorpius turned and looked at her with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Lily was going on about how Demitri hadn't told Albus yet and that maybe he wasn't really interested in her enough to speak to her brother about it. The poor kid was a complete mess, so I told her that Albus knows about the two of them and that if she wanted Demitri to tell Albus about them then she'd have to make him jealous. So jealous that he would have no choice but to stand up and claim her as his in front of the whole school." Rose explained and then blushed slightly as Scorpius' smirk continued to grow.

He seemed to be fighting a losing battle as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Okay so in hindsight maybe it wasn't the best thing for me to advise her to do." Rose admitted. "But I couldn't take it anymore. She looked like someone kicked her bloody puppy."

Scorpius couldn't hold it back any longer and burst out laughing and it wasn't long before Rose joined him. "Scor," she said trying to hold back her laughter.

"So Lily knows?" he questioned finally calming down.

"Yes," Rose replied. A frown appeared on his face as he thought it through. "What?" Rose asked.

"Alright let's get this straight," Scorpius said. "We know that Albus knows about them, and Lily now knows that we know and that Albus knows but Albus doesn't know that Lily knows he knows and the only person who still has no clue is my little brother."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Rose said laughing.

"Bloody hell," he muttered though he was still laughing at the mess that had been made.

"Bloody hell indeed," Rose said. "I have a feeling Lily's really going to torture your brother over this." She said with a small grimace.

"Demitri needs his arse kicked into place every now and then." Scorpius said. "Quite a Hunt it's turning out to be." He told her chuckling.

Rose quietly agreed with that. _Best Hunt Ever_ was all she could think as his thumb drew lazy circles on her hand. But she didn't dwell on it too much as she felt him gently pull on her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked towards the door.

"Just feel like walking for a bit." He told her.

"Why?" Rose inquired stalling at the door. "If we go out there it's very likely we're going to see someone hunting something. Is it not better if we just stay here?"

Scorpius smirked. "What deviousness do you have planned that you don't want anyone else to see?" he asked. "Planning on taking advantage on me are you Red?"

"No!" she said quickly her cheeks blazing up.

"Don't worry I won't put up a fight." He said laughing at her deepening blush. But Rose was not to be deterred.

"What makes you think I would take advantage of you Scorpius?" she retorted quickly. "In fact who's to say it's not the other way around?"

"What? Me take advantage of you?" Scorpius asked as they descended the stairs.

"Exactly!"

"I don't think anyone is going to believe that Red." He said.

"Don't be so sure blondie," Rose shot back. "Besides I don't need to bring you all the way up to the Astronomy Tower to have my way with you." She said turning around to smirk at him.

"No, you don't," Scorpius muttered smiling to himself as he followed her down the stairs.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: Hello dearies!

I did plan on uploading this story per a schedule but the response it has gotten has been so great I figured to hell with the damn schedule! It seems almost cruel to make you wait an entire week for a chapter!

A most heartfelt Thank - you to all those wonderful readers who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! Your love for this story leaves me rather speechless!

This was probably one of my most favourite chapters to write and I hope you've enjoyed it just as much! Rose has finally decided to plan the game and more importantly Scorpius and Rose seem to really be moving towards something special!

Thank you for all the brilliant guesses on who the Game - Makers are! I won't reveal who they are...but fear not you will meet them in the next chapter! I can tell you though that Albus is definitely not a Game - Maker. Please keep you guesses coming...and if someone manages to guess correctly...i'll give them a sneak preview into the next chapter! Someone did bring up the fact that it is rather dangerous that these kids have put Scor on the list and I do agree but don't worry all your questions to that will be answered in the next chapter as well.

Don't forget to review! I absolutely love reading what you guys think about all this chaos! A special thanks to ChanceToBeImmortal and JSLaw, for their wonderful reivews!

As always, thanks to my lovely Katy who really pushed me with this chapter!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	7. Something Bold, Something Stupid

_AN:_ _Congratulations to Goosey Loosey for correctly guessing who our mysterious Game - Makers are! As promised Goosey Loosey was given a sneak peak into this chapter. Thank you to all those wonderful readers who submitted their guesses! Enjoy the chapter! I can promise a few wonderful surprises!_

* * *

 _Something Bold, Something Stupid_

* * *

 _Friday Morning – Head Common Room_

 _Dear Mischief Makers,_

 _We hope you have been successful in your Hunt this year. We are most pleased at the turn in which The Hunt has taken!_

 _You have until midnight tomorrow to collect what you can. You have been supplied with an enchanted piece of parchment that will inform you of the location closer to the time._

 _Remember to keep it safe and DON'T GET CAUGHT! The game is not yet over!_

 _Good luck!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Game-Makers_

Rose pulled out a separate smaller piece of parchment from the envelope. Sighing, she was surprised to note that she was a little sad the Hunt was coming to an end. Despite all her hesitation, Rose couldn't deny that joining in on the Hunt this year had indeed been fun. Of course, the treasure she had been hunting had a lot to do with that.

Thinking about Scorpius, Rose couldn't believe how much things had changed in such a short space of time. She really would have to thank Lily and Demitri once all the madness had settled.

But first she had to catch Scorpius Malfoy. He was only hers by the rules of the game if he was wearing the silver chain, _Stardust_ , Lily had given her. But she wasn't too worried about that. The events of the previous day had left Rose with little doubts.

Quickly she shoved the letter from the Game-Makers into her pocket along with the blank piece of parchment. If she didn't hurry she was going to miss breakfast! She had sent Scorpius ahead of her so that she could read the letter.

It was easy to note the excitement the minute Rose stepped foot into the Great Hall. There was a scurry of feet as people whispered amongst themselves. No one really seemed to care for House boundaries as they moved freely between the four tables. In fact, there had been a lot of that going around and a fresh bout of "house unity" no doubt thanks to Rose's display at breakfast the previous day.

"What the hell?' she asked herself. She stood at the entrance of the Great Hall watching everything in amusement.

She walked through the Great Hall, careful to avoid all the scurry. She made it all the way to the end of the Slytherin table before even realising she was at the wrong table. Before she could turn to walk away Scorpius had spotted her.

"Come to brave the madness, have you?" he asked laughing.

Rose took the seat beside him. "What the hell is going on?" she asked helping herself to toast.

"Must be something Hunt related," Scorpius said. "Nothing else can be blamed."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, you're not wrong there." She looked across the Great Hall and saw Lily with Dunstan Grey once more.

"How much longer is your brother going to torture himself?" Rose asked motioning over to Demitri who was glaring at Dunstan and Lily across the Hall as he entered the Great Hall.

Scorpius shook his head. "The kid is as stubborn as we Malfoys get."

Albus joined them at the table, he gave a quick glance to Scorpius and then a curious look to Rose.

Scorpius hadn't forgotten that it was his little brother that had put him on the list thus causing all this madness. Time to teach him a little lesson, Scorpius thought. "Want to have some fun?" Scorpius asked leaning towards Albus as he poured a generous amount of coffee into his cup.

Albus shrugged, "What have you got in mind?"

Scorpius nodded to Demitri and then looked across the hall to Lily and Dunstan.

"What the hell is she doing with Grey?" he asked scowling.

"Trying to and succeeding in torturing Demitri," Rose answered taking a bite of her eggs. Albus looked at her confused but she couldn't speak so she waved to Scorpius who dutifully filled Albus in.

"She knows you know about them and is now trying to get Demitri to speak to you about it so it can be official." Scorpius explained.

"Okay," Albus said slowly, "And who's genius idea was this?"

"What makes you think Lily didn't come up with this idea by herself?" Rose asked quickly.

"Lily is a sweet kid. There's no way she could have planned something so…" he trailed off as he searched for the right word.

"Devious?" Scorpius supplied grinning at Rose.

"Exactly!" Albus agreed. Rose snorted knowing full well that it was Lily's deviousness that had gotten her involved in the Hunt this year.

"Well I happen to think it will work." Rose said ignoring Scorpius.

"Perhaps," Scorpius said. "But we can still have fun with this."

Albus looked eager to join but then he caught sight of Louis jumping and waving to get his attention at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Give him hell from me," Albus said as he stood to leave. "I've… err got some homework to finish."

"The Hunt always did make him a terrible liar," Scorpius said watching his best friend run out the Great Hall.

Demitri joined them as Albus left the Hall, though his attention was solely on Lily.

"Has he seen that?" Demitri asked his brother.

"Has who seen what?" Scorpius asked playing clueless for a moment.

"Albus! Has Albus seen that!" Demitri said pointing to the pair.

"Oh that… I can't be sure." Scorpius said. "He seemed a little preoccupied to be honest."

Demitri didn't look to happy to hear this either. "I'm sure he'll do something about it when he finds out."

"Well he could do nothing when he finds out," Scorpius said casually.

"Why would he do nothing? He's Albus Potter and that," he said looking over to Lily once more, "Is his little sister. He's not going to do nothing."

"That was before Rose had a chat with him." Scorpius said causing Rose to choke ever so slightly on her eggs. Scorpius turned to her and gave her a little wink. She in turn gave him a 'no-don't-drag-me-into-this' glare.

"What?" Demitri asked clearly upset by this. "What did you say?" he asked her.

Thankfully Rose had been busy chewing so she couldn't laugh at the absurdity of it all that she couldn't answer his question.

"Go on Rose," Scorpius pushed. "Tell him what you told Albus."

Rose glared at Scorpius but quickly focused on Demitri once more. "I only said that it was foolish of him to think Lily would go through seven years at Hogwarts without any relationships with boys."

"So, it's a relationship now?" Demitri questioned hotly.

Rose looked a little panicked. "Oh no! I mean I don't know what it is. She didn't tell me." She managed to stop her rant and took a calming breath. "All I told Albus was that he needed to ease up on Lily a little. You know… trust her to make all the right decisions and what not."

"And in what world is Dunstan Grey the right decision for her?" Demitri asked frustrated.

"If you don't like it little brother, then maybe you should do something about it." Scorpius said with a knowing look.

Demitri cast his eyes to his witch once more. It only frustrated him more as he watched her laughing at whatever stupid thing Grey had told her. Lily looked up and briefly meet his eyes before turning back to Grey. She was playing with him, that much he was certain of. Without saying another word Demitri grabbed his bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

"You're terrible!" Rose said whacking Scorpius on the arm as they watched Demitri leave.

"He's taking forever!" Scorpius moaned. "He just needs to get it over with already."

"I agree, but did you have to torture him like that?" Rose asked.

"Admit it, you had fun doing it too," Scorpius said laughing at her guilty look.

"No," Rose mumbled trying to avoid eye contact.

"Liar," Scorpius said still smiling. "Come on Red. Let's give them some time to plan without worrying about us." He said motioning to all the other students.

"How thoughtful of you," she remarked grabbing her bag and joining him.

"Well I'm more than just devilishly handsome you know," he told her smirking.

"Now whoever told you that was a liar!" Rose said laughing as they left the Great Hall blissfully unaware that she was being carefully watched.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Friday Morning – Hufflepuff Common Room_

Lacey Weasley paced the length of the Hufflepuff common room. To and fro she walked in front of the dying embers of the fire. Staring into the ashes of the fireplace, she felt the familiar lick of anger and jealousy as she thought about _her._ Rose – bloody – Weasley, her darling sweet half-sister.

Grinding her teeth, it was just not fair! Rose wasn't allowed to have everything, not when their father had chosen Lacey over her. If she didn't come out of this Hunt with what she wanted, then she certainly wasn't Lavender Weasley's daughter. Her mother had made it a point to teach her over the years why she was so special. For Ronald Weasley to leave his wife and children for them was no small feat that Lavender had managed. But she had come out victorious and it was important that Lacey did not fail.

She was going to have Scorpius Malfoy or ruin her sister's chance with him. Lacey was gifted in that her mother taught her exactly how to assess a situation and more importantly an enemy. Thus, Lacey knew all the right buttons to push. It was just a matter of time.

Walking out of the common room, she made her way down to the Great Hall, planning her next move. If she was going to dethrone her sister, it was going to have to be something dramatic. She walked into the Great Hall oblivious to all the commotion around her.

"Where the hell have you been?" her best friend asked. Sadie MacMillian was every bit as cunning and vicious as Lacey. They had been best friends the moment Lacey entered Hogwarts. It wasn't difficult to see why they were best friends. In fact the only thing people every questioned was how Lacey managed to rope in sweet Juliette Williams. She was the least like the two girls but somehow, she was always seen with them.

Lacey turned to Sadie MacMillian and scowled. "I had to think! I've seriously underestimated my dear sister," Lacey spat.

"Well you better come up with something fast," Sadie said ignoring her friend's mood. "This came this morning," she said handing her a parchment.

Lacey read the contents, and it only managed to annoy her further. She needed more time! She hadn't expected Rose to put up such a fight and now she was seriously paying for it.

"Dammit!" Lacey cried slamming the offensive parchment down on to the table.

"Everything alright Lacey?" Juliette asked taking a seat opposite the girls.

"No!" Lacey cried. "Everything is going wrong! She can't win! It's not fair!" She moaned scowling as her sister and Scorpius Malfoy joked away a few tables down.

Juliette looked at Lacey with sympathy, "I don't think she intended for things to be like this." She said softly.

"Of course, she did!" Lacey argued. "I don't get it. What the hell does he see in her?"

"Don't worry about that now! What are you going to do?" Sadie asked. "You don't have much time left."

"I know," Lacey sighed. "But by the end of today, there'll be no doubt as to who Scorpius Malfoy belongs with."

Juliette looked worried as Lacey spoke. "Lacey, don't you think that decision should be left to him?"

Lacey looked at her friend in disgust. "No. Clearly he can't make that decision for himself. But don't worry. By the end of today, everything will be as it should."

It was the sheer look on her face that had Juliette worried. Not for Lacey or even Rose, but for Scorpius. She was going to have to do something before Lacey did something terrible… but how? She looked around the Great Hall and it was when she saw the black mop of hair leaving the Great Hall that she knew exactly what she was going to have to do.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Lily had rushed around the castle in her free period looking for Rose. It was only after running through various corridors and getting stuck twice on the moving staircase that she found Rose, tucked away in a small corner of the library.

"Rose! Bloody hell you're difficult to find." Lily said panting heavily as she flopped down into the chair beside he cousin.

"Ssh!" Rose scolded but giggled all the same at the sight of Lily looking flushed and all over the place.

"Did you just giggle?" Lily asked quirking a brow. "Since when does Rose Weasley giggle?"

Rose mockingly glared at her, "Around the same time Lily Potter decided to play with Demitri Malfoy's heart."

"I'm not playing anything!" Lily defended. "And he can end it anytime he wants. All he has to do is tell Albus." Lily told her in a matter-of-fact manner.

Rose shook her head at her cousin's antics. "So what did you want?"

"What makes you think I want something from you?" Lily questioned looking offended. "Maybe I just wanted to check on you?" Rose gave her a disbelieving look. "What? Can't I show concern for my cousin?"

"Your concern is what got me involved in this year's Hunt! So, no." Rose told her. "Now out with it. What has you so worried?"

"Well you won't believe what I heard in Care of Magical Creatures today!" Lily gushed. "Stupid Rockwood really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"Lily what happened?" Rose asked not really interested in how the Hogwarts grapevine worked.

"Right," Lily said getting serious. "Apparently, our dear cousin has been messing around in the potions classroom… something about brewing a love potion."

"Yeah, Scorpius mentioned something about that," Rose said and then waved it away so Lily could continue.

"Well it seems she was somewhat successful. She managed to brew a potion… but there are doubts on whether it was a love potion or not." Lily told her.

"What?" Rose asked confused. "Either it was or it wasn't."

"That's the thing. When she attempted to give it to Scorpius it backfired… really badly." Lily said looking a little too happy. "When the potion made contact with Scorpius' pumpkin juice it started smoking in his hand and when he threw it to the ground the potion splashed all over her. She ran from the room screaming. "It burns! It burns!"

"Oh Merlin! Is she okay?" Rose asked. Lily looked a little surprise at the concern she was showing. "She might be a vicious harpy but I don't want her to die."

Lily laughed, "Don't worry she didn't die. Apparently evil can't be killed so easily. She's in the hospital wing…"

"There's more," Rose said looking at her gleeful cousin.

"It turned all the hair on her body orange." Lily said grinning. "I don't know how she managed that."

Rose looked at Lily in disbelief. "Orange?"

"Orange," Lily confirmed.

"How long will it stay orange?" Rose asked.

"No idea." Lily shrugged. "But I hope it doesn't wear off any time soon. I want to enjoy this!"

"Lily!" Rose scolded.

"Hey! It's about time somebody put that annoying bint in her place." Lily argued. She gave Rose a very serious look, "Which you did wonderfully yesterday but the Hunt is not over."

"I know," Rose sighed.

"So, claim your treasure already!" Lily urged. "Do something bold and fun… kinda like Lacey."

"You want me to poison Scorpius?" Rose asked looking at Lily uncertainly.

"What? No! I said fun not stupid!" Lily said whacking her cousin's arm. "Okay it doesn't really matter how you do it, just do it quickly!"

A chime rang through the school signalling the end of the period. "All right I have to go! I have a boy to torture!" Lily said throwing a mischievous smile to her cousin.

"I have no doubt you will" Rose called to her cousin as she gathered all her books together.

Maybe Lily was right, Rose thought as she made her way to the next class. If she was going to claim Scorpius Malfoy, why not be bold and fun? The only thing she asked herself now was how?

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Lunch – The Great Hall_

Unfortunately for Rose, she didn't get an opportunity to do anything bold or fun. But that was mainly because she was far too busy watching everyone else run around causing mayhem thanks to the Hunt.

She was currently sitting at the Slytherin table eating lunch with Louis, Demitri, Albus and Caius. Rose wasn't entirely sure how she ended up at the Slytherin table again, but looking around it seemed that sitting at House tables was not something anyone bothered with during the time of the Hunt.

She could see what an excellent job Lily was doing of torturing poor Demitri, and she only hoped he planned to stop her soon. She wasn't sure if she could keep up anymore.

Demitri watched in horror as Lily blushed at what Dunstan Grey said. He knew if he didn't do it soon then he would lose her. Watching as Grey chatted his witch up, Demitri finally found the courage to do the only thing he had to.

Demitri turned to Albus with all the seriousness he had, "I like Lily," he said getting his attention almost immediately. But he didn't stop or wait, "I like Lily more than I've liked anyone before." He said. Albus said nothing, his face an emotionless mask. "And… and I promise I won't hurt her."

Albus seemed contemplative for what seemed like eternity, as he looked at Demitri with his protective-big-brother look.

"About bloody time," he said suddenly grinning.

"W-what?" Demitri asked looking confused. Albus couldn't help but laugh at the very confused expression on Demitri's face. "You… you're okay with this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Albus asked laughing.

"Because you're her terrifyingly over-protective brother," Demitri said. "You yelled at Wood the other day because you didn't like how he was looking at her."

"It was inappropriate!" Albus quickly objected.

"He wasn't even looking at her!" Rose interjected.

"Whatever, it didn't look right," Albus said quickly.

So, you're okay with this then?" Demitri asked slowly.

"Yes," Albus said firmly.

"Really?" Demitri questioned.

Albus sighed, "Do you want me to be not okay with it?" he asked.

"N-no no! It's just… I was expecting you to be more…" Demitri trailed off.

"Angry?" Albus offered. Demitri nodded. "Yeah well let's just say I had some sense knocked into me recently." Albus said smiling at Rose.

Taking pity on him, Albus put his glass of pumpkin juice down and turned to face Demitri with a very serious look. "Look, I know you and more importantly I trust you with her. And to be honest if anyone is going to be dating my little sister, I'd want it to be you. Your brother was right, you're a good kid and I know you won't hurt her." Albus said.

Demitri breathed a sigh of relief and Albus smiled. "Now what are you going to do about that?" Albus asked motioning to his sister and Dunstan Grey.

"Whatever is it, make sure it's big," Rose pipped in. "That's the whole point of all this." She said gesturing around them. Seeing Demitri's doubt filled face she continued. "She did all of this so you would make it known to the whole school that she's your girl. So, make it known."

"How?" he asked.

"Well knowing Lily, she's going to get angry cause you took forever to tell Albus. So she probably won't believe you on the first go. Use that to your advantage." Rose said.

"That's… not helpful at all Rose," Demitri groaned.

"You're a Malfoy. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Rose laughed.

He looked across the Great Hall and saw Dunstan Grey holding Lily's hand before bringing it to his lips.

"Now would be a perfect time to do something." Rose said as Scorpius took a seat beside her. She quickly filled him in all that he had missed while Demitri figured out his next move.

"Something bold or something stupid?" Demitri turned to ask his brother.

"A little bit of both usually works," Scorpius said smiling.

"Right," he said before quickly getting out of his seat but rather than walking over to Lily he walked straight out of the hall.

Rose noticed Lily watching him leave and tried to offer her a supportive smile but Lily merely rolled her eyes and turned back to Dunstan.

"He is aware that the longer he waits the angrier she gets, right?" Rose asked Scorpius quietly.

"If he doesn't, he's about to." Scorpius said chuckling.

"You Malfoys like playing with fire," Rose commented.

"Just a little," Scorpius admitted.

Rose didn't get a chance to say anything else, because her attention was drawn to her plate, where a cupcake had magically appeared. On top of the beautifully decorated cupcake was a tiny scroll of parchment.

"Secret admirer Red?" Scorpius teased.

"Maybe," she smirked before hastily picking the scroll up. Not daring to read it just yet, she shoved it into her robes.

"Are you going to eat it?" he asked.

"Cupcakes for lunch…" Rose said appearing to contemplate it.

"Why not?" he teased, "You've been somewhat of a rebel all week. Why stop now?"

"Hmm you're right." She said and reached down for the cupcake but stopped short when she saw it was glowing. "It's not supposed to do that, right?" she asked looking at Scorpius sceptically.

The glowing cupcake got the attention of the boys around her.

"Uhm… glowing things never bode well when it comes to magic," Caius told her.

"What do I with it now?" she asked. But before Scorpius could answer it started jumping ever so slightly on her plate. She was vaguely aware that the whispering and scurrying from the other occupants had come to a stop.

"Throw it," he said barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Throw it Rose, now!" he said urgently. He recognised this prank, and knew exactly what was going to happen next. "Now Rose!"

Seeing him looking at the cupcake with apprehension, Rose picked up the cupcake and with her good chaser arm, she threw the cupcake across the room. And just in time too. It had made it halfway through the Great Hall, when it exploded showering some very unfortunate students with frosting and cake.

Rose looked at Scorpius with shock, only to find him battling to contain his laughter. A painful shrieking from across the hall however had everyone's attention almost immediately. Seeing what the commotion was all about, this time Scorpius did little to hold back his laughter.

Scarlett Flint stood in the middle of the Great Hall covered in frosting and cake. It seemed she had gotten the worst of the exploding cupcake. Her friends didn't escape untouched either, though none looked as much of a cupcake princess as Scarlett did. Thanks to Scarlett's banshee screaming they now had the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Total silence as the frosted drama queen went head to head with the Head Girl.

"Weasley! What the hell?" she cried looking at Rose in full anger.

"I… I didn't know it would that," Rose stuttered out trying to hold back her laughter. It didn't help that Scorpius with sitting beside shaking in amusement.

"Ugh! You did that on purpose!" Scarlett cried he voice carrying across the quiet hall with no trouble at all.

Rose looked at her dressed in frosting. "No I didn't. I really had no idea it would do that!"

"Liar! Why would you throw a cupcake across the room for no reason unless you wanted it to hit me!" Scarlett argued.

"Scarlett if I wanted to hit you with something, trust me it wouldn't be a cupcake." Rose called rolling her eyes. There were snickers amongst the onlookers. Apparently Rose Weasley was done playing the passive girl.

"Then why did you throw it?" Scarlett asked stamping her feet on the floor.

"Because I told her to," Scorpius said speaking up from beside her. All heads in the Great Hall turned to him.

"You told her…?" Scarlett asked looking betrayed.

"Yeah, I saw it was going to explode and I didn't want to be covered in frosting." He told her simply.

Scarlett scowled at Rose before striding out of the Great Hall in anger. The minute her frosted hair left the Great hall, it erupted into giggles and not so hushed comments. No one bothered to hide the fact that they were staring at the Head Girl and Boy as they laughed amongst themselves.

"This is getting ridiculous," Rose said. "How did you know it was going to explode?" she asked Scorpius.

He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit Rose had noted. "Albus and I came up with the idea in our fifth year." He told her and then looked at her curiously a moment later. "The question is who would be sending you an exploding cupcake?"

Rose shrugged, "Maybe one of my dear cousins thought it would be funny if they dressed the Heads in frosting."

"Yes nothing says the last day of the Hunt, like frosting the authority." Scorpius said laughing.

"How do you know it's the last day?" Rose asked becoming very aware of the scroll in her robe.

"Just because we can't take part this year doesn't mean I've forgotten how all this madness works." Scorpius answered.

"Right," Rose said breathing easy before finishing up her lunch.

Scorpius chuckled. "Come on Red, we've got Transfiguration." He said grabbing his bag. Rose nodded and grabbed her bag too and they both walked out of the Great Hall.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Demitri had a difficult time finding her which annoyed him to no end. How the hell was he supposed to make this right if he couldn't find her? He knew exactly who he had to ask but he hated the fact that it had come to this. Groaning as he walked up to the only people who would know where she is.

"Ladies," He greeted with his most charming smile.

Lucy and Dominique regarded him coolly for a moment before Lucy said, "We're not telling you where she is."

"Why not?" Demitri cried in annoyance and he was only further irritated when they merely shrugged. "She told you not to, didn't she?" he asked.

"Clever boy," Dominque said mockingly.

"How can I do what she wants if I can't find her?" Demitri asked. "Just tell me where she is."

"No," Lucy said stubbornly. "Why don't you go look for her?"

"Have you any idea how big this castle is?" He asked, "McGonagall's been here since before our parents were born and she's _still_ discovering new classrooms!"

The girls giggled, "Maybe she's with Dunstan," Lucy said smirking.

Demitri scowled, "Alright, enough games. Tell me where I can find her."

"Why would we make this easier for you?" Dominique asked.

"Exactly, I quite like the sight of a frazzled Malfoy," Lucy said gleefully.

"Don't you want to see your cousin happy?" he asked.

"Maybe she's happy… with Dunstan," Lucy said.

Demitri growled and then took a calming breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the girls he was struck with an idea. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll promise an even bigger show than Rose's scene at breakfast yesterday, when I tell Albus."

Lucy scoffed, "That's a given. Lily wouldn't take anything less. We want something else."

"What?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously. His suspicions only grew when both girls turned to each other gave shared a wicked smile.

"The book," they said together.

"What book?" he asked.

"Don't pay dumb Malfoy," Lucy said laughing, "It's not a good look for you. We want Merlin's Book."

"What makes you think I have it?" He asked quickly. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it was Lily who was trying to steal it from McGonagall's office."

"How did you know that's where it was kept?" Lucy asked.

"Where else would you keep Merlin's Book?" he asked as if he were talking to a child.

"Oh I don't know, the Library maybe," Dominique answered. "Come on Malfoy, we know you have the book. Give it to us and in exchange we'll tell you where to find Lily."

Demitri gave a small squeal of objection, "This is extortion!" he cried.

"No not at all. I'd like to think of it as more of a fair trade," Dominque said looking annoyingly victorious.

Demitri huffed and Lucy sighed dramatically. "How badly do you want to know where she is Malfoy?" she asked. "You said it yourself, the castle is huge! Give us the book and we'll tell you exactly where you can find her."

"Fine," he said gritting his teeth, "You can have the bloody book."

"Smart choice," Lucy said.

"Now tell me where she is," he said.

"No the book first!" Dominique demanded.

"Oh no! I went through a lot of trouble to get that book. If I'm going to exchange it, then I have to be sure that I get what I was promised first. So, tell me where she is, and then I'll give you the book." He replied.

The girls looked doubtful, "How can we be sure you'll keep your word?" Lucy asked.

"Weasley, you've known me for a long time. You should know that when I promise something I don't back out." Demitri said looking at her earnestly.

"Yes but this is the Hunt and _you_ should know that everything changes during the Hunt." Lucy pointed out.

"Fair point," he conceded, "If I don't had over the book, then you can…" he trailed off thinking.

"We'll lock you in the broom closet with Faye Rockwood." Lucy said grinning.

Demitri looked aghast. "That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

"No," they answered. "And don't worry I don't think Lily would mind… especially if she found out that you screwed us out of a treasure." Lucy added.

"The only one being screwed over for a treasure here is me," Demitri said.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Dominique asked.

"Dammit! Alright we have a deal. I'll give you the book for Lily's location." Demitri sighed.

"Brilliant!" Lucy cheered as they shook on it. "So do you have the book here?"

"No no, you get the book after I find Lily." Demitri said.

"That's not what we agreed too," Dominique said quickly.

"You promised me her location for the book, but if she's not there then I get screwed over. If I don't give you the book, I'm going to be subjected to torture at the hands of Rockwood, and there is still the fact that I need to tell the entire school about us, so really you two have nothing to worry about cause either way you look at it I'm still royally screwed!" Demitri rushed out. "So you only get the book after I find Lily. It's my only insurance in all this."

"Alright Malfoy, we'll tell you where she is," Lucy said slowly.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically though he couldn't help but look slightly relieved.

Lucy fought hard to hold back her smile. _Bloody hell Malfoy,_ she thought, _Lily's got you wrapped around her little finger and you don't even know it._

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Friday Night – Head Girl's Room_

"Rose you still haven't claimed him!" Lily cried pacing before Rose who was laying on the bed.

"I can't! What if he hates me because I did what every other girl in this school did?" Rose said worried.

"You're different," Lily argued. "There is not a bone in that boy's body that is capable of hating you!"

"You don't know that!" Rose said sitting up and holding a pillow close to her. "What if he hates me because he thinks this was just some big game for me?"

"Was it?" Lily asked looking at her cousin.

"No! You know it wasn't." Rose said quickly.

"Then tell him that!" Lily pressed. "Tonight Rose. Look you didn't come all this way to lose him now." Lily came to sit beside her cousin, she sighed deeply and took her hand. "For being such an intelligent witch, I don't understand how you can't see it."

"See what?" rose asked confused.

"Just how bad Scorpius Malfoy has it for you. I swear he'd give Merlin his heart just to have you if he had to!" Lily told her. "And you're the only one who can't see it! Don't worry about him hating you because that's not how this ends!" Lily said laughing a little.

"Sshh!" Rose scolded. "Not so loud Lily!"

Lily sighed, "Well I wouldn't have to scream if you'd just claim him already! Time is running out!" She got up and made her way to the door, "Tonight Rose," she said before walking out.

She stopped short when she saw Scorpius in the hallway, "Hi,' she greeted quickly, "Have you been standing there long?" she asked looking at him with suspicion.

 _Long enough_ he thought inwardly smirking, but he wasn't going to tell her that, so he nonchalantly shrugged as he answered her.

"No," he said coolly. "Just came up looking for Rose."

"Why?" Lily asked smiling with a little smugness.

"Rounds," he told her.

"Right," Lily said slowly not believing him. "Well she's in there," she said pointing to the closed door behind her.

Scorpius was saved from replying as Rose's door opened.

"Hey," she greeted casting a curious eye between him and her cousin. "Lily you're still here?"

"Clearly," she said sarcastically. "Why… what are you two up to that you don't want me here?" she asked grinning wildly.

Rose rolled her eyes as Scorpius held back his laughter. "Nothing!" she said. "Go torture Demitri!" Rose said walking out of her room.

Lily scowled and turned to face Scorpius, "Your brother is an idiot," she said seriously.

"An idiot you've been carefully avoiding," Rose noted.

"Dom and Lucy have me covered." Lily said, "But he better get his arse into gear and tell Albus already!" Lily cried as Rose and Scorpius shared a knowing smile.

"Aww not having fun playing with the poor boy's heartstrings Lily?" Rose teased as they walked down the stairs.

"I've just about had it with Grey and his roaming hands!" Lily huffed. "I swear that boy…" she grumbled under her breath as she left the common room.

"Ready to go?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah," Rose replied as they walked out together to start their rounds.

A silence fell over them and Scorpius was left with a little time to think about what he had just overheard. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help that Lily was practically screaming at Rose. He was sure the merpeople all the way at the bottom of the Black Lake had heard her. He should have walked away but he didn't… he stayed and listened to Lily scold Rose over the fact that she had yet to claim something… him.

Scorpius knew better than to push Rose, but clearly if the next move of the game was to be played, he would have to give her a gentle nudge. He would lose his advantage of knowing he was on the list without her knowing he knew… but it would be worth it.

"Let's hope we have no trouble tonight," Rose said breaking the silence.

"The Hunt is coming to an end. Something is bound to come up." He said laughing.

They walked through the hallways in comfortable silence, ignoring an angry looking Filch as he searched the castle looking for his cat.

"He really should have learnt by now. Mrs. Norris is on the list, there's no way he's getting her back now." Rose said without thinking.

"You know Mrs. Norris is on the list?" Scorpius asked with naughty smile. "So… you've seen the list."

Rose panicked, "No! I haven't! All I meant was that she's been missing all week so she has to be on the list." She said quickly hoping to cover up her mistake. Scorpius however was not going to let her off the hook so easily.

"So you haven't seen the list?" he asked slowly.

"No! How could I?" Rose asked, "The list is only for those taking part in the Hunt and we're not allowed to, remember?"

"Right, of course… except that you are part of the Hunt." Scorpius said grinning down at her. Rose shifted uncomfortably.

"Clearly the madness had gotten to your head!" Rose said. "Besides you know I hate the Hunt, why would I suddenly take part… not to mention I would be breaking some serious rules if I did… which I'm not."

Scorpius chuckled before grabbing her wrist and quickly pushing her up against the wall. His one hand held hers down in place while the other was placed on the other side of her, trapping her between the wall and him.

"See I would believe that but you've been rather devious lately Red," he whispered bringing his lips to ghost over the sweet spot on her neck.

Rose hitched her breath in anticipation, "Yes," she said barely above a whisper, "But I don't think I'm devious enough for the Hunt. I wouldn't make a very good Huntsman." She said biting on her lip to stop herself from smiling.

The sight of her worrying her bottom lip with her teeth was a distraction enough for Scorpius. He moved his hand to her lip and stalled her movements with a gentle rub of his thumb across her lips. Before she could think to respond, he replaced his thumb with his lips.

This was unlike the first kiss they had shared. This was not gentle. He pushed her further into the wall as his lips devoured hers. His hands roamed her body, as she pulled him closer to her by tugging on his hair. He pressed himself to her until there was no space between them and Rose could feel the rough on the wall rubbing hard against her back. Scorpius teased Rose with his tongue and when she pressed herself into him with a moan, all but wrapping a leg around his waist, he couldn't hold back his surprised moan as his hands wandered down to her soft skin that had been exposed from her shirt riding up.

He tore his lips away from hers as they both panted heavily. He bent a little further down and kissed along her neck, finding that sweet spot that had her biting at her lips to keep from moaning again. It was only when she felt him biting at her skin that she realised what it was he was doing. She would have objected, wanted to, but could not when he was causing such wonderful sensations to course through her body.

He pulled his lips away, and pushed her up against the wall once more, as he tucked a red curl behind her ear.

"I think…" he said huskily, "You make a pretty good Huntsman, Red. You don't seem to be doing so badly… especially considering what you're hunting." He said smirking and looking as smug as any Malfoy could look.

Rose's eyes widened in panic at his words but looking up into his silver eyes, she immediately recognised the naughty glint she saw sparkling. _He knew,_ she realised. He knew, somehow, he knew that she was hunting him! As she watched him watching her she realised that not only did he know but moreover he was going to play the game with her now.

He leaned down until his lips hovered over her ear, "I wish you all the luck in trying to claim your treasure Red," he whispered.

She smirked at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, "What makes you think I'll need luck blondie?" she asked pulling him closer. "I've done pretty well so far without much luck."

Scorpius chuckled, "Yes, but I happen to be a little more devious than you."

"Is that so?" she teased.

"Hmm," he said kissing along her neck once more. "I've made my mark on what I want," he said bringing his finger to graze over the mark he had made on her neck, "Have known for some time now, what it is I want. You, Rose Weasley, have yet to claim anything." He told her teasing her with his lips once more before pulling away.

The sudden movement away from her, caused Rose to scowl at him. But he only laughed, "The Hunt is never as easy as you think." He told her. "And as I understand it, you're running out of time."

With great effort Scorpius walked away without looking back. He had effectively placed the Quaffle in Rose's hand. It was her game now, her move and all he had to do was wait.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Headmistress McGonagall's office – Friday Night_

Headmistress McGonagall stood pacing before her desk while the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked on amused.

"So, it was not your protection charm that caused it?" he asked.

"No! Of course not!" Headmistress McGonagall said vehemently. "It was supposed to protect him not injure another student!"

"From what I hear, Lacey Weasley is perfectly fine… apart from the orange hair that is. Curious side effect," he mumbled to himself.

"It's not a side effect! I didn't do this!" she said a little distressed.

"No, you did not," Dumbledore said laughing at her. Finally he decided he had tormented he enough he said, "This would be the work of Mr. Potter."

"Well that doesn't surprise me," Headmistress McGonagall said rolling her eyes. "He's too much like his brother! And it doesn't help that Scorpius Malfoy is every bit of a troublemaker as he is!"

The fireplace suddenly came alight with green flames and out stepped two dashing men, well-built frames from relentless hours of Quidditch and a set of mischievous grins of their own gracing their handsome features.

Teddy Lupin ran a hand through his brilliant blue hair dusting any soot off while James Potter attempted to brush some off of his robes.

"Professor!" Teddy Lupin greeted excitedly.

"Mr. Lupin," She greeted looking twice at his blue hair, "Mr. Potter," She said looking at the other boy. "Where is Mr. Weasley?" she asked curiously.

"Uncle George is busy with the shop, so he won't be making the visit this year," James said looking around the office.

"Now what's this I hear about Malfoy being a troublemaker?" Teddy asked taking a seat in one of the chairs in front on her desk.

"Are we talking about Scorpius or Demitri?" James asked joining him. "My money is on Scor… though it was Demitri's idea to put him on the list this year…"

"Gentlemen," Headmistress McGonagall said gaining their attention was more. "Your Hunt has caused quite the commotion this year."

"So we've heard," Teddy said grinning.

"Truthfully it's gone better than we could have imagined." James added.

"Better than you could have imagined?" Headmistress McGonagall repeated. "Do you have any idea what sort of pandemonium you've unleashed in the school by putting Scorpius Malfoy on your list?" she asked them.

"We've heard some stories," Teddy said slowly.

"Well Mr. Lupin, you and Mr. Potter have managed to set nearly the entire female population loose on poor Mr. Malfoy! Not to mention Mr. Filch was drugged with some product that I have no doubt came from your Uncle," she said looking at James, "And Lacey Weasley brewed a love potion to try on Scorpius Malfoy only for her hair to be turned orange! And don't even get me started on the situation with the house elves!"

"Bloody hell that's brilliant!" James said roaring with laughter but stopped quickly when Teddy elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's utter chaos!" she cried, but a moment later she regained her composure. "Have a biscuit, boys," she said handing them a plate full of cheerfully decorated biscuits. Teddy and James stared at her then up to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who winked at them in silent approval.

Despite their best efforts Teddy and James smiled victoriously. "I suppose we should thank you Professor," Teddy said looking at her after taking a bite of the biscuit, "After all none of this would have been possible if had you stopped the Hunt from happening."

"I suppose that is true." She said with resignation. "But it was for the sake of House Unity."

"And from what I saw it's working." Teddy said softly.

"Yes, it truly is. Hogwarts has never seen such House Unity," she said giving the boys a small smile.

"We're just glad we could do our part Professor," James said smiling.

Headmistress McGonagall huffed, "You and your siblings have done more than their fair share for the school I think." James and Teddy grinned proudly at this.

"And where do you plan on unveiling these treasures?" she asked them.

"Well it's a toss-up between freezing the Black Lake or using the Quidditch Pitch," Teddy said casually.

"I'm sorry… what?" she asked confused.

James slapped Teddy upside the head before he set about explaining it. "We haven't decided on a place for the Unveiling yet but we can't have it in the Forbidden Forest because the centaurs have a thing against the Blast-Ended Skrewts – "

"And also because it's Forbidden" Teddy cut in.

"Right, that too. The Quidditch Pitch is easy but Filch is a bit of a problem and we can't have the mermaids and the Giant Squid too far from the Black Lake." James explained.

"But freezing the Lake is more exciting," Teddy insisted. Headmistress McGonagall looked at both boys in bewilderment. They both laughed. "Don't worry Professor we'll leave the castle exactly how we found it!" Teddy promised.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, you have been rearranging this castle from the moment you stepped foot in here!" Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed.

James burst out laughing while Teddy smiled sheepishly. "Good times," Teddy mumbled with nostalgia.

James was still laughing as he got up from his seat, "Come on Teddy, we have an Unveiling to plan!" he said as the boys walked to the fireplace.

Headmistress McGonagall sighed and followed them. "Thank you," she said softly and with great sincerity this time.

"Anytime Professor," Teddy said smiling too, as they grabbed a handful of floo powder. In a flash of green they disappeared and all at once her office was quiet once more.

"I think it's time I retired Albus," she said taking a seat at her desk once more.

He chuckled, "Already?" he asked.

"Three generations of Potter's, Weasley's and Malfoy's! I thought I was done with all this when the Marauders left," she said.

"Oh Minerva you can't leave now," he said softly, "We still have so much to do. And things are just getting good." He encouraged.

"Yes, they are," she admitted. "But I'm warning you Albus, if Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy should ever have children, that _will_ be the day I retire."

Albus Dumbledore could only laugh and silently thank Merlin he would never have to live through that.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: Hello dears!

Not what you expected right? I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all my wonderful readers who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! I so greatly appreciate it! And once again well done to _Goosey Loosey_ for correctly guessing! If you think back to chapter 1 - I did mention that the Hunt was something that had started during Teddy Lupin's time at Hogwarts.

So, as our mischief makers have been told The Hunt is now drawing to a close! Yikes! (Don't worry we still have a few more chapters to go!) Do you think you know who is going to win? Remember to win, they will have to collect the most valuable item on the list! I will dedicate the Epilogue to the person who can correctly guess who will win. As always with this story, I can promise that there is more mayhem and mischief to come!

Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this chapter! I live for your reviews!

Thank you my dear sweet Katy for all the love you've given this story!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	8. Chapter 8 - Hide the Witch

_Hide the Witch_

* * *

 _Saturday Morning – Gryffindor Tower_

"God dammit!" Demitri swore as he paced in front of the portrait. He had spent a great deal of time looking for Lily and for some reason, she was still avoiding him. After making the rather annoying deal with the Weasley girls, they had sent him on what he could only imagine was a wild hippogriff chase.

"Malfoy?" he heard someone call as the portrait swung open.

"You!" Demitri cried walking towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I spent all of last night trying to find Lily! I ran around this fucking castle like an idiot because you told me you knew where she was going to be!" Demitri yelled angrily.

"Well I can't help it if she didn't want to see you!" Lucy defended. "And if I recall correctly, I saw you leaving the forbidden forest last night, so you couldn't very well have been looking for her and Hunting at the same time!"

"I figured since I spent a great deal of my time running around this castle like a fucking mad man I might as well complete the look and do it outside as well!" Demitri shot back.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked sighing.

"What else could I possibly want from you Lucy Weasley?" he asked condescendingly. "Where is Lily?"

Lucy bit her lip nervously. "She left for breakfast with Dunstan twenty minutes ago," she replied a little hesitantly.

"Just brilliant!" Demitri said before turning around and heading away from the Gryffindor tower. "Just fucking brilliant," he sighed.

He was not all that surprised to see the Great Hall full so early, despite it being a Saturday morning. These were the most valuable hours of the Hunt.

He sat down at the Slytherin table and still tried to cool his annoyance. He was most disappointed though to see Lily was not anywhere in the Great Hall like Lucy has told him.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Albus asked looking at him.

"What?" Demitri asked looking up.

"Lily! What the hell is she still doing with Grey?" Albus asked. "You, I like, Grey I do not. But if you don't sort this out soon I'm going to like you a lot less very quickly."

"Threatening the lad isn't going to do him any good," Louis piped in.

"Especially when it's your sister that's making this so bloody difficult!" Demitri cried. "She's avoiding me! How the fuck do I give her what she wants if she keeps running away! And to bloody Grey of all people!" he said looking rather sick to his stomach.

Albus looked about as sick as Demitri felt at that idea. He looked across to Demitri with a rather grim look.

"Demitri," he said looking at the younger Malfoy with a severe look. Demitri looked up and instantly worry filled him. Had Albus changed his mind? Was he going to tell him not to pursue Lily?

"Yes?" Demitri asked hesitantly. Their tone of conversation had peaked the full interest of Caius and Rose too.

"You and Lily… haven't… you know…" Albus trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Demitri asked confused.

"Well I've seen her and Grey around the castle a lot and I've noticed his very fast hands," Albus grumbled, "So I'm just asking if you and Lily… you know…"

Demitri flushed a bright red while Rose and Caius could no longer hold back the peals of laughter.

Albus didn't seem to like what his silence meant or the fantastic shade of red his face was turning. "Oh Merlin!" Albus whined burying his head in his hands.

"N-no! No!" Demitri spluttered, "It's… no!"

That got his attention once more. "So nothing?" Albus asked sceptically.

"Well we've kissed a couple times… nothing more I swear!" Demitri said vehemently.

"Honestly Albus!" Rose said, tears brimming in her eyes. She gave Demitri a sneaky smile and he knew she'd been spending too much time with his dear big brother. "Do you really want to know the details of how Little Malfoy defiled your sister all over the castle?" she asked laughing at the horrified look on her cousin's face.

"Rose!" Demitri cried aghast as Albus chalked and Caius and Louis roared with laughter. "Don't listen to her! She's just grouchy because my brother is playing difficult," he said scowling at her.

Rose simply chuckled, "At least I know where he is," she teased. "And serves you right for asking something like that!" she scolded looking at Albus.

"It's just… she's Lily!" Albus cried. "And now I'll never get the image of Grey with his paws all over my sister out of my head."

Demitri looked pained, "Why didn't you stop it?"

"Because you git," Albus said, "I figured if anyone is going to sort this ridiculous mess with Lily it will be you!"

"I will! I will!" Demitri promised, "She's just being difficult… much like my big brother," he said sneaking a glance at Rose who could only sigh in resignation.

Much to everyone's surprise it was Caius who snorted rather uncharacteristically, "What were you expecting. It's Lily Potter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus asked looking at him sternly.

"It's a well-known fact you Potter's can be rather dramatic," he replied coolly. Albus seemed to be contemplating this for a moment before conceding to Caius' point.

"Damned drama queens," Rose muttered.

"Why does she have to make it so difficult?" Demitri moaned.

"Because you took your sweet fucking time to do what she wanted!" Louis said enjoying Demitri's misery a little. "Relax mate," he said seeing the sour look on the Malfoy's face, "She wouldn't be putting you through all this if she thinks you were worth all the trouble." Louis told him laughing.

Albus looked at Demitri and Rose wallowing in their misery, and couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Rose, after all the running around you made that poor boy do, did you really think this would be so easy?" Albus asked her. "You know where he is, now go do want needs to be done, seal the damned deal." He told her cryptically then he turned to Demitri, "She's been using those corridors near the Hufflepuff common room to hide from you. Try one of the classrooms there." He said. "Oh and Demitri… I would suggest some grovelling," he added smirking knowing that Malfoys never grovelled.

Groaning Demitri rose from the table, "Alright, I'm going to go look for her." He told them. "I swear if she's with bloody Grey…" he grumbled.

Louis chuckled, "I'd pray to Merlin that she's in a good mood."

Demitri scoffed, "Not with my luck." He said walking away from the table.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Head's Dormitory_

Rose had climbed the stairs two at a time, in a hurry to get back to her dormitory. With the final hours of The Hunt fast approaching, everything was in a bit of a frazzle. It all came down to these final hours. Treasures had to be kept close and ensured that they were well hidden. Stealing what others had caught was not uncommon especially when it came to those items higher up on the list. As it was there were still a few items outstanding… most notably being the Head Boy.

She had a plan, or some semblance of a plan. Now all Rose had to do was claim him. walking into their Dormitory she was not in the least bit surprised to find him seated, but she was surprised to see they had a guest. Neither seemed to notice her arrival so she waited quietly, listening as they spoke.

"You sure this is going to work?" Demitri asked his brother.

"Something brave, something stupid little brother," Scorpius told him smiling.

Demitri nodded still unsure. Scorpius sighed and rose from his seat. He clapped a hand on Demitri's shoulder as he spoke. "Relax, it's going to work. Your plan is rather ingenious… and if I'm not mistaken this isn't the first of that kind this week." Scorpius said with a knowing smile.

Demitri shuffled slightly wondering if his brother knew. "W-what do you mean?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Scorpius smirked. "Story for another time brother," he said. "For now, go find your witch. No doubt she's going to make you run a few more circles before the day is up."

Demitri chuckled. "Something I'm sure you know about all too well." Scorpius merely laughed.

"Go ," he prompted his brother. "I'll hold onto this." He said taking something from Demitri's hand and stuffing it into his bag.

Demitri nodded and turned to leave. He had almost made it to the door in quick strides when he noticed her. He merely smirked before stepping through the portrait.

"He's in quite the hurry," Rose commented.

"He's trying to find Lily." Scorpius said smiling before flopping rather gracefully back onto the couch. He beckoned Rose to join him, which she did without hesitation.

"I'm almost scared to ask what it is you two are planning," Rose said smiling slightly.

Scorpius chuckled. "I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

Rose nudged his shoulder with hers before looking over to him. His grey eyes were watching her intensely. She felt her cheeks heat up as his grey eyes danced over her figure. As it was a Saturday there was no need for school uniform, so Rose had settled for a no fuss jeans and a soft cream coloured sweater. Though the jeans did hug her rather nicely, something Scorpius was quick to notice. His eyes flickered to her hair, atop her head in a messy bun with a few errand curls loose. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw her wand sticking out from the mass of curls. It was something she had picked up from him – though Rose would never admit that. Of course, he preferred to stick his wand behind his ear, but just seeing it there was enough to make him smile.

"What?" she asked, and Scorpius was thrilled to notice how close she was sitting. So close he could count the little freckles on her nose.

"Nothing," he said a little breathless. She was chewing her lip again and he knew that if she didn't stop, they would have a repeat of last night's performance.

Rose inwardly smiled as she saw his eyes watching her lips. She knew it would drive him crazy and hopefully that would be a distraction enough for her to seize the moment. Before she could doubt herself she moved forward and closed the small space between them.

Scorpius was utterly shocked as he felt her warm lips press against his. He had never expected her to initiate something like this. But he certainly wasn't about to object. Instead he let his one hand cup her face, pulling her closer while the other wound around her waist. He was gentle and let her set the pace and when he felt her tongue begging for entrance, he gave in without hesitation.

Rose moaned as she felt his hand grip her waist a little harder. His fingers pressing into the soft material of her sweater before he got a little more daring and pushed the material up a little. All she could smell, all she could taste, all she knew was Scorpius Malfoy, but it wasn't enough. She flung her leg over his and moved to straddle his lap.

Scorpius groaned happily as he felt Rose press herself to him, pushing him further into the soft couch. Her skin was warm, and soft and every bit as delicious as he remembered it to be. His lips left hers and trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck. He briefly stopped and pulled back before grabbing his wand that lay beside them. He muttered the counter spell and the glamour charm fell away. He smirked, seeing the evidence from last night still bright on her pale skin. But his admiration was cut short when Rose pulled his face towards her again. He felt his wand drop as he wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer. He reached up and pulled her wand from her hair, letting her curls fall loose. Smirking he reached up and continued kissing along her neck.

Rose threw her head back as Scorpius teased her with his tongue. Her hands found its way into his hair and she pulled on it, hard, gasping as Scorpius bit on her sensitive skin.

His hands roamed her body, and Rose was lost to her senses, plans be damned. Scorpius smirked against her skin as he heard her gasp again. He tangled one hand into her glorious curls while the other moved to her butt. He grasped at the jean – clad mound and, unbeknownst to her, slipped his hand into the back pocket.

As Rose moved to kiss along his jaw, Scorpius pressed his hand more firmly in her pocket, and that was when he felt it. The delicate, thin chain that he knew without a doubt was what she would claim him with.

His thoughts were disturbed as he felt Rose bite on his skin and he groaned when she did it again. Focusing himself to concentrate was a mammoth task but somehow, he managed to gather enough sense to pull the thin chain from her back pocket. When it was safely in his hands, he focused back on Rose.

He brought her face back to his and kissed her hard. Then rather reluctantly, he pulled back. Scorpius looked up to see her eyes still shut, breathing heavy and looking very thoroughly snogged. He brought his fingers to her swollen lips and her breathing hitched a little at the small contact.

Rose's eyes flickered open and she looked straight into his grey eyes. Every bit of desire, lust and want they had just experienced in the heated moment, was reflected in his grey orbs. But still he looked at her as if she were glass, or worried that she might disappear. So, he drank in her very presence while he could. She leaned forward, still trying to catch her breath and pressed her forehead to his.

"See, I don't need any luck," Rose whispered.

Scorpius chuckled. "Is that so?" he asked

She nodded and her hand went to her back pocket, only to find it empty. She frowned and pulled back a little. Scorpius quickly wrapped an arm around her keeping her from moving. It seemed she had not yet realised exactly where it was she was seated, and he had no mind to tell her just yet.

"Looking for something?" he asked smirking a little and she eyed him for a moment. "Something like this?" he asked letting the silver chain dangle from between his fingers.

Rose's eyes widened in horror as she saw Stardust swinging ever so slightly from between his fingers.

"H-How did you?" she asked before she realised he had no doubt pulled it from her back pocket… when he'd been grabbing her arse.

She blushed furiously remembering the feel of his hands touching her with no hesitation. Quickly she cast aside those thoughts and looked back to the silver chain.

"I think I'll be taking that back." She said reaching for the chain.

Scorpius pulled it back into his hand and grasped at it tightly. "No I don't think so." He said.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked frustrated that he once again had the upper hand.

"The question is what are you going to do without it?" he asked and looked utterly gleeful at the look of horror on Rose's face.

Rose scowled knowing that he had no intention of giving it back now. "I'm sure I can think of something." She replied as confidently as she could. "You might be a little more devious than me but I'm still the smartest witch here."

Scorpius pushed himself a little of the couch and suddenly they were mere inches away. "Doth mine ears deceive me, or is that a challenge Red?" he asked.

His hand gripped her thigh and suddenly Rose remembered exactly _where_ she was sitting. She flushed a little but decided to use this to her advantage. She pushed him back into the couch and placed her hands on either side of his head, smirking at him as she did so.

"Make no mistake Malfoy, I shall have what is mine before the day is up," she promised. "As you've said last night, you marked what it is that you wanted," and her fingers moved to trail the mark he had left on her neck, "And now I've responded in kind," she said smirking, moving her fingers to delicately graze over the mark she had made on his pale skin. His breath hitched a little as her fingers danced over his skin.

"That's quite a promise," Scorpius said huskily.

"I have no intention of losing," she said. "Especially with a treasure as tempting as this." She whispered leaning down to leave a lingering kiss on his lips.

She tried to reach for the chain once more but Scorpius had anticipated this. Laughing he looked up at her with a gleeful smile. "Nice try," he told her.

Rose grumbled but said nothing else as she removed herself from his lap. He was disappointed at the loss of contact but merely watched her with intrigue as she picked up her wand and used it once more to hold up her curls.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she walked to the portrait.

"Apparently I have more planning to do," she called over her shoulder. "And then lunch."

Scorpius chuckled and watched her go, now looking forward to lunch more than anything. Smirking a little as he realised that the poor students of Hogwarts had no idea what sort of show they were in for this time.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Lunch – The Great Hall_

She had heard murmurs all day, the theories about what exactly happened. It was a rather brilliant mystery but Rose knew exactly who to talk too.

"Potter!" she called walking towards him as he sat at the Slytherin table.

Albus looked up in mild surprise as she stalked towards him. "Weasley?" he greeted slightly unsure.

"I know what you did," she told him cryptically as she took a seat beside him.

"You need to be more specific cousin," Albus told her with a tiny sigh. "If this is about the Hunt you know I can't tell you anything… what with plausible deniability and all that crap."

She snorted, "Oh please, that went out the window when your brother," she said now looking at Caius, "decided it would be fun for me to Hunt Scorpius." Albus accidentally choked at her admission, while Rose could only smirk. Albus looked at Caius in confusion.

"It wasn't my idea!" Caius objected.

"No, that would be the devious planning of Demitri," Rose said rolling her eyes. "And let's not even start on the fact that your sister was in on it the whole bloody time." Rose added now looking at Albus.

Albus looked at her with shocked green eyes. "Lily?" he asked slowly, "Lily put you up to this?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "She's not an innocent as she seems," Rose said with a sigh. "In fact, I think she might be a more of a troublemaker than you." She said thoughtfully looking at Albus.

Albus looked horrified at the very thought, "What… why would you say that?" he whined.

"She tricked me into joining the Hunt so that I 'commandeer' the Head Boy, not to mention she's got Demitri running circles around the school looking for her." Rose said sounding very impressed. "She'd make one hell of a Marauder."

Albus looked utterly put out that his sweet little sister had stronger Marauder genes than he did. Rose laughed, "That's what you get for treating her like a baby for so long!" she scolded.

"Now spill," Rose demanded as she reached for a piece of pumpkin pie.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Lacey," Rose said simply. "I know that was your doing." Albus didn't reply but Rose was treated to a smug smile.

"You really shouldn't bother yourself with such meaningless things cousin," Albus told her with a dramatic sigh, "Especially when you still have a treasure to collect."

Rose rolled her eyes, _bloody drama queen,_ she thought. "I just want to know how." She insisted.

"Fine," Albus groaned. "Lacey was bragging to Sadie and Juliette."

"They're both in Hufflepuff," Rose said frowning in thought. She narrowed her eyes at him, "How did you find out?"

"It's Hogwarts, nothing is kept a secret here," Albus said shrugging.

Rose chuckled knowing how true that was. "So I take it the Hogwarts grapevine is responsible for you finding this information?"

"You could say that," Caius said smirking. Albus sent him a glare and now Rose was really intrigued.

"Caius… you know something?" she asked completely ignoring Albus.

"No! He knows nothing!" Albus quickly interjected but Rose cast a silencing charm over him.

Caius threw Albus an amused glance. "Lacy told Juliette about her plan to give Scorpius the love potion. Juliette told Mia who told Annie who naturally told half the Gryffindor common room. Dominique later informed Lily who had been out busy playing hide-and-seek with Demitri. Lily told Albus who told Louis and boom! Orange hair," Caius explained nonchalantly.

Rose stared at Caius as amusement and confusion filled her. She turned to look at Albus and removed the silencing charm. "So you switched the potions?" she asked.

Albus nodded. "And before you say anything else just remember she was trying to give him a love potion!" Albus defended quickly.

Roe tried her best to hide her smile, "And that's why you switched the potions," she said.

Albus smiled, "I figured my best mate should finally get his girl." Rose blushed and Albus chuckled, "I did it for you but I did it for him as well. Speaking of the harpy where is she?" he asked.

"Still in the hospital wing if I'm not mistaken." Rose told him. "She refuses to leave because they can't seem to find the right potion to change her hair back."

"Really?" he asked looking delighted.

"Yes, it seems Madam Pomfrey has misplaced all her reversal potions." Rose informed him with a small smile.

"Well what are the odds!" Albus said trying to look shocked. Rose chuckled as her cousin winked at her.

"Thank you," she said softly. "But let's not make it a habit," she added.

"I'll leave the scaring away of daft bints to you in the future," Albus said laughing. Rose nodded and shared a mischievous look with her cousin. "Though," Albus aid seriously, "I doubt you'd need to scare anyone away if you'd just claim him already."

Rose groaned, "Your stupid mate knows I'm hunting him so he's purposefully making this difficult."

"Scor knows you're Hunting him?" Albus asked disbelieving. Rose nodded running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Well this just got more interesting," Albus said gleefully but didn't say anything more as Scorpius entered the Great Hall. He walked quickly to where they sat, dumping his bag at his feet.

"Prepare yourselves," he warned, though Rose could see a hint of his mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"What did you do?" she asked unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Oh not what I did, it's more like what's about to happen." He told her smirking.

Rose was about to comment when she heard screaming coming from beyond the Great Hall doors. A voice that sounded so familiar. Turning to watch the door in curiosity as the screaming got louder, her eyes widened in shock as she heard more clearly what was being yelled. The Great Hall had quietened considerably to hear… and more preferably see what the commotion was all about. She felt she must have been seeing wrong, she had to have been. Because in Demitri walked through the double doors of the Great Hall with a smug smile on his handsome face and Lily Potter thrown over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. She watched in utter shock as Demitri walked through the hall not even bothering with Lily's screams. Rose looked to see Scorpius laughing beside her, and scoffed, nothing could have prepared them for this. One thing was certain, Demitri had definitely taken his brother's advice. This was both incredibly bold and possibly incredibly stupid. It looked like Lily was going to get her big public claiming she had wanted after all. Now it seemed it was just Rose left to stake her claim.

She jumped a little when she felt his warm hands on her jeans, he leaned in so close she could feel his breath tickle her ear, "The Hunt's almost over Red." He whispered. "Better make a move on that treasure of yours… I've heard it's been in high demand lately." He said smirking. He cast a glance to the other table, only to see Scarlett Flint watching them closely.

Rose shivered at his closeness and wanted nothing more than to pull him even closer and snog the smirk of the bastard, but she didn't. Instead she turned to face him with a smirk of her own.

"Don't worry Blondie, I told you I have no intention of losing," Rose told him.

Scorpius moved a little closer and Rose thought for a second her was going to kiss her before a loud voice interrupted them.

"MALFOY!" Lily screamed, "Put me down you stupid prat!"

Rose and Scorpius laughed turning their attention back to the other couple. _This was going to be good._

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Lunch – Somewhere in the Castle_

He waited, watching the corridor for a sign of where she might be. It had come to this. Stalking the bloody hallways just to catch a glimpse of her! How could one witch be so brilliant yet so bloody infuriating at the same time?

Demitri sighed and leaned against the pillar, The Hunt was coming to a close, and he was officially running out of time. He really didn't think it was fair that Lily had all those red-haired cousins helping her avoid him. He was never going to win if he played by their rules. So instead he chose another tactic.

His eyes focused on the obnoxious Ravenclaw, knowing he would eventually lead him to her. Demitri pushed of the pillar and quietly followed the other boy. He meandered and weaved through the castle, until at last he came to a slightly deserted corridor near the Hufflepuff common room, just as Albus had said. Demitri was pleased to see that he had not been wrong about Grey leading him to Lily. There she was, sitting on one of the stone benches, book in hand.

He had almost forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be seen. It was only when Grey reached her first that he drew back into the shadows. Demitri clenched his first and had to work to hold back a growl as he watched Grey give Lily a kiss on the cheek. They weren't close enough for Demitri to hear what they were talking about and Demitri was somewhat thankful for that. He didn't think he could stand to hear Grey trying to sweet talk his witch.

A flurry of first years entering the corridor, chatting excitedly brought their little meeting to an end. Demitri breathed a sigh as he saw Lily and Grey getting up to leave, no doubt to join the rest of the school for lunch.

He had been set to walk away when he saw it. The makings of a move that would no doubt haunt him till the end of time. Grey leaning in ever so slightly to close the distance between him and Lily. Demitri didn't have to think twice about it before he was stepping out of the shadows, wand in hand muttering a spell – that he would tell no one that George Weasley had taught him – and watched as it hit Grey full force. Lily shrieked in surprise when she saw Dunstan Grey being forcefully pulled away from her and suddenly jerked upwards until he was taped to the stone ceiling of the corridor.

The first years stopped in the tracks watching in fascination as Lily looked up to see Dunstan Grey stuck to the ceiling struggling against invisible blinds. It was quite the sight and Lily had to bite her lip from laughing. She was about to raise her wand and bring him down when she saw his familiar mop of blonde.

Demitri stopped quickly, a few paces away from her, almost knocking into a terrified looking first year. He saw the shock in her features and most importantly she saw him.

"Potter!" Grey cried getting her attention once more. "Get me down!"

Lily looked up quickly caught between attempting to help him or trying to keep the space between herself and Demitri.

"Potter! What the hell sort of game are you playing? Get me down!" Grey yelled once more.

"Silencio!" Demitri said pointing his wand up to the boy but not sparing him a glance. His eyes focused on Lily and it didn't take long for him to realise what her next move would be.

"Lily Potter don't you bloody dare!" he called but it was too late as she turned and kicked it full speed down the corridor.

She mumbled apologies to all those she bumped and tripped over as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Fucking hell," Demitri groaned before following her. His long legs gaining on the distance she created in no time.

He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and then in a move that seemed almost practiced her spun her around, and pushed her up against the wall.

"Malfoy!" she cried felling the hard stone against her back. She felt a little annoyed that he had the height to help in catching up to her.

"Potter!" he retorted, scowling ever so slightly. His fingers enclosed around her wrists as he held her firmly against the wall.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"So you can run off with Grey again?" he snapped, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you'd just tell Albus already!" she argued angrily while desperately trying to ignore the feel of his body pressed so closely to hers.

"You are one infuriating bloody witch you know that?" he commented.

"Let. Me. Go." She said stubbornly.

"No," Demitri said matching her stubbornness.

"You have no right to be upset!" Lily argued. "And you need to go take him down this instant!" she said quickly with some worry.

"No, he's staying far enough that he can't touch you," Demitri whispered to her, "Because _he_ doesn't have the right to touch you Lily Potter."

Lily's eyes widened in hearing this, before they narrowed on him. "What gives _you_ that right Malfoy?" she asked angrily but the anger died a little as he moved closer and his grey eyes held her green.

"Demitri," he whispered, his lips ghosting the juncture at her neck. Lily's breath hitched and Demitri had to work to keep a smirk from appearing.

"W-what?" she asked becoming increasingly distracted with his actions.

"I've told you, there are three Malfoy's at the school currently. It makes it a little difficult knowing which one you're referring too," Demitri told her.

Lily sighed, "Yes but only one is being a total fucking idiot right now." She said.

Demitri frowned before deciding it was time to be a little bolder, he loosened his grip on her one hand, bringing it to her waist, slowly and ever so gently he pushed her top up a little so his fingers could graze the soft flesh. When she didn't object he pushed it up a little more and then suddenly her wrist was wrapped around his hand, stalling his movement.

Lily scowled at his words, "You have to earn that too _Malfoy,_ " she said smirking a little.

"Oh but I already did," he told her grinning at her. "I've earned that as well as the right to being the only one to touch you and to kiss you." He said huskily.

"No you haven't! You have to tell Albus!" she whispered urgently as his lips worked their way along her jawline.

He groaned and pulled away causing Lily to frown. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, you crazy bloody witch!" Demitri said fervently. "I've already told Albus but you insist on making this near fucking impossible there's no way I could have told you before!"

Lily looked at his closely, "I don't believe you."

"Of course you wouldn't! Because you've been too busy playing 'hide the witch' with me for me to tell you anything!" Demitri said frustrated. He hadn't expected her to believe him, luckily, he had an idea on how to correct that.

"You're lying Demitri Malfoy. If you really told Albus he would have said something to me," Lily argued. "He hasn't said a word. I would never have pegged you for such a horrible liar," Lily said looking a little smug.

Demitri sighed, "You really don't believe me?" he clarified.

"Nope," she answered.

"Naturally you don't because if you did then you'd be making this easy and as we've clearly seen you're somewhat of a drama queen Lily Potter," he said rolling his eyes as Lily merely scowled. "Bloody Rose was right," Demitri grumbled more to himself than her.

But she had caught what he had said. "What do you mea– " But she never got the chance to finish her sentence as Demitri let go of her wrists and waist only to pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. Lily cried in indignation as he walked with her over his shoulder through the quiet corridor.

"Demitri Malfoy! Put me down!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down! MALFOY!" she shrieked.

Demitri paid her no heed as he walked towards the Great Hall, happily ignoring the kicking and screaming witch over his shoulder.

"Demetrius Leo Malfoy, you put me down right now!" she cried. "MALFOY!" she yelled banging her fists against his back. He gave her a little jerk to secure her a little more on his shoulder but didn't for a second think to put her back down. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"Patience princess," he told he smugly. "You'll know soon enough."

"Ugh!" she cried in frustration. "Malfoy! You prat! Put me down."

"No," he said smugly before jostling her a bit. Lily gave a shriek of surprise and clutched his sweater tightly.

She groaned and kicked up a fuss even more, but Demitri was determined and simply held her tightly. He didn't say a word, ignoring her threats of hexes and curses. He had smartly enough, removed her wand from her back pocket and held it in his hand far out of her reach.

"Just what do you plan on achieving here Malfoy?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to give you exactly what you want princess," Demitri said.

"And you think throwing me over your shoulder like a caveman is going to help you with that?" she asked haughtily.

"No, this is for making me look like a fucking idiot." He told her.

"I did no such thing!" she argued. Demitri rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked trying to gauge where they were in the castle.

"Lunch," he said simply.

Lily gasped in horror. "You can't take me in there like this! Put me down! Malfoy!"

"Yes I can!" he argued. "This is your punishment for making me run around the castle like a fucking idiot."

"You deserved it!" Lily shot back.

"Okay… maybe a little," he conceded. "Though I think the little drama with Grey was more than enough really." Lily huffed and knowing it would irk her even more, he jostled her once more. Lily shrieked in surprise and then growled when she heard him chuckling.

"Malfoy you prat! Put me down!" she screamed noticing they were nearing the Great Hall. "MALFOY!" she screamed and winced a little when her voice echoed.

But it was of no use because all too soon, he was carrying her past the double doors. Lily kicked and screamed up a fuss but Demitri held on tighter.

"Malfoy!" she cried again, noticing how silent the Great Hall had gotten. "Put me down you stupid prat!"

"Gods, woman you're insufferable," he muttered.

"Then put me down already!" she cried.

"Fine!" he conceded at last surprising her.

Lily sighed with relief but it was short lived. Demitri put her down and helped steady her. She looked up and immediately flushed seeing the whole school looking back at her. She turned to Demitri and shot him a scowl. The prat had carried her all the way to the front of the fucking hall!

"Demitri Malfoy," she started sternly, "What the hell are you playing a – "

"Shut up," he interrupted her. He took a step back and smirked. "You've said your fair share now it's my turn princess."

"This had better be good," Lily said folding her arms across her chest.

"Lily Potter, you're an exceptionally brilliant witch, you're funny, and beautiful and oddly devious when you want to be," he told her with a knowing smirk. He was well aware of the crowd behind him listening to every word he said. "But you're also annoyingly stubborn, and that Weasley temper could give the devil a run for his money not to mention this flair for dramatics you Potters have… and don't even get me started on that bloody hero-complex." Demitri said trying to keep his voice serious.

Lily scowled. "What sort of apology is this?" she asked.

Demitri laughed, "I never said I was apologising princess."

"Then what the hell are you doing?" she growled.

"I told you, I'm going to give you exactly what you want." He said smirking.

Lily huffed and made to move off the stairs but Demitri held her in place. She was well aware that they had the attention of every single person in the Great Hall. Looking over Demitri's shoulders to see all four tables looking up at them expectantly. Lily took a quick calming breath and looked at Demitri, only to find that he was not in the slightest bit unnerved by all the attention.

Before she could speak again, he stepped closer. He stood on the step below her so that they were now standing eye to eye.

"You and your damned theatrics. I swear you're going to be the death of me." Demitri said loud enough only so that she could hear.

"Yes, but what an exciting death that would be," she grumbled. Demitri merely smiled as if expecting that very answer. "What are you doing Malfoy?" she asked again. "You have everyone's attention, especially Albus' and you certainly have mine… so what do you want?"

"You," he said simply. "I'm going to make it know to everyone here that you, Lily Potter, are beautiful, crazy, smart and damn near impossible but most importantly, you're _mine_."

Lily's green eyes grew as he spoke and for the first time she was speechless. "W-what?" she asked wondering if she'd heard wrong.

"I'm going to make it known to everyone here that you're my witch Lily Potter," Demitri said.

She couldn't believe it ! He was actually going to do it! Her heart raced as she watched him turn towards the Slytherin table. That was when she remembered… Albus! Quickly she looked to her brother, worried at what she might see. Much to her surprise, he sat there looking utterly pleased and somewhat amused.

Demitri motioned to his older brother and suddenly something was flying through the air into his hands. He turned back to look at her, grinning and his Malfoy charm on full swing. She looked down to see what it was that Scorpius had thrown and gasped.

In his hands, Demitri held a green and silver scarf. But this wasn't just any house scarf. It was common knowledge that the Malfoy boys each had a special set of scarves that were gifted to them upon their arrival and sorting into the Slytherin house. On one side held the famous Slytherin badge, the serpent meticulously embroidered into the rich fabric, and on the other side was the Malfoy family sigil. This was not just any scarf.

By giving this to her, Demitri was making it known without a shadow of a doubt that Lily was his and he was hers.

He smiled at her before moving the scarf through his hands. It seemed only Demitri, Lily and Scorpius knew what he had in his hands.

"Demitri…" Lily whispered. This was beyond anything she could have imagined. She eyed the scarf with shocked eyes.

Demitri said nothing as he lifted the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Numerous audible gasps could be heard from their audience as they finally saw what it was he had.

With his scarf, securely around her neck, he held onto the tail ends that reached just above her waist. Lily searched his grey eyes, in search of any doubt but she found none. Demitri looked at her with nothing less than pure adoration and Lily couldn't help but blush under the intensity of his gaze.

"Looks better on you than it ever did on me," Demitri said smiling.

"You really did speak to Albus," Lily said softly.

Demitri chuckled. "Yes you crazy woman, I really did."

"And he's okay with it?" Lily asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't hear him complaining," Demitri replied and then looked over his shoulder to see Albus watching them closely.

Lily followed his sight and when she finally met her brother's green eyes, he smiled and gave the slightest nod. Lily bit her lip as she looked back to Demitri.

"But I bet we can give him a reason to," Demitri told her mischievously. He tugged her closer by the scarf still in his hands.

"Is that so?" Lily asked, a smile gracing her lips. "And pray tell what exactly is your plan this time?"

Demitri let go of the scarf and wrapped his arms around her waist. Another audible gasp emitted from their audience and everyone seemed to be waiting… for that moment that would no doubt seal what they had just witnessed.

Lily grew excited with the anticipation as she watched him move closer until he was just a hair's breath away.

"Well… it goes a little something like this," he said smirking as his lips descended on hers.

Instinctively, Lily had her arms around him as he kissed her with everything he had. He held her close and paid no heed to the cheering, screaming and wolf whistling from the crowd behind them. Without breaking the kiss, Demitri dipped her, which only caused the crowd to cheer louder.

He gently pulled her back up and very reluctantly pulled away. She looked up at him, flushed and grinning like a fool, but happy nonetheless. The noise had yet to dim down as everyone tried to make sense of what they had seen.

Demitri placed a kiss on her forehead before turning around to look upon the Slytherin table where their siblings were seated. Albus didn't seem to mind their kiss too much as he was still smiling while Scorpius looked utterly chuffed at his brother's success.

Lily looked down to see the scarf wrapped around her. She felt a little giddy at the sight of it. She felt Demitri's fingers weave through hers and gave his hand a tight squeeze. She looked back to him and nothing more was needed to be said in that moment. Instead Lily allowed him to lead her to his table.

Once they were seated among their friends and family, Lily leaned over to Rose and whispered, "Your turn. Come on cousin, end this madness already." She motioned towards the figures of Scarlett Flint and her lackeys, who were watching with nothing less than contempt.

Rose bit her lip knowing full well her cousin was right. It was time to end this madness.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

Hello Dearies!

Well there you have it! Demitri's claim on Lily! I hope you have enjoyed reading it, as it was rather fun to write. I know it may seem rather theatrical but really that's where all the fun lies. Remember they're teenagers and are prone to their bouts of theatrics and drama!I want to point out that I know I have had Rose pacing herself with Scorpius. I did this intentionally because she is not superficial and jumping into a relationship with Scorpius would not be in her character. She has a lot of her own issues she needs to work out and it won't be fair to Scorpius if she ignored that. The Hunt is merely a tool that will push Rose out of her comfort zone a little and get her to fight for what she wants...in some ways a means to conquering her fears. To those readers who find this annoying might I suggest you stop reading? I won't apologise for the way I've written these characters and I would appreciate it, if you do continue to read, that you leave constructive criticism.

A major thank you to all the wonderful souls who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! I can't believe the love this story gets!

I also want to take a moment to thank _ChanceToBeImmortal, Goosey Loosey, DutchScorRosefan_ , and especially _Snowgirl_ for their massive massive amazing reviews! As I've said this fic took a long time to write and it's wonderful that you've taken the time to note all the small little details! _Snowgirl_ you review simply made my day and I cannot thank you enough for the love you have given all my stories! I promise an update on Coveted and Chance Encounters will be coming soon!

Please don't forget to review! I appreciate the time it takes and I absolutely love hearing what you think! A lot has happened in this chapter, let me know what is your favourite part and most importantly did you enjoy Demitri's claim? Oh and lets not forget that Scorpius has the chain so what do you think will happen to Rose's attempts to claim him?

My darling Katy! Thank you for well...everything! The next update will be a week from now (Saturday, 12 August).

Until next time!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	9. Chapter 9 - Everybody's Claim!

_Everybody's Claim!_

* * *

 _Slytherin Dormitory – Saturday afternoon_

"I will see your five galleons and raise you Trelawney's dream interpretation essay," Charlie said with a smile. There was a grumble before everyone agreed. Coins were tossed onto the small table as everyone placed their bets.

The Slytherin common was thankfully very quiet as the final few desperate hours of The Hunt drew closer. Albus and Caius occupied the comfortable couches while Charlie sat in the armchair with Georgina next to her.

"Aren't you going to place a bet?" Albus asked Rose. She scoffed.

"It's bad enough I'm even participating! I can't be caught gambling too!" Rose grumbled.

"Firstly, dear cousin, you're not meant to get caught." Albus told her with a cheeky smile, "And secondly how is gambling worse than breaking all the rules as Head Girl to participate in what can only be described as the greatest Hunt ever?" Albus asked with smug smile.

"It's not, but I've decided to be a little more selective about my sins." Rose justified.

Albus laughed and went back to the placing his bet.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company but shouldn't you be out hunting my best friend?" Albus asked her taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"McGonagall asked to see him after lunch." Rose explained. "And Lacey and her harpies have taken to stalking out the head's dorms." Albus gave a snort of disgust.

"So she's left the hospital wing," he sighed.

Rose nodded but before she could say anything further the entrance to the common room flung open and Demitri flew in with Lily hot on his trail.

"Where's the fiendfyre?" Rose teased. Albus laughed and was about to make another joke when he noticed the anxious expression his sister wore.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked quickly getting up from his seat.

To his surprise, she growled. Albus quickly withdrew his hand from her shoulder looking at her with concern.

"Lily?" he asked quietly.

"That bitch!" Lily cried shocking both Albus and Rose as well as gaining the attention of a few of the occupants nearby.

"Who?" Rose asked tentatively. She looked between Demitri and Lily, each wearing a similar grim expression. Demitri opened his mouth to answer but Lily beat him to it.

"Scarlett!" she cried. "That… uugh! Vile vicious harpy!"

"Lily! What happened?" Rose asked grabbing her by the shoulder and giving them a squeeze. That seemed to her attention. Lily looked up at her cousin before taking a deep calming breath. "Lily?"

"Rose," Lily began slowly, "Scarlett Flint just claimed Scorpius." She said.

Rose felt like she had been pushed into the icy Black Lake at hearing those words. Her hands slipped from Lily's shoulders.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Scarlet claimed Scorpius!" Lily repeated firmly. "Tell me you have a plan!"

"I…uh…I…" Rose trailed of. "She claimed him!" She bust out angrily as it finally hit her. "She actually claimed him!"

"Yes!" Lily cried exasperated. "Welcome to the game Rose! Now tell me you have a plan!"

"No!" Rose told her. They had the attention of all those seated around the table. Charlie and Georgina were looking at them with interest while Albus and Caius looked very amused. "What do I do?" she asked Lily.

"Use the chain! Steal him back!" Lily told her eagerly. "It can't be that difficult right?" She asked looking around.

"Exactly!" Demitri agreed. "And I'd hurry if I were you!"

"I can't do that," Rose told them begrudgingly.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Scor knows she's hunting him," Albus informed them.

"So?" Lily questioned. "I'm going to be bet he'd much rather prefer to be claimed by Rose than by Flint." Lily rationalised. "All she has to do is remove Flint's ridiculous claim and use her chain in its place."

"I can't usethe chain!" Rose said rather upset.

"Why not?" Lily asked raising a brow at her.

"He stole the bloody chain!" Rose grumbled as she paced before her cousins in the Slytherin common room. They all looked up at her in confusion. "Scorpius!" Rose clarified. "He stole _Stardust_! How the hell am I supposed to claim him now?"

"How the bloody hell did he manage to steal it?" Lily gasped. "You were meant to keep it safe!"

"I did!" Rose protested. "He took it right out of my pocket before I could even stop him."

"Your pocket?" Lily asked sceptically. Rose nodded, completely distracted by her thoughts. "Which pocket?" Lily asked suddenly with a sly grin.

"Back pocket," Rose answered without thinking. "That is not important right now Lily!" Rose said completely missing the smug look on her cousin's face.

"So he magicked the chain out of your pocket?" Lily asked ignoring her cousin's scolding.

"No," Rose said frowning. "He took it."

"With his hands?" Lily asked leaning forward.

"Yes," Rose answered frustrated.

Lily smirked. "What were you doing that he managed to get his hands into your back pocket and pull out a magical chain without you even realising it?"

Rose stopped pacing as she realised what she had unknowingly admitted to. Her face flushed and she avoided looking at Lily's eyes. She felt the smug stares of everyone else around their circle.

"Tell us what happened," Lily sang utterly gleeful.

Rose threw her a scowl but before she could answer the portrait swung open as Dominique and Lucy walked in. They joined Albus and Caius on the couch with Dominique swatting him to move over a little as they settled down. It was only when they were settled that they cast a curious glance to Rose, who stood before them, face flushed.

"You're just in time," Albus said. "Rose was about to tell us what I can only imagine is one hell of a story."

"Oooh!" Lucy giggled. "What about?"

"Oh come on Luce! There's only one thing on Rose's mind!" Dominique pipped in. "Now do tell us what you and our dear Head Boy have been up to?"

Rose rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her family. "It's nothing!" she insisted. "He's just playing hard to get, now that he knows."

"He knows what?" Lucy asked.

"That I'm hunting him," Rose sighed coming to sit between her cousins on the couch.

"He stole the chain." Lily said. "From her back pocket… without magic." She added gleefully. Rose could only groan and hide her face in her hands.

"But how did he…?" Dominique asked.

"That's what I want to know." Lily said looking at Rose expectantly.

"It's nothing!" Rose repeated.

Lily snorted and then leaned over, "This doesn't look like nothing Rose," she said smirking and then pointing to Rose's neck.

Rose gasped and clapped her hand over the spot on her neck. She didn't need a mirror to know what was there. _Crap!_ Rose thought. The glamour must have faded.

Dominique and Lucy looked utterly scandalised. "That is most definitely not nothing!" Lucy cried.

Rose groaned and got up from the couch. Moving her hair to cover the mark she turned to her cousins. "Can we move on from this to the part where you tell me how to claim him without the bloody chain?" she asked looking at Lily. "Especially now that Flint's gone and claimed him!"

"It can't be done," Lily said simply. "You need to get that chain back from him… It might have been possible before Flint but now you'd need one helluva charm to undo another claim."

Rose grumbled. "Brilliant!"

"Do you still think he'd play hard to get now that he's claimed by Flint rather than Rose?" Lucy asked. Their circle went quiet as they all thought it over.

"Yes," they chorused together.

"He's a Malfoy. That makes him almost as painstakingly dramatic as a Potter." Rose grumbled.

"Hey!" Came the objections from the various Potters and Malfoys in the room.

Rose waved them off. "I clearly need a new plan. A plan clever enough that he won't see through it."

"Can't you steal the chain back from him?" Demitri asked.

"I could, but I don't know where he keeps it." Rose answered.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you have magic on your side then," Lucy said. "Now tell us about this mark."

Rose sighed knowing her time in the Slytherin common room had officially come to an end. "I'll see you later," she said ignoring Lucy's question.

"But Rose! Wait you haven't told us!" Lucy cried, laughing as Rose walked away, but didn't stop instead sending a small wave to her cousins as she disappeared through the portrait.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Head's dormitory – Saturday Afternoon_

Rose made her way up the Head's common room rather annoyed at Flint for claiming Scorpius. It had really thrown a hippogriff to her plans. She supposed Demitri did have a point, she could always try to find the chain. It would make everything all that much easier in claiming him if she had the chain. She grumbled to herself as she entered the common room surprised to find it empty.

 _Find the chain,_ she told herself. She looked around the common room knowing immediately that Scorpius was too smart to hide something that valuable down here.

She looked up to the stairs, sighing in resignation when she realised what she had to do.

His room was just as grand as hers, and unsurprisingly well kept. He had always been a bit of a neat freak. She crossed the threshold into his room wondering where to start. His desk had a few blank parchments lying on it, with books lining the one end. She shuffled the parchments around a bit and guiltily pulled the drawers open but found nothing.

Rose walked over to his wardrobe, hesitantly her hand reached out to pull them open. Her heart hammered knowing that at any moment he might walk in to find her digging her way through his unmentionables. But rather than stalling her movements, it only spurred her on. She grinned and moved his socks about searching in vain for the chain.

She opened another drawer, coming across his Malfoy scarf. Rose chuckled a little remembering the drama they had witnessed at lunch earlier. She was elbows deep in the fourth drawer, reluctantly having to accept that maybe the chain was not there when a voice startle her, calling out from over her shoulder.

"If you wanted to get into my pants all you had to do was ask," Scorpius said leaning casually against the doorframe.

Rose looked over her shoulders to see Scorpius with the most annoyingly smug look on his face. She felt her cheeks heat up at being caught red handed trifling through his things. Quickly she extracted her hands from the drawer, turning to look at him.

"A question? Really? I didn't think you'd be that easy," she shot back. Scorpius laughed before running a hand through his hair. All too suddenly he pushed of the door and stalked towards her. Rose gulped as she saw him shut the door behind him.

"Like I said, all _you_ have to do is ask," he told her coming to stand mere inches from her. He towered over her, yet she found she quiet liked it. Especially when he was looking at her like that. She could see the amusement tinkling about in his silver eyes, but it was laced with something more than that too.

"Have you tried over there," he teased motioning to the night stand beside his bed. Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "No you're right, I wouldn't keep something that valuable there. It's too easy."

"I never told you what I was looking for," she told him.

He smiled down at her, "No I guess you didn't."

"Can I have it back?" she asked trying her luck.

Scorpius gave her a puzzled look. "Have what back?" he asked.

"Scor!" she scolded. "You can't seriously be okay with being claimed by Flint!"

"Well I -" he started.

"C'mon! I need it back!" Rose interrupted. "If you want this to end the way I want it to, then you need to give to back to me."

"And how exactly do you want this to end Red?" He asked smiling.

Rose blushed. "Give it back and you can find out." Rose bargained. "Come on Scor! Give it back!"

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" he asked laughing. "Besides I don't even know what you're talking about." Feigning innocence.

Rose huffed. "Don't be so damn difficult Malfoy!"

Scorpius merely laughed as he reached into his jeans pockets. "I thought you said you didn't need this to win," he said dangling _Stardust_ in front of her.

"That was before Flint," Rose informed him. "Now. Give. It. Back." Rose said reaching for the chain. Scorpius was quick to put it out of her reach. She cursed his height as he smirked at her as she struggled to reach it. "I can't win without it." She told him in a small voice.

"Oh but you're such a devious witch, I'm sure you'll figure something out," he teased, not falling for her play.

"Scorpius!" Rose cried. "The Hunt is almost over. I need it back… now!"

"Almost but not quite over," Scorpius said. "You still have some time." He told her before pulling back the chain and going to replace it in his pocket.

"No!" Rose cried seeing the chain disappear. She reached hoping to grab it before she lost it to him again. But she was too late. Instead she simply collided with his chest. Instinctively Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and walked them back until her knees hit the bed. They fell onto his bed, the soft duvet making for a very comfortable fall for Rose as Scorpius landed atop her. _Distraction!_ That's what she needed. The opportune moment had found her.

Scorpius was careful not to crush her beneath him as his hand bravely ducked under her sweater. Rose closed the gap between them, her one had snaking into his hair to pull his mouth down onto hers. He kissed her hard, making her toes curl and heat rising within in her. For a moment Rose forget everything but that Scorpius had her pinned down on his bed, kissing her like his life depended on it. Pulling her mind from the fogging bliss he was inducing, she pressed herself closer to him, hoping to get her hands into the pocket. Her hands wandered down his chest and she smirked a little when she heard him moan a little. Her hands had made it all the way to his jeans, her hands sliding into the pocket. His lips moved from hers to the sweet spot on her neck and Rose couldn't hold back her moan as he slowly tortured her. His hand was hot under her shirt, causing all sorts of chaos within her. Rose had barely felt the cool silver of the chain when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist.

He didn't move his lips away from her neck as he spoke, "I have to admit that was well played Red. But you're going to have to do much better than that." He told her, his lips rumbling against her sensitive skin.

Cheekily, he bit down on her neck before running his tongue over it causing Rose to gasp loudly.

He brought her hand up from his jeans and placed it firmly above her head on the bed. She huffed and wriggled but Scorpius held her down firmly with his other hand on her waist, as he felt his blood rushing elsewhere.

"You keep wriggling like that and we're going to have a problem." He mumbled into her ear. Rose blushed a brilliant scarlet.

"What? Like this?" she asked feigning innocence as she moved her hips against his once more.

"Rose," Scorpius groaned.

Rose chuckled a little gleeful. "Give it back," she demanded.

"No," he whispered. She wriggled a little more against him, this time ensuring to wrap a leg around his waist and her other free hand wrapped around his torso so that he couldn't move. Scorpius sucked in a deep breath.

"Playing dirty are we Red?" he teased though his voice had gotten rather husky.

"Whatever it takes," Rose answered. "Give it back," she whispered.

Scorpius removed his hand from under her shirt much to Rose's dismay, reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear. It was in that moment that Rose caught sight of Flint's claim. The chain around his wrist was silver but unlike Rose's, this one was thick, the links looked almost heavy as it hung loosely from around his wrist. They both stared at the ugly chain.

"I am hoping this is only temporary," Scorpius said quietly looking at her with almost pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't be wearing that horrendous thing for much longer." Rose told him. "Though it would help if you gave it back."

Scorpius placed a lingering kiss on her lips before replying, "Come and get it." He taunted. His lips were mere inches from hers, but she caught his smirk all he same, before he released her and moved off the bed.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Saturday Night – Great Hall_

Time seemed to be running away as Rose made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. But as the final hours of the Hunt drew nearer it seemed people had other things to do than eat. The Great Hall was fairly empty when Rose arrived. She was making her way to the Gryffindor table when a gentle tug had her moving towards the Slytherin one.

"That's not my house," she told him quietly.

"Yet you've been a rather frequent visitor to their common rooms recently… or so I've heard." Scorpius replied with a smile.

Rose quirked a brow, "You know better than anybody house boundaries don't exist when it comes to The Hunt."

"True," Scorpius said with a little smirk. They both sat down at the far end of the table. Scorpius looked around rather grateful for the not so busy hall.

"You look a little relieved," Rose commented. "Hiding from someone?" she asked.

Scorpius threw her a frustrated look. "I don't know what more she could want from me? She's already got me wearing this hideous chain."

Rose laughed. "You know if you just gave it back this wouldn't be a problem." Rose told him.

"You've very persistent Red," Scorpius said looking at her.

"Yes, well my mother happens to be a very stubborn woman." Rose answered. Scorpius laughed shaking his head at her as they both turned back to their food.

More and more students seemed to be trickling in, and soon enough the other two Malfoy boys, Albus and Louis had joined them. Amicable chatter was present for a while, and they all did a good job of ignoring the horrendous chain on Scorpius' wrist.

"Oh this can't be good," Louis suddenly muttered. They all followed his line of sight, quickly noticing the form of Lacey Weasley making her way towards them.

"Now what are the chances she's just coming to say hi?" Albus asked to no one in particular.

Lacey strutted with the utmost confidence and only came to stop just before the seated Scorpius and Rose. She smiled, sickly sweet, and focused all her attention on the blonde.

"Scorp!" She called and they winced. "Rose," she greeted looking at her half-sister. Rose was smart enough to recognise the glint in her eyes. "You know rather than sticking it in your hair, you really should try and put that wand to good use. Really did mummy teach you nothing about a good hair spell or two?" she asked snidely.

"Lacey," Rose said calmly not quite rising to her bait. "I see they've let you out of your cage." Rose said smiling back at her. The boys at the table made no attempts to hold back their laughter.

"Anyway Rose doesn't need those kind of spells," Scorpius jumped in surprising them all. "She's what I believe we'd call a complete natural beauty." He said winking a little as Rose. She blushed forgetting the harpy hovering over them for a moment.

Demitri coughed ever so delicately and quickly their attention reverted back to the other girl.

"Lacey, I highly doubt you've come here to swap fashion advice with Rose," he said a little quietly. He had hoped to avoid drawing attention to himself but it seemed Lacey Weasley and her dramas had other plans. "So what is it that I can do for you?"

"Funny you should ask," she said with a smirk. Before any of them could blink, Lacey squeezed herself between Scorpius and Rose, forcing a gap between them. Scorpius looked rather horrified to find Lacey all but sitting on his lap.

Rose growled slightly from beside them but all that she got was a smug smirk from her half-sister.

"Lacey what ar-" Scorpius stopped speaking watching as Lacey reached for his hand.

It seemed the whole hall had quietened to see what was happening between the Weasley sisters and Scorpius Malfoy.

Lacey reached for his hand and without saying anything further, she slipped a similar silver chain around his wrist. Scorpius looked up in horror. Rather the entire Slytherin table looked on in horror.

Flint's chain seemed to recognise the magic of the other and buckled a bit before it stretched a little and fell back on his wrist.

"I told you _Rosie,_ you had no chance of winning." Lacey said turning to Rose. She leaned in so that only Rose could hear her next words. "If your mother couldn't hold onto what she wanted what makes you think you're any different?" she asked cruelly.

"W-what…what..." Demitri stuttered gaining her attention.

"Well this has been fun," she said smirking at the Slytherins before her. "I'll see you at the Unveiling," she said leaning a little in towards Scorpius. Her eyes flickered over to Rose who sat still a little shocked. Lacey smirked and then leaned over and placed a kiss on Scorpius' cheek before he could object.

There was a loud collective gasp from the other students and they watched the outrageously bold move. She didn't say another word as she merrily hopped of the bench and strutted away. Rose was seething beside Scorpius. She knew it was no fault of his, but all she could see was that he was wearing two claims, none of which were from her!

"Rose," Scorpius said looking utterly put out by the latest developments. The silver on his hand never felt heavier. He reached for her but she shifted ever so slightly from his reach. "Rose," he called softly.

But Rose didn't respond, instead she grabbed her bag and quickly left the Great Hall. Ignoring the whispers as she passed them on the way out. Once outside, Rose threw her bag onto the floor and collapsed on the bottom of the stairs. She knew better than to let Lacey get to her, but those parting words were cruelly taunting her.

She didn't know when Lily had joined her but suddenly she was there sitting beside her on the floor.

"I don't believe this," Lily said beside her. "She… she claimed him."

"I didn't think he'd play this hard to get," Lily told her. "I mean it's… Lacey!"

"He didn't." Rose told her. "He would never let himself get claimed by Lacey. He would never… she was so smart. She did it before any of us could think to stop her… he would never," she repeated softly.

"But Rose he did!" Lily cried. "How is it that the one person who is actually supposed to claim him hasn't even left a single mark on him?"

Rose frowned at Lily's words, though she thought back to the ugly chains dangling from Scorpius' wrist. An odd thought struck her but Rose pushed it aside for the time being.

"Well I have left a mark. You just can't see it." Rose informed her, thinking back to the mark she had made on Scorpius' neck the night before.

"Yes but it doesn't really count as claiming him does it?" Lily countered. "I reckon we lock both Flint and the other Weasley in Filch's broom closet until The Hunt is over!"

"Lily!" Rose scolded. "Look this changes nothing. I will not lose to Lacey or Flint and I certainly will not let them think they can just take Scor from me!" Rose told her with a little more determination.

Lily beamed at her cousin. "That's the spirit! Now tell me you have a plan… or an inkling of a plan?"

"Not really," Rose admitted looking back to the grand doors of the Great Hall. "But first I need to check something."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Library then Owlery," Rose told her.

"Now? You're going to the library now?" Lily demanded. "Rose!"

"Relax Lily! I've got this," Rose said trying to calm her down.

"So you have a plan?" Lily questioned.

"More like an inkling to a plan… hopefully." Rose answered moving towards the library.

"Rose!" Lily called.

"See you in a bit Lily!" Rose said not stopping.

"I really hope to Merlin you know what you're doing," Lily said.

"So do I," Rose muttered. "I really hope I'm right about this."

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Saturday afternoon – Trelawney's Classroom_

The room was stuffy and smelled of old tea leaves and lingering incense. Yet all the chairs had been occupied, a few desks pushed together for make-shift benches. There was loud chattering and even louder bargaining. It would seem the inter-house betting was well and truly under way. Final bets were to be made. Who would be claiming what treasure, who would be claimed the winner and ultimately who of the three would claim Scorpius Malfoy once and for all.

Rose had stepped into this madness unsure of what to make of it all. She moved through the crowd, ignoring the looks thrown at her. It took a great deal of shuffling but she eventually found Lily, perched atop two adjoining desk that had been pushed against the wall. Demitri sat beside her, his arm thrown around her shoulders casually. Albus, Dominique, Lucy and Charlie occupied the chairs around them.

"Rose," Albus greeted as she conjured up a chair beside them.

"Tell me you found something," Lily said quickly.

"No! And I don't know what I'm going to do!" Rose cried.

"This is all your fault!" Lily scolded Demitri.

"What did I do?" Demitri asked outraged.

"This was all your bloody idea!" Lily answered. "If you'd never put Scorpius on the list, Lacey or Flint wouldn't have their claws on him!"

"Rose and Scorpius were never going to make a move! Someone had to give them a push! And if I recall correctly, you helped… a lot." Demitri retorted.

"So now what?" Albus asked diverting the attention back to Rose.

Before Rose could respond, Lucy interrupted with a question of her own. "Please tell me you don't actually plan on losing to Lacey! I mean… it's Lacey! Not to mention I have ten galleons on you claiming Scorpius before 11:30.

"You're betting on me?" Rose asked shocked. She narrowed her eyes at her cousins.

Lucy flushed a little. "Lily had fifteen that says you claim him before 11."

"Lily!" Rose cried.

Lily merely rolled her eyes. "I plan on being much richer by the end of the night so I would much appreciate it if you didn't lose."

"A number of Ravenclaws seem to think you've somehow secretly claimed him but that can't be because we've all seen Lacey's claim." Dominque told her.

"Well the Gryffindor's want to believe you'll win but Lacey's claim is making that a pretty difficult bet. A few Hufflepuffs surprisingly don't think you'll claim him. But then again McLaggen is one of them and I don't really think he counts seeing as he likes you." Lucy told her looking across the room to the boy in mention.

Rose shuddered as she noticed that Henry McLaggen was staring back at her rather intently.

"And Salazar's children?" Rose asked Albus and Demitri.

Albus laughed as Demitri gave her that annoyingly smug Malfoy smirk. "We have complete faith in you Rose."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course. No one wants to see this Hunt ending with my brother getting claimed by either Flint or the other Weasley." Demitri told her smiling. "He's our Head Boy and a Malfoy, so naturally he deserves the best."

Lily rolled her eyes once more and merely swatted his arm.

"Ow!" he moaned rubbing the sore spot. "Don't worry Rose," he said turning back to her, "You've got this. You wouldn't be the smartest witch here if you didn't."

Rose smiled and nodded. She was about to vacate her chair when a nauseating voice stopped her.

"Aw Rosie there you are!" Lacey said with false politeness.

"Lacey," Rose said with a sigh, "What face are you wearing today?" she asked earning a laugh from everyone around her.

Lacey didn't react immediately, "Jealous Rosie?" Lacey taunted. "It's okay. You really had no chance against me." Lacey said condescendingly.

"It isn't over just yet Lacey. I wouldn't get too excited if I were you," Rose warned.

Lacey laughed loudly. "Always the overachiever. There isn't anything you can do. He's wearing my claim."

"For now," Rose said evenly. "Don't get to comfortable with the idea that you've won this. You haven't won anything."

"Empty threats do you no good sweet sister." Lacey said snidely.

"There is nothing empty about it. I am simply telling you not to get too comfortable with seeing that ugly chain on Scor because it won't be there much longer." Rose told her harshly, but Lacey seemed unfazed.

"See you at the Unveiling," Lacey said throwing her hair over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Not bad Rose!" Dominique said with a wide grin.

"Yeah! Uh… how do you plan on dethroning Lacey?" Lucy asked slowly.

"I… don't know," Rose admitted.

"So, you don't actually have a plan?" Lily clarified.

"Nope," Rose answered cringing slightly.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Lily muttered.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _Saturday Night – The Hunt's final Hours - Head Common Rooms_

After leaving her friends in the gambling den, Rose made her way back to the Head's dorms. She hated to admit that she was feeling a little nervous as the hours passed. With each stroke of the clock she felt like she was inching closer to losing Scorpius.

It seemed a little silly and she knew no game would really define the outcome of their relationship, but Merlin she hated having to lose to Lacey!

She had barely made herself comfortable on the couch when there was a tapping on the window. Quickly, she made her way to the other side of the room to let the owl in. Once she detached the letter, it took off, and Rose shut the window. Impatiently she tore open the letter and scanned the contents. She had to read through it twice to make sure she understood it properly before folding it once more and shoving it into her jeans pocket. It had definitely provided her with the information she was looking for but whether or not she could use it to her advantage had yet to be determined.

"About time one of us got some good news," a voice said from behind her causing Rose to jump a little.

"Scor!" Rose said holding a hand over her heart.

"I've been looking for you Red," he said walking towards her. "You wouldn't be avoiding me, again would you?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Rose asked.

"A lot has happened today." Scorpius said with a shrug.

Rose bit her tongue. It was true. A lot had happened, and with the letter burning in her back pocket, Rose knew there was more to come.

"I can't blame you for that." Rose said.

"I know, but what happened earlier… with Lacey… I would never… she just…" he battled with his words and guilt as he avoided looking at her.

"I know," Rose said softly causing him to look up at her again.

He moved closer, enough to tentatively reach out and when she didn't move away this time, he pulled her to him. Scorpius moved them so that he was leaning against their study table as Rose stood between his legs. Rose cast her eyes down, noting the ugly chains that hung loosely on his wrist. So loose it hung that the only reason it probably hadn't fallen of was because it was a magical chain. Suddenly it all came together for Rose. She had to fight really had to hold back her smile as she stared at the chains. It all made sense and she was a little surprised to note that Scorpius hadn't figured it out himself. She bit her lip holding back her excitement, knowing she'd only have to wait a little longer to set things right. Rose was so distracted by her thoughts that she jumped a little when she felt Scorpius' gentle touch against her cheek. She looked up into his silver eyes, seeing the conflict and dejection there, her feelings of victory fled.

"I don't think I want to play this game anymore," he all but whispered to her. "Not if it hurts you like this."

Rose smiled ruefully. "It's nothing I can't handle. Besides someone has to teach Lacey a lesson." She told him.

Scorpius reached up and pushed a few curls away from her face. "Rose, I'm serious. We don't have to play this game anymore."

"And let Lacey win?" Rose teased.

"Rose," Scorpius said seriously.

"I know," she sighed leaning in to place her head on his chest.

"But?" he asked sensing there was more.

"I'm tired of being that passive, afraid girl from third year." Rose answered. "Ever since she came into my life, I've felt like the strength in me was knocked out. I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to just give up because it's Lacey. I'm not afraid of her. It's time she learns _her_ place in _my_ life."

"So, you're going to play on?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Rose answered determined. "I am going to see this to the end." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Scorpius asked looking down at her.

"All this chaos that this game has caused." Rose replied.

Scorpius chuckled. "Don't be. I wouldn't change a thing," he said before looking down at his wrist, "Well maybe just two things." He said softly.

"I'm going to make things right," Rose promised.

"You sure?" Scorpius aske sceptically. "You don't have to do this." He told her.

"I know. But I'm doing this for me too." She replied. "I'm going to play on. And I'm going to win."

Scorpius smiled at that before reaching into his pocket and pulling out _Stardust._ "Here," he said holding it out to her.

"W-what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Making sure this ends the way we both want it to." Scorpius answered. "Take it."

"No!" Rose cried quickly stepping back. Scorpius frowned looking at her with concern.

As much as he could understand Rose wanting to finish the Hunt for her own reasons, he simply couldn't understand why she would reject taking back the chain. Brave and smart as she was, there was no way Rose could win without it.

"Rose," he began hoping to make her understand, "Please I…"

"Scor, as much as I want to take it right now I can't." She interrupted. She hated the look of utter pain that crossed his face. "But trust me… this will end the way we both want it to." Scorpius looked at her in complete confusion. "You've had this on you from the time you stole it from me, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "No safer place to keep it than on me."

"Good," she said smiling. "Promise me you will keep it on you."

"But Rose don't you need it?" he asked.

"Promise me Scor," she pleaded ignoring his question. She took his hand with the chain in it, pushing it so that he was forced to put the chain back into his pocket. He mutely nodded still looking at her with confusion and worry. Good, I'll see you at the Unveiling." She said.

"But Rose –" Scorpius objected but she was already gone. He sighed, midnight could not come any sooner!

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN:Hello dearies!

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I know people are eager for Rose to claim Scorpius but I didn't feel like this was the chapter to do it in. This might seem like a bit of a filler chapter for all the chaos that is undoubtedly to come! The Hunt however, is now drawing to a close (with only one more chapter to go and the epilogue) so I promise this won't be dragged out any further. I

I must thank all the totally amazing readers who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story! I so greatly appreciate it. A very big thank you to all those who have left such wonderful reviews! My next update will be soon!

Don't forget to leave me your thoughts!

Thank you as always to my darling Katy!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	10. Chapter 10 - The Unveiling

**_AN: For those readers who have no issue with this story I suggest you skip this AN and go on with the chapter (I do so hope you enjoy it!). But for those who seem to have an issue - listen up:_**

 ** _I had no intentions of saying anything because everyone is entitled to their opinion but after reading a review left on chapter 9 that has left me thoroughly pissed, I feel I must clear some things up. At no point in the writing of this story did I try and equate the claiming of Scorpius to slavery. That was never my intention (seriously WTF?). The purpose of Lacey and Scarlett claiming Scorpius is to show that people can be mean without having a reason. They (Lacey and Scarlett) are doing this simply because they want to take away something that Rose really cares about. And that would be her relationship with Scorpius. They have underestimated her at every turn and her relationship with Scorpius is no different. We have already established that Lacey is a vile, evil little girl and claiming Scorpius is simply another way to hurt Rose. And on the matter of the claim - I am truly surprised that people are only NOW realising that Scorpius has to be claimed...what exactly did you think was going to happen? And I feel I should remind you that this was not the first time that someone (other than Rose) has attempted to claim Scorpius. At no point have I degraded my character and I ask that you rethink such a statement._ _Furthermore, this is a magical game that takes place in a school of fucking magic! There are NO rules...as I have stated MANY MANY times before. If you find this to be too far fetched and annoying I suggest you stop reading now because chapter 10 will do you no favours. Everything has been a build up to this and I do not intend to disappoint the people who have been enjoying this story. _**

**_Now...on to the fun!_**

* * *

 _The Unveiling_

* * *

 _The Unveiling – At last!_

The parchment had heated up giving her the location to the Unveiling. She had followed the directions, somewhat disbelievingly. The tree that sat near the Black Lake acted as a magical portal and Rose had to do a little convincing before she slipped through the roots. The tunnel wasn't long, rather well-lit with fairy lights leading all along the damp, earthy walls. She felt herself stumble on the mass of roots at her feet, but once she looked up she realised the path had ended and in its place, was something rather extraordinary.

Rose stood gaping at the scene before her. It was simply incredible! Taking a tentative foot forward, she noticed the awed expressions of the other students entering. They too seemed to be stumbling forth only to be floored by the scene before them.

"Rose!" Someone yelled from behind her before she was tackled by her cousins. Rose laughed as she felt Lily, Lucy and Dominque slide up next to her. Rose was unsurprised to see Lily was still wearing Demitri's claim.

"How freaking awesome is this?!" Lucy gushed.

"Where are we?" Dominque asked looking around.

"I have no idea." Lily answered. "Is that… merpeople?" Lily asked looking to her right.

Rose looked around, noticing the dark massive body of water that seemed to be repelled around by some sort of force. It created almost a dome like structure that they were standing in. Rose looked to where Lily was staring out the dome, she could see what Lily saw… Merpeople and… Grindylows, and they seemed to be staring back at them with equal fascination, and maybe a little irritation. She saw the dark water moving around them, beating ever so slightly on the walls of the dome. It seemed the illustrious Game-Makers had truly out done themselves this time!

"No way," Rose muttered disbelievingly walking further into the dome.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"We're _in_ the Black Lake!" Rose told them. There were several shocked gasps as her cousins finally recognised where they were.

The dome-like structure stretched almost the same length as the Great Hall. Much like the Great Hall, the skies above them held hundreds of floating candles. The candlelight illuminated the movement of the water and creatures of the Lake. It had a few benches spread out near the back and a stage had been set up near what they could only assume was the front. A large tree sat at the furthest end of the stage. There was only one other thing on the stage. A trophy. Gleaming in the night light, it seemed to grab everyone's attentions as they gravitated to the front. Rose looked around and saw everyone coming together, with nothing but pure excitement on their faces. She smiled a little thinking how far their house unity had come.

She noticed Hugo with Louis and a few other friends trying to get a merperson to kiss the dome. A few of her Weasley cousins were scattered about, chatting excitedly. Her eyes scanned the crowd for one person in particular and she was not at all surprised to see him lingering in the corner with Albus. She excused herself from the girls and made her way towards him, just as Albus was turning away.

Albus grinned at her, barely able to contain his excitement. "This is so awesome!" he cried with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Rose laughed and that seemed to settle him a bit. "Scor says you won't take the chain back" he said suddenly looking very serious. "How do you plan on winning?"

"I have a plan." Rose told him with a little smirk of her own.

"In case you haven't realised, you're kind of out of time, dear cousin." Albus informed her.

"It's alright," she comforted him. "Everything will work out as it is meant to." She advised wisely.

"Have you been sniffing Trelawney's tea leaves again?" Albus asked sarcastically. "He's been claimed by two not-so-brilliant witches and you can't cheat the claim. The Game-Makers know." Albus informed her. Naturally the Game-Makers would be keeping tabs on who was claiming what.

Rose rolled her eyes before swatting her cousin on his arm. "I wasn't planning on cheating Albus!" she scolded. She was counting on the fact that the Game-Makers were keeping tabs on everything. Especially on who claimed what. But she didn't tell Albus that. Instead she settled on berating him a little further. "I plan on winning this fair and square! You're too much of a Slytherin sometimes," Rose said shaking her head.

Albus ignored her jab instead he looked at her and asked, "You have a plan?"

She smiled, "I have a plan."

"Good." He said before eyeing Hugo and Louis' antics. He looked back at Rose trying to gauge what she would say.

Rose merely laughed, "Go," she said watching as he grinned before joining the boys and the merperson. Rose walked over to where Scorpius stood. He gave her a smile as he leaned against a bench. "Do they know that's a male merperson they're trying to kiss?" Rose asked laughing a little.

"No, but I don't think they care either way," Scorpius answered smiling at his friend's antics. "So, you have a plan?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes," she told him confidently.

"Albus was right you know. You can't cheat the claim." He told her.

"I don't plan on cheating." Rose repeated. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She assured him.

"Other devious traits then?" Scorpius questioned.

"Something like that." Rose admitted. There was a shuffling in the front. "I think it's time."

"So, it would seem," Scorpius said. Rose had to hold back her laughter at the look of utter misery on his face. It only got worse when a third person joined them.

"There you are Scorp!" Lacey's voiced reached them, making both Heads flinch a little. "Ah I see you've found Rose a bench to sit on and console her losses. How sweet!" She said sarcasm dripping from every word. "Time's up _Rosie,_ and just as I predicted you're nothing but full of empty threats!"

Rose gritted her teeth but said nothing. She tried focusing on her plan and that seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Come on then Scorp!" Lacey said gleefully looping her arm through his and dragging a very reluctant Scorpius with her.

Rose left the bench and meandered through the crowd, trying to find Lily and the girls once more. she found them, unsurprisingly very close to the front.

"Oh about time!" Lucy said, "We thought you wouldn't stay."

"Why wouldn't I stay?" Rose asked.

"Because well…" Lucy started.

"Because Lacey thinks she's won?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you haven't claimed him!" Lily said frustrated. "She has won! I go through all this trouble and you let her win!" Lily huffed.

Rose simply chuckled. Thankfully their attention was called to the front.

The candlelight dimmed a little as the trophy started glowing. The trophy glowed more brightly with each passing second until wisps of different colours appeared. More and more the wisps grew, the colours bolder and mystical. All at once, green and silver; blue and bronze; scarlett and gold and yellow and black wisps poured out from the top of the trophy. The colours of the four Hogwarts houses ran steady and the stage was filled with its magical colour. But soon enough even the stage was overflowing with these mystical colours and spilled over into the crowd of students.

There was an excited audible gasp followed by a sound that could only be described as the roof caving in on them before all the lights went out. The moonlight streaming through the dark water of the Black Lake filled the dome, as the wisps began dancing about on the stage. Higher and higher the colours rose, moving in a circle as they did so.

"Welcome Mischief Makers!" A voice thundered throughout the dome. "Please give a hearty Hoggy Warty Hogwarts welcome to your Game–Makers!"

The wisps dispersed at these words revealing two cloaked figures standing in the middle of the stage. Their cloaks were a splendid purple that sported spinning gold stars all over it, sweeping the floor with its long length. Their hoods were drawn up concealing their faces and Rose suspected another charm over their faces that helped hide away their identity. Their thick cloaks did a very good job on concealing who they really were and apart from the charm to hide their faces it seemed like another had been used to disguise their voices.

"Welcome to this year's Unveiling!" the first Game–Maker called out earning a loud cheer from the Mischief Makers. "What an amazing Hunt it has been this year, wouldn't you say so Thames?" The first Game–Maker asked his fellow Game–Maker.

"Indeed, it has!" Thames, the second Game-Maker heartily agreed. "Never have we seen a Hunt quite like this Jedi," Thames answered.

"And now," Jedi, the first Game–Maker, said filling the crowd of Mischief Makers with anticipation, "The time has come!"

"To find out who is the best amongst you," Thames said.

"Claiming a treasure is easy enough," Jedi told them. "But keeping that treasure is in itself another game. Our records," he said and with a flourish pulled out a long piece of parchment from the depths of his robes, "Has shown a lot of treasure hopping between you Mischief Makers!"

"Remember, the records do not lie!" Thames informed them. "If you have claimed and managed to keep a particular treasure it will be here." Thames said pulling out a list of his own from his own pocket. "Uhm… wrong list!" he said throwing the parchment over his shoulder.

"Really Thames! I told you to keep it safe!" Jedi scolded.

"I did!" Thames objected. Striding over to where Jedi stood, Thames reached out and put his hands into the other Game–Makers pockets, "Aha!" he cried pulling out the list. "See, safe!" Thames said holding the parchment victoriously.

Jedi huffed rather dramatically, "Shall we proceed Thames?" he asked.

"Yes! What an idea, Jedi!" Thames agreed. "Let's bring forth the treasures!"

With a flourish of their wands, Jedi and Thames had all the treasures neatly aligned at the front of the stage. The various treasures sat along the stage. The painting of Sir Waldorf seemed rather perturbed to see so many students looking back at him while Merlin's book lay not too far from him. Demitri cast an eye to Lucy and Dominique who could only smirk at him. The One-Eyed Witch's Statue had appeared in what seemed like a sea of spoons with the quidditch trophy placed strategically in her hand, a few spoons jutting out from the trophy too. Mrs Norris hissed viciously within her cage as Peeves continued to antagonise her from the outside; Fluffy was tied down to the tree at the far end of the stage, a magical flute playing softly for him. The Giant Squid had been brought back to its original size and it bobbed back and forth in the massive bowl at the other end of the stage. The Skrewts fought and fired away in their cages. The mermaids had been contained so their tales dipped into a tank of water at the base of the stage, and much to Rose's displeasure they seemed rather intent on flirting with Scorpius who was leaning casually against the stage, petting the Unicorn that sat calmly beside him. He looked up and flashed a very charming, very Malfoy smile that had even the mermaids swooning.

Rose grumbled and scowled at him. Naturally he had to look perfectly gorgeous, standing there, on display in front of the entire school with his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he casually petted one of the most magical creatures on earth! He caught her gaze and winked before turning back to the Unicorn.

"Trust Scorpius Malfoy to charm a unicorn," Lucy said with a little giggle.

"Better the unicorn than the bloody mermaids," Rose grouched.

"Jealous Rose?" Lily teased. Rose could only huff and turned back to the stage.

"What a loot you've managed to collect, Mischief Makers!" Jedi congratulated. He pulled two rather long silver spoons out from the Quidditch Cup. He tossed one to Thames who caught it with ease. "On Guard!" Jedi called as they both took rather dramatic fencing positons. They clashed spoons a few times before Thames spoke.

"Jedi," he called.

"Thames," he replied stopping his assault.

"Should we announce the victorious ones?" Thames asked.

"Excellent idea Thames!" Jedi applaud. He put the spoon into his robe and looked at his list. Both Game- Makers grinned before crumpling the list in their hands. Everyone watched as Thames threw his ball of crumpled parchment to Jedi before holding onto his spoon like a beater's bat.

"Ready Thames?" Jedi asked.

"Ready Jedi," Thames said. In two quick motions, Jedi threw the balls of parchment at Thames, who whacked them into the air. They flew a fair distance before bursting alight and showering the Mischief Makers with dust. There was a round of excited squeals before everyone turned their attention back to the two Game-Makers.

"Excellent shot Thames!" Jedi applauded as Thames bowed. "Now Thames and I will point our wands at the treasures you've collected and above it will appear the names of those who've claimed it." Jedi explained. "The records never lie, and the rest of the unveiling will be a surprise for us all!" Jedi proclaimed excitedly. "Who claimed what will be just as much a surprise for you as it will be for Thames and I!"

"Remember that the Hunt was never created simply for the purposes of winning but also that you should have fun," Thames said turning to the crowd. "And we hope… or rather we know you lot have had a lot of fun with the shopping list this year!"

The crowd laughed and then Jedi cleared his throat gaining their attention once more. He moved through the treasures on the stage before coming to stop before the One-Eyed Witch's Statue.

"Thames," Jedi called. "Was she always this ugly?" he asked.

"Yes," Thames answered not looking up from where he was trying to pet Mrs. Norris. "Blasted cat," he muttered before walking over to join Jedi.

"All right let's see," Jedi said, as he and Thames raised their wand's, pointing it at the statue. The statue glowed a little recognising the unveiling charm the Game- Makers has placed on it, "This hideous thing was claimed by… ah bless their souls!" He cried as the names appeared in bold gold lettering above the statue. There was a thick silence as everybody waited with baited breathe.

 _Dominque & Lucy Weasley _appeared in a beautiful cursive hand.

There was a loud cheer at this and the two girls grinned. "So onto the score board you go!" Jedi said and waved his wand to the middle of the stage, where a magical scoreboard appeared. "Well done girls!"

"Next!" Thames called as he and Jedi raised their wands to the next treasure. The spoons glowed a little too before the invisible hand wrote the names.

 _Demitri Malfoy & Louis Weasley, _the gold lettering read.

"I'm sure you boys had the house elves in quite the frazzle," Jedi said but his words were hard to hear over the cheering. "Onto the scoreboard mates!" he called point his wand to the scoreboard. No points had been given yet, that would be the last reveal.

"Ah the oh so lovely Skrewts! Thames said as they came to stand before the cage. Both Game-Makers were careful to stand a safe distant from the fiery devils. They nodded and pointed their wands in unison at the creatures. The glow seemed to set of another blast from the Skrewts and Jedi and Thames had to jump back several paces.

 _Henry McLaggen_ _Albus Potter,_ the gold lettering read and there were several gasps and a yell of frustration.

"Oooh! There's some of that treasure hopping! Sorry McLaggen! But it seems Potter gets the credit for this!" Thames said as they added his name to the scoreboard. Albus looked utterly chuffed as Henry McLaggen scowled.

The Game-Makers waltzed over to the two mermaids, their arrival momentarily distracting them from their obvious ogling of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hello," Jedi said a little flirtatiously and Thames had to whack him upside the head. "Right, sorry," he said focusing once more as they raised their wands to the mermaids. The mermaids remained unflinching, but watched with cautious eyes as the gold lettering appeared above them.

 _Oberon Zabini & Rhys Pucey, _it read. There was a rambunctious applause as their names were added to the scoreboard. Georgina Nott was seen glaring at the mermaids as they waved at Rhys.

Rose cast her eyes to the other side of the stage, where the ever calm Scorpius was watching the proceedings with interest. She frowned a little, thinking he looked too calm having been claimed by Lacey. He looked over and caught her gaze, and that's when Rose saw the slight panic in his expressive eyes. His face was a perfect mask of calm except for his silver eyes. Rose had to bite down her smirk as he gave her a sad little smile before their attention was stolen once more by the Game-Makers.

"Ah good Sir!" Jedi said bowing before the painting of Sir Waldorf the Third.

Sir Waldorf didn't seem all to impressed that he had been removed from the Headmistresses office. "What till she hears about this!" he complained.

"Oh we're counting on that," Jedi said laughing. Once again Jedi and Thames pointed their wands at the painting in unison and what was revealed brought a rather shocked silence.

 _Lily Potter_ _Scarlett Flint_ _Lily Potter_

"What the hell!" Flint screeched. "Potter!" she yelled looking across the crowd at a smirking Lily.

"Better luck next time Flint," Lily gloated.

"Well played Miss Potter!" Jedi applauded as she was added to the scoreboard. Thames walked over to the other side of the stage, where the Giant squid was kept.

"Ah! Jedi, Isn't he just the cutest?" Thames gushed tapping the glass of the giant fish bowl in which the Giant Squid was currently contained in.

"I wonder if it still does that thing?" Jedi pondered out loud. "All right let's see who was brilliant enough to claim this beauty!" The Game-Makers pointed their wands at the Giant Squid and soon enough lettering appeared on the outside of the giant bowl.

 _Louis, Albus & Hugo Weasley, _it read.

"Damn! It seems you Weasley's are doing a fine job of dominating the Hunt this year," Thames stated as he added Hugo's name to the scoreboard.

"Well Thames, they practically make up half the student population," Jedi said and there was a rumbling laughter. Nobody could disagree that the Weasley family was without a doubt a _very_ large family.

Thames had wandered off to the front of the stage, picking up something on his way.

"Careful Thames, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with that!" Jedi said prying Merlin's Book from his hands.

Thames scoffed. "I think I can handle a little book," he said as the book slipped from his fingers. There was a gasp as Thames tried to catch the fast descending book, his fingers scratching at the leather cover before finally grabbing it mere inches from the floor. "Oops" he said with a sheepish smile looking at Jedi.

"I'll take that thank you," Jedi said taking the book from Thames. "Alright let's see who was smart enough to steal this gem."

Both Game-Makers pointed their wands at the book and a few seconds later it glowed before the cursive lettering revealed the answer.

 _Demitri Malfoy_ _Dominique & Lucy Weasley, _the gold lettering stated.

There were some chuckles and cheering at the revelation. Dominique and Lucy waved a thank you to Demitri who merely rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the laughing Lily beside him.

"Well well well," Jedi said slowly, "How's that for a surprise." He pointed his wand at the scoreboard rectifying the scores with the girl's latest claim.

"Outsmarting a Slytherin," Thames said looking rather impressed. "Not bad girls!"

There was a loud hissing and violent scratching that drew everyone's attention back to the stage.

"Easy there Peeves," Thames said sliding up next to the poltergeist. Someone had very cleverly claimed Peeves in an enchanted lamp. Only the person to rub this lamp would get the genie from hell.

"Very interesting claim," Jedi said inspecting the lamp. "Ready Thames?" he asked. Thames nodded and once again they aimed their wands at the lamp. It glowed and Peeves grinned at the attention he was now receiving.

 _Demitri Malfoy,_ the gold lettering revealed.

Jedi whistled, "Well played Mr. Malfoy! Give up the book for Peeves. Very well played."

Demitri smirked and watched as Thames pointed is wand to the scoreboard. Demitri looked around to see his friends clapping and cheering, though it was the very impressed look on his brother, Scorpius' face that had him smiling.

"Are you sure we invited the rest of the school to this year's Hunt?" Jedi asked. "Because all I see are a lot of Weasleys and Malfoys!"

Thames laughed, as did most of the students, "Well with five more treasures to go, let's see if anymore Weasleys managed to claim anything else," Thames said with a knowing smile.

"Ah yes the top five most valuable items on the list!" Jedi said grinning with excitement. "Where do we start?" he asked Thames.

"With our very own resident evil," Thames replied looking at Mrs. Norris' cage with hesitation.

"I can't believe this infernal thing is still alive," Jedi muttered. They took a step forward only for Mrs. Norris to hiss and scratch at the cage violently causing both Game-Makers to jump back.

There was some muttering under the breathe before both wands were aimed at the cat. Mrs. Norris glowed within her cage, meowing her objection before gold names appeared above her.

 _Charlotte Zabini & Georgina Nott, _read the claim.

The cheers for the girls were loud and even had the Game-Makers a little shocked.

"Excellent job girls!" Jedi applauded. "We have to say we were very impressed by your method of claiming this blasted cat!"

"Yes," Thames agreed. "We bow to your creative ingenuity." He said as they both bowed to the girls in the crowd. Jedi was quick to add them to the scoreboard before they moved on up the list.

"Ah! The cup of all glory," Thames said reaching for the Quidditch cup from the statue. He rubbed it affectionately. "Oh I have missed you! Haven't you, Jedi?" he asked.

"Indeed I have," Jedi said looking at the cup a little teary eyed. Thames placed the cup down on the floor before they trained their wands on it. The crowd waited almost impatiently as the lettering revealed who had claimed it.

 _Demitri & Caius Malfoy, _shone brightly above the cup. There was a loud cheer, as the boys were congratulated for their treasure.

"Some excellent sibling work on display here!" Jedi said.

Scorpius looked over to see his two younger brothers looking quite pleased with themselves. He smiled, remembering the conversation he had overheard as they had been stealing the cup. The revelations had put Rose and him firmly in the game and given Scorpius an even playing field. He'd have to thank his brothers for that later.

Jedi and Thames made their way over to where Fluffy lay sleeping.

"I wonder what brave soul is behind his capture," Jedi said.

"I wonder if they still have their face attached." Thames added and then without wasting anymore time they aimed their wands at the giant three-headed-dog, causing him to glow.

 _Caius Malfoy,_ it read shocking almost everyone. Demitri clapped his brother proudly on the back as the cheering went down.

"Damn Merlin's left sock!" Jedi exclaimed. "Things are certainly getting interesting for our treasure hunters!"

"Lots of names on that scoreboard Jedi," Thames said looking at the long list of names. The names had been arranged to appear in random order, and no points were revealed next to it. Another surprise for the end. "And we're almost there!"

"Can you believe it?" Jedi asked the students. "At last! Our top two!" he yelled as Thames and him danced their way over to the top two treasures.

Scorpius smiled as the students yelled and cheered. He didn't say anything as Jedi slung an arm around his shoulders. "You've made this quite the Hunt Scorpius Malfoy," Jedi said smirking.

"Apparently you're very sought after," Thames said coming to stand on the other side of him.

Rose watched as Scorpius smirked at Thames, but she could see the worry in his eyes. She took a calming breath as the Game-Makers got ready to reveal who had claimed Scorpius Malfoy.

"Are you ready for this this Jedi?" Thames asked.

"I've been waiting all night for this!" Jedi exclaimed.

Rose looked to her left to see a sickeningly gleeful Lacey moving to stand closer to the front, clearly very ready to claim her treasure. The students waited with baited breathe, anxious beyond any other reveal tonight. It was the one they had all been waiting for.

Rose gritted her teeth and cast her attention back to The Unveiling. The dome filled with a tense silence that had even the Game-Makers very shocked and a little worried. Both, Jedi and Thames moved to stand in front of Scorpius, who now had his full attention on them. His worry began to show a little as they readied their wands. He wanted to shut his eyes or look away but Malfoys never look away. Instead he found and focused on one set of chocolate orbs that stared right back at him, unflinching.

It had felt like the silence had stretched on forever before Scorpius began glowing. His blonde hair looking outrageously white with the glow and his silver eyes, far beyond the magic of anything Rose had ever seen. Loud gasps and gushes were heard as their Head Boy glowed before them as the invisible hand began writing.

 _Rose Weasley._

That was all they had to see, that was all she needed to know, before all hell broke loose. The students screamed and cheered loudly, the Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys amongst the loudest.

Scorpius looked up confused at the reaction. He stared in disbelief as her name shone brightly above him.

"That's impossible!" Lacey screeched silencing the cheers at once. "I claimed him! He's mine!"

"The records don't lie Weasley," Jedi told her plainly.

"But he's wearing my claim!" she cried point to the ugly chain on his wrist. "I claimed him! She cheated!" Lacey yelled pointing an accusing finger at Rose.

Rose quirked a brow and moved closer to the front but said nothing. Not that Lacey was giving her much of a chance to say anything.

"I played by the rules! I claimed him! He's mine!" Lacey yelled.

"In case you forgot Weasley, there are no rules." Thames told her. "Rose claimed him fair and square."

"But how?" she asked. "My claim doesn't even show up! That's not possible."

The Game-Makers looked at the singular glittering name above Scorpius contemplatively. It was rather strange that Lacey's claim had not come up, even if Rose had been the one to finally claim him, Lacey's claim should be reflected as he was _wearing_ her claim.

"I demand to know how this is possible!" Lacey cried stomping her foot.

Jedi conceded, mainly out of his own curiosity and pulled out another parchment from his robes. Thames joined him as they consulted the records.

"You… never claimed him," Jedi said slowly.

"But he's wearing my claim!" Lacey insisted. "Uugh! Give me that!" she said harshly before yanking the records from his hands and shoving him aside.

Jedi looked thoroughly annoyed but the frustration on Lacey's face killed those feelings quickly. Thames looked about ready to burst out laughing as he looked from the very frustrated Lacey Weasley, to the very confused Scorpius Malfoy to the very calm looking Rose Weasley.

"No… this is wrong!" Lacey stuttered as she read.

"Oh but the records never lie Lacey," Rose said finally stepping forward. She walked towards them, with even steady footsteps before stopping mere feet away from Scorpius and an outraged Lacey.

"But how?" Lacey asked. "How the hell did you manage this?" she asked angrily. "I…I claimed him!"

"Yes but he claimed me," Rose said simply. Lacey looked utterly confused as did Scorpius, and Rose decided it was time to explain. She tugged a little at the scarf around her neck to show the mark Scorpius had made previously. He eyed her curiously and numerous gasps were heard from the people standing closet to them as they saw his mark on her neck too.

"What the hell is that?" Lacey asked. "What has that got to do with anything?"

Rose sighed and moved to pull the scarf from around Scorpius' neck, undoing the glamour he had in place.

"So you gave each other matching hickeys." Lacey stated looking at the marks. "But you can't claim a treasure like that!"

"I gave Scorpius that mark at the very moment he took the chain from my pocket. The enchanted chain recognised that moment as not only me claiming him but as Scor claiming me." Rose explained her smile growing along with a steady blush. "He had the chain on him at all times and because our claim worked both ways any other attempts made on him were nullified."

"That's… impossible!" Lacey cried while everyone looked on very impressed. "You've cheated! And you're letting her get away with it!" Lacey said turning to the Game-Makers. "He's wearing my claim!" she cried stubbornly.

"And mine!" Scarlett Flint cried emerging from the crowd. "What the hell sort of trick is this Weasley?"

"It's not trick, just a bit common sense, some magic and I guess you could call it fate," Rose replied with a smile on her face.

"To hell with you and your fucking fate!" Lacey lashed out. "This is not done!"

"Do something!" Scarlett yelled at the Game-Makers.

"Rose hasn't broken any rules," Jedi explained. "She, in accounts that matter, fairly claimed Scorpius Malfoy." At his words there was another rambunctious cheer and the infuriated screams from Flint and the Other Weasley were drowned out.

Rose looked up to see Scorpius watching her with a smirk. For a moment, the screams from their friends, the yells from the harpies beside her were all silenced as Scorpius looked at her, with a new sort of intensity. A possessive one that had her blushing a lot harder.

"Very well played Red," Scorpius said.

"Like I said, I had no intentions of losing." Rose replied smiling. She noticed that Lacey and Flint were still fighting with the Game-Makers. "Honestly, how daft are you two?" she asked earning a laugh from the crowd behind them. "What don't you get? You never had a chance to begin with." Rose told them.

"And why is that?" Lacey spat.

"Because he was never yours to claim," Rose told her firmly.

"You've both planned this from the start," Scarlett said looking between them. "We never had a chance! How could we if you two were cheating!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "We weren't cheating. I didn't know Scorpius had been put on the list until after I joined."

"No! you're wrong! Everything on the list is fair game!" Lacey said. "And that includes him!" she yelled pointing to Scorpius.

"Ugh!" Rose cried frustrated. "I am going to explain this only once. Scorpius Malfoy was never yours to claim." Rose said slowly as if speaking to a child. "He never was and never will be."

Lacey scowled at her words, not wanting to accept for a moment that she had indeed lost to Rose. She looked ready to challenge her sister again but Rose had decided to put an end to any discussion on the matter of Scorpius Malfoy.

She stepped forward, watching Scorpius as he eyed her curiously before she reached up and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting with familiarity all at once. There might have been cheers and screaming from the students behind them but Rose cared for none of that. In that moment, all she knew was that Scorpius was hers and she was his. He held her close, kissing her back with no hesitation. Before they could lose themselves to the kiss, there was a coughing from beside them and reluctantly they pulled apart, but Scorpius was intent on holding her close.

Rose looked up, her blush and smirk feeling rather overwhelming on her face as she looked at her sister looking at her with pure rage. Scarlett Flint looked none the better.

"You seem to think you're entitled to everything I have simply because our no-good-lying-cheating father chose your mother over mine. It's no wonderful feat that you got stuck with him. Make no mistake Lacey, if my mother wanted him she would have found a way to keep him. I guess she knew then what I know now."

"And what would that be?" Lacey spat out.

"We're better off without him," Rose said simply. "My mother did hold onto what she wanted. _Us."_ Rose said her eyes flickering over to see her brother looking at her with utter pride. "And I plan on doing the same." She said looking up to Scorpius, who gave her a small smile.

Lacey huffed and stomped her foot on the ground but Rose was done with her melodrama's. "There's still one more treasure to unveil, yeah?" She asked turning to the Game-Makers.

Jedi and Thames had watched the scenes unfold before them in stunned silence. Rose chuckled, "Gentleman the last treasure?" she asked. It seemed to shake them back to reality.

"Uhm… yeah," Jedi said looking between the Head Girl and Head Boy. "The uhm… last treasure. What was it Thames?" He asked his fellow Game-Maker still reeling in shock.

"The uhm… last treasure," Thames said looking at Rose and Scorpius utterly stunned, "The…uh…."

"The Unicorn?" Rose supplied suppressing a laugh.

"Yes! Right the Unicorn!" Jedi said trying to grab at his wit before it left him again. "Ready Thames?" he asked.

Thames nodded, his eyes almost reluctant to leave Scorpius and Rose. He gave Jedi a quick nod before they pointed their wands at the Unicorn that sat beside Scorpius. They held a breath as they all watched, waiting to see who had won the Hunt this year. Thames and Jedi watched, just as excited as everyone to see what the invisible hand would right. The Unicorn glowed, making it look truly majestic before the gold lettering appeared for the last time that night.

 _Caius Malfoy_ _Scorpius Malfoy._

There was a stunned silence as they all read the glittering letters above the Unicorn before flickering over to the Head Boy, who was still holding their Head Girl in his arms, smirking. Naturally.

"Sorry little brother," Scorpius said smiling to Caius.

Caius looked at his brother shocked, not expecting to be outdone by Scorpius of all people. When had Scorpius joined the Hunt? He wondered. Caius had to admit it was very well played and he couldn't fault his brother for that. In fact, he found he didn't mind losing to his brother all that much.

"W-what…"Albus stuttered completely gobsmacked. "Scor!"

Scorpius laughed, "You really didn't think _I_ would actually sit out the Hunt, did you?" he asked his best friend. The look on Albus' face had him and Rose laughing. It seemed most of the Weasleys were going for the same look as Albus. Complete and utter shock.

"Very well played blondie!" Rose congratulated.

"Woah!" Demitri said stepping forward. "What… how?" He exclaimed.

"Malfoy charm," He said shrugging. Rose rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"B-But you're Head Boy," McLaggen spluttered.

"Well spotted McLaggen," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"You can't take part!" McLaggen objected. "You're Head Boy!"

"And Rose is Head Girl," Scorpius said. "Besides you seem to be forgetting that there are no rules to the Hunt."

"Lacey was right! You lot have been cheating!" McLaggen yelled looking at the Weasleys, Malfoys and Potters.

"No one likes a sore loser McLaggen," Scorpius said with a smirk, which only seemed to rile up Henry McLaggen more.

Seeing the still rather shocked expressions of everyone, Scorpius laughed, "Whatever made you think that _I_ wouldn't be part of this year's Hunt?" he asked looking at all the shocked faces.

"You were playing the whole time?" Albus asked.

"Well… I joined when Rose did," Scorpius explained. "I figured if she's going to go ahead and break all the rules, I might as well have some fun and do the same." He said winking at her.

Rose shook her head, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Bloody brilliant," Demitri said in awe. Scorpius grinned at his brother as they all tried to come down from shock.

"Well I guess that's it!" Jedi called trying to cover his shock. "You winner, Mischief Makers, of this year's Hunt… your Head Boy Scorpius Malfoy!"

The students were quick to recover from their shock at the Game-Maker's words as they screamed and cheered once more.

Thames and Jedi walked over to Scorpius with the trophy in hand, both Game-Makers grinning from extendable ear to ear. This year's Hunt went better than either could have ever imagined. They dramatically bowed before Scorpius, and then handed the trophy to him. All at once fireworks were set off above them filling the top of the dome with brilliant colours, and confetti rained down on them.

"Oh and let's not forget his surprise prize!" Jedi said pointing his wand to the sky. Thames joined him and instantly a massive glass jar, taller than even Scorpius appeared on stage. It was filled to the brim with a thousand chocolate frogs. "Good luck trying to eat those!" Jedi winked.

Jedi and Thames stepped back as they Hogwarts students began their celebrations. They were soon forgotten as tables popped up, Butterbeer was handed out and the music stylings of Mandrake Madness, the newest teenwiz band soon filled the dome.

Jedi whistled and Thames chuckled. "I know," he said smiling.

"Best damned Hunt." Jedi said grinning as he looked around to all the celebrating students. House boundaries truly forgotten as they joked, laughed and partied as one.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

The Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys were all milling around one of the tables, joking and laughing. Caius was shaking his brother's hand, while Dominique and Lucy were singing along to the music. Albus, Demitri, Hugo and Louis were still going on about the last reveal, which only had the Head Boy laughing harder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were in the Hunt!" Demitri cried disbelievingly.

"What made you think I wasn't?" Scorpius asked repeating his question.

It seemed they were all still trying to process Scorpius stealing the most precious treasure right from under their noses and winning the Hunt in the process.

"You're Head Boy!" Albus cried. "The rules… you know, plausible deniability and all that crap!"

"And Rose is Head Girl," Scorpius argued trying to hold back his laughter. "And she was hunting _me!_ Besides the only rule of the Hunt is not to get caught… I played by all the rules." They were all silenced at that. "By the way, brilliant plan little brother," Scorpius said to Demitri. "Really couldn't have done it better myself."

Demitri flushed with pride at his brother's words. "Well I had help" he said looking at Lily.

"Lily Potter, just as devious as your cousin," Scorpius teased looking between Rose and Lily, "Or perhaps a little more?"

"A little more," Lily said confidently and even Demitri agreed.

"Well played mate," Albus said clapping Scorpius on the back.

Albus turned to grab a few more Butterbeers and Scorpius leaned against the table, his arm draped over Rose's shoulder while Rose had her arm around his waist. Scorpius smiled as he felt Rose's hand wound around his body.

"I don't think you're going to need those anymore Scorpius," Lily said pointing to Lacey's and Scarlett's claims still around his wrist.

"No, Rose made it very clear who you belong too," Lucy joked. Rose blushed a little at her cousin's words.

"You're right," Scorpius said to Lucy and Lily before removing his arm from around Rose. "Would you do the honours?" he asked looking at Rose.

Rose grinned, before aiming her wand at the horrendous chains. They broke as the spell hit them and crumbled to the ground. Immediately Scorpius felt like a weight had been lifted of him.

"Thank you Red," he said smiling truly grateful. "Quite the game you played." Scorpius added smirking.

"Devious traits, remember?" she teased.

"Oh, it's unlikely I'd ever forget that now." Scorpius commented earning a laugh from those around them. He jumped a little when he felt her hand slide into the pocket of his jeans.

"Can you at least wait till we get back to your Dorms before you jump him Rose?" Albus asked jokingly.

Rose blushed but decided to ignore her cousin as she pulled out _Stardust_ from Scorpius's pocket. She held it out for all to see. The chain was delicately thin and shone brightly. They all looked at the chain, Scorpius the first to laugh at the madness a little chain could cause.

"Rose, you didn't tell us how you figured it all out." Lucy said.

"Apart from the fact that she's completely brilliant?" Albus asked. Lucy rolled her eyes punching her cousin on the arm.

"I simply wrote a letter to that anonymous benefactor," Rose explained looking at Lily, "And he explained the laws of the chain and the spell used for claiming a treasure. When I saw Lacey's and Flint's claim on Scor I realised something was wrong."

"What… how?" Hugo asked his sister.

"It didn't fit right," she answered simply. They all looked at her completely shocked. Of course! How could they not have noticed neither claim had actually _fitted_ around Scorpius' wrist properly.

Rose laughed, it felt nice shocking her cousins into silence. It didn't happen often and to do it twice in one night, left her feeling very victorious.

Rose turned to Scorpius, "Think you're up for one more claim?" she asked.

Scorpius didn't say anything but simply held out his hand to her. Rose brought _Stardust_ around his wrist and the chain connected, magically sealing itself around his wrist. Scorpius felt a tingle as the cool silver touched his skin. It fit _perfectly_. And it looked like nowhere as out of place as the others did.

"Mine," Rose said smiling up at him.

Scorpius looked at her, his silver eyes darkening as he closed the gap between them, claiming her lips with his. Ignoring the protests, whistles and 'aaws' from their family members, Scorpius kissed Rose deeply, bringing out that wonderful blush he loved so much on her. His hands gently cupped her face and he pulled away, tucking a curl behind her ear as leaned his forehead against hers.

"Mine," he murmured against her lips, causing Rose to smile.

Lily giggled at the sight of her cousin, "Fan-fucking-tastic," she said gleefully as she leaned into Demitri.

And they all thought the same thing as they joined in on the celebrations. _Best damned Hunt ever!_

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: Hello Dears! I thank you if you have made it this far! I apologise to those readers who have no issues with this story but after receiving a number of reviews, I realised I had to clear a few areas.

Did you see that plot twist coming? I hope you've enjoyed reading every part as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I must thank every single reader for their wonderful support through favourites, follows and reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I can't believe The Hunt is almost over, we have just the epilogue to go! Leave me your precious thoughts and I promise a speedy update on the last and final chapter for this story! Can you guess what sort of mayhem our mischief makers have in store for the epilogue?

Thank you once again for all the love and support you have given this story! Especially Katy, for helping me see reason through all the negative reviews!

Don't forget to review!

Until the epilogue!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	11. Epilogue - Chaos Reigns Again!

**_AN: A very special thank you to everyone for all the love you've given this story! I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Snowgirl, ChanceToBeImmortal, Goosey Loosey, LillyMay77 and DutchScorRoseFan for embracing this story with such open hearts! For being so damn supportive at every turn and just being all around amazing! I hope you enjoy the last and final update!_**

* * *

 _Epilogue - Chaos Reigns Again!_

* * *

 _Five years later – Malfoy Manor_

"Don't panic." Rose said as calmly as possible. "I have a plan!" she added quickly hoping to dispel the panic that had been escalating in the room.

Astoria Malfoy looked utterly gobsmacked at that suggestion. She clutched at her exquisite robes before eyeing the parchment before her again. Her tea completely forgotten as she looked around to see that her panic resonated within the other women seated around the table. Ginny Potter looked livid and Hermione Granger looked from the parchment in her hands to her daughter and back again.

"W-which… which genius is behind this?" she asked attempting to stay calm.

"Albus," Rose answered causing her Aunt Ginny and her mother to groan.

"And Caius," Scorpius piped in from beside her. Astoria looked at her son in horror before she scowled. Astoria seemed almost determined to argue that Caius would never do such a thing but then quickly realised it was exactly the kind of thing her hell rising son would do. She turned to Rose with utter determination.

"Can't we just demand they give it all back?" Astoria asked.

Rose winced. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that."

"B-but how… when?" Ginny questioned looking pale with shock.

"Well," Rose started before launching into the details of how exactly they had ended up in their current predicament.

" _Midnight! Whose brilliant fucking idea was it to wonder around here at midnight?" Lucy asked annoyed as she pulled her thick robe tightly around her and shuffled into the room on sleepy feet._

" _One of those idiots," Dominque answered stifling a yawn and motioning to the other side of the dimly lit room. The figures of their cousins were only made distinguishable from the light thrown of a floating orb in the middle of the room. Dominque could just make out the forms of Molly, Roxanne, Fred and her brother Louis. They all looked just as confused as she did, still dressed in their sleeping clothes. She looked to the floating light and immediately turned away, the bright light almost blinding her._

" _What the hell is that?" Dominique asked squinting at the light._

 _Before one of the idiots could answer, whatever lights were available to them went out casting them all into darkness. They all froze. "I swear… fucking drama queens," Lucy mumbled._

" _Hurry up!" Albus called stepping into the room._

" _I'm coming!" Caius called following him in._

" _This better be good." Dominique threatened through the darkness._

 _Caius waved his wand a single candle was lit. "Everyone here?" he asked and was met with grumbling. He looked around, doing a mental head count. "Where's H–" his question was cut short as someone stumbled into the room._

" _Hugo! At last!" Albus said relieved. "Sit down!"_

" _Not here! I'm here!" Lucy shrieked. Hugo mumbled a quick apology as he tried to find a seat._

" _Potter, this better be freaking important." Roxanne demanded. "What the hell is going on?" she asked._

" _Something rather amazing," Albus answered with tears in his eyes. With his sleep-deprived cousins looking less than impressed, Albus waved his wand to the centre of the room, and the orb appeared once more. As the light dimmed down, they were able to see what was at its centre._

" _That's not…" Lucy stuttered getting of her seat to take a closer look._

" _No that can't be!" Dominique cried equally shocked._

" _You're fucking mental!" Roxanne scolded looking at the object disbelievingly._

" _Pray tell, why do you have Great Aunt Muriel's tiara?" Molly asked._

 _Albus and Caius shared a smug smile. "Well it all has to do with this little game Caius and I have put together." Albus said._

" _A game that involves Great Aunt Muriel's tiara? You're either very brave or incredibly stupid." Dominique retorted._

" _She's going to freak when she finds its missing!" Lucy said turning to the girls. "We're all so dead if we don't get it back to her. Now!" she cried and then tried reaching for it but a bubble appeared around the tiara chasing away Lucy's fingers. "Albus!"_

" _Sorry Luce! You can't take it just yet!" Albus said gleeful._

" _You better put it back before she notices!" Lucy threatened._

" _Well that's kind of the plan," Albus told her._

 _Roxanne groaned, "I have a terrible feeling about this!"_

" _Merlin you lot are worse than Moaning Myrtle." Caius said laughing._

" _What the hell are we doing here?" Roxanne asked him._

" _And why do you have Muriel's tiara?" Lucy piped in._

" _You're here because Caius and I would like to welcome you to a very special edition of The Hunt." Albus said. His revelation was met with stunned silence. "And Muriel's tiara is part of the shopping list." He added casually before looking at Caius with a gleeful smirk._

" _What?" Lucy questioned looking at him with disbelief._

 _Albus laughed, "I don't think that needs repeating dear cousin." He said._

" _Albus… what… why…" Lucy began._

" _Look it's all very simple. You lot have till the last stroke of the clock before the wedding to collect all the items on the list." Albus explained._

" _And what exactly have you put on the list?" Dominque demanded._

 _Caius smirked, "Muriel's tiara, Mr. Williams – you know, the wedding officiator – the bride's wedding dress and oh yes! Demitri."_

" _You put your brother on the list?" Roxanne asked looking at Caius._

" _He put Scor on the list!" Caius argued._

" _Yes but Scors not getting married. Demitri is." Dominique replied._

" _Yes! Just imagine what fun you'll have hunting the groom!" Albus said excitedly._

" _I'm pretty sure Lily wants to marry her groom not hunt him down!" Lucy said exasperated._

" _Look are you in or not?" Albus asked looking around the room. "Are we going to make the first Potter – Malfoy wedding worth all the drama or not?"_

 _His questioned was met with excited faces all around. While the girls might have been hesitant to join, there was no turning down a Hunt. And a Hunt designed specifically for Demitri and Lily's wedding sounded too good of an opportunity to miss._

" _This is insane," Lucy muttered but smiled despite it all._

" _Yes, but it wouldn't be the first brilliantly insane plan a Malfoy has come up with." Caius argued. "So?" he asked._

 _They all stood in the dimly lit room thinking it over, when there was a sudden flicker and the room burst into light. They shielded their eyes from the light, blinking away the intrusion. At the entrance stood Scorpius and Rose looking at them in confusion._

" _A bit late to be wondering around the Manor," Scorpius commented as they walked into the room. Like the rest of the occupants he and Rose were dressed in their sleeping clothes._

" _We were just talking," Albus said casually._

" _In the dark?" Scorpius asked sceptically._

" _We didn't want to wake you." Caius said nonchalantly._

" _I'm pretty sure Hugo woke up half the manor when he walked into a suit of armour in the drawing room." Scorpius said laughing. "Delightful language by the way. Did you learn that from your sister?" he teased. Rose swatted his arm as Caius and Albus looked at Hugo in resignation. Despite being the baby of the family Hugo had gone through a wonderful growth spurt that had left him taller than almost all of his cousins._

" _It's not my fault!" Hugo objected. "Who the bloody hell keeps a full body of armour in their house?" he asked looking between the two Malfoys._

" _What are you lot up to?" Rose asked looking to the centre of the room but Albus quickly jumped in front of her. "Do I even want to know?" she asked him._

" _Well… that depends…" Albus said slowly._

" _On what?" Scorpius questioned._

" _Plausible deniability," Albus replied stepping to the side, allowing them to see what he had been hiding._

 _Rose and Scorpius looked at each confused for a moment but as they saw Great Aunt Muriel's tiara floating in the middle of the room, they knew exactly what he meant by those two words._

" _Albus Severus Potter! What have you done!" Rose scolded._

" _Well we thought it would be –" Albus started but Rose interrupted._

" _Can we have one family gathering without the lot of you bringing down the roof?" Rose asked exasperated._

" _Come on Rose! Where's your sense of adventure?" Albus asked laughing._

" _Albus, as if your sister wasn't already stressed enough with this wedding," Rose said._

" _And that's what the Hunt is for!" Albus said quickly. "Lily's been killing herself over this wedding ever since they set the damned date. This Hunt will let her relax and have some fun… at her own wedding!"_

" _I thought that's what the elf wine was for," Lucy quipped in._

" _Elf wine will only take you so far Luce," Albus said smiling at her. "Come on Rose! You know it's a good idea! Plus just think about how much fun you'll have! I seem to recall you having plenty of fun at your last hunt."_

" _No! It's a terrible idea and those were different circumstances." Rose said ignoring her blush as she thought back to all the fun she did have at her last Hunt. "And from the sounds of it, it looks like you lot are the only ones going to be having any sort of fun!" Rose chided. "How is hijacking her wedding going to help her relax and have fun?" she questioned._

 _Caius and Albus shifted uncomfortably. "Well… Lily loves the Hunt." Albus argued weakly._

" _And it was because of the Hunt that Demitri and Lily are even together!" Caius backed him up._

" _Exactly!" Albus agreed excitedly. "Come on Rose, it's going to be epic!"_

" _Albus this is an absolutely terrible idea and both your mothers are going to completely lose their shit when they find out… not to mention what Lily might do." Rose said and Albus looked at her dejected but Rose had already resigned herself to the fact that it was happening… again. "But I know despite what I say you're still going to go ahead with it, so… Merlin help me, what are we hunting this time?"_

 _Caius and Albus grinned before Caius extracted a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. Scorpius leaned over her shoulder to read it too._

" _You took her dress," Scorpius said amused seeing the first item on the list as Rose growled._

" _She'll get it back!" Caius defended eyeing Rose carefully._

" _If you can find it," Albus said smirking making his best friend laugh._

" _Oh great," Rose said getting Scorpius' attention once more, "Looks like I'm hunting another Malfoy."_

 _Scorpius looked at her and smirked. Rose rolled her eyes and scanned over the list once more. Another bloody Hunt! Just fucking brilliant!_

Rose took a deep breath looking at Scorpius who had been fighting to keep a grin off his face during her retelling on the events that had occurred the previous night. She had wanted to throw a scone at him knowing how much he must be enjoying another Hunt.

"You knew they had these items and you didn't stop them?" Hermione asked Rose frowning a little.

"We didn't know until they had already taken them!" Rose explained not liking that they would be to blame for Lily and Demitri's wedding falling apart.

"And so to get them back we have to…" Astoria started.

"Hunt them, yes." Rose finished. Astoria let out a little panicked squeal which had both Ginny and Hermione reaching for her. "But I have a plan!" Rose reminded them.

"Of course! She has a plan!" Astoria said not directing her comment to anyone in particular. They all looked at her a little worried. "My dear what is your plan exactly?" she asked and then continued speaking, "Because I have a plan and believe me, my foolish son is not going to be one bit happy about it!" she cried.

"We're going to split up and find everything." Rose said calmly. She looked around the room and they all nodded though the mothers looked slightly unconvinced so she continued. "Aunt Ginny and Astoria are going to look for the wedding dress. I've got the girls looking for Muriel's tiara and the officiator and Scor is going to look for Demitri." Rose delegated. All and in between helping Lily get reading for her wedding. _Piece of cake,_ she thought.

"What are you going to do sweetheart?" Hermione asked her daughter. It seemed rather odd that Rose would leave herself out.

"Oh, I have the wonderful job of keeping our blushing bride from losing her mind." Rose said grimly. They all winced, knowing the madness Rose would undoubtedly have to endure. "Unless someone wants to swap with me?" she asked teasing them slightly.

They all quickly cast their eyes to the floor but it was her Aunt Ginny that spoke. "You know I think Lily would much prefer your company right now dear." She said sweetly, before shooting her niece a cheeky smile.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Astoria asked her still a little sceptical.

Rose nodded. "We don't really have much of a choice," she said wincing a little. "Besides, I figured if anyone knows every inch of the Manor, it would be you." Rose said looking at Astoria with a smile. "And I'm counting on that if you're going to find that dress." Scorpius chuckled causing all the women to look him. "What?" Rose asked looking questioningly at him.

"Nothing, just wandering if I'm going to be seeing more of your _devious traits_ now that we're playing another hunt." Scorpius said laughing. "I really did enjoy it last time."

"My devious traits or The Hunt?" Rose inquired quirking a brow at him.

"Both," Scorpius replied with a mischievous grin. "So, do I?" he asked after a moment.

"Maybe later," Rose said smirking at his words but soon remembered they weren't alone blushed deeply before swatting his arm and this time she did throw a scone which he caught. Damned seeker reflexes. She scoffed and he laughed again. Hermione, Astoria and Ginny smiled at the pair affectionately. Rose and Scorpius' relationship had always been a somewhat private affair, it was nice to see them so playful with each other in public.

"You do realise you're going to have to search the entire Manor for Lily's dress." Scorpius said turning his attention to his mother. "You don't want to waste time discussing it over tea and biscuits," he said smirking at their table which had been laden with tea cups and biscuits, scones and cupcakes. The elves had gone a bit overboard in their excitement for the wedding.

Astoria gasped realising he was right. "That could take weeks!"

"We don't have weeks! We only have a few hours!" Ginny shrieked.

Astoria looked at her quickly regaining her steely Malfoy composure. "Well, we better hurry then." She said formulating a plan in her head as she stood from the table. "Come on Ginny! We have a dress to find! And if I know my son, I think I might fathom a guess as to where he would hide a dress…"

Ginny grinned and she too stood, but before they could move, the heavy double doors to the formal lounge burst open. Rose groaned and Scorpius' smirk quickly disappeared as Ron Weasley and his daughter strode into the room.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed looking at her brother surprised. "Hello Lacey" she greeted looking at her niece. But Lacey ignored her as she was more interested in ogling the opulent room.

Ron nodded at his sister before turning to Astoria, "Mrs. Malfoy," he said stiffly.

Astoria pursued her lips but returned his greeting nonetheless. Ron looked at his ex-wife last. He seemed ready to greet her but then caught sight of Rose and suddenly lost all nerve. Both Hermione and Rose couldn't help but roll their eyes at his behaviour.

"Ron, what are you doing here so early?" Ginny asked gently.

"Lav was worried about Lacey's dress," he answered looking at his sister once more.

Ginny frowned, confused. "Lacey's dress?"

"Yeah, Lacey didn't receive her bridesmaid dress and we figured it might be because Lily hadn't made up her mind on the dresses yet. You know Lily can be quite indecisive." Ron said shrugging. He looked at Mrs. Malfoy as he spoke the last part, almost hinting at something he didn't quite want to say.

All three mothers and Rose stared at father and daughter in shock. Hermione had to hold back her laughter at their ridiculous behaviour. Not only had he made a dangerous assumption, but he had also managed to insult the bride while in the company of said bride's mother, godmother and future mother-in-law and maid of honour.

"Well?" Lacey demanded.

Rose scowled and had been tempted to say something but thankfully her Aunt Ginny stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said looking at both Ron and Lacey, "But there is no bridesmaid dress for her. Lily's decided not to ha–"

"I knew it!" Lacey cried drowning out Ginny's explanations. Lacey turned to her father, "I told you they would do this on purpose!"

"Lacey, no one is doing this to you on purpose! It's just that Lily had decided -" Ginny started explaining but she was once again drowned out.

"Of course it is! They all hate me! Well I'm a Weasley too!" Lacey shrieked.

"Our misfortune really," Rose muttered under her breath though her mother heard and had to hide a smile.

"I deserve to be part of this wedding too! Lily is my cousin too!" Lacey demanded.

Ron looked at his sister in disappointment. "Really Gin?" He questioned. "What harm is it if she's a bridesmaid?" he asked causing Ginny to scowl. "I didn't think Lily would be so petty."

Rose was unsure if she was more shocked over Ron's attitude or watching as Lacey whine to her father, uncaring of her audience.

"This is not fair!" Lacey wailed, and then spotting Rose, she found a new target. "I bet you told her not to include me. You must have loved that!"

"I had nothing to do with Lily's decisions. This is her wedding." Rose stated through gritted teeth. She felt Scorpius stiffen beside her as she became Lacey's new target.

"Oh please! Lily would blindly follow anything you tell her!" Lacey barked.

"Lily is more than capable of making her own decisions," Rose argued but Lacey simply spoke over her.

"I know you don't like me _Rosie_ but this sort of behaviour really is beneath you," Lacey said haughtily. "You can't hate me simply because I was more wanted than yo–"

"That's enough," Hermione said cutting of Lacey's cruel taunt and coming to her daughter's rescue. Rose was somewhat too stunned to react to the ambush. Lacey looked at Hermione with pure contempt and her scowl deepened. "Rose had no power over Lily's decisions over the bridesmaids. Lily has made the decisions as per her desires and rightly so as it is her wedding." Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"Something you both will do well to remember," Astoria said looking less than impressed at Lacey's behaviour. Tension filled the room as the Lady of the Manor looked over the two Weasleys before her.

Rose felt Scorpius reaching for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She took a calming breath before turning her attention away from her father and Lacey. "You two should get going," Rose said looking between her Aunt Ginny and Astoria telling them in not so many words that she was okay, "We're seriously against the clock on this one."

Both woman nodded and quickly left the room with Ginny throwing one last cautious look at her brother. Rose hesitated, not knowing what to do next. She certainly didn't want to leave her mother alone with Ron Weasley.

Luckily her mother was a brilliant witch. "Scorpius why don't you go find your brother," she offered kindly. "Rose and I will head up to check on Lily."

Scorpius looked at Rose uncertain of whether to leave her or not. But before Rose could reassure him Lacey spoke up.

"Great! I'll come with you!" she said smirking viciously at mother and daughter.

"No," Rose said firmly. Lacey scowled. "Lily's under a lot of stress right now. She certainly doesn't need your contributions. You can wait down here," Rose said smiling in an attempt to hide her annoyance.

"Rose!" Ron scolded. "What is it if Lacey comes up with you?" he asked looking at her with disappointment. "Honestly Hermione!" he said rounding on his ex-wife. "You could at least get her to be a little nicer. Lacey hasn't done anything."

"There is nothing wrong with Rose's behaviour Ronald. And it is neither your place nor right to make a comment on it." Hermione told him coldly.

"Mr. Weasley, those are the terms I'm afraid. Either you wait down here or you leave and we'll send word with one of the owls." Scorpius said tersely, leaving no room for any further arguments.

Ron huffed but Rose didn't give him another chance to object. She reached for her mother's hand and apparated to Lily's room, leaving behind Ron who had taken to scowling at a now smirking Scorpius.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

The next hour had the Manor in a frazzle and The Hunt moved its way through the wedding preparations. Upstairs, away from all the madness, in one of the grand bedrooms, Lily paced as her Maid of Honour tried reassuring her once more. But all Lily wanted to hear were the words, " _found it!"_ as one of her idiot cousins brought in her lost wedding dress. Hermione sat in one of the plush chairs watching as her daughter tried to calm the frantic bride.

"Here," Rose said handing Lily a glass. "Drink."

"I don't want a drink! I want my dress!" she cried. "I thought you said you had this under control!"

"I do!" Rose promised. "Just drink." She insisted pushing the glass into Lily's hand. "They will find it."

"Find what? My dress? That old bat's tiara? My stupid soon-to-be-husband or the Ministry official they've somehow managed to rope into all this?" Lily shrieked.

"Lily," Rose chided. "Now is not the time to lose your head." She said. "Here. Drink. You'll feel better."

Lily eyed her sceptically but accepted the elf wine nonetheless. She took a deep gulp, her hand fiddling with the strings of her robe.

"I'm going to kill them all," she threatened.

"I have no doubt you will." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Aunt Mione, you'll help me won't you?" she asked turning to Hermione pouting a little.

"Of course, sweetheart." Hermione promised her. "Just give me the names and I'll take care of it." She teased Lily winking at her. Lily chuckled feeling a little better as she took another sip of the wine. It seemed to wash down her nerves and quell the panic.

"What if they don't find it in time?" Lily asked with dread.

"Well it's a good thing we have magic on our side." Rose said calmly. "Don't worry about that." Rose urged. Lily placed her now empty glass on the table. Rose filled her glass once more and pushed it towards her cousin.

"Getting me drunk is not going to help Rose," Lily muttered but reached for the glass nevertheless.

"Oh sweetheart, you will find in life that elf wine often makes everything better." Hermione said picking up a glass of her own.

"I don't plan on getting you drunk Lily," Rose replied smirking a little at her mother. "I promise everything will work out as we planned." Lily, only slightly calmer, still looked a little unconvinced. "Lily, trust me." Rose pressed.

Lily scowled but said nothing further. Rose, thankfully was saved by a knocking at the door. "I'll get that. You just… relax."

"I thought I was drinking." Lily retorted.

"Same thing." Rose said rolling her eyes as she got up and walked towards the doors. Pulling them open she was relieved to see Scorpius standing there. "Tell me you found him." Rose whispered.

"Not quite." Scorpius replied with a small wince. Rose groaned and moved aside to let him in.

"Scorpius!" Lily called seeing him enter the room. She saw his empty hands and her face fell into a frown. "You don't look like you've had much success finding anything."

"I… um I'm still looking." He said unconvincingly.

"Might I remind you two that I don't have a week for you to find four freaking items! And you're meant to find your brother not hunt Rose!" Lily scolded. "Your brother is a moron." She added after a moment, looking at Scorpius.

"Which one?" he asked amused.

"Both!" she cried exasperated and Hermione moved to soothe her.

"Relax Lily," He told her. "We'll find it all."

Lily scoffed but said nothing as she took another steady gulp of the wine. Apparently, the effects of the elf wine were beginning to show.

Scorpius turned back to Rose, "The girls seem to be having some luck with the tiara." He informed her.

"Some luck?" Rose questioned.

"They found it glued to the suit of armour. But they're having a little trouble getting it off." Scorpius answered.

"You should go help them Rose," Lily called as she poured more wine into her glass. Hermione looked at the glass wearily, debating whether to take it from her.

"No, I'm sure they'll figure it out. Besides I think I should stay here and make sure the bride doesn't get totally wasted." Rose told her taking the glass from her hand and handing it to her mother.

Lily pouted but then turned to look at her cousin in exasperation. "Rose, as my best friend and as my maid of honour I'm begging you. Please sort this shit out."

"I am!" Rose insisted.

"Staying up here, babysitting me and getting me poorly drunk before my wedding is doing us no good. We're only losing time." Lily said firmly.

"But Lily…" Rose said hesitant.

"Rose, go find my soon-to-be-husband." Lily commanded and then threw a look towards Scorpius who merely nodded before reaching for Rose. "I can't very well have a wedding without a groom. Now go."

Rose looked at her mother who gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll stay with Lily," Hermione assured her. Rose nodded and grabbed her wand off the table as she headed out the door with Scorpius.

"I don't need any more babysitters Rose!" Lily huffed causing her Aunt Mione to laugh beside her.

"That's debatable," Rose mumbled to Scorpius as they made their way down the quiet corridor of the upper wing.

Scorpius chuckled as they made their way through his childhood home. It had been three years since he had moved out of the Manor. But everything still felt the same to him. It still felt like home. Only now, his home was in chaos… a pleasant sort of chaos but chaos nonetheless as his little brother prepared to take his wedding vows.

Five years had seen a lot of change. Scorpius could hardly believe it really was five years since they had left Hogwarts. Five years since he had played the Hunt. Scorpius felt Rose reaching for his hand, and he smiled giving it a gentle squeeze. He had been playing for something entirely different back then and there was no doubt that he had won more than just some bragging rights. He looked down and saw the delicate _Stardust_ hanging from around her neck. It made for a beautiful yet simple necklace and had been Rose's idea. Her way of showing that she was his and he was hers. The precious gift that he had given her, stayed hidden at the bottom on the chain, under her shirt. Scorpius knew that when she was ready, she would wear it.

Commitment had been approached through careful steps, and it was only recently that Scorpius had been thinking about the next one. Everybody had assumed that it would be Scorpius and Rose to tie the knot first but Rose had felt she was not yet ready and Scorpius didn't push her on the matter. Thankfully the focus had been cast off them a few months ago when Demitri and Lily announced they were getting married. But with the mad rush of planning and organising had planted a seed in Scorpius' mind and it had been growing tentatively over the past few months.

"I can't believe Lily is getting married," Rose said quietly. "It feels like it was just yesterday she was running around Hogwarts scheming with Demitri to put you on the list."

Scorpius laughed, "And look where they are now."

Rose chuckled. "Look where _we_ are! So much has changed." she mused and Scorpius couldn't help but agree with her. "I think they'll be happy," she said as an afterthought.

"They already are." Scorpius told her. "Are you?" he asked a moment later. They came to a stop outside the drawing room and Scorpius turned and grabbed Rose around the waist pulling her close.

Rose wound her arms around his neck as her chocolate orbs met his silver. "I am." Rose said smiling at him. She tightened her hold on him. "Don't ever doubt that you don't make me happy Scor." She said softly.

Scorpius smiled and responded in the only way he thought appropriate. Claiming her lips with his, he pushed her up against the door, ignoring the protests from the portraits. He held her firmly, pressed to his chest. The wedding had meant their time together had been far and few between all the rush. Scorpius savoured the quiet moment he had managed to steal with his witch.

Rose pulled away, as her lungs cried for air. "Your ancestors are already quiet scandalised by this wedding. Are you sure you want to give them another reason?" she teased as Scorpius kissed his way down her neck.

She moaned as she felt him biting down on her sweet spot, and as she felt the heat pooling between her legs, her hands sought out his hair.

"Fuck them, they're all dead anyway," he whispered against her skin. "I quite like the idea of giving them something to talk about." He told her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Especially when it entails me ravishing you against the drawing room door." he whispered huskily. Rose groaned knowing she should object, that they could so easily get caught. But Scorpius played such wicked tricks with his tongue against her flushed skin that she lost all rational thought.

It was through the fog of desire that she heard distant voices. It sounded like arguing but she couldn't be sure. Not when Scorpius was demanding all her attention. She pulled away earning a frustrated groan from Scorpius.

"Can you hear that?" she asked breathily. She moaned as his fingers dug into her hips.

"W-what?" Scorpius questioned not at all concerned. He kissed his way down her neck once more causing her to groan and grasp at his shirt.

She heard the muffled shouts once more. "That!" she said trying to push Scorpius away but he was having none of that.

"Rose I really don't care how scandalised my ancestors are." He whispered in her ear and before she could object again he sought her lips once more and Rose tugged at his blonde hair earning an appreciative groan. As his hand ducked under her shirt, Rose threw her head back, hitting the door rather loudly. Scorpius moved one hand down to her butt before pressing her further against the door and bringing one leg to wrap around his waist.

The door suddenly sprang open causing Rose and Scorpius to stumble. It was only Scorpius' iron grip on Rose that prevented her from falling flat on her ass. She gripped his shirt trying to regain her balance and threw a glance over her shoulder to see who had caught them.

Ron stood glaring at the sight of his daughter in the arms of a Malfoy. He watched as Rose and Scorpius straightened themselves out but he was further frustrated when Rose stayed rooted beside Scorpius rather than moving away.

"You're still here," she said surprised. She looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see her brother standing a little further in the room. Amusement all over his fine features, at the sight of Ron Weasley catching her very tangled up in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy. Her flushed cheeks and laboured breathing did nothing to help the situation and if Rose had full control over her mind in that moment, she would have likely sent a stinging jinx at her smug brother.

"We heard a banging noise and thought maybe someone was trying to come in," Hugo told his sister with a smug grin. "All the rooms in this place and you chose to go at it against the bloody drawing room door," he said laughing as Rose blushed and Scorpius ducked his head.

"Shut up Hugo," Rose mumbled which only had her brother laughing harder.

"I was just having a word with your brother." Ron said with a frown, interrupting their banter.

Rose and Scorpius untangled themselves, though he kept hold of her hand as they took a tentative step inside and, much to their displeasure, realised that Lacey was also present. As they stepped into the room, the humour died and tension rose.

"I was just looking for something." Rose explained feeling the need to say something.

"And you thought you'd find it down Malfoy's throat?" Ron questioned looking disgusted.

Rose blushed but her anger dispelled any embarrassment she might have felt. She was vaguely aware of her brother groaning in frustration. Clearly, he had forgotten about Ron too.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Rose said tersely.

"I think we should carry on with our search." Scorpius said attempting to break the tension.

Rose nodded and was about to walk out when Ron called out. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "I would like to speak to my children. Just _my_ children." He stressed glaring at Scorpius.

"What about?" Rose asked not bothering to move away from Scorpius.

"Please Rosie." Ron pleaded and Rose frowned as his blasted nickname for her fell from his mouth. Hugo and Scorpius both winced as they heard Ron address Rose in the one name she abhorred. She felt Scorpius gently squeeze her hand and felt her courage returning to her. Rose looked up and saw the request resonating in his eyes. She sighed and nodded, telling him that it was okay.

Scorpius seemed rather hesitant to leave her but seeing that she was not alone, assured him that she would be okay. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and nodded at Hugo as he headed out the room, closing the door behind him.

"What did you want to speak about?" Rose asked with little emotion in her voice and not bothering with any formalities. She was careful to leave some distance between herself and Ron, as he stood at the centre of the room looking at her. Instead she made her way to where her brother stood, near the fireplace.

"This should be good." Hugo muttered under his breath as he leaned against a large armchair.

"You seem very intent on hating me Rose, and I don't think I quite deserve it." Ron started not happy with the attitude from either of his children. "I've written you dozens of letters trying to explain, but your mother said you haven't read any of them. I don't know what more I can do." He said crossly.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "I read the first one. I didn't need to know anymore." Rose said dismissively.

"That's it? One letter and you know everything?" he questioned slightly angry that he had been cast aside so easily.

"Like I said, I didn't need to know anymore." Rose stated.

Ron looked less than happy about her answer. "What did your mother tell you?" he asked suddenly. "I am sure she didn't tell you everything." Ron said frowning at the thought of what stories his ex-wife had been telling his children about him. "Look I've already told Hugo not to believe everything you've heard. Most of it is all lies you mother made up to make me look bad."

"She didn't have to tell me anything." Rose spat out angrily. "I know what happened." She looked at her brother who looked equally unimpressed with their father. It seemed his attempts to turn Hugo's head had failed.

Ron scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"Don't blame mum for the mess you made." Hugo scolded. "The only mistake she made was ever trusting you."

Ron scowled. "That's not fair! I made a mistake but don't forget I am still you father!"

"Only in name," Rose muttered, looking at him sadly.

"Look," Ron sighed trying to quell his frustration, "I tried to keep in contact but your mother wouldn't have it!" Ron argued. "She wouldn't even let me see Hugo when he was born!"

"What did you expect?" Rose exclaimed angrily. "You ran off with another woman while she was still pregnant with Hugo! You disappeared and pitch up almost ten years later with another family! And worst of all you expect us to act like you did nothing wrong!"

She hated in that moment that Hugo was present as they hashed out their horrible past. She had tried all her life to protect her little brother from Ron's callous behaviour. Rose hated that Hugo had so often felt guilty over their father leaving, saying that it was his fault Ron had never wanted them. She looked over and saw the steely expression on her brother's face.

"Your mother wanted us to settle down and have kids and live the domestic life and it was too much for me." Ron said grasping at straws.

Rose frowned at his words and Hugo scoffed. That sounded nothing like her mother. Her mother was the strongest, most independent woman she knew. Looking at her father, Rose realised that he was lying. The mere fact that Rose and Lacey were born a few months apart was proof enough. And to cover his own hide, Ron was more than willing to throw her mother under the proverbial bus. She felt the anger rise within her and for once she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind to him.

"That's such fucking bullshit! You left her for another woman! You lied and cheated for three years! You had another child and kept that child a secret for years! You've caused my mother and brother a great deal of pain and you just expect us to welcome you back into our lives with open arms?" She questioned harshly. "If you didn't want kids, why did you get another woman pregnant?"

"Rosie –" Ron began.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. "Let me make myself very clear Ron Weasley, you may be my father but it is only in name. I have no place for you in my life." Ron spluttered as Rose spoke her mind with no reservations. This was nothing like the sweet, mild mannered girl he had known.

Hoping to gain some sympathy from his son, Ron looked to Hugo but he was shocked to see the same hatred and disgust reflected in his eyes. He turned back to Rose, unable to hide his disappointment that she had manged to rope Hugo into hating him too.

Ron looked at her with disappointment. "What happened to you Rose? You were such a sweet kid. Your mother has ruined you, letting you run around with these Malfoys." Ron said with distaste. "I care about you Rose and I –"

"You didn't know me." Rose interrupted. "You left when I was three, you don't have any say in what kind of person I've become or the people I chose to have in my life." Rose said.

"You're still my daughter." Ron pressed. "How can you throw me aside like I don't matter?" he asked. He repeated firmly. Lacey bristled at his words but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"You didn't seem to care very much when you cast me aside for ten years!" Rose retorted. "Is Hugo not your child too? Do you not care for him?" she asked bitterly. She looked at her brother and reached for him once more.

Ron failed to see that Hugo was no longer a little boy aching for a father. Instead he was a man, willing to do anything to protect his family. A family that clearly did not include him. He was a little angry that his attempt was failing, but he was determined to make them understand. To make them see that he wanted in on their lives and that they were wasting their time with the likes of the Malfoys.

"Of course, I care for him but like I said you mother wouldn't let me see him!" Ron yelled. "Look Rosie – Rose" he quickly corrected, "Things got very complicated and it was never meant to turn out this way."

"Which part?" Hugo questioned.

"What?" Ron asked confused and shocked that Hugo had spoken.

"Were we never supposed to find out about your secret family or were you expecting us to forget your mistakes and move on like nothing happened?" Rose questioned patronisingly and Ron gritted his teeth unsure of what to say so she pressed on. "You made a mistake and I get that, but you changed so many lives so drastically, and it hurt a lot of people… for a very long time." Rose sighed, running a hand through her curls.

"And I am trying to make up for that now," Ron insisted.

It was in that moment that Rose realised how truly late Ron was. His words didn't tug at her heart any more than it made her feel finally wanted. All it did was make her want nothing more than to never have to deal with Ron Weasley again. It took only a small glance at Hugo that made her realise he yearned for just the same.

"I think it's a little late for that," she said sadly. "I think you and Lacey should leave. Now."

At the mention of his other daughter Ron suddenly found himself a little angry. "You know, I understand that you're angry at me Rose. But you could at least try to be nicer to Lacey." He said sounding almost like he was scolding her. Lacey shot her a smug smirk as their father defended her.

Rose gaped at him in shock. "Why would I do something so stupid?" She shot back. "She's a vile person who doesn't deserve my kindness." At this, Lacey yelled her objections but Rose did well to ignore them. Lacey looked about ready to round on Rose but Ron reached out and grabbed her by the elbow holding her firmly by his side.

"Rose!" Ron scolded. "She's you sister, the least you could do is try to be nice to her, instead of trying to create a problem."

"Rose has been nice!" Hugo argued stepping up to his sister's defence. "It's your daughter that's the problem." He said scowling at the other witch.

"Hugo, son. Please don't be so easily fooled by your sister's hatred." Ron said. "She seems intent on hating us for no reason." He added.

"The only fool here is you." Hugo said fiercely. "And I am no son of yours." He added vehemently. "I would never do what you did."

"You don't know what I did!" Ron argued, "You only know what you mother has told you! She's poisoned you against me!"

"You did that all on your own." Hugo uttered.

Ron clenched his fist before looking down at his children as they all stood scowling at each other. He looked at Rose before speaking again.

"Lacey's right you know. Lily listens to what you say, the least you could do is include her in this wedding." Rose rolled her eyes at this, something Ron did not appreciate. "I hope you're not doing this because of something your mother told you?" he asked anger towards his ex-wife evident in his voice. "I didn't think you two would be so immature."

"And mum didn't think you'd be a lying, two-faced bastard. I guess we were all wrong." Hugo muttered annoyed.

Ron seemed to be losing his patience with them but it was Lacey who spoke up. "Don't speak to my father like that!" she yelled. "I told you it was a waste of time coming here! They're all selfish and cruel!" she cried looking at Ron.

"It's you that's cruel Lacey. You've tortured my sister for years!" Hugo argued.

"Liar!" Lacey screeched. "I've done no such thing! Daddy, it's all lies!" Rose and Hugo exchanged a raised eyebrow. "You've always hated me Rose! You've always been jealous of me!"

"Jealous… of you?" Rose questioned incredulously. Even Hugo scoffed at that notion. "I've told you before and I will tell you again, you have nothing I would be jealous over."

"Why can't you just try to get along Rose?" Ron asked exasperated over his ever-quarrelling children.

Rose huffed in annoyance. "Well it's no surprise on our part that you don't know any better." Rose said coldly. "You should teach your daughter to be a nicer person first," Rose retorted looking straight at Lacey. Ron scowled but she didn't give him a chance to complain. "I was nice. Like Hugo said I was nice. For four years I was nice and I was quiet. But your daughter took every opportunity to make it known that you chose _her_ over me. I've tried to be nice and it only got me hurt." She told him. "I spent so long afraid of getting hurt or even doing anything that might hurt Lacey simply out of an absurd misplaced fear that I almost missed out on the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Ron frowned at her words. "She was the daughter you chose and I had no place to cause her any sort of emotion. Not pain, or happiness or grief. I wanted and still want nothing to do with her."

"You make her sound like a monster," Ron argued. "But I bet you haven't even given her a chance."

"We had five years of trying to be nice but all your daughter was ever concerned with was knowing that I had no place in your life. She made me feel completely unworthy of being loved, and I believed it, so much so that I nearly lost the one person who loves me unconditionally."

"You mean that Malfoy boy?" Ron spat. He hated the looks on Rose and Hugo's face as he mentioned them. They were a whole other family that Ron and Lacey had no business being in, and Ron wasn't entirely comfortable with that.

" _Scorpius_ has always been there for me." Rose defended drawing Ron from his thoughts. "He's… rather amazing." She said with a small smile. Her proclamation only seemed to infuriate Ron further and much to her pleasure, Lacey too.

Ron scoffed, "He's a Malfoy. He's going to hurt you eventually." Ron told her.

"No, he won't." Rose stated confidently. "He's not you." She said firmly.

Ron looked like he was going to argue again but Rose held up her hand stopping him. "You lied. It wasn't a little lie. You had another family for years and told no one… and now you're trying to make it seem like mum forced this life on you. _You_ made this mess and you want us to simply forgive you and accept that you didn't want us for ten years?" she asked outraged.

Ron squirmed at her question. "I… just want to be a good father to you Rose."

Rose humourlessly laughed. "Why now? Why do you suddenly want to be a part of my life?" she questioned. Ron didn't seem to have an answer but Rose pressed on. "Why didn't you want me? Was having a baby with mum such a horrifying mistake that you felt you had to rectify that by having a child with another woman?"

Ron flushed at her question. "Things were very com –"

"Complicated, yeah I know." Rose interrupted. She looked at her father's shame-filled form before asking her next question. "What is it that you _really_ want?"

"I …" Ron started and his shoulders slumped as he answered her question. "You. Both of you." He said looking at Rose and Hugo. "I… I want all my children together."

"It's too late for that," Rose replied with finality. "I can't… I'm sorry but I just can't." She said.

"Hugo?" Ron asked hopeful.

"Rose is right. You're too late." Hugo answered. He looked at his father. His gaze never faltering. He reached for his sister, towering over her a little. "I might have needed you when I was younger but I don't now. My mother raised us to be strong and loved us so fiercely, we never really felt your absence. It's too late now. You've caused Rose and mum too much pain."

"I think you and your daughter should leave now." Rose said and before Ron could argue any further Rose turned and made her way towards the door with Hugo following.

As she reached for the knob she heard him, barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry."

She didn't look back as she exited the room with Hugo closing the heavy door behind her. Once in the corridor, Rose leaned against the door, closing her eyes and taking deep calming breaths. She felt hot tears prickling behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Rose felt him before she saw him, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close. She buried her face in his chest instantly, and he ran a soothing hand through her curls. Scorpius pressed a kiss to her temple and as her did so, she felt the tears breaking through the barrier.

She felt a little frustrated that she was crying but she also knew that she was finally done being angry at Ron Weasley. It had never done her any good before and holding onto it wouldn't cast her any favours in the future.

Scorpius held her as she cried and knowing that right now, nothing had to be said. All she wanted was for him to hold her. So he did.

"I've got you Rose," he whispered. "I'll always be here." She buried her face in his chest, feeling his hands smooth over her curls. Rose took a deep breath as her tears burned down her cheeks. She looked over and saw Hugo, standing almost frozen.

She pulled herself away from Scorpius and reached for her brother who was standing beside them looking at the closed door in shock. Almost as if he didn't quite believe that it had all happened. That they had finally had their chance to have their say. Hugo wrapped his arms around his sister. His taller frame almost dwarfing hers as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud you're my sister Rose," he mumbled.

Rose chuckled as her tears fell continued to fall down her flushed cheeks. "And I'm so proud of the man you've become Hugo. I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

Hugo gripped her tighter at her words, letting out a shaky breath and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled away, looking down at her and Rose was glad to see some of his usual mischievousness was returning.

"Now in case you've forgotten, we have a Hunt to finish!" Hugo said attempting to alleviate some of the seriousness. Scorpius clapped a hand on his shoulder as he walked past leaving Rose and Scorpius in the quiet of the corridor.

Scorpius reached for Rose, instinctively pulling her as close as possible. Scorpius was unsure of what to say, so he told her the only thing that mattered. He told her the truth.

"I love you Rose," Scorpius whispered.

Rose clutched at his shirt upon hearing his words. It was not the first time he had told her such, but there was something in the way he said it that had her breath hitching and heart hammering. She looked up, her tears subsiding a little, to see his silver eyes filled with concern for her.

"I love you," he repeated a little louder this time. "Don't ever doubt that." Scorpius said pushing her red curls away from her face. "I love you and I will never hurt you." He promised her.

Suddenly Rose felt herself crying again. His words the very thing her heart yearned to hear. So, Rose held onto Scorpius as he comforted her. With her face buried in his chest and her arms wrapped round him tight, she cried for the last time over a father that never truly loved her. She cried for the father she never had growing up. For all the missed birthdays, Christmases and Quidditch matches in between. She cried knowing that unlike her mother, who had face so much pain in her life, Rose had someone who loved her with his very soul.

So, they stood in the corridor, with generations of Malfoys looking down at them, and Scorpius whispering his promise over and over in her ear. And as her racing heart slowed, eventually to beat in tune with his, Rose knew there was nothing more she could ask for.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Once Rose had calmed down, assuring him that she was fine, she gave him a searing kiss before they both set out through the vast corridors in search of Lily's dress. Scorpius had been reluctant to continue, wanting nothing more than to stay hidden in the lone corridor of the Manor, but they still had a wedding to get on with.

They climbed the stairs heading to a part of the Manor that Rose had not yet checked. Scorpius kept careful watch of the witch beside him. Rose seemed all cried out and he hoped to Merlin he was right about that, because he certainly couldn't handle seeing her that upset again. It had taken everything he had not to go back into that room and give Ron Weasley a piece of his mind. But Rose was his priority. She would always be.

"Scor," she said snapping him from his thoughts, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Demitri." He answered. "The wedding is only three hours away."

"What?" Rose asked shocked. Had her talk with her father really taken that much of her time? She stopped gripping Scorpius by the elbow. "We _have_ to find him!"

"I know," he stated calmly. "I happen to know exactly where he is."

"How?" Rose asked bewildered.

"The elves helped." He answered.

"The elves helped," Rose repeated sceptically.

Scorpius laughed, "I simply told Dippy that if we couldn't find Demitri, there would be no wedding and that was enough to send them into a fit."

"So the elves found Demitri." Rose clarified.

"No, I found him. I just employed unconventional methods to do it." Scorpius justified.

"Cheater." Rose teased.

"Can't cheat in a game with no rules, Red." Scorpius said winking at her.

They walked down the many corridors as he led them to a room at the very end of the corridor. Its heavy double doors closed.

"This is your father's study." Rose said, "He's in here?" she asked as he pushed open the doors.

Rose quickly followed him in and was shocked to see the figure sitting in the armchair beside the fireplace. Demitri seemed lost to his thoughts as he failed to hear the door opening or his brother entering.

Scorpius shot her a smug grin before walking towards his brother. "I hope that's not the face of someone having second thoughts," Scorpius said startling his brother.

Demitri looked up as his brother took a seat in the other armchair and Rose came to stand beside him, "No," Demitri said. "No second thoughts. I'm just… I guess I still can't believe I'm getting married."

Scorpius chuckled. "To Lily Potter no less."

"Yeah," Demitri laughed. "I guess our insane plan in sixth year worked better than we could have ever imagined."

Rose rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the little laugh from escaping her lips. It seemed their crazy little plan had worked better than they could have imagined for a lot of people.

"I'm proud of you little brother," Scorpius said seriously. Demitri let out a nervous breath, but looked utterly chuffed at his brother's words. Rose could see how much Demitri valued his brother's opinion.

"You know I always thought you and Rose would be the first to get married." Demitri said looking between Scorpius and Rose.

Scorpius smiled but it was Rose that answered. "We'll get there," she promised surprising Scorpius a little. They shared a knowing smile that had Demitri feeling like he was interrupting on a very intimate moment between the two.

"What are you doing here?" Demitri asked her a moment later.

"Hunting," Rose answered. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she asked looking over to the magical clock on Draco's desk.

"I will head up in a minute." He promised. "I just needed… a moment."

Rose nodded understanding. "Well as long as you're waiting at the altar for Lily at three o'clock, take all the time you need."

Demitri shot her a grateful smile. "Thanks Rose," he said.

Rose smiled before she reaching into her pocket and pulled out small box. She tossed it to Demitri who caught it effortlessly. He opened it, pulling out the silver claiming chain used in every Hunt. Similar in design to Rose and Scorpius's _Stardust._ The moment it touched his skin, the chain glowed before magically wrapping itself around his wrist twice.

He looked up at Rose in confusion. "I believe that means you've been claimed by Miss Potter." Rose informed him. "I may have tweaked it a little so that it would be Lily that's claiming you. I thought it would be rather poetic…" she trailed off.

"When did you have time to do that?' Scorpius questioned.

"Last night… or was it this morning?" She shook her head clearing her jumbled thoughts. "Basically, I realised I was going to be hunting another Malfoy, and don't get me wrong kid, I love you, but I can't deal with more than one Malfoy." She teased looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius feigned looking abashed. "You make me sound unbearable."

"More like insufferable." She mused.

"Oh I'm not the insufferable one," Scorpius teased.

"No you're the painstakingly dramatic one." Rose said smirking.

"Well I'll be damned." Demitri said smirking at his brother and girlfriend. "I would never have taken you for being such a romantic Rose." Demitri said admiring the chain around his hand. "Thanks," he added sincerely.

Any response Rose had was cut short as Lucy and Dominique flew into the room.

"We can't find him!" Lucy cried panicked.

"We've searched everywhere!" Dominique cried equally distressed.

"I'm right here," Demitri said casually. "And apparently claimed." He told them waving his wrist at them.

Dominique and Lucy blinked before turning back to Rose. "What do we do?" Lucy pleaded.

"Relax, we've already found the groom. And I'm sure Aunt Ginny and Astoria would have found the dress by now and Molly and Roxanne have the tiara… well mostly. But it's all under control."

"But Rose…" Dominique began looking at her with disbelief.

"What?" She questioned.

"The Officiator!" they cried.

"Oh fuck!" Rose swore. How could she have forgotten about the blasted officiator! She felt the panic rising as she glanced over to the clock. They were officially running out of time!

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Uhm…" Rose said thinking before glancing towards Scorpius and Demitri. "They didn't by any chance leave an officiator for you to babysit, did they?" she asked desperately. Demitri shook his head bemused. "Crap! Where would you keep an Officiator?" she asked this time looking to her boyfriend.

"Anywhere between here and the stables," Scorpius answered. "Caius would never have made finding something that important easy."

"How do you know it's Caius behind this?" Lucy asked.

"Because I know my brother," Scorpius answered.

"So now what?" Dominique asked.

"Keep looking and if you don't find him in the next thirty minutes come find me." Rose instructed as she hurried towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked.

"Lily." She answered turning back to him. "The wedding is in a matter of hours and she's not nearly ready."

"And if she asks about The Hunt?" Scorpius questioned.

"I will simply tell her that I have it all under control." Rose answered.

"So you're going to lie to her?" Scorpius asked looking amused. His question had her coming to an abrupt stop in front of Draco Malfoy's desk. She grasped the chair as she figured out her argument.

"I wouldn't quite phrase it like that," Rose argued. "I am simply choosing not to tell her the whole truth." Scorpius quirked a brow and Rose was quick to defend herself. "It is somewhat true! We found Demitri!" she said pointing at the blonde sitting in the chair, "And I have complete faith in your mother," she said looking at Scorpius. "And Molly and Roxanne will have the tiara which really only leaves the officiator."

"Ah yes! The Officiator! The _only_ person actually able to carry out the wedding ceremony… but I supposed we can do without him." Scorpius teased. But his taunt was cut short as he had to duck as Rose grabbed pillow from the chair beside her and threw it at his head.

"I see what they mean by those quidditch reflexes," a voice said entering the room. They all froze and turned to see Draco Malfoy entering his study with an amused expression on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy… I was just…" Rose trailed off looking at Scorpius for help. But the git just sat in his chair looking awfully smug.

"Next time, you should try aiming for the gut. It's nearly impossible to avoid a shot like that." He advised. Rose looked at him in surprise.

"Are you giving her advice on how to kick my arse?" Scorpius asked incredulously.

"Oh I think Rose can manage that just fine without any help," Astoria said smirking at Rose as she walked in. "Right darling?" She asked.

"Absolutely," She said grinning. She turned to Dominque and Lucy, "Go find him!" she insisted. Without needing further instructions, the girls rushed off in search of an officiator.

Draco looked at her curiously. "Who exactly are you looking for?" he asked. "I thought this game was over now that you've found Demitri." He said and then laughed at the shocked faces of his sons and Rose, before him. "This is my Manor. I know everything that happens here." Draco told them.

"Dippy told you, didn't she?" Scorpius asked knowingly as he looked over to his mother. Astoria chuckled, taking a seat in one of the armchairs next to Demitri.

Draco looked put out that his son had figured out his secret. "I have my ways." He insisted.

"Of course, you do love," Astoria soothed. "Rose dear, it would seem Lily has her dress but no maid of honour." She told Rose.

"You found it!" Rose cried happily.

"Of course we did." Astoria said with a smirk. "I know my son better than he knows himself. He really had no chance of winning. Well played Rose." She praised and Rose smiled proudly.

"So, you would be able to tell me where one might keep an Officiator?" Rose asked Draco hopeful.

Draco chuckled. "Well I think asking me constitutes as cheating."

"There are no rules to the Hunt." Rose informed him. "Especially seeing as Scor used house elves to Hunt Demitri and I'm pretty sure Albus and Caius used some sort of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes disastrous inventions to stick that old bat's tiara on the suit of armour."

Draco and Astoria laughed. "This is brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. "I can't believe we never thought of doing something like this during our time at the castle."

"It must have been so boring!" Demitri said.

"We found ways to entertain ourselves," Draco said smirking at his wife. Scorpius and Demitri grimaced at the implications of his words. Astoria blushed rather delicately before scowling albeit rather playfully at her husband. Thankfully the boy's torture ended as the doors swung open and in waltzed this Hunt's Game – Makers.

"You two had better be coming to tell me this shit you started is over." Rose growled.

"No not yet. You still have a missing Officiator." Caius said smirking. "Can't have a wedding without one of those."

"I know!" Rose whined. "You can't really want to sabotage your own sister's wedding?" Rose asked Albus.

"I'm not sabotaging anything." Albus defended. "Anyway I'm just here to tell you that mum's going crazy because you're supposed to be helping Lily get dressed instead of snogging the best man against the doors of this Manor."

"It was one door and how do you know that?" Rose asked ignoring the blush creeping on her cheeks or the outbursts of shock from the other Malfoys. She looked at Albus as he merely smiled and she groaned. "Hugo! That gossiping little witch!" she cried earning a laugh from everyone. "So, the Officiator?" she asked Draco hopeful.

"You can't ask him!" Caius objected.

"House elves!" Rose argued pointing at Scorpius.

Draco and Astoria looked beyond amusement at the children's antics. "I'm sorry Rose, I don't know where he is."

Rose groaned. "I though you knew everything that happened in your Manor?' Rose challenged.

"I do." Draco said smirking. "But I really don't think you're going to need my help."

"But it's your son's wedding! Surely you would want everything to run smoothly!" Rose argued hopelessly.

"And it will," Draco said firmly.

"A missing Officiator says otherwise." Scorpius commented, only to get a reaction out of Rose. She reached for another pillow, this time aiming for his gut. Scorpius barely managed to catch the pillow with a shocked 'oumf!'

"If you're a brilliant as my son says you are, I'm sure you'll solve this faster than your mother could." Draco teased.

Rose sighed but decided not to argue it any further, recognising the challenge. Instead she bid them goodbye and walked out of the room thinking of a way to save the wedding, with Albus following her out. Once she had left, Draco magically shut the doors before walking over to the decanter, pouring firewhiskey into four glasses, Astoria declining his offer for one. He handed on to each son and then stood in front of the fireplace.

Demitri looked into his glass, suddenly feeling the nerves that had been absent all day. When he looked up he saw his father looking at him, waiting.

"Dad," he said slowly.

"Yes son?" Draco asked softly.

"Where you nervous when…" Demitri stammered.

"When I married your mother?" Draco continued looking at his wife with a fond smile. Demitri nodded. "Yes. I would have been a fool if I wasn't." he answered truthfully. "Your grandfather was convinced I wouldn't make it to the altar." Draco remembered with a smile.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked intrigued.

"Your grandfather asked me a question." Draco answered. "And just like that I found I wasn't nervous anymore."

"Really?" Demitri asked doubtfully. "That's all it took? A question?" Draco nodded. "What did he ask?"

"He asked me to picture a life without your mother," Draco answered. "I couldn't." he said smiling. "And I knew exactly where I had to be in that moment."

Demitri nodded as he listened to his father's words. His mother rose from her chair and came to stand beside Draco. "I have no doubt in my mind darling that you will be a wonderful husband." She said softly.

"But it's just… this is forever." Demitri said. "What if we're not enough to last forever?"

"Do you love her?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Demitri answered.

"Then that is all you need to know." Astoria said. "I don't doubt that what you have with Lily is more than enough to last forever. Trust what you feel and everything else will fall into place." She told he son.

"Your mother is right. We have faith in the choices you two have made." Draco said. He walked a little closer to his boys. "I am very proud of you. I'm proud of the men you've become," he said looking at Scorpius. He raised his glass and his boys joined him, the delicate glass tinkling as they touched. They washed back the firewhiskey with practiced ease before Demitri set his glass down.

"I'm ready proud of you brother," Caius said seriously. Demitri looked at him and smiled. "And I know you'll keep Lily happy. Merlin knows no one else can handle her." They all laughed knowing the truth in his words. "Come on, it's almost time to get you married."

"I guess I should go get ready," Demitri said.

"See you in a bit," Scorpius said as Demitri nodded and left the study. But Astoria caught him before he could leave pulling him into a fierce hug.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married." She mumbled.

Demitri flushed, "I'm not a baby anymore mum." He said chuckling affectionately as his emotional mother ran her fingers through his hair.

"I suppose you're right." She said teary eyed. "But you three will always be my boys," Astoria told them and in that moment, they couldn't have been happier for that fact. Demitri smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving the study with Caius.

Draco turned and looked at his eldest in the quiet of the room. "I saw the Weasel in the Manor earlier." He commented watching his son, as Scorpius frowned at the mention of Ron. "Everything okay?" he asked. Draco could never stand the sight of Ron Weasley after everything he had put his family through.

"I think so," Scorpius said with a sigh. When his father looked like he didn't quite believe him he added. "She would have told me otherwise."

Scorpius wasn't surprised by his father's concern for his girlfriend. Rose had a special place in the hearts of the Malfoys. Draco had always felt a little extra protective of Rose given everything she had been through with her father. And Astoria was Hermione's best friend which immediately sealed Rose in her heart. That had been quite the friendship to shake the wizarding world. Astoria Malfoy and Hermione Granger. But Draco had come to understand that Rose and Scorpius had a be-all and end-all sort of relationship and Merlin help him if he was going to stand in their way.

Draco nodded. "She'll be okay then?" he asked his son.

"Yes," Scorpius answered confidently. "I'll make sure of it."

Draco and Astoria looked at their son proudly, "I know you will son." She said earnestly. "I'm so proud at how you've stood by Rose through all this nonsense with her father."

"She deserves better." He said simply. "They all do."

"Yes." Astoria agreed. She hated to think how her best friend had suffered at the hands of that oaf. She despised Ron Weasley for all the pain he had caused her family. Because Merlin be damned, Hermione and her kids were family and Astoria was anxiously awaiting the day for Scorpius to make it official. Hopefully that wouldn't be a long wait.

Astoria looked at her son carefully. "You don't doubt it, do you?" she asked.

"Doubt what?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Doubt that Rose and you will be enough to last forever." She said.

Scorpius smiled. "No, I don't." He answered and then looked down to see _Stardust_ hanging delicately from his wrist. He never took it off. "She is my forever." He said softly.

Astoria beamed with pride. "Well not yet. But I'm sure you know how to rectify that." She teased.

Scorpius groaned but thankfully his father came to his rescue. "One wedding at a time love." Draco told his wife bemused. But Astoria merely waved him off.

"Come on, let's get ready for _this_ wedding." Draco said leading them out of his study. "I do hope your witch has a plan for our missing Officiator," he mumbled to his son and Scorpius could only laugh as he agreed.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Thank you for agreeing to this!" Rose called from where she said keeling, head in the fireplace.

"Oh it would be my pleasure dear." The voice replied. "I just don't understand why it's needed."

"Well, Albus and Caius came up with this crazy idea to have a wedding themed Hunt and they put the Officiator on the list." Rose explained. "And then they really lost him but Lucy found him but apparently he didn't appreciate our sense of humour… he wouldn't say much on what happened though…" she trailed off.

"Oh my!' the voice exclaimed.

"Oh no he's okay… I think" Rose said quickly. "Anyway, it's just he's now refusing to conduct the ceremony." Rose muttered. "And obviously if there's no officiator there's no wedding."

There was slight chuckling from the other side. "Well it seems those boys really outdid it this time."

Rose grumbled. "They have absolutely horrid timing. So you'll do it?" she asked nervously.

"Of course." The voice answered.

"Brilliant! I'll leave the floo open for you then." Rose said. They said their brief farewells and then Rose left the drawing room, heading back upstairs.

Lucy and Dominique had caught her before she had made it to Lily and explained that while they had found the officiator, he was now refusing to conduct the ceremony. Never before had he endured such a thing! She had sworn Merlin's pants off and panicked before the solution came to her. She had sent Lucy and Dominque ahead to help Lily while she finalise the last details.

Rose had rushed up the stairs, opening the doors to the bedroom. Rose stopped, taking in the scene before her. She couldn't help the smile at seeing her little cousin getting ready to take the next big step.

Molly and Roxanne had followed her in with the triumphant smiles. "We've got it!" they squealed handing the tiara to Aunt Ginny.

Ginny breathed easy as she placed the tiara down on the vanity before turning her attention back to her daughter. Lily was wrapped in a silk white gown as Ginny and Hermione stood behind her. Rose approached them, giving Lily a hug from behind.

"See, all under control." She whispered and then stepped back and Ginny began muttering spells as they began working on Lily's hair.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Lily squealed.

"Doubting my hunting skills?" Rose teased.

"Well you were cutting it rather close." Lily said and her mother pinned up some of her hair. "But now we have everything and this wedding can go off as we planned."

"Yes," Rose said deciding not to tell Lily the small change in plans. No point in stressing her out now. Rose had everything under control.

Lily nodded and went back to getting ready. Rose took that as an opportunity to pull Ginny aside. Quickly and quietly so not to freak the all stressed out bride, Rose explained the change in plans. Ginny was beyond amazed that Rose had managed to come up with such an ingenious solution. Rose noticed the dress hanging in its protective cover and her mother helping Lucy with her hair. Dominique was helping Roxanne with a stuck zipper and Molly was fiddling about with her earrings.

Hermione smiled at her daughter as Rose approached her. "Well done sweetheart!" she praised.

"I had help," Rose said grinning at her cousins. Her cousins moved and Rose was given a rare quiet moment with her mother.

"I heard what happened with you father." Hermione said slowly. Rose looked at her mother and stepped closer when Hermione reached for her. "I'm so sorry you've had to endure all this darling."

"It's not your fault mum." Rose assured her. "I've never blamed you." She said feeling the need for her mother to know that. "None of it was your fault. You've loved us so fiercely that we've never missed him. You're all we've ever needed."

"Still, the guilt never seems to go away. No matter what I feel a little responsible. After all, I am your mother and I hate that the man who brought you all that pain was meant to be the one to protect you from all the worlds' cruelty… and I guess I feel like I should have judged him a little better. _I should have known,_ " Hermione said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You trusted him and _he_ broke your trust. That is not your fault." Rose said firmly. "Hugo and I have never blamed you for any of this."

"I'm so proud of how you've turned out Rose. You're strong and intelligent and beautiful." She said tucking a curl behind her daughter's ear.

"I'd like to think that's because I take after my mother." Rose mumbled as her eyes grew misty with tears.

Hermione pulled Rose into a hug. "Thank you sweetheart." Hermione mumbled.

"What for?" Rose asked pulling back to look at her mother.

"For being my daughter." Hermione answered.

Rose smiled. "I'm proud to be your daughter mum."

"I thought I had lost you." Hermione said gravely. "All those years back, when he… first came back with them." Hermione explained. "You were so quiet and unlike yourself…"

Rose sighed knowing exactly what her mother was taking about. Her third year when Lacey had arrived at Hogwarts. It didn't take long for the rumours to spread and soon enough everyone had their own theory on Rose and her connection with the Other Weasley.

"But somehow… you made it through." Hermione said pulling Rose back from her dark thoughts. "

"Scorpius," Rose told her mother with a smile. "He pulled me through it all."

Hermione nodded. "I figured as much." She said. "You're very lucky sweetheart. He loves you so very much."

"I know," Rose whispered. "It used to scare me how much he could love me, until one day I realised I love him just as much."

"He's your forever, isn't he?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes." Rose answered almost instantly. She bit her lip as she looked at her mother. "I'm sorry you didn't get your forever mum."

Hermione gave her a sad smile. "It's okay." Rose looked like she was about to argue but Hermione stopped her. "I'm just happy you got yours baby." This time it was Rose who pulled her mother into a tight hug, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I love you mum," Rose said though it was muffled through the hug.

Hermione chuckled. "I love you too." She said running a hand over her daughter's curls. "Now let's sort this out." she said eyeing her hair wearily. Rose laughed and took a seat as Hermione began working on her daughter's hair. A few quick flicks here and there and Rose's red curls were delicately pinned half up with a beautiful hair clip holding the more unruly curls in place at the back. Rose blew a loose strand away from her eyes as Dominique approached her, excitement written all over her face.

"Is it time?" Dominique asked. Rose nodded and the girls squealed in delight.

Rose gestured for all her cousins to gather around as they gave Lily her final token before she walked down the aisle. As the girls gathered around Lily, who looked up at them confused. Rose merely smiled and reached to grasp Lily's hand.

"Lily I have something for you," Rose said reaching for a neatly wrapped box her mother had handed to her.

"Rose, you didn't have to do that," Lily said looking surprised.

"Of course I did! We'll consider it part of my Maid of Honour duties," Rose said laughing. "Here, this is for you." She said smiling a little mischievously as she handed Lily the box.

Lily smiled and eagerly took the box from her hand. Rose bit down a smirk as she saw Lily blushing slightly at the gift.

"Aw, who would have thought it would be Rose's present to turn Lily into the blushing bride" Lucy teased as she peered over to see the contents of the box.

Lily pulled out the sexy lingerie and garter to show everyone. The lingerie was a delicate piece of Slytherin green and silver lace. The garter was matching as it had a Slytherin green satin piece with silver lace on either side, and looking closer Lily was sure she saw the Malfoy crest delicately imprinted on the satin fabric.

"Bloody hell he's going to love that!" Roxanne squealed as her other cousins gushed over it. "Good job Rose!"

Rose beamed while Lily flushed a little when hearing Ginny and her mother laughing.

Nevertheless, Lily turned to Rose and threw her arms around her. "Thank you Rose."

"It's just a small gift," Rose insisted.

"No, not just for this. For well… everything." Lily said softly. Rose felt herself tearing a little, overcome with the emotions of the day so she simply hugged Lily in return rather than saying anything further.

"There is one other thing," Rose said handing her a small jewellery box. Lily opened it as gasped. Inside, was a small silver chain, similar to Rose's _Stardust,_ and undoubtedly the matching pair to Demitri's chain. "I got the idea while putting the charm on his claim chain last night." Rose explained "I figured if he has to wear your claim, you should wear his. And this suits your dress much better than that monstrosity of a scarf he gave you."

They all laughed, remembering when Demitri had made a big show by claiming her with his Malfoy scarf.

"Oh Rose," Lily cried. She picked up the chain, the silver glowing as it touched her skin, before magically wrapping around her wrist, twice like it did with Demitri. "It's just like yours and Scorpius'. It's absolutely beautiful." Lily gushed pulling Rose into a hug, hair be damned.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world Lily," Rose said reciprocating the hug.

"All right ladies, it's almost time." Ginny said sniffing slightly. "I'm going to check everything is okay out there. You girls finish getting ready."

Lily nodded and the other girls handed her their gifts and then she ducked back into the bathroom to change into Rose's gift. Lily felt herself giddy with happiness as she slid on the garter. Walking back out she noticed that her mother had left and that Rose had slipped on her dress. Rose loved her Maid of Honour dress and Lily was rather proud of her choice. It was a simple yet beautiful A-line floor length design. The dress had elegant lace straps – lace being something of a favourite for Lily – with a sweetheart neckline and the intricate work of lace and beading of the dress carried all the way down to the moderate slit up the one side. The dark blue of the dress enhanced Rose's natural grace beautifully and Lily was sure she was going to leave Scorpius a little stunned. She also noted that Rose still wore _Stardust,_ which complimented her Maid of Honour dress rather well. Lily had decided that it was rather outrageous to have as many bridesmaids as she did cousins so she opted only for a Maid of Honour. Demitri seemed to like that idea and had selected Scorpius to be his best man and that had made up the bridal party.

Lily walked over to where the dress hung in its protective covering. "I can't believe my brother stole my wedding dress!" she cried though Rose could see the amusement in her eyes.

"According to him, it's supposed to be a way for you to relax and actually have some fun." Rose told her.

Lily frowned. "How was hijacking my wedding supposed to make me relax?"

"I didn't say I understood why he did this." Rose answered.

Before Lily could ask any more questions, Hermione came over and they helped her remove the dress from the cover. Hermione cast a few spells to ensure the dress was in perfect order and then Rose and Dominique were helping her slip it on.

Once they had helped Lily into her dress and had her tied in, they stepped back and a hush fell over everyone on the room. Lily's dress was a beautiful creation of satin and lace. The tight-fitting bodice that had been wrapped in the most exquisite lace and with its off the shoulder design and long sleeves, made it the very definition of elegance. Its ball gown design meant that Lily looked every bit the princess Demitri claimed her to be. The fabric of the skirt extended out quite a bit with a modest train of only three feet, yet it seemed to dance around her with an impossible ease. At her waist, a delicate white satin piece had been wrapped around ending in a neat bow at the back of her dress and to top it all off, an intricate diamond brooch with a sapphire pinned in the centre. Her beautiful black hair had been done in an elegant braid with a few curls falling loose and Aunt Muriel's tiara nestled perfectly in there for all to see. Finally, she slipped on her shoes and Lily Potter was all ready to get married.

Great Aunt Muriel's tiara was the something old and borrowed. Her parents had gifted her a pair of beautiful diamond drop earrings that was her something new. The brooch had been a gift from Astoria, was her something blue.

The door opened and Ginny walked back in, "Okay Lily we're ready for yo–" she started but stopped as she finally took in the sight before her.

"What?" Lily asked panicked noticing the expression on her mother's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ginny said tearing up. "You look beautiful. You're going to take his breath away." She said walking towards the bride. She looked at her daughter earnestly, finally unable to hold back her tears and let out a sob.

"Mum!" Lily called. "You can't cry! If you cry then everyone else is going to cry!" Lily scolded through her own unshed tears.

"My baby's getting married," Ginny said simply and it was something that apparently, Hermione understood as she rushed to hug Lily.

"Are we all ready in here?" A familiar voice called out. Lily turned to the door and gasped.

"Professor McGonagall!" she greeted with a smile.

"How wonderful you look Miss Potter. Though it won't be Potter much longer," Professor McGonagall said with a fond smile. Lily blushed. "Right then, I shall see you at the altar."

"What?" Lily asked confused but Professor McGonagall has already disappeared with Astoria and Hermione. "Rose!" Lily demanded.

"Okay so everything isn't as we planned it exactly." Rose said grimacing slightly.

"I though you found the officiator!" Lily said.

"We did." Lucy told her. "It's just… he kind of refused to conduct your ceremony."

"What?" Lily cried.

"Apparently he didn't appreciate being roped into our games." Dominique continued.

"But Professor McGonagall is an approved Officiator." Rose offered quickly. "So everything is under control."

"Really?" Lily inquired nervously biting her lip. Rose nodded and Lily took a deep calming breath. "Okay, let's go." She said told her cousins. They all nodded and watched as Lily started walking towards the door. "Wait!" she called turning around and they all froze. She reached for the glass of elf wine of the table, taking a steady sip. "Okay now I'm ready," she said confidently. Her mother and cousins laughed as they watched Lily as she seemed to glide out the room, big princess dress be damned.

The wedding was to be held on the sprawling lawn of Malfoy Manor. They had been gifted with the perfect weather, the afternoon sun setting a warm glow on the guests. The chairs had been laid out facing the beautiful view of the Malfoy gardens and maze.

Lily had made it to the top of the grand stair case, where she saw her father waiting for her. Harry battled a little with his glasses and his eyes grew misty at the sight of his daughter.

"Lily, you look… wow," he said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks dad," she said softly.

"You sure you want to become a Malfoy?" Harry teased crinkling his nose as he said it. He led her down the stairs with Rose behind them.

Dominque and Lucy had already walked on ahead. "I won't be the only one you know," Lily said throwing a look over her shoulder to Rose.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Lily as they reached the bottom. She began arranging the dress perfectly as Harry spoke.

"Ah my two favourite girls, lost to the Malfoy's. I swear you two are doing this to me on purpose." Harry said earning a chuckle from both girls.

Rose reached for her bouquet of flowers as she handed Lily hers, and all too quickly she was standing at the entrance of the double doors waiting to make her entrance. The soft music began and Rose stepped out, making her way down the aisle. She noticed familiar faces, Ron and Lacey's petulant ones amongst the crowd, her grandparents, friends and relatives whose names she had forgotten, but as Rose looked to the altar she only had one person in sight. Scorpius looked exceptionally debonair in his well fitted tux, and white dress shirt. His dark royal blue bowtie matched Rose's dress. Demitri stood tall next to his brother looking just as dashing, smiling as Rose made her way down the aisle. And in the middle, stood Professor McGonagall, smiling fondly as Rose walked calmly towards the front.

Rose heard the excited gasps as she made her way down the aisle and felt her nerves shake a little. But as she looked to the end she saw Scorpius looking at her in complete awe. She watched as his expression change from awe to something she could not quite read and that unsettled her a little as she prided herself on understanding him so well. His gaze though, burned intensely and never wavered from her. It seemed to reach forward and touch her very soul. She realised a shaky breath, though her eyes never left his. She ached to know what was running through his mind at that moment. She had been expecting a gobsmacked look and maybe a smirk here and there… but this left her scrambled.

Scorpius seemed unable to breathe as he saw Rose making her way down the aisle. He thought back to the conversation he had with his parents and as he watched Rose make her way towards him, he realised he didn't want to wait any longer for his forever. She simply stole his heart once more as the dress moved effortlessly with her. The sun caught the sparkle of _Stardust_ still around her neck and he fingered his matching one around his wrist, tucked away under the sleeves of his tux. As she stepped forward to take her place at the front, she looked only at him. He felt his resolve strengthen and he knew there was no way but forward now.

Rose had confronted her demons today, hard as it was she had found the courage to do so. Scorpius knew what his next step would be. He had meant it when he told his mother that he had no doubts about his forever with Rose. She was it for him. His forever.

When the wedding march replaced the music and everyone turned back, Scorpius gave her another unreadable look before finally giving her a familiar smirk and then winking as they both turned to see the bride.

Lily and her father stepped out and there was a collective gasp and an awed hush at the beauty of the bride. But Lily had no mind for that as she had eyes only for Demitri. Rose, unlike the rest of the crowd had been watching Demitri when Lily entered. She was pretty sure Demitri had the air knocked out of him at the sight of his bride. He stared with utter adoration as Lily made her way to the front. Harry handed her over, not before kissing her forehead once more and shaking hands with Demitri, and then he made his way over to an already weeping Ginny. On the other side of Ginny, sat Astoria, every bit as emotional as Ginny. Draco squeezed his wife's hand as he looked on at his son proudly.

Rose took the flowers from Lily as she stepped up to join Demitri, and Professor McGonagall began the ceremony. Rose looked over to see that Scorpius was watching her rather than the ceremony. This time she knew exactly what he was thinking as his eyes roamed over her figure. She smirked, knowing Lily had been right about the dress. As Scorpius glanced over her, noticing the slit, he knew he couldn't wait until later tonight when he got to see more.

As if reading his thoughts, Rose playfully narrowed her eyes at him, but he merely smirked before turning his attention to his brother. McGonagall had Demitri and Lily join hands before tying a white and gold sash around their left hands.

"In the sight of Merlin, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." She said looking over to the audience and then back again to the bride and groom. "Demitri, Lily, look upon each other and say the words." McGonagall instructed with her wand at the ready.

Demitri and Lily looked at each other, lost in their moment of magic as they said the words that would bind them forever.

"Husband. Wife. Lover. Friend. Protector. Healer. I am yours and you are mine from this day until the end of my days." They recited in unison.

As they spoke McGonagall moved her wand in sync with their words. The fabric around their hands glowed brilliantly, gold spirals lifting from the sash to wrap around the couple, binding them to each other. McGonagall called for the rings and Rose and Scorpius stepped forward to hand them over. Once Lily had slid the ring onto Demitri's finger and Demitri had done the same for Lily, McGonagall looked on proudly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Demitri you may now kiss your bride." McGonagall had barely finished as Demitri reached for Lily, earning a chuckle from the audience at his eagerness.

One hand slid around her waist as the other cupped her cheek, pulling her closer as his lips claimed hers for the first time as her husband. Without breaking the kiss, he dipped her, much like he had when he claimed her five years ago in front of the whole school.

Lily smiled into the kiss, and had to hold onto Demitri as he brought her back up. They turned to face their family and Rose was sure there was not a dry eye in the crowd. They headed off back into the Manor for the reception, with all the guests following suit. Professor McGonagall muttering something about finally retiring as she walked off with the rest of the crowd.

Scorpius and Rose lingered a bit behind the crowd until it was only the two of them in the garden. Scorpius reached for Rose, pulling her close.

"What a day," Rose sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"Are you referring to the wedding or… your father?" Scorpius asked uncertainly.

Rose thought it over for a moment. "Both. I think." she told him.

Scorpius nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. The only sounds that Rose was aware of was the peacocks roaming behind them, and Scorpius' heart hammering against her ear.

"I meant what I said earlier you know." Scorpius said softly. Rose looked up at him. "I won't ever hurt you Rose Weasley."

Rose smiled at the fact that, knowing she had never doubted that fact before. "I know," She told him placing a gentle kiss against his warm lips.

"Did _you_ mean what you said earlier?" he asked looking down at her. "You know about us… getting there eventually?"

"Do you think I meant it?" Rose asked curious to see what he might say.

Scorpius took a deep breath, "I _know_ that I love you. Have loved you for the longest time and will _always_ love you. And you know that I won't force you into doing something you're not a hundred percent happy with. But I want you to know that you're my forever Rose."

Rose felt her breath hitch a little at his words as she clasped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. "And _I know_ that I have loved you for most of my life Scorpius Malfoy. I know you won't hurt me." She said moving one hand to twist the chain around her neck.

Scorpius looked at her with wide eyes. "Does this mean… you will marry me?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know," Rose teased. Scorpius eyed her, his silver eyes furrowing in confusion. She brought his hand up to the chain, the power of the chain being that it can only be removed by the one that put it there. His hand gently tugging at the delicate metal. Immediately it split in two and something fell into her hand. She slipped it into his hand. "Why don't you ask me and we'll find out."

Scorpius didn't need to be told twice. He cupped her cheek and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Rose Weasley, my beautiful, insufferable, know-it-all, devious Rose," Scorpius said and Rose had to bite her lip to hold back her laughter as he spoke, "Will you marry me?" he asked smiling holding the ring between them.

"Yes," she answered with no hesitation. Scorpius slid the ring onto her finger before enveloping her in a soul searing kiss. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers, both still gasping for breath.

"I love you," Rose said softly. "You're my forever too."

" _Always_ ," he promised rubbing a thumb over her flushed cheeks.

" _Always,_ " she promised with all her heart as she kissed him once more, knowing that Scorpius was all she would ever need. _Now and forever more._

 **}{}{}{}{}{**

* * *

AN: There you have it! We're all officially done! I can't believe it...

I hope you've enjoyed the epilogue and that I've answered any questions you might have had. The marriage vows were inspired by Robb Stark and Lady Talisa's vows from Game of Thrones. I simply loved their wedding vows and felt it just has a certain magical appeal to it!

I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this final chapter so please do review!

Thank you once again to all the wonderful readers who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! I cannot tell you how much it means to me!

Finally, to my dear Katy, the person whom I wrote The Hunt for - _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_ It cannot be said enough! There would be no story without you!

Until the next story!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	12. Author's Note

Hi all,

So this is not an update to this story but rather to let you know that I have uploaded a new mutli chapter story called **Illusions of Grandeur**. It's a Post War marriage law fic with a few nice twists and turns. If you liked The Hunt (meaning something a little different plot-wise), then I ask you to please give this story a try.

It's not as long as my usual stories – I am playing around with the idea of minimalism – saying more with less and I hope in some way I have managed to achieve this.

Illusions of Grandeur deals mostly with the Slytherins and things are predominantly from their point of view. It's all Non Cannon EWE pairings (again trying something new) with the center focus on Dramione. Illusions of Grandeur deals with a few controversial issues so this is a warning to those who would feel easily offended (especially if the Hunt offended you) but I felt it was important to write about it nevertheless.

So please, go read it, I have uploaded the first chapter and will most likely update again next week (it's an almost complete story) but if it generates enough reviews I might be inclined to update sooner.

 ** _Story name: Illusions of Grandeur_**

 _Pairings : Draco/Hermione (main pairing ... go read it to find out who the other pairings are!)_

 _Rating: M_

 _Genre: Drama. Hurt/Comfort/ Romance_

 _Language: English_

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


End file.
